


Family is All That Matters

by Sara1991



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Mention of Sexual Abuse of a child, Mention of abuse, New love, mention of neglect, mention of pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 99,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: So, this is a combination of three of my stories: “Family is Everything” “This is My Family” & “Daddy’s Miracles”.  I ended up re-reading them & found that two of them were pretty much the same almost word for word with very little differences.  & one is different, but kind of the same; so I’ve just decided to try combining these three & seeing where it goes.Trunks is a teen father & already has three kids of his own.  However, he just finds out that he has two more children out there…a set of twins.  Well, he actually already kind of knew about them…one of them at least; he didn’t know he had another set of twins.  How will he handle 5 kids? Will he have to deal with 5 kids—or will it just be 4?I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!NO descriptions of rape of any sort.  Just mentions.Also, I am very happy with this.Now edited with Grammarly
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Original Character, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goten/Original Character, Trunks Briefs/Original Character, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize right now for the random stories that I’m going to be posting. I have severe writer’s block…either still or again; I’m not quite sure at this current moment. As a lot of you know, I also have depression & even though I’m doing better, I’m still struggling with it. & then with all this shit going on/around with the lockdown or quarantine or whatever you want to call it, I can’t really go anywhere as my immune system is crap, my niece has went from being in public school to being home schooled…with me & my bf as her “teachers” or whatever because her parents work. So that’s a little stressful & I’m going stir crazy. So, my mind’s a little frazzled at the moment…
> 
> So, I’m sorry that my older stories are being pushed to a backburner or whatever. I’m not trying to do that; I just for some reason can’t come up with ideas for them. However, I can come up with ideas for new stories. Also, I’ve found some really old stories that I’ve started editing to the best of the ability & I might repost them. But, I may not. I will try to get to everything as soon as I can…if I can. 
> 
> I also apologize for stories that are very similar to other works of mine. Such as any of the stories about a parent (usually the father) finding out he has kids from a previous relationship or one night stand or whatever. That usually happens because I get writer’s block or after I started it I get different ideas, so I start a new version. So, yes, I’m aware I do that; but I don’t think I can help it…
> 
> Also, mainly for when I get writer’s block & come up with new ideas, & can’t decide which category I want to go with; I will write the exact same story with different characters for whichever anime they go with. I not only do that, because I can’t decide which anime world to pair it with, but because not everyone likes each & every anime others may like; some might not even know the anime I do write for. Sometimes I keep all versions & sometimes, if I become too overwhelmed & changing the names so many times becomes too much, I will go through & find which ones are the most popular (as in which anime) & keep those while deleting the others. So, to the people who always ask me why I do that, there you go. But mainly because I’m a spaz.

**Family Trees:**

  * **Vegeta + Bulma =** Trunks-28 & Bulla-20
  * **Trunks + Mai =** Knickers-12 & Kishu-9
  * **Trunks + Miki =** Teddy-6
  * **Trunks + Luna =** Elm-3 & Lily-3
  * **Dad + Mom =** Mako-12, Kurumi-9 & Kitty-6
  * **Raditz + Amaya =** Ryou-6 & Haruki-3 
  * **Goten + Bulla =** Vego-3 & Chiulma-3
  * **Dad + Mom =** Ray-12 & Reika-6
  * **Dad + Mom =** Kenda-9 & Mika-3
  * **Dad + Mom =** Neji-15, Natsu-12, Nori-12, Nikki-9 & Nikko-9
  * **Shenron =** Dragonkin: Draco-12, Ezra-9, Carma-6, Landor-3, Kayda-3 & Many others 
  * **Piccolo =** Draco-12, Ezra-9, Carma-6, Landor-3 & Kayda-3 
  * **Dad + Mom =** Paisley-6 & Skya-3
  * **Dad + Mom =** Tanzanite-12 & Topaz-9 & River-3
  * **Gohan + Videl =** Pan-14
  * **Goku +** **Chi-Chi =** Gohan-35, Goten-27
  * **Nappa + Amaya =** Cabbie-1Y & 6M & Collie-3M
  * **Krillin** **+** **18 =** Marron-23
  * Master Roshi
  * Yamcha
  * Tien
  * **Raditz + ? =** Bok & Choy



* * *

** Trunks’s P.O.V.: **

My name is Trunks Briefs; I’m twenty-eight, and I currently have three kids; two sons, Knickers and Kishu, and a daughter, Teddy.

Knickers is eleven but will soon be twelve, and Kishu is nine. Their mother was Mai. 

I first got Mai pregnant when I was fifteen, and she was sixteen; we were then sixteen and seventeen when she gave birth to Knickers. 

I got Mai pregnant again when I was eighteen, and she was nineteen but was nineteen and twenty when Kishu was born.

When the boys were three and a half and half a year, Mai killed herself; she had postpartum depression and just kind of went crazy. She also claimed her allegiance to Pilaf before killing herself. 

Yeah… Mom and Dad were so—what’s the word I’m looking for? Thrilled? They were so thrilled that I dated a crazy person.

But moving on…

When I was twenty-two—and the boys were five and a year and a half, I met a girl named Miki; she was roughly nineteen. We started dating and got intimate after a month or two. She told me she was on birth control and currently couldn’t get pregnant. 

Well, nine months later: my daughter, Teddy, and I begged to differ. 

Actually, Miki told me she was pregnant about five months in; she was distraught and more than sorry. All she could do was cry and beg me not to hate her. She later told me she thought her birth control malfunctioned or something.

Throughout her entire pregnancy, Miki was so stressed and high-strung that she developed preeclampsia and unfortunately didn’t make it through her pregnancy. 

The doctors ended up doing an emergency C-section in order to save Teddy. 

Teddy, by the way, is named after Miki’s favorite late uncle; she was expecting a boy. I kept the name to honor her; Miki was a good girl—plus Teddy can be a girl’s name as well. The boys liked her as well. So, I know she would’ve been a good mother; she was really good with them.

About four years ago, Mom and Dad watched the kids so I could go out for a night and just relax.

So, what happened?

I was stupid; that’s what happened.

Bulla was seventeen and a month and a half pregnant—with Goten’s children—much to our parents' displeasure. 

Dad: he didn’t like Goten—or rather the fact that she chose him. 

Mom and Dad: Because Bulla was only seventeen; they were hoping to have one child that wasn’t a teen parent.

They ended up having twins: a boy and a girl. 

They named the boy Vego, after our dad and Goten and Gohan’s dad. 

They named the girl Chiulma, after Goten and Gohan’s mom and our mom. 

Just like with me, Mom and Dad eventually got over it; they even offered to help in any way they would need.

They’re three and are relatively good kids—I think. I don’t know; we don’t see them too often. 

I’m not sure what happened, but Bulla went off the deep end, and she and Goten moved to the next city over. 

I talk to Goten here and there; he said they’re all doing well.

But I digress…

Bulla was seventeen and pregnant, and Goten was going crazy. And dad was on the hunt—so Goten was also hiding from him.

The two of us went to a bar in the next town over.

There we drank some (enough to get drunk off our asses), played some darts and pool, ate greasy bar food, and spent the night at a cheap hotel.

We also ran into a girl we knew growing up; her name was Luna Niko or something like that.

Goten had gone back to the motel to do whatever; we got separate rooms—thank Kami for that. 

Luna and I stayed at the bar and got caught up before going for a walk down to the beach—where we had very rough sex. Then we went back to the motel and had more rough sex.

Now, here’s where I should probably mention that Luna was batshit crazy and ended up stealing most of my money—all my cash. She left all my cards alone but took my cash.

Anyway, I saw her five months later; she was starting to show.

We talked. 

Luna told me she was pretty sure I was the father of her child because I was the only guy she had sex with at the time of the baby’s conception.

She said I was the only guy she had sex with in the past six months as she was bi and was only dating women in the past five or six months.

I told Luna I wanted proof of some sort. She agreed, so we went to the hospital, and we talked to a doctor. 

The doctor said they could do a paternity test while Luna was still pregnant; we both agreed to do that.

A few days later, I got a call saying that I was indeed the father of Luna’s baby.

I was going to tell my family the news once I talked to Luna and discussed what she wanted to do. You know: if she wanted to keep them and custody and all that good stuff. 

However, before I could contact her, Luna just up and disappeared; I have not seen or heard from her since the day at the hospital. So I have not told my parents or children.

I did hire a private detective—but so far, that came up empty. 

Unfortunately, he hasn’t come up with anything, so he had to drop my case.

I know I have another child out there somewhere; he or she would be about three by now. 

I do hope that I’ll get to meet my child someday—even if it’s only on weekends or something like that.

But moving on…

Later tonight—or tomorrow, depending on the weather (and Mom), my children and I were moving out of my parent’s house. 

I swear, my dad couldn’t get me out fast enough; he wants more space. 

Don’t get me wrong; Dad loves me and all. But with my children and me, we take up a lot of space—and he wants more of it.

Mom, on the other hand, doesn’t want us to move; she cries every night.

She wants me to move into the basement; she said she’d have it designed how I wanted—minus a kitchen. I can’t have that; I need my own kitchen. And I already bought my own house—out in the country.

I know why I bought my own house—but I don’t know why I bought such a big one. It’s only me and the boys and Teddy. 

I really just need a four-bedroom house: I need a room for me, for Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy. 

But no… I bought a two-story, seven-bedroom house. 

The first floor has: 

  * 4 bedrooms
  * The living room
  * The kitchen
  * The dining area
  * A full bathroom
  * A half bathroom 



The second floor has: 

  * 3 bedrooms
  * A full bathroom 
  * Stairs leading up to the attic 



The attic will be storage, and none of the kids will be allowed up there.

The basement is off the dining room and is full and complete. That will be the kids’ and my entertainment area; there are six areas down there: 

  * My space is the weight area for lifting weights and such
  * The boys and Teddy will each have their own space for their own hobbies



All three kids are following in my footsteps and like fighting, but they also have their own interests: 

  * Knickers likes building model things (planes, boats, & trains) and video games
  * Kishu likes video games and climbing things
  * Teddy likes music and playing in the mud



That’s just to name a few things; they have many other interests as well.

Anyway—almost everything was at the new house except for furniture and us.

I should also mention that three months before Knickers was conceived, anyone who had any amount of Saiyan with any amount of human in them became full Saiyan.

And they're not the only ones. Anyone who was full human, who was married—or meant to be with a Saiyan, became full Saiyan—along with given immortality.

It was a wish made by a different pair of Saiyans who had been living on Earth for many years, not knowing there were others as well. Their daughter and her husband have two kids who are friends with Knickers and Teddy.

After that wish, the dragon balls were destroyed, and Shenron became his own dragon. He now lives where nobody can get to him—except for Piccolo and other Namekians.

And then a little over three years ago, we all (us Saiyans and all of our friends) somehow became immortal—unless killed. No one knows how that happened.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“So, you’re finally moving out?” Bulla asked, standing at Trunks’s door.

“So, you finally decided to show up?” Trunks asked, annoyed, turning around.

“Goten said you were moving; I didn’t believe him. I had to come see for myself.” Bulla calmly stated.

“Where are your kids?” Trunks questioned, looking at his sister.

“Daycare.” Bulla answered.

“Daycare… I’m sure Mom and Dad are so thrilled about that.” Trunks sarcastically retorted. 

Trunks didn’t like daycares; he didn’t trust them.

“They’ll get over it. I mean, we have forever, right?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah.” Trunks sighed, annoyed; he and Bulla love each other very much, but they haven’t gotten along since he had Knickers.

“Did anybody ever figure out how that happened?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.

“No—only that it happened three years ago.” Trunks replied.

“Well, either way; we’ll have forever. Mom and Dad will eventually see Vego and Chiulma. For now, they’ll just have to wait. They’re busy helping you move and such anyway.” Bulla replied in a snotty tone.

“You could’ve brought them with today.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

“Just because you had a bad experience with and don’t trust daycares, doesn’t mean I don’t have to not like them. I love daycare; it gives me and Goten time to ourselves.” Bulla defensively shot.

“You could call any of their grandparents for that too.” Trunks quietly snapped.

Before Bulla could retort, Bulma interrupted.

“Trunks! There’s a phone call for you!” Bulma called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, what was that?” Trunks asked, walking out of his room; he hadn’t heard all of what she said.

“You have a phone call.” Bulma calmly repeated once Trunks got to her.

“Who is it?” Trunks questioned, looking at his mother.

“I’m not sure, but it sounds important.” Bulma said, handing him the phone.

“Hello?” Trunks asked on his end, confused.

_ “Hello, is this Trunks Briefs?” _ A man on the other end asked.

“Yes, this is he. Who is this?” Trunks answered and then asked.

_ “This is Doctor Hashita from Mercy Medical in Southeast City.”  _ The man, Dr. Hashita, answered on the other end.

“What do you need from me?” Trunks questioned.

_ “You have three children, correct?”  _ Dr. Hashita calmly asked.

“Yes, I have three kids; they should all be at school right now. Actually, they should just be getting home in a few minutes. Are they there? Are they ok? What happened?” Trunks asked, beginning to panic, which only caused Bulma to panic and Vegeta to get worked up.

_ “No. Oh, I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to worry you like that. No, Knickers, Kishu, nor Teddy are here.”  _ Dr. Hashita quickly explained.

“Ok… How do you know my kids’ names?” Trunks asked, becoming defensive.

_ “Your file.”  _ Dr. Hashita calmly replied.

“My file?” Trunks asked, confused.

_ “Yes, your file. About two years ago, you hired a private detective. Am I correct in saying that?”  _ Dr. Hashita questioned.

“Yeah… How do you know that?” Trunks asked, becoming antsy; he kind of started putting pieces together.

_ “Listen to me very carefully. I am here with a Mr. Coast Peer. Mr. Coast Peer is with Social and Child Protective Services. I am guessing, since you hired the private detective, you are aware that you have twins with Luna Nikos?” _ Dr. Hashita sternly asked.

“What? No. I knew I had a kid with her, but not twins. Are you sure?” Trunks asked, shocked, shocking Bulma, Vegeta, and Bulla.

_ “Yes, I am very sure you have twins; they both have your DNA and last name. You and your family go to Mercy Medical in West City, so we have your DNA on file. We had to figure out who their father was. So, when we saw that their last wasn’t Nikos, but Briefs instead, we looked you up. Plus, we have the fact that you hired a private detective.”  _ Dr. Hashita very calmly but seriously stated; Trunks could hear it in his voice. 

“What do you need from me? How is Luna? Where is she? How are the twins? Are they ok?” Trunks asked as soon as he heard he had twins instead of just a single child.

Bulma wanted to say something, but Trunks was on the phone; so, she kept quiet.

_ “Unfortunately, Luna and the twins were in a nasty car accident. Luna’s injuries were fatal. But that’s not all that killed her; she also had several different types of drugs in her system:  _

  * _Meth or crystal meth Crack cocaine_
  * _Heroin_
  * _LSD_
  * _PCP_
  * _Opioids_
  * _Codeine_
  * _Hydrocodone_
  * _Morphine_
  * _Oxycodone_
  * _A mess of steroids_



_ “You name it; it was in her system.”  _ Dr. Hashita explained, listing off several substances that Luna had taken.

“Are you freaking kidding me?! What about the twins; are they ok?” Trunks questioned, pissed off, trying not to swear; he really wanted to scream, “are you fucking kidding me?!”

Just then, a bus pulled up to the front of the house.

“Please hold for a second?” Trunks asked Dr. Hashita.

_ “Sure.” _ Dr. Hashita calmly answered; he could understand how pissed off Trunks was.

“Ma, can you get the kids off the bus please? I’ll explain everything in just a little bit.” Trunks asked and then promised.

“Ok.” Bulma said, going to wait for the kids with Vegeta right behind her.

“Oooh—now they’re pissed. You really screwed up this time.” Bulla said, being a brat—even though she’s now twenty and has two kids of her own.

“Go home or something. Pick up your kids and be glad you have them.” Trunks growled, beyond annoyed, giving Bulla a look she’d never seen on his face before; it read worry, annoyed, pissed, and that something was terribly wrong.

“I’ll see you around.” Bulla quickly said before leaving; she was going to get Vego and Chiulma from daycare.

“Sorry about all that…” Trunks sighed over the phone.

_ “It’s perfectly ok.” _ Dr. Hashita replied; Trunks could hear a comforting smile in his voice.

“So, the twins; are they ok? Are they alive?” Trunks asked as calmly as he could; inside, he was a massive panicking wreck.

“Daddy!” Teddy happily cried as she went running to Trunks; however, Knickers held her back.

“He’s on the phone—and it looks important. You know the rules.” Knickers calmly stated; he was old enough to sense when something was wrong.

It was the last day of school before Summer Break.

“Why don’t you three go play in your rooms or something.” Bulma suggested.

“Ok.” All three replied, going to their pretty much empty rooms.

_ “First: you need to relax a little and breathe. The twins both survived and are in the hospital; I just checked up on them a little bit ago. Unfortunately, they both have severe concussions and bruising. They’re both lucky to not have any broken, dislocated, or fractured bones, or even any sprains. As it would turn out, they were tightly strapped in with seatbelts and duct tape in the backseat. From what I understand they were in an uber; the driver went to turn a corner and they were immediately hit by a drunk driver. The uber driver just died and the drunk driver is in critical condition. The twins are also suffering from pneumonia—one more severe than the other. It is still unclear as to when they’ll be able to go home or wherever they will be living. Now—if it weren’t for the fact that  _ **_ you are _ ** _ their father, I wouldn’t be giving you this information because you’re already freaked out enough as is. However, seeing as  _ **_ you are _ ** _ their father, I’m obligated to tell you…”  _ Dr. Hashita started explaining before Trunks interrupted him.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked, interrupting Dr. Hashita. He was starting to become suspicious and was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_ “They not only have bruises from the accident; they also have several other bruises—some old and some new. As it would turn out, Luna was severely abusive and neglectful towards the twins and used to beat them. It also seems she also let boyfriends do as they pleased with them.” Dr. Hashita explained as calmly as he could; Trunks nearly had an aneurysm. _

_ “Are you still there?” _ Dr. Hashita asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m still here.” Trunks replied after a few seconds.

_ “As I said before, I am here with Coast Peer; he has all the papers for foster care, adoption or to keep them. The choice is ultimately yours. They will be here overnight; you have until tomorrow to claim them here or they’ll be moved to foster services as soon as they’re cleared. After that, you’ll have to go there to figure things out. But if you want my opinion: depending on what you want, I would show up by noon tomorrow.” _ Dr. Hashita explained, giving Trunks some options.

“Ok… I’ll be there in a few hours. Can I ask what gender(s) they are and what their names are? And can I bring their older brothers and sister?” Trunks calmly asked.

_ “Didn’t I tell you already?”  _ Dr. Hashita asked, flabbergasted.

“No, you never mentioned their names or if they were boys or girls.” Trunks replied.

_ “Well, of course, you can know. You should know. I’m sorry about that. You have one of each: one boy and one girl. Their names are Elm Jun and Lily May Briefs. Currently, they are two, but will soon be three. Of course, you can bring your children with; that’s actually greatly recommended. You can bring anyone you wish so long as they’re not dangerous or considered pedophiles. But anyway—we’ll see you after some time?” _ Dr. Hashita calmly explained and just as calmly asked.

“Yep; we’ll see you soon.” Trunks said before they hung up.

“Trunks, what is going on?” Bulma asked, looking at her son.

“You have more kids out there somewhere? Where the hell are they? They’re what—a few months?” Vegeta asked, beyond annoyed.

“Apparently, I have twins out there—and at the moment they’re two; they should be three in the next month or two. A few years ago, Goten and I went out and got drunk. This was right after we found out Bulla was pregnant. You specifically told me to go out for a night and have fun; you would watch the kids for me. You wouldn’t stop pushing until I agreed to go out for a night. So I did. And as I said I got a little drunk. While at the bar, I met up with Luna Nikos; she’s a girl I knew years ago. We dated for a few months, before I got with Mai…” Trunks started explaining.

“Is she the one with cat ears?” Bulma asked, interrupting Trunks.

“Yeah, that’s her. Long story short—because I have to get going. I met up with her in the bar, talked a little bit before drinking even more and then had a lot of sex. Woke up the next morning; she had taken all the cash I had on me and was gone. Met up with her a few months later; she was showing pretty decently. She said that she was pretty sure I was the father because I was the only guy, she had sex with at the time of conception. So, we went to the doctors and had a paternity test done on the fetus; they confirmed that it was mine. Kids come on! We have to get going!” Trunks explained and then called as he got ready.

“Wait, you’ve known about these two all this time and you didn’t say anything? Why?” Bulma asked, upset, while Vegeta asked, pissed off.

“Well, I was planning on telling you after I talked to Luna and figured out what we were going to do. Because we’re not together and she is—was their mother; I wasn’t going to take them away from her had she wanted them. But maybe I should have. She recently passed away in a car accident. Drunk driver her hit the uber she and the twins were in. However, the drug overdose may have had more to do with her death than anything. But anyway, she just up and disappeared on me. I wasn’t going to tell you until I found out where they were and such; I even hired a private detective to try to find them. He came up with squat. Oh, and here’s the best part—while I was looking for them—while she had them; she was not only neglecting them, but also severely abusing them. So, there’s that. Now, if you’d excuse me; I really have to get going.” Trunks explained, becoming increasingly frantic; Bulma and Vegeta could hear his voice shaking with anger. 

“KIDS, NOW!” Trunks yelled, losing what little patience he had.

“Sorry, Daddy. I was using the bathroom.” Teddy softly said, running out; she didn’t like it when Trunks yelled at her.

“Ok. Sorry. I don’t mean to yell; I’m just a little stressed right now. Where are your brothers?” Trunks asked, trying to calm down, looking at his daughter.

Teddy is six years old with long violet hair (a few shades darker than Trunks), tied up into low four hanging braids, and black eyes. 

Unlike most girls her age, who want to be fairy princesses or play with dolls, Teddy wants to be a mud monster and play in the mud. She doesn’t like dresses or skirts; she would rather wear some kind of comfy shirt, pants, shorts, or overalls—especially overalls. She has three favorite stuffed animals and several toy cars and such. She usually’s getting into some kind of trouble and ends up with a bandage somewhere. She loves dancing to music with anyone in the family or friends who will dance with her. Oh, and even though she doesn’t understand most of it (because she’s only six), she likes to do science experiments with grandma. Because of the wish Shenron granted many years ago; she is a full Saiyan.

“Knickers is locked in the other bathroom and Kishu is playing on his DS.” Teddy answered right away.

“Ok… Wait here; please don’t move.” Trunks said before walking down the hall.

When Trunks got to where Kishu was, Kishu was not only playing his DS but was also wearing earbuds.

“Oh, hey, Dad.” Kishu calmly said, noticing Trunks.

Kishu is nine years old with short spiky black hair and blue eyes. 

Like most boys his age, Kishu is starting to become interested in video games but still likes playing outside. Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma ensured that Kishu and his siblings didn’t become too consumed with electronics. He really only likes wearing short-sleeved shirts with a zipper sweater and shorts or pants; he will not wear overalls. He has two favorite stuffed animals, several toy cars, trains, construction toys, and video games. He is usually getting into some kind of trouble, but he’s also generally very careful. He’s where Teddy gets it from. He also loves climbing things; he’s been climbing on things since before he could walk. He loves his grandma very dearly, but he’s more of a grandpa’s boy and takes after him; when he turns nine, Trunks said he could start learning how to fight like him and his father. He is also a full Saiyan.

“Don’t “oh, hey, Dad” me. You know Grandpa’s rules: no earbuds in this house right after school. You can’t wear them until after dinner—especially on the first day of summer. Now, I don’t want to hear any kind of arguing; I’m not going to yell at or punish you. Just go wait out by your sister while I get your brother.” Trunks explained as calmly as he could.

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” Kishu apologized, heading to the living room.

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

“Knickers, are you ok in there?” Trunks asked as calmly as he could.

“Yeah?” Knickers answered, more as a question.

“Knickers don’t lie to me. Listen to me very carefully: no matter what happened, I still love you. I will always love you. Whatever’s bothering you, we can talk about it. But that can only happen if you come out of there. And right now, I really need you to get out of there; we need to get going.” Trunks calmly but seriously and urgently said through the bathroom door.

“What’s going on? Are we moving right now?” Knickers questioned, concerned, opening the door right away.

Knickers is eleven years old (but will be twelve soon) with straight, shoulder-length dark purple hair and black eyes with glasses. 

When he was about two, Knickers was in an accident that messed his eyes up so much that he needed a special pair of glasses. They were given to him by some witch—who owed Goku for something or other. 

Instead of using  _ his _ wish (from the witch), Goku used it to help Knickers. 

Knickers isn't like most boys his age—well, he is—and he isn’t. He’s interested in video games but prefers building model trains, plains, and boats; he also loves puzzles and reading. He doesn’t really like going outside and doing stuff like sports or anything like that. Recently, Knickers started noticing that he’s not interested in girls like his friends. He will wear just about anything as long as it’s not too fancy; he’s not all that picky. He has one favorite stuffed animal, plus a few others; he gave one to his brother and sister. For the most part, he doesn’t have any toys; he just has video games, puzzles, model sets, and a lot of books. Between him, Kishu, and Teddy, he is the most well behaved and helps out the most; he even helps with his brother and sister. He tries to spend equal time with Bulma and Vegeta; he bakes with Bulma and trains with Vegeta so he can help protect his family and friends. He is also a full Saiyan.

“No, we’re not moving right at this very moment. I’ll explain it on the way. Now, come on; let’s get going. We can also talk about what’s bothering you in the car.” Trunks very seriously repeated himself.

“Ok.” Knickers said as they walked to the others.

“Are we moving now, Daddy?” Teddy asked.

“Nope; we’re going on a little trip.” Trunks said, picking her up.

“Where are we going?” Kishu asked, very interested.

“It’s a surprise.” Trunks said as they all headed to the door.

“Don’t worry about getting your shoes on right now; just grab them and go to the van. You can put them on in there. Knickers, can you grab Teddy’s shoes as well? Please?” Trunks asked when he noticed Knickers and Kishu about to get their tennis shoes.

“Ok…” Knickers and Kishu said, both somewhat shocked; it was always get your shoes on first.

‘I wonder what’s going on. Whatever it is, it must be important or something. Maybe it has to do with that phone call.’ Knickers thought to himself as he grabbed his and Teddy’s shoes and headed out to the van with Kishu.

‘I guess it’s a good thing I got a minivan two months ago.’ Trunks thought to himself, sighing as he started walking to the door.

“Trunks?” Bulma asked, stopping him just as he got to the door.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked in a hurry.

“Can we follow along? We’d like to, you know—go and see everything as well.” Bulma said, trying not to give anything away to Teddy.

“Yeah, sure; that’s fine. But we really have to go now.” Trunks said, heading to the van.

“Uh-uh-uh. What do you think you’re doing?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu, who was sitting in the front.

“Getting ready to go.” Kishu said simply.

“Not in the front, you’re not. You’re still not tall enough—or even weigh enough to sit in the front seat; Knickers sits in the front.” Trunks sternly stated.

“Aww man!” Kishu complained as he got out and went to the back.

“Eventually you’ll be able to sit in the front; you just need to get a little taller and gain some more weight.” Trunks said as he got Teddy in her car seat while Knickers got in the front.

“Daddy, do I have to sit in the car seat?” Teddy asked once she was strapped in.

“Yes, you do. ………… You’re still too little to not be in one. Maybe another year or two you won’t have to.” Trunks said as he shut her door and got in the driver’s seat.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“So—where are we going? Does this have anything to do with that phone call you were on earlier?” Knickers asked once they were on the road, and everything settled down; he was hoping he wasn’t going to make his dad mad.

“*Sigh…* Yes, this has everything to do with that phone call. Now, before any of you freak out; we’re not going for any of you. But we’re heading to the next city over to a hospital.” Trunks explained, pausing to see what Kishu and Teddy were going to do. 

None of them liked the doctors, but Knickers went without complaint; Kishu and Teddy, on the other hand, always put up a fight.

“Why? Kishu curiously asked, while Teddy just stared at the front.

“Well… How do I explain this? None of you are old enough for the details. Umm… So, roughly four years ago, I went out for a night with Uncle Goten. At the time you three were eight, five, and two. Do any of you remember that?” Trunks asked calmly.

“I do.” Knickers honestly answered.

“Kind of.” Kishu answered, confused.

“No.” Teddy softly answered.

“It’s perfectly ok. Anyway, I went out with Uncle Goten and we both drank and became drunk…” Trunks continued to explain before being interrupted.

“I thought you didn’t drink and get drunk.” Kishu said right away.

“Let me get one thing perfectly straight; I don’t get drunk—anymore. Every now and then (while at home) I have two to four beers. But I no longer drink hard liquor—which at your age, you don’t need to know about. But as I was saying: that night, Uncle Goten and I went out, had a good time, drank a little and then we went our separate ways until the next day. Now, the reason we went our separate ways was because I ran into an old acquaintance—who just happened to be a girl. We talked and got reacquainted, drank some more… And then, we left the bar—together and did something incredibly stupid. I made a mistake that night—a big mistake. But until you all get a little older, I will not be explaining that to you. Now, what I am going to say next, comes roughly nine months after that mistake.” Trunks explained and then sighed.

“Do we have another younger brother or sister?” Knickers asked, finally understanding what was going on; he had already had talks like this before. Granted, they were both slightly different.

“We have a younger brother or sister?!” Kishu and Teddy asked, shocked yet happy.

“Yes…” Trunks started, only to be interrupted.

“Congratulations.” Knickers said right away; he loved being an older brother.

“Really?! That’s so cool! Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it’s a boy.” Kishu cheerfully stated.

“No! It has to be a girl; I want a little sister! We need another girl!” Teddy yelled.

“No—another boy!” Kishu yelled.

“Teddy, Kishu, quit your yelling. We’re in a small space. Inside voices, please. And no fighting in the van either. If I have to pull this van over, you both know what’ll happen.” Trunks warned strictly, looking in the rearview mirror.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy softly replied.

“Sorry…” Kishu mumbled.

“Wait. Four years ago? Wouldn’t that make our little brother or sister three?” Knickers asked, slightly confused.

“Firstly: it’s not one sibling; it’s two. Your younger siblings are twins. And you’re both getting what you want.” Trunks calmly answered.

“What does that mean?” Kishu and Teddy asked, confused.

“It means you’re getting a brother and sister. Their names are Elm and Lily. And currently, they’re two—but will be three within the next month or two. Their mother kept them away from me—from us. Don’t ask me why because I don’t know.” Trunks explained as he continued to drive.

“But now she’s letting us see them?” Knickers asked, looking at his dad.

“Well—that’s not quite it. Their mother died in a car accident—and she was taking a lot of drugs.” Trunks explained, sighing here and there.

“Drugs are bad!” Teddy cried out.

“Yes, they are.” Trunks agreed, with a smile.

“Why would she do that?” Kishu asked, confused.

“Umm… Well—the best way I can explain that to you right now is that she was an extremely sick woman. Anyway, the person I was talking to on the phone was a doctor at the hospital they’re at; he told me about them. There is another man there as well; his name is Coast Peer…” Trunks started but was interrupted.

“Is he a family member of theirs? Is trying to take them?” Knickers asked, panicking; he was very family orientated. 

Knickers was never jealous of having younger siblings; in fact, he wanted as many as he could get.

“He can’t have them!” Kishu and Teddy cried, frustration starting to come out.

“Relax. Breathe. He’s not their family. I don’t know who or what they have for family. But we’ll figure something out when we get to that. Mr. Coast Peer is with Social and Child Protective services. He’s the lead on their case…” Trunks started to explain, only to be interrupted again.

“Is he going to take them from you because you have three kids already? Are we already too many? If so, you can give me up to someone else.” Knickers thoughtfully stated, causing Trunks to pull over in shock.

“Knickers, you’re not going anywhere. None of you are. I love all three of you too much to get rid of you. No, there’s not too many of you; he’s not taking them away because I have the three of you. Besides, I know plenty of families who have well over five kids. He’s there because their mom died and was on drugs and…” Trunks started, only to be interrupted again—this time by his mom, tapping on the window.

“Is everything ok?” Bulma asked, concerned when Trunks rolled down the window.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Mom. I’m explaining what’s going on to the best of my ability—with their ages.” Trunks replied, running his hand through his hair.

“Oh—ok. What have you told them?” Bulma asked, being nosey.

“That they have two new siblings and to an extent of what’s going on. Why the twins are at the hospital—and why they didn’t get to come live with us when they were babies. Right now, I’m trying to explain to them that the twins’ social worker isn’t going to take them from us because I already have the three of them. And that, no matter what happens, I will love all of them just the same—and that nobody is going anywhere.” Trunks explained as calmly as he could.

“Ok. Well, we should get going; it’s going to be dark soon.” Bulma calmly stated. 

However, Trunks could hear the worry and concern in her voice.

“Right. Well, let’s get going then.” Trunks sighed, rolling his window up before Bulma went back to her vehicle.

** Five Minutes of Awkward Silence Later: **

“Ok… So, where was I?” Trunks asked as he drove along.

“You were talking about Coast Peer and who he is—and why he was Elm and Lily’s case worker person. You said that their mother died because of a car accident and drugs. And then Grandma knocked on the window.” Knickers answered.

“Right. And you understand—you all understand that none of you are going anywhere, correct?” Trunks seriously asked.

“Yes.” All three replied.

“Are we going to get to keep our little brother and sister?” Teddy asked softly.

“Well—I’m going to see what I can do. I’m hoping we can bring them home. If I have to, I’ll fight to get them.” Trunks sternly stated.

“Ok.” All three replied, satisfied with that answer.

“Now, this last thing is very important. I don’t know how this is all going to go down—as in: I don’t know if you’ll be able to go into their room. Now, let me talk. At this point, I’m getting annoyed with being interrupted. They are both very sick; the doctor told me they are getting over pneumonia. Teddy and Knickers: you both know what that’s like; you’ve both had pneumonia before. Their mother also wasn’t a very nice lady; she hurt your brother and sister—apparently a lot.” Trunks said, sighing in annoyance; it severely pisses him off that not only did someone lay their hands on his children, but that the person who did, was their own mother.

“She abused them? You mean, she hit them and stuff like that?” Knickers asked, very shocked.

“That’s right; you’re learning about neglect and abuse now, aren’t you?” Trunks asked, completely forgetting about the pamphlets that were sent to him from all three schools.

Four siblings were abused so badly by their dad and stepmom that they were killed. The oldest was only thirteen, and the youngest was only five; the two in between were eight and eleven.

That was three months ago. Now, all schools were educating their students about neglect and abuse—and how to spot it so that they can try to help or get them help.

Trunks thought that was fantastic—and about damn time.

Knickers is a smart kid; Trunks had already been teaching him about this kind of stuff.

“Yeah; I learned about it two months ago.” Knickers replied.

“My school learned about it last month and Teddy’s school just learned about it two weeks ago.” Kishu spoke after Knickers. 

Teddy was on the verge of crying; she couldn’t understand why someone could hurt someone else like that.

“Teddy, it’s ok. The twins are safe now; their mother can’t hurt them anymore. Hopefully, we’ll get to bring them home with us and they’ll be safe and happy for the rest of their lives. Ok? Everything’s going to be just fine.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

“O-ok.” Teddy stuttered while Kishu rubbed her back.

After about five minutes, Teddy was asleep, and Kishu was looking out his window.

“How much longer ‘til we get there?” Kishu asked, bored.

“Don’t you have your DS thing with you?” Trunks asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

“Yes. But I didn’t think you’d want me using it.” Kishu replied, looking up.

“Do you have your earbuds?” Trunks asked.

“Yes.” Kishu answered.

“This is going to be a long car ride yet; we’ve got two or so hours left to go. Go ahead and play your game with your earbuds in so you don’t wake your sister. I’ll let you know when you have to stop playing.” Trunks calmly said.

“Ok. Thank you.” Kishu thanked, gladly getting everything ready.

Once Trunks was sure Kishu couldn’t hear him, he spoke to Knickers, “so, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” Knickers asked, confused.

“Before we left the house, you were locked in the bathroom. You’re my son; I know when something’s wrong or not right. So, I’ll ask again. What’s going on with you as of late? You’ve been very withdrawn these past two weeks. You’re nearly twelve; you’re going to be in your first year of middle school next year. You do well in school, and you’re always so well behaved and happy. I figured I’d let you come to me. But it’s been two weeks—and you just locked yourself up. And not just in the bathroom, but inside yourself as well. You’re not self-harming or making yourself vomit, are you?” Trunks sternly asked, worried.

“What? No! I would never! Eww!” Knickers exclaimed, disgusted.

“Then what is going on?” Trunks asked, pulling into a Wac-A-Burger, so they could get something to eat on the go.

“I don’t know. I think there’s something wrong with me.” Knickers admitted, looking down. 

“How so?” Trunks asked as they pulled around to the drive-thru.

“I don’t want you to hate—or be disappointed in me.” Knickers said, still looking down.

“One: I could never hate you; I love and will always love you. And two: unless you purposely failed miserably in all your classes, you're bullying someone, or something along those lines, I could never be disappointed in you.” Trunks said, making Knickers look up at him.

“I think I’m broke; I don’t like girls like my friends do. I’m not noticing that girls are developing or changing. I don’t stare at them like other guys at school.” Knickers explained.

“You’re not broke. I’m extremely proud that you’re not staring at girls; that’s just creepy.” Trunks somewhat seriously—but also partially joking replied.

“I don’t think I like girls like that at all. I think I like other guys in that way; them, I notice.” Knickers said, getting Trunks’s attention.

“Oh. You’re saying you think you’re gay. Is that all? I thought it was something more serious. Listen to me—and listen carefully. There is nothing wrong with being gay; it’s just who you are. I don’t care if you’re straight, gay, bi, or even transgender—or whatever it is that is. Honestly, transgender is a little weird to me… But if that’s who you are, I’ll support you. You, your brothers, and sisters: you five are the most important people in my life—along with everyone else in the family. I love you no matter what or who you are or who you love. As long as you don’t rape or abuse anyone, I will love and support you; so will your brothers, sisters, grandparents, aunt, uncle, cousins, and all of our friends. And if someone can’t accept you for who you are, then they aren’t worth you, your time—or your friendship. Do you understand me and what I am saying to you? I do not care if you are gay. I only care that you are doing well and are ok.” Trunks very seriously explained.

“Yes.” Knickers replied, very emotional as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

“I’d hug you, but we’re strapped in and we’re coming up soon. But always know that I love you.” Trunks said, placing his hand on Knickers’s head.

“I love you too, Dad.” Knickers replied, still very emotional.

“Good. Now get your brother’s attention and get him to wake your sister so we can get dinner.” Trunks calmly said as they were two cars away from the speakers.

“Ok.” Knickers did as he was told, turning to the backseat.

** Two Hours Later: **

“Are we finally here?” Kishu asked as they pulled into the hospital parking lot; his DS had died about half an hour ago.

“Yes, we’re here.” Trunks answered as he finally found a place to park—where his parents could park next to him. 

That parking lot was hectic.

“Are we going to meet our brother and sister?” Teddy asked, looking around.

“We’ll see. I have to see what’s going on first.” Trunks answered as he, Knickers, and Kishu got out of the van; he then helped Teddy out.

“Daddy?” Teddy asked as Trunks picked her up.

“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked as they met up with his parents.

“Can I walk?” Teddy asked, looking at the ground.

“Maybe when we get inside; there’s too many cars here. I don’t want you walking in this craziness. Which reminds me, Kishu, stay by me or your grandparents; Knickers, be careful.” Trunks sternly ordered.

“Yes, Dad.” Kishu and Knickers answered while Teddy held onto Trunks’s shoulders.

Once inside, it was a little calmer, but there were still a lot of people.

“Can I get down now?” Teddy asked again.

“Sure. But do not let go of Grandma’s or Grandpa’s hands. I’m gonna go figure out where we have to go. If you let go of their hands even once, one of them will be picking you up and holding you until I get back. Do you understand?” Trunks sternly asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy replied with a smile before Trunks set her down; she took Bulma’s hand.

“I can help who’s next.” A receptionist calmly called.

Trunks was next.

“How may I help you?” The receptionist politely asked.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure. My name is Trunks Briefs. A Dr. Hashita called me earlier today; he said that my twins, Elm and Lily, were here. Their mother and they were in a car accident; their mother didn’t make it. There’s also a social worker called Coast Peer.” Trunks explained as best as he could. 

The lady could tell he was unsure; she just smiled politely at him.

“Please just give me a second and I’ll figure out where you need to go, Sir.” The receptionist politely responded.

“Thank you.” Trunks replied as he waited.

** With Vegeta, Bulma & Kids: **

“What do you think’s taking so damn long?” Vegeta impatiently questioned as they stood near a wall.

“Be patient, Dear; it’ll all get figured out—one way or another.” Bulma calmly said, holding Teddy’s hand.

“Grandma, what’s gay?” Teddy asked, looking up at Bulma.

“Hmm? Why do you ask, Dear?” Bulma asked, looking at Teddy along with Vegeta and her brothers.

“Daddy and Knickers were talking; Knickers said he thought there was something wrong with him and that he didn’t want to make daddy mad. They talked about a lot of confusing things and then daddy said that Knickers was gay; he thought it was something bad. He said that he loved us no matter what or who we loved.” Teddy explained as best as she could.

Knickers was shocked that she heard all that, but he wasn’t mad at her.

“Is that why you’ve been so moody lately?” Vegeta asked, looking at Knickers.

“Vegeta, leave him alone. Knickers, your father is right; we’ll love you no matter what or who you love. Just like we love Kishu and Teddy no matter what. I’m sure we’ll love your new brother and sister just as much—no matter what. You can always come to your dad or us if you’re upset or having some kind of problem; we can and will help you—all of you.” Bulma sincerely stated, hugging Knickers.

“Thank you.” Knickers replied, hugging Bulma in return.

“Don’t you ever be afraid to talk to us—about anything. I don’t give a crap about who you love—just so long as you’re happy and this other person doesn’t hurt you.” Vegeta gruffly responded.

“Thank you.” Knickers said with a smile.

“But what does gay mean?” Teddy asked again.

“Being gay means he likes men instead of girls.” Kishu explained, looking at Teddy.

“Oh… So you don’t like me?” Teddy asked, confused and hurt.

“No, of course, I love you.” Knickers said right away.

“Being gay means that he loves someone (guys) like Grandpa, and I love each other. Or like Aunt Bulla and Uncle Goten love each other. He loves you, but not in that way.” Bulma explained, getting Teddy to understand—only for her to ask a new question.

“Oh. So, who do you love?” Teddy asked, very curious, causing Knickers to blush.

“Umm… No one yet.” Knickers answered, blushing like crazy.

“Oh. Well, I hope you find someone soon.” Teddy said with a smile.

“Kishu, do you have anything you want to say to your brother?” Bulma asked, giving Kishu “the look.”

“Guy or girl—or some type of alien or whatever—they had better not take you away from us.” Kishu said, folding his arms across his chest.

“Never.” Knickers said with a smile.

“Ok, come on; let’s get going. Trunks is calling us to come over.” Vegeta stated, noticing Trunks waving at them. Kind of hard not to; Vegeta hasn’t stopped staring in Trunks’s direction.

“Ok, come on kids.” Bulma cheerfully ordered as they all walked over to Trunks.

“So, what took you so long?” Vegeta asked, looking directly at Trunks.

“Vegeta, behave! Where are we going? Are we allowed to go with?” Bulma asked after smacking Vegeta over the head.

“It’s fine, Mom. I didn’t really know how to ask or explain what I needed—so that took a few minutes. The receptionist then called up to Dr. Hashita and got things figured out. We are going up to the fifth floor. And for right now, all I know is that you can come up with. I still don’t know if you’ll be able to come into the room or not. So for now, let’s head to the elevators.” Trunks sighed as they started walking.

“Can I push the button, Daddy?” Teddy asked just before they got to the elevators.

“Sure. Up button.” Trunks calmly replied with a smile; he at least had his oldest three and parents with him for support.

Teddy pushed the button, and the elevator came down from the third floor.

“Kishu, do you want to push any of the buttons?” Trunks asked, looking at his younger son.

“Sure.  ** 5 ** , right?” Kishu asked; he knew he was asking because Teddy was too short to reach anything past the “ ** 2 ** ” button. And right now, Teddy didn’t want to be picked up.

“Yep.” Trunks replied as the doors to the elevator closed.

After about a minute and a half, they reached the fifth floor.

“That was the longest elevator ride in my entire life…” Vegeta and Knickers moaned, walking off the elevator. 

That was one of the things Vegeta and Knickers had in common; they both hated elevators.

“Now where to?” Bulma asked, ignoring her husband and grandson. They survived and weren’t trapped; that’s all that matters.

“Follow me.” Trunks said, taking three steps forward and then turned left.

“May I help you?” A receptionist asked as soon as she saw Trunks turn the corner.

“Yes, I’m looking for the Children’s Ward; I am looking for my twins, Elm and Lily Briefs.” Trunks replied.

“Ahh yes. We were told you were coming up. The Children’s Ward is on this floor—on the other side of the building. Go all the way down that hall behind you until you hit a fork. From there, go right until you see the large sign hanging on the left side of the wall; it’ll tell you exactly where you need to go from there. Once you get there, you will be met by either Dr. Hashita or Mr. Peer.” The receptionist politely instructed with a kind smile.

“Thank you.” Trunks thanked with a small smile and a sigh as he turned to leave.

“Now where are we being told to go?” Vegeta asked, somewhat annoyed.

“Vegeta, behave…” Bulma responded, annoyed with his attitude at the moment; this was not the time or place for it.

“We’re going to the Children’s Ward—all the way down this hall and to the right until we see a sign that says: “Children’s Ward.” There we will be met by Dr. Hashita or the Social worker.” Trunks explained as they started walking.

“Daddy, I want up now.” Teddy softly said about halfway down the  _ long _ hallway that seemed to go on forever.

“Ok.” Trunks calmly said, picking her up before continuing to walk on.

Once they got to the “fork” in the hall, they turned right and continued. It didn’t take them long to find the sign, which was in an area that split off into three directions:

  * Children’s Ward was to the left
  * Senior’s Ward was to the right
  * And continuing straight was for staff only



Once they walked down that hall, it was only a few feet to a door.

“Here we go…” Trunks sighed, opening the door.

As soon as they entered the large waiting area, they were approached by a man in a suit.

“You must be Trunks and company.” The man calmly said, walking up to them.

“Yes. I’m Trunks and this is most of my family. This is my mom, Bulma, my dad, Vegeta, my oldest, Knickers, my second child, Kishu, and my third child, Teddy.” Trunks introduced everyone after shaking the suit’s hand.

“Ahh, I see. I am Coast Peer; I am working on the twins’ case. Did Dr. Hashita explain to you why they were here?” Mr. Peer asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes.” Trunks calmly answered.

“So, you’re all human?” Mr. Peer asked, looking at Trunks.

“No; we’re Saiyans.” Trunks answered.

“We’re a race for proud warriors!” Vegeta exclaimed, very proud of his race.

“Ignore him. Let them talk, will you?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“Hmph. Fine…” Vegeta mumbled.

“Do you have any underlying features that may be passed down to your children?” Mr. Peer questioned.

“Ape tails. But those are to be removed for safety reasons.” Trunks explained.

“Well, they don’t have any ape tails…” Mr. Peer replied, writing things down.

“Do they have cat features?” Trunks asked right away.

“Yes—ears and tails. Do anyone on your side of the family have any underlying medical problems?” Mr. Peer answered and then went onto a different question.

“Not that I’m aware of…” Trunks replied, thinking about it.

“My dad has type 2 diabetes. But he was just diagnosed with that about a year or so ago.” Bulma chimed in.

“Thank you. Anything on your side, Sir?” Mr. Peer asked, looking at Vegeta.

“No; my family is healthy as a horse.” Vegeta replied, trying not to sound—well, like him.

“Ok. Well, I’m assuming you’re all really interested in meeting Elm and Lily.” Mr. Peer calmly stated—with a hint of something in his voice.

“You have no idea.” Knickers said, becoming antsy.

“Uhh… Mom, Dad, could you take the kids over there for a little bit?” Trunks asked, looking at his parents.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Knickers asked, looking at his dad.

“Not right now; just let me and Mr. Peer talk.” Trunks sternly instructed but got a defiant/determined look from Knickers.

“I will let you know what’s going on when I’m done talking with him. Go. Behave.” Trunks sincerely, but sternly promised.

“Fine…” Knickers mumbled, walking over to a play area, sat down, and read a magazine.

“Thanks…” Trunks sighed, looking at his parents.

“No problem. Come on kids—Vegeta.” Bulma instructed, dragging Vegeta by the ear to the play area while Kishu and Teddy walked over.

“So…” Mr. Peer started.

“Who wants custody of them?” Trunks demanded, looking directly at Mr. Peer.

“Wow—right to it. Well, Luna’s parents have been here, looking for the rights to them. However, I dug into their background and their kids growing up. Now I see where Luna learned her parenting from; they were just as abusive. They had eight kids total: seven of the eight ended up in the emergency room multiple times with multiple different injuries. I talked to all the living siblings; the oldest three moved out of the country to get away. They don’t want Elm or Luna, as they have kids of their own and don’t want to come back here. The next two died in an “accidental fire.” Next is Len—he’s a good guy; he said he’d take the twins if you declined to take them. But then an hour ago, changed his mind. After Len was Luna. And then the youngest wants nothing to do with them. Which is probably a good thing as he was the only one to never end up in the emergency room—except for appendicitis when he was nine. And just a few months ago, he had his gallbladder removed.” Mr. Peer explained.

“Where are they now?” Trunks asked, looking around.

“Grandparents and their youngest were escorted out of the building and are currently barred from the Children’s Ward. Len left about an hour ago; he wanted me to give you this.” Mr. Peer said, handing Trunks a folded-up piece of paper that said “ ** DON’T OPEN AND READ UNTIL YOU TELL THE SUIT YOUR DECISION ** ” in big, bold letters.

“With that said, what is your decision? You have three option—” Mr. Peer started, only to be interrupted.

“I want them.” Trunks said right away.

“What?” Mr. Peer asked, stunned.

“I want my kids. Yes, I am aware that I have three kids already. I am also aware that Elm and Lily are three and I didn’t get the chance to raise and get to know them. I am very aware they were badly abused, and it will take time to get their trust. But I think these kids are meant to be with me and my kids; they already have my last name. That, and my older kids want their brother and sister to come home as well. So long as that’s a current option, I don’t want to hear any other options. If that’s not an option, I am prepared to fight for them in court.” Trunks thoughtfully answered, causing Mr. Peer to smile at him.

“Well, ok then. However, I still have to go over all your options. So, the options were adoption if you didn’t want them. Foster care if you needed time. And of course, you have the option to keep them; they are your kids after all. Just read these papers over, sign them and hand them back to me. I’ll be right here if you want to sit down.” Mr. Peer said, handing Trunks a stack of papers and a clipboard.

“Thank you.” Trunks said, finding a spot to sit down—away from the play area so he could concentrate.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Trunks just finished reading and signing everything.

“All done?” Mr. Peer asked as Trunks walked over to him.

“Yes, Sir.” Trunks replied, handing Mr. Peer the papers.

“Here is your copy for proof and such. Now, I am very well aware that your family would like to meet the twins as well. And that’s just fine. However, in cases like these—for at least for an hour or so, we just want it to be you and if you want, your oldest. Because of how abused these two were, they’re suffering with PTSD and don’t do well with large groups of people coming in at once. So, you and your oldest can come in. And then after an hour or so, one of your parents can bring one of the other children in. And finally, an hour after that, the last two can come in. Does that sound fair?” Mr. Peer asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Can you tell me anything about Elm and Lily?” Trunks asked, looking at Mr. Peer. 

“Well, the boy, Elm: he has OCD, ADHD, is very smart for his age and loves to talk. The girl, Lily: she has ADD, mild autism, asthma, anxiety, is a little slower, and doesn’t talk—or at least she hasn’t since she’s been here. It should be noted that he is very protective of her. They do have several bruises, but they are pretty much all hidden under clothes; he has a few on his legs while she has a few on her arms. I don’t believe they’ve had any of their shots except for rabies. They were bitten by dogs who tested positive for rabies; that was a life or death situation. Otherwise, because you’re their father, doctors need your permission to give them any type of injections—unless it’s life or death. But that’s all I know. You’ll see what they look like when you get in there. But anyway, the sun’s going down; you should probably tell your family the plan for meeting the twins and then come back to me. I’ll take you and your oldest to meet them.” Mr. Peer explained and then calmly said.

“Ok.” Trunks sighed before going over to his parents and kids.

“What’s going on? Are we going to get to keep them or do they have other family?” Knickers was the first to ask.

“Do we at least get to meet them?” Bulma asked, seeing a look she’s never seen on Trunks’s face before.

“They do have other family, but they’re not getting them; Luna’s parents were abusive to all, but one of their kids. Luna’s oldest three siblings live in a different country and the next two are dead. One is good, but he opted out of taking them. And the youngest is on the parents’ side. So, to answer your first and the first part of your second questions: once the twins are well and healthy enough to leave, they will be coming home with us.” Trunks explained, answering everyone’s questions, earning yays and hoorays from his kids—and tears from his mother.

Vegeta was trying to be stoic but was failing miserably as a tear or two slipped out of the corners of his eyes—and he gave a small smile.

“When can we meet them?” Bulma eagerly asked.

“Well, here’s the thing… Because of how abused and neglected they were, Elm and Lily have PTSD and she has anxiety. He also has OCD and ADHD while she has ADD, mild autism, asthma, and doesn’t talk. Also, I guess he’s smart for his age, while she’s a little slower—whatever the hell that means. But anyway, for now, Mr. Peer would like it if I went in with just Knickers at first for about an hour or so, so that they don’t feel crowded or suffocated. Does that make sense?” Trunks asked, looking at everyone.

“Why does Knickers get to meet them, and we don’t?” Kishu asked right away.

“I didn’t say that, did I? I said: for the first hour, it’s just going to be me and Knickers. After that time, someone will come get one parent and one child to come back. And then, after another hour the last two will come in. With that said, I would like it if Kishu come in first after me and Knickers. I don’t say that because you’re older than Teddy; I say that, because you tend to get loud. The last thing we need, is for them to meet you last and be all wound up. I don’t care which parent comes in first. Do you understand?” Trunks asked, looking at his kids—and parents.

“Yes.” Everyone replied.

“Come on Knickers.” Trunks sighed, standing up before walking back to Mr. Peer.

“Are you ready?” Mr. Peer asked with a kind smile.

“Yeah.” Trunks and Knickers said at the same time.

“Then follow me.” Mr. Peer said as he led them through a door…


	2. Chapter 2

** With Vegeta, Bulma, Kishu & Teddy:  **

“What do you think they’re like?” Kishu asked when Mr. Peer took Trunks and Knickers back behind a door.

“Do you think they’ll like us?” Teddy softly asked.

“Who knows?” Vegeta sighed, watching the door.

“They’re probably good little kids, like you three. From what we understand their mother hurt them very badly and didn’t love them like a mother should. So, I’m guessing those two are going to be really scared and shy. But I’m sure once they open up, and get to know you all, they’ll love you just as much as we do.” Bulma said with a warm smile, making Teddy and Kishu smile.

“I hope so.” Teddy said as she played with some toys while Kishu sat in a chair, reading a book.

“I can’t help but to wonder what they look like. Mr. Peer said that they have cat ears and tails, but he didn’t really say if they looked more like Trunks or Luna. Maybe they’ll have his hair or eyes or both or his face or ears. Well—no matter what they look like, I’m sure they’re going to be absolutely adorable just like Knickers and Kishu were and like Teddy is.” Bulma said, gushing over how the twins may look.

“I’m not adorable, nor have I ever been. I am and have always been handsome, thank you very much.” Kishu stated, offended, looking up from his book.

“Of course; my mistake. What’s wrong, Dear?” Bulma said with a smile and then asked Vegeta, concerned.

“How could she keep _his_ kids away from him—from us? They’re his blood too. And just who does this bitch think she is—laying a hand on them like that?” Vegeta asked, pissed off.

“*Sigh—* I don’t know; I don’t get it either. But they’re going to be with their father, brothers, and sister now; they’re going to be safe. Three years too late—but they’re going to be safe from now on. She’s just lucky she’s already dead—or she’d have to deal with me!” Bulma calmly replied before placing a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder and whispering the last part with a pissed off, fiery aura.

‘There’s the woman I love. Well, part of her anyway.” Vegeta thought to himself with a smile, watching his wife; he’d help her kill the bitch who hurt his offspring’s offspring.

“Uh-oh…” Teddy whispered as she and Kishu watched Bulma and Vegeta.

“I know—Grandma has become angry grandma.” Kishu said, sinking into his chair.

“Scary grandma is more like it.” Teddy said, sitting next to Kishu.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

“Trunks Briefs’s family.” A nurse called from the door that Trunks and Knickers were taken.

“That was fast.” Kishu said, looking up.

“That was no hour.” Vegeta said, looking at the door.

“Come on, kids; let’s go.” Bulma said, picking Teddy up while Kishu walked.

“Is something wrong?” Bulma asked, concerned, looking at the nurse.

“No, of course, not. There was just some kind of misunderstanding; you may come back if you wish. Your son, Trunks, has asked that you all come back.” The nurse replied with a smile.

** Ten Minutes Earlier:  **

** With Trunks & Knickers:  **

“What if they don’t like us?” Knickers nervously asked.

“I’m sure once they understand and get to know us, they’ll love us.” Trunks replied with a reassuring smile, causing Mr. Peer to smile.

“You’re a close-knit family, aren’t you?” Mr. Peer asked.

“Yes, very.” Trunks and Knickers answered at the same time.

“That’s always nice. I think the twins will do well in your care. I’m sorry about the walk; their room is all the way at the end. When they first got here about a week ago, this was the only double room left. Not Dr. Hashita, but the original doctor on their case, suggested that we put them in separate rooms, next door to each other. I told him that there was no way that was happening; Lily needed and still needs Elm. Right now, he’s the only comfort she has. Well, that didn’t go well with that doctor; he said children shouldn’t be making the rules and should learn to deal with what they are given. That’s when Dr. Hashita stepped in; he said there was a double room available. Normally, it’s really only used for older kids ages six to twelve, but this was a special case; so, the twins got that room.” Mr. Peer explained.

“How did Dr. Hashita get to be their doctor if a different doctor had them?” Knickers asked, confused.

“That was me. As the lead on their case, I could change who was in charge of their care here. But of course, I had to look into him and his background; then I had to ask him if he’d be willing to take them on. He agreed right away. As it would turn out, he works a lot of these kinds of cases—and he was a child of abuse; he knows and understands them.” Mr. Peer answered.

“Well, as long as they’re safe and in good hands, I’m ok.” Trunks said calmly.

“Well, here we are. Please wait here.” Mr. Peer calmly insisted as they stopped at a room at the end of the hall; it was the very last room. 

There were two name tags on the wall next to the door; they read:

**Room E10:**

**Elm J. Briefs:**

**Age 2**

**Pneumonia**

** & **

**Lily M. Briefs:**

**Age 2**

**Severe Pneumonia**

“They have our last name?” Knickers asked, slightly confused.

“Yep. No, I don’t know why. But it certainly makes things easier; I don’t have to go to court or anything to change their last names.” Trunks responded with a smile.

“Ahh, you must be Trunks Briefs; I’m Dr. Hashita.” An older male doctor said, walking down the hall.

“Yes, and this is my oldest, Knickers.” Trunks said, shaking Dr. Hashita’s hand, followed by Knickers.

“Yes. But I thought there were more of you.” Dr. Hashita said, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, my parents, Kishu, and Teddy are waiting in the waiting room.” Trunks said calmly.

“Oh? Why is that?” Dr. Hashita asked, clearly confused.

“I was told that because the twins were abused and neglected so badly, it would be best if only two entered the room to meet them at a time—once every hour or so.” Trunks explained.

“Oh, dear; Mr. Peer misunderstood what I said.” Dr. Hashita said, shaking his head.

“Is everything ok out here? I kind of explained to the twins what was going on. I told them that their father was coming to meet them and as soon as they were well enough, they’d be going home with you.” Mr. Peer explained as he came out of the room.

“Mr. Peer—I believe you misunderstood what I told you about Trunks and his family meeting the twins. You told him two at a time every hour or so?” Dr. Hashita asked, looking at Mr. Peer.

“Yes, that’s correct. Isn’t that what you said?” Mr. Peer asked, looking at Dr. Hashita.

“Yes and no. Trunks, what I actually told Mr. Peer, was that your family could come back and meet the twins, but only one person should enter the room after you. However, if you feel your family won’t traumatize them too much, you can have them enter how you wish. You will meet the twins first and talk to them, let them know what’s going on—to a certain degree. They already know about their mother—how she was and that she’s now passed away and can no longer hurt them. Well, Elm gets that; I’m not sure about Lily because she doesn’t speak. But anyway, you’ll meet the twins first. Then when you think they’re ready, on your command one or so of your family members can come in and meet them. However, with that being said, I would like it to be just you for about ten to fifteen minutes. After that, it’s completely up to you when they come in. If you want, I can have my nurse get the rest of your family.” Dr. Hashita explained while Mr. Peer stood there, embarrassed; he couldn’t believe he mixed things up.

“It’s ok; everyone makes mistakes.” Knickers said with a smile, looking at Mr. Peer.

“Thank you. Well, unless you need anything, I think I’m done here. This is my card; call me if you need anything.” Mr. Peer said, handing Trunks his business card.

“Thank you. Have a nice night. And yes, I’d like the rest of my family back here.” Trunks replied, taking the card.

“Have a nice night.” Knickers said as Mr. Peer left.

** Current Time:  **

“Trunks, what’s going on?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Where’s the suit?” Vegeta asked, looking around.

“Mr. Peer got some information wrong—but it’s all been taken care of. He said that his business is no longer needed, so he left. But he gave me his card just in case. You just missed Dr. Hashita; he had to get to an emergency case on a different floor; he’ll be back later.” Trunks explained.

“What information was wrong?” Kishu and Teddy curiously asked while Bulma and Vegeta stared at Trunks.

“About meeting the twins. Dr. Hashita told me that it wasn’t the way that Mr. Peer said. You can all still meet them, but I need to go in alone first—for about ten to fifteen minutes. After that—when I think they’re ready, you can all come in either one or two at a time.” Trunks explained.

“So we don’t have to wait for over an hour or so?” Bulma excitedly asked.

“No. So, here’s the plan. When I believe they’re ready, I’ll call you back one by one starting with Knickers. After Knickers, I’ll have Kishu and Teddy come in—slowly. And then after them, Grandma and Grandpa can come in—slowly. Ok? Does everyone understand and agree?” Trunks asked, dead serious.

“Yes.” Everyone replied with a smile.

“Ok. Well, I’m going to head in now. Just wait here. Wish me luck.” Trunks said, sighing as he looked at everyone.

“Good luck.” Everyone said with a smile—except for Vegeta; he didn’t think he needed luck.

When Trunks walked into the room and shut the door, he saw his twins; they both looked over at him.

Elm had short, straight, blue hair with slightly uneven bangs, black cat ears, and a black and gray striped cat's tail. His hair was a little darker than Bulma’s but lighter than Luna’s.

Lily had long, wavy, dark violet hair with slightly uneven bangs, dark brown and tan cat ears, and a light brown cat's tail. Her hair was a little darker than Trunks’s but certainly lighter than Luna’s.

They both had round light blue eyes, a single strand of hair that stuck up on the top of their heads, and had rounder faces like Bulma.

“Hi.” Trunks calmly said, slowly walking over to them.

“Are you our father?” Elm asked right away.

‘He certainly gets straight to the point and doesn't hold back.’ Trunks thought to himself.

“Well—I prefer to be called “dad” over “father.” But yes, I am.” ‘But I should really talk; for the longest time I called my dad “father.”’ Trunks answered and then thought as he mentally slapped himself.

“He’s our dad. I don’t know yet.” Elm spoke, looking at Lily.

“Can I sit?” Trunks asked, looking at the twins.

“He is.” Elm spoke, once again looking at Lily.

“I know—it’s a little weird. It’s certainly not normal.” Elm continued to speak, still looking at Lily, while she looked back at him.

“So, you two speak telepathically to each other?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“H-how could you possibly know that?” Elm asked, shocked.

“Well, you’re not talking to me. And you look directly at her when answering. Plus, it’s a Saiyan thing; I can do it too. So can your grandpa, aunt and uncle, your uncle’s brother, and dad—and your brothers and sister. And a few others.” Trunks explained.

“Saiyan?” Elm asked, confused, while Lily looked around.

“Saiyans are a proud race of strong aliens. My side of the family is all Saiyan—well, they are now anyway. Before I was only half Saiyan; I was also half human because of my mother, your grandma. However, thirteen years ago, some other Saiyans made a wish on something called dragon balls, which no longer exist. That wish made it so anyone who was even just a little bit of Saiyan, and their families would all become full Saiyan—if they had human in them that is. You two, I don’t believe, have any human in you as your mother was Nekodian. So, you two are half Saiyan and half Nekodian. Am I making any sense to either of you?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm and Lily.

“I get it; you’re talking genetics.” Elm answered.

“You really are smart, aren’t you? Does your sister understand?” Trunks asked, trying not to offend anyone.

“Mom was a cat lady and dad is an alien. We’re half-cat and half-alien. And no, not like the little green men on the tv. She gets it now. As for being smart? So I’ve been told. I’ve also been told I have a dry personality.” Elm calmly said.

“You having a dry personality might just be because of how you’ve been living these past few years. I’ve heard you were really protective of Lily; so you had to develop that type of personality. However, if that’s not the reason—if you just have a dry personality in general; you probably get that from your grandpa. He has a pretty dry personality. But he cares a great deal about his family; like you, he is very protective of us all.” Trunks explained as best he could.

“I wonder where I get my intelligence from. Certainly, no one on mom’s side; they were all dumb.” Elm calmly stated.

‘Yep… Definitely like dad.’ “Well, your grandma, great grandpa, and great aunt are all really smart; you probably get it from them.” Trunks thought to himself before calmly stating, looking at Elm.

“What about you?” Elm curiously asked.

“I’m smart, but not nearly as smart as your grandma, great grandpa, or our aunt.” Trunks admitted calmly.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough!" Lily started coughing up a storm before she started severely wheezing.

It was so bad that Trunks had to press the red call button.

“What’s going on?!” Trunks heard Bulma and Knickers ask, panicked; both were concerned as two nurses came rushing in.

Trunks had no clue what was going on, but he could tell Lily was scared. He didn’t want to scare her any further by just taking her hand in his; he just placed his hand on her bed and let her do as she pleased.

Lily saw Trunks’s hand just sitting there next to her, on the bed—just laying there. He wasn’t reaching up to strike her; it was just lying there. She hesitantly took and held his finger in her, squeezing a little in fear. 

She shocked not only Trunks but mainly Elm; she usually didn’t trust anyone.

“Please hold still hunny; we’re just trying to help you.” One of the nurses soothingly said, trying to place a mask over Lily’s face. 

Lily wasn’t having any of it and was fighting the nurses; she didn’t want that on her face.

“Lily, Baby—it’s ok. Just let them put the mask on so that you can breathe. Please. It’ll all be ok. You need to breathe.” Trunks said as calmly as he could, gently holding her hand while using his finger to rub her hand gently. On the inside, however, he was panicking; he was worried about her.

The only time any of his older kids were ever in a hospital was for slight pneumonia or appendicitis cases.

Including himself, Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy have all had appendicitis.

After a few seconds, the nurse got the mask on Lily, and her breathing started calming down.

“You must be their father—Trunks Briefs, correct?” The second nurse asked, eyeing him up; she was only two or three years younger than him. She thought he was hot and wanted a piece of him. The only problem was that he had two kids. 

But he didn’t know them—so he might put them up for adoption.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Trunks answered, looking between Lily and Elm.

‘Oh, shoot—he’s planning on keeping them. Oh, well; I’m sure these two will be well behaved with their history. I can adjust to this.’ The nurse thought to herself with a smile.

“So, Mr. Briefs—are Elm and Lily your only children?” The first nurse asked, noticing the second nurse’s face. 

Nurse One knew Nurse Two well enough to know she was somewhat of a slut—and that she hated kids.

“No, I have three other kids; they’re out in the hall with my parents, waiting to meet their brother and sister.” Trunks replied with a smile.

“You have five kids?! How can someone as hot as you have five kids?!” Nurse Two screeched, shocked.

With her outburst, Nurse Two scared Lily so much that she pulled away from Trunks, twisting and turning to the side that wasn’t connected to IVs, knocking the mask off her face. 

After just a few seconds, Lily was once again wheezing horribly.

“Jade—I think you need to go see another patient for the night.” Nurse One sternly suggested, looking at the second nurse, Jade.

“Fine.” Jade huffed as she walked away.

When she shut the door behind her, she looked over Trunks’s family and glared at the kids before walking away.

“What the hell was that all about?” Vegeta asked, pissed off as Teddy hid behind his legs. Jade didn’t reply; she just kept walking on and turned a corner.

“What was that all about?” Trunks asked, both annoyed and confused, looking at Nurse One.

“Lily; you have to wear your mask so that you can breathe. Jade’s a great worker—as long as she doesn’t have to work with kids. Unfortunately, we’re a little short on nurses tonight—well, this last week. Several are either sick or on vacation, so we’re stretched pretty thin right now. On a normal day, we have anywhere between twelve and sixteen nurses per floor—depending on what type of patients are on a floor. This floor is elderly and children; so, we usually have sixteen nurses: eight per ward. However, right now, each floor has six to eight nurses; this floor got lucky enough to have eight—four per ward. Unfortunately, Jade, who usually works on the third floor with ICU patients, got changed to elderly and children; today is children for her. I’m always with children; that’s the only area I’m qualified for. But as I said before, Jade’s normally a good, hard nurse; she’s even good with children—even if she’s not a fan of them. But that’s at work. Outside of work, Jade is very boy crazy and tends to—date around—a lot. She loves intimate relationships. One and done. That’s her motto. Oh, my name is Nina, by the way; I’ll be one of Elm and Lily’s regular nurses.” The first nurse, Nina, explained as she got the mask back on Lily.

Nina was a few years older than Trunks—and married; she wore her wedding ring with pride.

“Ok. Because she’s so little, has severe pneumonia, and isn’t the concept to breathe in and out on her own, Lily is wearing a mask that pushes air into her lungs for her. Children, like Elm, get the concept of a mask where they have to breathe in and out on their own a few times—depending on the severity of their case. But as you know, Lily’s case is more severe than Elm’s. Also, Elm’s at the point where his fever is gone, is talking just fine without wheezing, and hasn’t used his mask for two days now. In my personal opinion, he’ll probably be able to go home in the next day or two. Lily on the other hand—isn’t any better than she was when they arrived a week ago. Although, it doesn’t help that she wasn’t responding to any of the medications we put her on. There was a medication that helped—but after an hour or so, she developed a horrible rash over ninety percent of her body; it was everywhere except her head. But she also started going into anaphylactic shock. We took her off of that immediately and gave her epinephrine. But as of yesterday, I think they found something that started to have an affect. Sorry, I had the last two days off; I got my information through Dr. Hashita and other nurses. So, it’s all jumbled. But she’s on something that should help her and make it so she can go home soon.” Nurse Nina calmly explained.

“Ok.” Trunks said as calmly as he could, looking at Lily.

“So Elm, how are you feeling today?” Nurse Nina asked, looking at Elm.

“Cough. Cough. I think I’m getting sick again… Cough. Cough.” Elm said, faking a cough.

“Oh, really now? You feel and look just fine. Your sister will be fine, feeling better, and able to go home in no time.” Nurse Nina said with a reassuring smile.

“Where is home? We no longer have a home.” Elm replied, looking Nurse Nina in the eyes.

“I haven’t gotten that far yet.” Trunks sighed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Anyway, I think your IVs can be removed tonight. But I’ll have to confirm that with Dr. Hashita. I’ll try to be back in fifteen to twenty minutes—depending. If I’m not back within half an hour, press the call button to have someone remove her mask. Just tell them she’s had this on for half an hour and to check on her breathing. If she’s breathing normal, it can stay off; if she’s still wheezing, the mask has to stay on.” Nurse Nina apologized and then explained.

“Ok. Have a nice night. Could you tell my oldest son, Knickers, that he can come in, in about five minutes?” Trunks asked as Nurse Nina left.

“Can do.” Nurse Nina said with a smile.

“Ok—so you two will be coming home with me when you get released. Right now, I still live with my parents; they’ve been helping with your brothers and sister up until now. However, I recently purchased a house in the country. It has enough rooms—but now, I’ll have to rearrange everything. But you’ll both be coming to live with me and your siblings. You’ll both have your own room or rooms if you don’t want to share; I’ll leave that up to you two. Eventually, you’ll have your own beds, dressers, desks with chairs, and toys and such.” Trunks seriously explained, getting Elm’s and Lily’s attention.

“We get a room and a bed?” Elm asked in shock.

“Yes. Haven’t you had a bed before?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“Not until we got here…” Elm answered, mumbling as Lily stared at Trunks.

“Where were you sleeping before?” Trunks asked, looking between the two.

“On the cement floor in an old, smelly closet.” Elm replied, causing Trunks’s heart to just break. 

No—his heart didn’t just break; it completely shattered. And then he could feel his anger start to rise; he was beyond pissed.

“From now on, you’ll both have a room, a bed, a dresser, and many, many other things. But for now, I’m going to get some air. When I come back, your oldest brother, Knickers will be with me. Is that going to be ok?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm and Lily.

“Yeah.” Elm said quietly as Lily just laid there.

“I’ll be back in just a little bit.” Trunks said, standing up before leaving the room.

“Hmmm?” Vegeta and Bulma asked when the door to the twin’s room opened, and Trunks walked out.

“Can I go in and meet them now?” Knickers asked, immediately standing up.

“Not right now. When I get back. Just stay here with Grandma, Grandpa and your siblings.” Trunks dully said before he walked away.

“What’s wrong with Daddy?” Teddy asked, upset, looking up at Bulma and Vegeta.

“I don’t know.” Bulma said, looking in the direction Trunks went.

“I’ll go…” Vegeta sighed.

“No, I’ll go; he needs his mother right now. You stay with the kids.” Bulma sternly warned, getting up.

“Trunks!” Bulma called when she saw him enter an elevator. 

She just barely made it, after running—more like sprinting to him.

“Trunks—what’s going on?” Bulma asked, out of breath.

“Trunks…” Bulma started after a few minutes once she could breathe properly again. However, she stopped and stared at her son in shock; he leaned against a corner, with his arm over his eyes, crying.

“Trunks, what’s wrong? What happened? Are they really that sick? Are they dying or something? Look at me.” Bulma asked, concerned, and then calmly demanded, pulling his arm away.

“How could someone do that to a child?” Trunks asked, his voice shaking as the elevator stopped on the first floor.

“Ok—come on. Let’s find a place to sit and talk.” Bulma sternly said as they got off the elevator; they found a quiet spot in an atrium with a few tables with benches to sit on. There were a few cherry blossom trees and several flowers to help relax anyone in there.

“Ok… What’s going on?” Bulma asked again, demanding an answer once they were seated and situated.

“The twins are—ok, I guess you could say. Elm is about to be released either tomorrow or the next day. Lily on the other hand is very sick with severe pneumonia; she won’t be released for another few days to a week or so. They just found a medication that she’s finally reacting to—that she’s not severely allergic to. Elm seems to trust me; I’m not sure about Lily. She really doesn’t talk to anyone except Elm; she talks to him telepathically. I told them they’d be coming home with me when they were released and that I’d have to rearrange the house a little—which is no problem. I told them they could share or have their own rooms—depending on what they wanted. I told them they’d be getting a new bed, dresser, desk with chair, and toys and such. Elm asked, in shock if they were really getting a room and a bed. I told them yes, they were. He said they didn’t have either of those. So, just wondering, I asked where they had been sleeping…” Trunks said, trailing off, tears falling again.

“What did he say?” ‘I can only imagine, with what their mother did to them. An old broken couch? A futon? A cot?’ Bulma asked, and then thought to herself, looking at her son. 

It took a few minutes of Trunks sitting there crying, face in his hands before he took a deep breath and looked up.

“He told me they had been sleeping on a cement floor in an old moldy closet. Well, he said smelly closet. But I can only assume that’s mold.” Trunks explained, looking up at his mother, who looked back at him in shock, tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes.

“Well—at least you found them and they’re both still alive and getting the help they need to stay alive. They have you now. They have you. They now have me and your father. They have three older siblings, who will help protect and keep them safe. They have a new lease on life. And she is gone—dead—out of their lives. Were they in a shitty situation? Yes. Is it three years too late? Yes and no. Yes because they were hurt so badly. No because they’re still alive and safe. The next however long they live with you, they have you; they will have a good life from here on in. I’m sure, as they get older, they’ll go through the phases all kids go through with “hating” their parents. But they will always have and love you. Both you and Bulma have said you “hated” your father and me. However, I always told you and your sister, you’re not allowed to hate us; you can strongly dislike us, but you can’t hate us. And you and your sister always got over your hissy fits and apologized and told us just how much you loved us. You always came to us when you needed help. Listen to and look at me.” Bulma started calmly explaining, making Trunks look at her before continuing.

  * When Mai first became pregnant with Knickers—and then again with Kishu, you came to us first. 
  * When you got Teddy’s mom pregnant with her, you came to us. 
  * When Mai and Teddy’s mother died, you came to us. 



“You didn’t go to any of your friends first with any of them; you came to us. Sure, it took you a few weeks each time; you still came to us. And we always helped you—no matter how upset we were with you. Mainly with Knickers because you were only fifteen/sixteen. But we got over it and absolutely love him—all of them. We will love Elm and Lily just as much as the others. I’m really disappointed in you. Not because you knocked Luna up—but because you didn’t come to us when you found out about the twins. In a way, I get it, but we would’ve done anything to help you. And now—after learning everything, I really wished you had come to us and asked for help. But it’s better late than never, I guess. At least they’re alive. What I’m saying is, that for the most part, you’ve always come to us. And one day, all five of those kids will go to you with something; they will continue to go to you.” Bulma continued talking. 

“Look at Knickers. We all knew something was wrong with him these past few weeks, but we left him alone.”

  * One: he’s not our kid; he’s yours
  * Two: he came to and opened up to you
  * Three: you helped him with his problem—and you accepted him for who he is



“All the others, including Elm and Lily will go to you as well. They all love and will always love you. Just think of it all that way. And if that bitch were still alive and still hurting them—or trying to get them back for whatever reason, I’d kill her. And that’s not a threat; it’s a promise.” Bulma calmly stated before dangerously promising, making Trunks feel better; she always made him feel better.

“Thanks mom.” Trunks said with a smile.

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get back up there; I want to meet my grandbabies at some point tonight.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Right.” Trunks said as they got up.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

“All good now?” Vegeta asked as Trunks and Bulma walked back over.

“Much, thank you. Sorry about all that; Mom will explain it to you when the children aren’t around. Come on, Knickers; are you ready?” Trunks answered and then calmly asked.

“Yeah.” knickers calmly but happily replied, standing up.

“That nurse from before came back. She said she removed some mask from Lily. And Elm will be released tomorrow; that’s when his IVs will be removed.” Vegeta mentioned, stopping Trunks.

“Ok; thanks for letting me know.” Trunks thanked before he and Knickers went inside.

“Hmm? Oh, you actually came back.” Elm said, shocked when they saw Trunks and Knickers.

“I told you I would be.” Trunks replied, looking at Elm.

“I know… Maybe… He did come back after all.” Elm said, looking at Lily.

“Who is he talking to?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“Lily; she talks to him telepathically. Now, go on.” Trunks answered as they walked over.

“Do you think she’ll talk to us one day?” Knickers asked as they walked over to the beds.

“Maybe. We’ll just have to see how everything goes and go with the flow. Elm, Lily, this is your oldest brother, Knickers; Knickers, these are your youngest brother and sister, Elm and Lily.” Trunks answered before calmly introducing everyone.

“Which one of them is older?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“I’m not sure on that; I wasn’t told.” Trunks said, not knowing the answer.

“I’m older by two hours.” Elm answered.

“Two hours?” Trunks asked in shock.

“Yep. Something about neither mom, nor the doctors knew about Lily; they only ever saw me. I heard the doctor telling mom that one day when we had to go in. She was very mad; she asked how they could miss that. They said that I was probably blocking her or something. We were born a month early—or two days from a month early; Mom was in some kind of accident. I was born June 5th, 2017 at 3:45 PM and Lily was born June 5th, 2017 at 5:45 PM.” Elm explained, shocking Knickers.

“Yes, I know; he’s very smart for his age. Wait, June 5th?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“Yep.” Elm answered.

“That’s next Friday.” Trunks said, realizing what date it was and such.

“I guess so.” Elm said as Lily looked at Trunks and Knickers. 

“We won’t be able to do anything for them, will we?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“Not Friday, no…” Trunks started, sighing, but was interrupted.

“It’s ok; it’s just another day—nothing special.” Elm said while Lily slowly nodded her head.

“Ok… Listen to me, you two. Your birthday is not just another day; it’s a very special day. It was the day you were born—a day that you came into the world. It’s a day you should’ve come into my life, your older siblings' lives and your grandparents and other family members’ lives. To us, your births and birthdays are very important. So, once you’re out of here and feeling one hundred percent better, we’ll do something for your birthday.” Trunks sincerely explained, causing Lily to start crying; she didn’t know how to process any of this. Neither did Elm; he sat there too stunned to move.

“Ok—hold on a second.” Trunks said, standing up.

“Where are you going?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“I’m going to find a nurse or something.” Trunks replied, leaving the room.

“When’s your birthday?” Elm asked, looking at Knickers.

“My birthday is July 21st, 2008. Kishu’s birthday is April 12th, 2011, and Teddy’s birthday is February 8th, 2014.” Knickers answered.

“I don’t know.” Elm said, looking at Lily, shrugging his shoulders.

“What’d she ask?” Knickers curiously asked.

“Who are Kishu and Teddy?” Elm asked, looking at Knickers.

“Oh. Kishu and Teddy are our brother and sister.” Knickers responded right away.

“And they’re older?” Elm asked, looking at Knickers.

“Older than you two, but they’re younger than me; I’m the oldest.” Knickers said with a smile.

“How old are you?” Elm asked, looking at Knickers.

“Eleven, but I’ll be twelve in a month and three weeks. Kishu is nine and Teddy is six.” Knickers explained with a smile. 

** In The Hallway:  **

“Trunks, what’s going on?” Bulma asked when Trunks came back from wherever it is, he went.

“I just had a question for the nurse.” Trunks responded.

“Is everything ok?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Right now the twins are in separate beds and Elm is being released tomorrow; I just wanted to see if I could push their beds together to give them some kind of comfort—especially with all the changes going on in their lives right now. They went from being neglected and abused with nobody. Now they have a parent who cares and won’t hurt them. They also have three older siblings, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, great grandparents, and family friends. Anyway, I asked and that’s when Dr. Hashita walked by; he had a different patient he was attending to and he just wanted to make sure the twins were ok. He asked if they’re comfortable with me; I told him they seemed ok—a little nervous, but they’re not screaming or crying for me to leave or anything. Knickers is in there with them now; they seem comfortable with him. Dr. Hashita also told me that, since Elm is being released tomorrow, they’re going to downgrade Lily to a single room. So there’s another change. That’s going to be interesting.” Trunks sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Why is that going to be interesting?” Teddy innocently asked, curious.

“Well—Lily is different than you and your brothers; so is Elm. Elm has OCD and ADHD, and Lily has ADD, mild autism, asthma, anxiety; they both have PTSD.” Trunks started explaining.

“I thought only soldiers got PTSD and anxiety.” Kishu responded, confused, looking at Trunks.

“What is OCD, ADHD, ADD, and mild autism?” Teddy asked, confused.

“You’re not going to ask what asthma is?” Kishu asked, looking at his sister.

“No; I know what asthma is. It can be bad and not so bad. People use something called inhalers to help them breathe. There’s a girl in my class that has asthma. She’s nice, but we’re not friends.” Teddy answered right away.

“Very good, Teddy. Anyone who has had some kind of trauma or severe tragedy in their lives can have PTSD. With anxiety, anyone can have that period—and there are a few different types of anxiety. No, at this moment, I do not know what type of anxiety Lily has. OCD is obsessive compulsive disorder. Tt means Elm has to have certain things in certain ways. ADHD is attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. That means he’s just really hyper and can’t control it without medications like other kids can. ADD is attention deficit disorder. What that means, is that Lily has a harder time concentrating and holding still without medications. And mild autism is a disorder that makes it hard for people to communicate with other people and makes change really hard for them. Yes, there’s medication for that as well. The only problem with medications for Lily: it’s hard to find ones that mix well with ADD and autism. A child with autism, who is given medications for ADD can make them angry or extremely emotional. I knew a kid who was misdiagnosed. And then, a child with ADD, who is given medications for autism can become irritable as well. Now, that’s enough of that. Are you two ready to meet your brother and sister?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu and Teddy.

“Yeah!” Kishu and Teddy enthusiastically exclaimed.

“Come on then. But remember, don’t be too loud; you don’t want to scare them.” Trunks reminded them as he opened the door.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy said as she went in, followed by Kishu, who had just nodded his head.

“How are we doing in here?” Trunks asked as they walked in.

“Good.” Knickers and Elm said with smiles; Lily was trying to stay awake, but Trunks didn’t think she would last much longer.

“Good. Elm, Lily, this is your older brother, Kishu and your older sister, Teddy; Kishu, Teddy, these are your new brother and sister, Elm and Lily.” Trunks said, introducing everyone.

“Daddy, they have kitty ears!” Teddy excitedly exclaimed, looking at Elm’s and Lily’s cat ears.

“They have tails as well.” Kishu stated, watching the twins.

“Yes—their mother was a Nekodian; they are a race of cat people. So, Elm and Lily are half-Nekodian and half-Saiyan.” Trunks explained.

“I want kitty ears.” Teddy piped up right away, looking at Trunks.

“Well—unfortunately, it doesn’t work like that. Be happy with who you are because there’s only one of you. And you, like your brothers and sister are special just the way you all are.” Trunks explained to Teddy as best as he could.

“Ok…” Teddy mumbled.

“Now, you three; go wait by the door.” Trunks instructed.

“Why?” Kishu asked, confused, looking at Trunks.

“Just do as I say, please.” Trunks replied.

“Ok…” Kishu mumbled as the three of them went to wait by the door.

Once they were out of the way, Trunks walked over to Lily’s bed first.

“Ok… Lily, can you go to the middle of the bed and hold on tightly?” Trunks kindly asked.

Lily looked at Trunks for a few minutes before she slowly scooted away from the edge of the bed and held onto the bed’s sheets.

“Good girl.” Trunks said with a smile. 

After a few seconds, Trunks walked to the other side of Lily's bed and slowly pushed her over a little.

Once he got her where he wanted her, Trunks pulled down one of the arm bars before going over to Elm.

“What are you doing?” Elm asked as Trunks walked over to his bed.

“Scoot to the middle and hold on; Dr. Hashita said I could push your and Lily’s beds together. Now, you hold on extra tight; I have to push your arm bar down now. Ok?” Trunks explained, looking at Elm.

“Ok.” Elm responded, scooting to the center of his bed, and held on.

“Good boy.” Trunks said, pushing Elm over to Lily.

As soon as the beds were connected, Elm and Lily held hands and cuddled next to each other.

“Are you ready to meet Grandma and Grandpa?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm and Lily; they were both starting to doze off.

“Ok.” Elm mumbled, answering for both him and Lily.

“Kishu and Teddy, you can come back over. Knickers, can you get your grandparents?” Trunks called his kids over.

“Yes.” Knickers answered, walking out of the room.

“Is everything ok?” Bulma asked when she saw Knickers.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Dad said to come get you; you can come meet Elm and Lily now.” Knickers answered Bulma.

“Yay! Come on, Vegeta!” Bulma cheerfully exclaimed, grabbing Vegeta by the arm and dragged him into the room, following Knickers.

“Awww! They’re so adorable!” Bulma exclaimed as quietly as she could, looking at the twins.

“Meet your grandson and granddaughter, Elm and Lily. Elm, Lily, these are your grandma and grandpa. Don’t worry; just like me, your brothers, and sister, they won’t hurt you.” Trunks introduced everyone and then explained.

“Grandpa just looks scary; he’s really a big teddy bear.” Bulma said with a smile, which made the kids relax.

“They can both be really scary from time to time, but they would never hurt us; they love us too much.” Kishu said, looking away from Bulma and Vegeta—especially Bulma; she was just glaring at him.

“Anyway, we’re not trying to scare the kids.” Trunks said, looking between Kishu and his parents.

“Right. You know, you are one of the most adorable little girls I’ve seen in a long time. I would say Teddy is another one, but she hates being called adorable. And you, you’re one of the most handsome little boys I’ve ever seen. Yep, you and your brothers. Oh, and of course, your father and grandfather. But they’re now my handsome men. And one day, you three will be handsome young men.” Bulma happily babbled, standing in front of the bed.

“They have the shape of your face.” Vegeta said, looking at Bulma.

“Yeah, I noticed that as well.” Trunks calmly, quietly spoke as Elm and Lily fell asleep.

“Awww!” Bulma happily cooed, snapping a few pictures.

“Mom…” Trunks sighed.

“What? I don’t have any pictures of them. I gotta get some.” Bulma shot back.

“Do they have anything from their mother except the ears and tail? They both have your mother's facial features and your eyes. Her hair is just a little darker than yours and his hair is just a little darker than your mother’s. It looks like they have regular human or Saiyan ears as well.” Vegeta noted, looking at Trunks.

“Well, Elm’s hair is just a little lighter than their mother’s; she had dark blue hair, green eyes and multicolored ears and tail. I would say they have their mother’s eye shape and I believe their mother had a single strand of hair that stood up on top of her head. Also, their mother’s cheeks always looked naturally flushed. Now, I’m not a hundred percent sure on this, because she’s still got a fever and is very sick with severe pneumonia, but Lily has that same looking flush on her cheeks. You three are going to have to help me watch over and protect these two—especially Lily. Do you understand?” Trunks asked, looking at his three oldest; he had a feeling Lily was going to need a lot of help. He didn’t mind, though; he was happy to do whatever he needed for her—for all of his kids.

“Right!” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, exclaimed, determined.

“So, what’s the plan?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Well, I’ll stay here with the twins. And then, if you wouldn’t mind, you could take the kids home and watch over them?” Trunks asked, looking at his parents.

“We’re staying here too.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, said at the same time.

“No, you’re not. The doctor said that only I could stay if I wanted; you three go with Grandma and Grandpa. And then, if they’re not too busy, they can bring you back up in a few days.” Trunks seriously explained.

“Fine…” The kids mumbled.

“Well, that’s not happening; we already got a hotel until further notice. We’re not going home just to have to come back tomorrow to get Elm. We’ll just stay in the area. That way we can help you when it’s time for them both to come home.” Bulma sternly stated, putting her foot down.

“Ok.” Trunks said, looking at his parents.

“And you know what the best part is?” Bulma asked, looking at the kids.

“What?” Kishu and Teddy excitedly asked; Knickers would rather stay with his dad and the twins.

“Knickers, it’ll be fine; you’ll see them again. And they’re both coming home eventually.” Trunks said, noticing Knickers’s sullen face.

“There’s a pool.” Bulma said, getting everyone’s attention.

“But we don’t have any clothes or anything.” Teddy softly said, making a point.

“That’s why we’re going shopping. Come on. We’ll see you and the twins tomorrow.” Bulma happily responded, dragging her husband and Knickers out of the room while Kishu and Teddy followed along.

“Well—this has definitely been a long day…” Trunks sighed, watching Elm and Lily sleep; they were definitely close. 

Had he not wanted them for whatever reason, separating them would be damn near impossible.

“But it’s all worth it.” Trunks said with a smile as he got up to use the bathroom.

** The Next Day:  **

Trunks woke up at around eight in the morning in a hospital room, momentarily forgetting where he was.

“Oh, that’s right.” Trunks said, looking at the twins; Elm was up, staring back at Trunks while Lily was still asleep.

“Good morning.” Trunks spoke first, looking at Elm.

“Morning…” Elm said, a bit apprehensive.

“Do you remember me?” Trunks asked.

“Yes; you're our dad.” Elm replied, looking at Trunks.

“How long have you been up?” Trunks asked; he guessed a while.

“About an hour.” Elm said, looking at the clock; he was still apprehensive.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned.

“The nurse will be in soon to remove my IVs; they’re discharging me today. Lily’s going to be moved to a smaller room; she’s going to be all alone.” Elm said, freaking out.

“Elm calm down; it’s gonna be ok. She’s not going to be alone; I’m gonna be here with her at all times. Well, unless I need to use the bathroom—or if I have to go somewhere for whatever reason. But if I have to go somewhere, Grandma and Grandpa will be here with your brothers and sister. They’re clearly not going anywhere until we all go home together. And you can stay until it’s time for only me to be here at night. She won’t ever be alone.” Trunks explained.

“Ok.” Elm said, settling down; he trusted Trunks.

“Oh, good morning.” A new nurse said with a smile; she was older—late forties—or early fifties.

“Good morning.” Trunks said, sitting up straight.

“Did you sleep well?” The nurse asked, walking over to Elm.

“As well as one possibly could in a chair.” Trunks responded, cracking his neck.

“Ah, yes; I suppose so.” The nurse said with a smile before turning to Elm. 

“Are you ready to have these removed?” The nurse kindly asked; Elm looked upset until he looked over at Trunks and saw a look of support and love.

“I guess so.” Elm said as calmly as he could.

“Don’t worry; your sister will continue to be well taken care of. Now, just hold still.” The nurse kindly said before slowly and carefully removing the tape from Elm’s left arm. 

The IVs were next: 

  * One in his elbow pit
  * One in his upper arm 



Lily had three in her right arm: 

  * One in her elbow pit 
  * One in her upper arm 
  * One in her hand



“I need you to sign this, saying you, as his parent/legal guardian are signing him out—and understand everything that has happened. Someone explained to you, what’s going on and all the treatments they received?” The nurse asked, looking at Trunks after she threw away the needles.

“Yes, I understand. And yes, I was filled in.” Trunks replied, signing the paperwork—after reading through it all, before handing it back to the nurse.

“Thank you. Oh, before I go—so that’s it’s not a surprise or shock to you; movers will be coming shortly to switch Lily to a different room. I’m not sure if they have any clothes with them, but if they do, they’d be in that closet over there. Oh, and they’re allowed to keep the pajamas they have on. Have a wonderful, blessed day.” The nurse said with a smile before she left.

“Same to you.” Trunks replied.

“So—do you and your sister have clothes?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm, half expecting the answer to be no.

“Umm… I think they’re in the closet.” Elm answered, unsure.

When Trunks went over to check to see if they had any clothes, he opened the closet to see an outfit for each twin. However, they were severely tattered and two sizes too small—or at least Elm’s were; Lily’s were just tattered.

“Hold on.” Trunks said, pulling out his phone and called his mom.

 _“Hello? Trunks? Is everything ok? Are the twins ok?”_ Bulma panicked; it wasn’t quite nine yet.

“Everything’s fine mom. The twins are fine; Elm was just discharged. Now we’re just waiting for movers to come and move Lily to her new room. That’s going to be interesting; she’s still asleep. Part of me hopes she wakes up so that she doesn’t freak out when she does wake up and is in a new room. And part of me wants her to stay asleep because she’s so relaxed right now. I don’t suppose the kids are awake over there, are they?” Trunks explained and then asked, running his hand through his hair.

 _“Well, that’s good. At least one of them is being released now; it’s a little less to worry about. Yeah, I understand but I’m sure she’ll be fine. Knickers and Teddy are awake; Kishu’s still asleep. Your father is awake as well. Why do you ask?”_ Bulma curiously asked.

“The nurse who discharged and removed Elm’s IVs was really nice. She wasn’t sure if they had any clothes with them; if they did, they would be in the closet. Well—they both had an outfit in there…” Trunks started explaining.

 _“But?”_ Bulma asked, sensing there was a “but” coming.

“His are both really tattered and at least two sizes too small. Hers, I’m not really sure about. They might fit her; she is pretty tiny. But anyway, their clothes are ripped, torn, and are pretty well covered in holes. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind stopping at a store somewhere and picking them up each an outfit or something. I can pay you back. Or you can stop here first, I can give you the money.” Trunks calmly explained, asking his mother for help, pacing around the room.

There was nothing but silence except for Vegeta mumbling and Teddy whining that she was hungry in the background.

“Mom? Are you there? Are you ok? If you can’t, I’ll understand.” Trunks spoke up, thinking his mom was mad or something.

 _“Wait! You really want me to buy them clothes?”_ Bulma asked as calmly as she could; however, we all knew that she was jumping for joy on the inside.

 _“Oh, no—”_ Trunks heard Vegeta say in the background.

“No—just an outfit or two. Well, maybe a few for Elm; he’ll need something for the next few—however long Lily’s here for.” Trunks replied.

 _“I’m so glad you asked! I’d absolutely love to buy them new clothes! Knickers, Teddy, go get Kishu up; we’re going shopping. Love you very much, Trunks! See you after a while. Bye!”_ Bulma excitedly exclaimed as she hung up—before Trunks could say anything.

“What did I just do?” Trunks asked, staring at his phone in shock.

“What did you do?” Elm asked, confused.

“I asked your grandma to buy you and Lily an outfit or two. But then I changed it to a few for you, to last you until Lily got out of the hospital. Your grandma likes to shop—especially for you and your siblings.” Trunks explained, sighing.

“Why?” Elm asked, confused.

“Why what?” Trunks asked, just as confused.

“Why does she like buying us stuff—for me and Lily; she doesn’t know us.” Elm replied, confused, looking at Trunks.

“Because she’s your grandmother—and that’s something grandmothers do. And true, we don’t know you—yet. But as long as you two relax a little and open up to us, we’ll know you both and you’ll both know us. And she is your grandma. It doesn’t matter how much or how little she knows you; she loves you no matter what. Just as I love you both very much. And we’re not the only ones: your grandpa, brothers, and sister all love you very much. And trust me when I say this, your great grandma is a lot crazier than your grandma. I’m sure most of the family will love you. And even though we don’t see them very often, you have Aunt Bulla and her husband, Uncle Goten. Aunt Bulla is my younger sister and Goten is actually one of my best friends; him and his older brother, Gohan. We’re also friends with his family. But anyway… Bulla and Goten have twins, who are your age—a little older. Hmmm… That must’ve been the year of twins or something for our family. To me and the rest of _our_ family, family is what is most important. And you two are most definitely part of our family; you are very protective of her and she loves you more than anyone. True, you two didn’t have me or anyone else on my side of the family, but you two did have each other. You didn’t abandon each other—when I’m sure that was an option plenty of times.” Trunks explained, looking directly at Elm.

“Yes—it was. Mom gave me plenty of options to come to her side where I would be treated very well; I could have whatever I wanted. All I had to do was leave Lily behind. But I couldn’t do that. Not to her. I could never do that—no matter how many times Lily said it would be ok. Even if only one of us got to be treated kindly, it should be me, not her. She always said that I was the one who was meant to be—the one everyone knew about; she was just a worthless mistake. I was smart and would amount to a lot of things, and she wasn’t. Of course, she didn’t use those words; she used different words that she understood. And she knew certain words and phrases because we heard mom talking to her friends and such, saying all that. Lily begged and begged me to go and be treated nicely; so, I did. But it only lasted a day and a half. Was it nice to be treated fairly, eat, and have a warm place to sleep? Yes, it was. But I didn’t want that unless Lily was a part of it too; I went back to her and to be treated like nothing. I’d rather be treated like nothing than to lose who was most important to me.” Elm explained, becoming very emotional; he just broke down and started crying, which was rare for him.

“*Sigh…* Elm, come here. It’s gonna be ok; you and Lily are both safe now. You’re **_ BOTH  _ **going to have a good life, with a family who care and love you for who you are.” Trunks soothingly explained, picking Elm up and just held and rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back in a comforting way.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Yeah?” Trunks called from his chair while he held Elm.

“Is now a bad time? We’re here to start moving Lily Briefs to her new room.” A man asked, peeking his head in through the door.

“No, now is fine.” Trunks replied, standing up.

After he said that, three men and a nurse came in; this nurse was in her mid-thirties, and the men were in their late twenties/early thirties.

“Mmmm…” Lily moaned when the nurse carefully unplugged her IVs from everything; she then securely tucked the cords under her pillow.

“Ok, she’s ready to be moved.” The nurse noted.

“Where are we moving her to?” One of the men asked, looking at the nurse.

“Room C8. Is there anything in the room that you need? Are there any personal items that you want to keep?” The nurse replied and then asked, looking around the room.

“I don’t believe so. Elm?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“What about our clothes?” Elm asked, looking at the closet.

“Those can be tossed; yours are too small and completely destroyed and hers are just plain destroyed. Grandma’s going to buy you some new clothes.” Trunks answered.

“Then no, there’s nothing.” Elm replied.

“Then, I guess we’re good.” Trunks said, grabbing his phone, wallet, and a bag from the gift shop next to the waiting area. After making sure everything was in there, Trunks shifted Elm a little. 

With three kids before the twins, Trunks has had a lot of practice doing things while holding a child. 

“If that’s everything, you may leave.” The nurse calmly said.

“Wait, where’s Lily?” Elm asked, frantically looking around.

“She’s being taken to her new room. Don’t worry; we’re going right now. Room C8, correct?” Trunks asked, looking at the nurse.

“Yes, that’s correct.” The nurse said with a kind smile before Trunks left the room with Elm.

The first thing Trunks was going to do was ask someone how to get to room C8, but he didn’t have to. He saw the men turn a corner; he quickly followed them.

A few minutes later, they stood in front of Lily’s new single room. 

**Room C8:**

**Lily M. Briefs:**

**Age 2**

**Severe Pneumonia**

“Say goodbye to room E10 and hello to room C8.” Trunks said as he and Elm entered Lily’s room.

“She’s still asleep?” Trunks asked, kind of shocked.

“Yes, Sir.” A nurse kindly replied.

“We can both sleep through just about anything; she tends to sleep more than me though.” Elm said as they walked in.

“Ahh.” Trunks said as he set Elm down.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

The nurse got Lily all hooked up and situated; Trunks figured he’d call his parents and kids and let them know what was going on.

 _“Trunks?”_ Bulma asked on her end.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Trunks answered.

 _“What’s going on? Is everything ok?”_ Bulma calmly asked, concerned.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just figured I’d call and let you know that Lily is no longer in Room E10; she’s been moved to C8.” Trunks explained calmly.

 _“C8… How is she doing?”_ Bulma muttered before asking.

“Right now, she’s still sleeping. She slept through a nurse removing the IVs, being moved to a new room, and even when the other nurse hooked her back up to all her medications and such. Elm said that’s normal; they both sleep through just about anything. I’m going to guess that has to do with their Nekodian genes.” Trunks replied, answering his mom’s question.

 _“Well, that’s good. At least she’s doing well, right? Yeah—I think it’s a cat thing. How is he doing?”_ Bulma asked seriously.

“He’s doing ok; we had a serious talk about family.” Trunks said calmly, but a sigh escaped his mouth.

 _“And how did that go?”_ Bulma replied and then curiously asked.

“Really well, actually. I think he’s starting to get it. I know it will take a while—with both of them. I’m prepared to give them all the time they need; I’ll be patient. How’s it going with you? What are you doing?” Trunks asked after explaining.

 _“Oh, Trunks… You have no clue as to how proud of you I am. I mean, yes, you were stupid—pretty much every time. But you always step up and take care of what needs to be taken care of. And none of those kids are accidents or mistakes—just little miracles._ **_ All  _ ** _of them. We’re all doing just fine, by the way; we found a shopping center. It’s enormous and has all sorts of things:"_

  * _FoodClothes_
  * _Cat stuff_
  * _Dog stuff_
  * _Camping stuff_
  * _Toys_
  * _You name it; they got it_



Bulma happily explained, listing things off. 

Trunks could hear Teddy and Kishu in the background, asking for things.

“How are the kids; are they behaving? I hear Teddy and Kishu, but I don’t hear Knickers. How’s dad?” Trunks asked, watching Elm and Lily.

Elm was sitting in a chair, watching over Lily as she slept. 

Although it looked like she would wake up soon; she flipped from her side to her back, and her legs were stretching up and down.

 _“The kids are being very well behaved, I promise. What you hear is, them looking for something for Elm and Lily. Knickers went ahead to look for something. Don’t worry; I told him to stay where we could see him. Your father is with him as well; he’s doing really well, actually. It’s kind of scary; I’m not used to your father being so volunteeringly involved in shopping trips like this yet. But he’s helping the kids out. Knickers said they had their own money; he said he has $30.00 out $50.00 on him. And then Kishu has about $26.00 at home while Teddy has $25.00 at home. So, I told them Grandpa and I would buy whatever they wanted to get for the twins; they’d just have to pay us back. But you know us; we won’t make them give us their money. But it’s very nice of them—and responsible. I’m used to it from Knickers, but neither Kishu, nor Teddy has asked for anything for themselves. Oh, I also told them that, yes, they could get the twins something, but they couldn’t give them their gifts until you gave them something first. Don’t worry; you can get them both something from the gift shop.”_ Bulma explained, answering Trunks’s questions.

“I already did; I just haven’t given them yet. Hey, mom, I gotta go; Lily’s waking up. Love you, bye.” Trunks quickly said before hanging up.

 _“Ok. Love you too; see you later.”_ Bulma said with a smile just before he hung up...


	3. Chapter 3

** Several Hours Later:  **

** Around 1:30 PM: **

When Lily woke up, she was very confused and instantly started panicking. However, she calmed down when she saw Elm—and Trunks. 

Lily didn’t know what it was, but there was something about him that she trusted.

At this moment: 

  * Elm was watching TV, peaking over at Lily now and then
  * Lily was staring at Trunks but would not let him touch her in any way
  * Trunks was watching both twins, wondering where his parents and older kids were



“Well, I can’t wait forever.” Trunks sighed, getting Elm and Lily’s attention.

“What’s going on?” Elm asked, looking at Trunks.

“I was going to wait for your grandparents, brothers, and sister to give you these. But I can’t just keep waiting for them, when I don’t know how long they’re going to be. Last night, after you two were both asleep, I went to the giftshop. Just so we’re clear, I’m not a hundred percent sure what you two like—so I just got you each a card that basically says, “Get Well Soon.” I also got each of you something else.” Trunks said as he handed them each a card; Elm’s card had a teddy bear, holding onto a bunch of balloons that read, “Wishing You Well.” Lily’s card had an orange and yellow cat, hanging on a tree branch, that read, “Keep Hanging in There.”

“Thank you. Lily also says thank you.” Elm said, holding onto his card while Lily held hers.

“You’re welcome. But that’s not all I have for you. Elm, can you please come over here?” Trunks asked.

“Ok.” Elm complied, climbing out of the chair he was on and walked over to Trunks.

“Your gift is on the top. Just reach into the bag and pull it out.” Trunks said, holding the bag at Elm’s height. 

Elm didn’t say anything; he just reached down, grabbed something soft, and pulled out a soft, blue dinosaur, holding a heart.

For the second time in his life, Elm didn’t know what to say; he just stood there, holding and staring at the stuffed animal.

“Do you like it?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm; he figured he did because Elm started holding it close to him.

“Thank you.” Elm said, finally looking up.

“You’re welcome.” Trunks said with a small smile as Elm walked back to his spot, but not before giving Trunks a quick hug.

Lily was sitting in her bed, watching them: at first with interest, but then with sadness. 

That certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Trunks.

“Lily?” Trunks asked in a gentle tone as he pulled his chair closer to her bed.

“Mmm…” Lily made an unsure, scared noise, scooting away from him.

“Shh. Shh. It’s ok; I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve got something for you as well. Here.” Trunks calmly said, setting the bag in front of her.

“She won’t put her hand in there.” Elm spoke up, looking towards Trunks and Lily.

“Why not?” Trunks asked, confused.

“Mom gave her a bag once, saying it was a special gift that she picked out specially for her. When Lily stuck her hand in there, her fingers were snapped by mouse traps. Then another time, Mom said the same thing, promising that there wasn’t a mouse trap in it. Well, there wasn’t a mouse trap in there; instead, there was a knife. And then the final time, Mom said she had found a hamster or mouse or something like that and was going to let Lily have it for a pet. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure about that; neither was Lily. However, Mom brought in a fish tank with a bunch of hamsters or mice or whatever in there; Lily stuck her hand in there eagerly. There was no animal in there. Oh, no… Instead there was a knife and a few needles. Lily became dizzy and sick after a few minutes. Someone was walking by and saw that Lily wasn’t doing well and called the cops and an ambulance; doctors said she had overdosed on something called heroin. She spent three days in the hospital, detoxing. Police searched our home top to bottom after that; they didn’t find anything—so, we stayed there until a week and two and a half days ago. After that, every time Mom would try to give her a “gift,” Lily refused to put her hand in the bag.” Elm explained as calmly as he could while clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Wow.” Trunks said in shock and anger.

“Uh-huh…” Elm sighed as he started to slowly calm down.

“Lily, I promise you, there’s nothing that’s going to hurt you in this bag. I have an idea. Why don’t I stick my hand in there to prove there’s nothing bad in here? When I pull my hand out of the bag, and there’s nothing wrong, will you pull out your gift?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

Lily was very hesitant as she looked between Trunks and the bag.

“I did it and I’m just fine. And look at what I got.” Elm calmly said, looking at Lily, showing her his dinosaur.

Lily slowly scooted closer to the bag.

“You can look in the bag first if you’d like. But just watch.” Trunks gently said, slowly placing his hand in the bag. 

After a few seconds of Trunks moving his hand around in the bag, Lily slowly reached over, pulled the bag a little, and looked inside. Her eyes became wide with shock and confusion when she saw a black and orange stuffed kitty with a blue collar and held a heart-shaped “yarn” ball.

“You can take it out; that’s for you. Here.” Trunks gently said, pulling the stuffed kitty out and handed it to her; she was very apprehensive as she stared at the kitty.

“It’s ok Lily; it’s safe. And it’s not a trick.” Elm said with a smile.

Slowly, Lily reached her arm out to take the kitty. However, once she was just a few inches away from touching the kitty, her entire body jerked violently, and she fell to the bed, struggling to breathe.

“LILY!” Elm cried, panicked while Trunks pressed the red emergency button on the remote; a nurse was in, within seconds of the red light coming on outside of her room.

After about two minutes of Lily struggling against the nurse, who was trying to get the breathing mask on her, a different nurse came in to help. 

It only took a few seconds for the second nurse to figure that the mask the one nurse was trying to put on her wasn’t pushing out air; it was pushing out gas.

“What are we going to do?” The first nurse asked, unsure of what to do.

“First things first; we have to get her out of this room. This room is now condemned until further notice. We’ll also have to get new medication and saline bags. We’ll need to get more blood work—from all three of them. We’ll also have to test all of the items. Get a hold of Dr. Hashita and find a new room for her. We’ll take them to the lab to get blood work.” The second nurse said, immediately disconnecting Lily’s IV tubes from the Saline and medication bags; she then tried to pick Lily up.

Once she touched Lily, she started crying, screaming, and pushing away from her.

“Come on, Sweetie; we have to get you out of this room and somewhere safe.” The nurse said, trying to pick her up.

“She wants dad!” Elm yelled over the screaming and crying.

“What?” The nurse asked, confused.

“She wants dad.” Elm replied, calmly this time.

“She didn’t say anything…” The nurse said, still confused.

“She talks to me in our heads.” Elm replied.

“Oh, Sweetie, that’s not possible.” The nurse said as she once again tried to get a hold of Lily.

“Actually, it is possible. I’ve heard it’s a twin thing. And even if it isn’t a twin thing; it is a Saiyan thing. And they’re both half-Saiyan.” Trunks explained over the crying.

The nurse still didn’t seem like she believed them—until Lily started reaching for Trunks.

“Da-daddy…” Lily wheezed, almost inaudible.

“So, she can talk?” The nurse asked in disbelief.

“Well, of course, she can talk…” Elm mumbled.

“Ok, that’s enough. May I?” Trunks asked, looking at the nurse.

“Yeah, go ahead.” The nurse said, moving to the side.

‘Ok—here we go.’ Trunks thought to himself, walking to Lily and slowly, carefully, and gently picked her up, placing his hands under her armpits.

Once he had her in his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder, and he quickly walked out of the room, Elm next to him the entire time. And once they were out of the room, several men dressed in hazmat suits went rushing in.

“Trunks, what’s going on?” Bulma asked, concerned, as she, Vegeta, and the kids showed up, bags in hand.

“Lily had an attack, so a nurse came in and tried to place the mask on her face. However, Lily was struggling against that, so a different nurse came in. That’s when they found out that the mask wasn’t releasing air; it was releasing some kind of gas. We all have to get blood work and whatever else. The stuffed animals and cards I got them have to be tested as well.” Trunks sighed as Lily kept her face hidden in his shoulder, ears flat on her head, legs tucked up, under her stomach, hands clutching his shirt at his shoulder.

“Where’s Lily’s bed?” Teddy asked, confused.

“It’s still in the room; it also has to be tested.” Trunks sighed.

“So, Elm’s feeling better?” Knickers asked, changing the subject.

“Yes; he’s going to be staying at the hotel with all of you tonight. So, with that said; be nice and don’t pick on him. It’s not going to be easy for him—for either of them.” Trunks sternly instructed.

“Yes, of course.” Knickers said while Kishu and Teddy nodded their heads in agreement.

“What’s wrong with her ears?” Kishu asked, looking at Lily.

“I think it’s too loud for her.” Trunks replied, moving his arm along with her as she tucked herself up more.

“Ok—Briefs family?” The second nurse asked, walking over.

“Did you get a hold of Dr. Hashita?” The first nurse asked.

“No, he’s busy at the moment; his nurse said she’d have him call up when he was done. I was just about to take Lily, her brother and their father to the lab to get blood drawn.” The second nurse answered.

“Ok.” The first nurse replied with a sigh.

“False alarm!” One of the men in hazmat suits exclaimed, quite clearly as he and all the others walked out with the tank containing whatever gas was in it. They then went their separate ways, while one came up to the nurses and Trunks.

“What type of gas was it?” Both nurses asked, looking at the man.

“It’s just sleeping gas—the same sleeping gas that was stolen from the testing facility late last night. How long has that tank been in there?” The hazmat guy seriously asked.

“I brought it up from the medical storage area on the first floor and set it up at about eight this morning.” The second nurse quickly answered.

“Do you have security cameras in the storage area that you’re talking about?” The man questioned.

“Yes, of course.” The second nurse replied.

“Well, take me to the security room. You can now set the little girl back up; it’s perfectly safe.” The man told the first nurse.

“Ok. Can we get an actual oxygen tank up here for C8?” The first nurse sighed in relief and then asked someone at the desk.

“Do any of their things need to be tested or anything?” Trunks asked, speaking up.

“No; everything should be just fine. Have a nice day.” The man said before he and the second nurse went elsewhere.

“Let’s get her hooked up again.” The first nurse sighed; she was supposed to be leaving in the next few minutes.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Trunks laid Lily back in her bed before the nurse hooked her back up to everything.

“I’m going to be headed out now. One of the other nurses will be by in an hour or so to change her saline bag. If you need anything before that, press the red emergency button. Someone should hopefully be up shortly with an oxygen tank. Have a lovely rest of your day.” The nurse said before she left.

“Well, that was fun…” Trunks sighed in annoyance.

“I bet.” Bulma and Vegeta said, looking at Trunks.

“Aww man; she went to sleep!” Teddy complained, noticing Lily was asleep.

“That’s a good thing; the more rest she gets, the faster she’ll feel better—hopefully.” Trunks said, looking at Teddy.

“But we have gifts for her.” Teddy complained.

“And when she wakes up, you can give them to her. Did you get Elm something as well?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy.

“Of course, we did.” Kishu said in an "as a matter of fact" tone of voice.

“Well then, why don’t you give him the gifts you got him? We’ll worry about Lily when she wakes up.” Trunks said, looking at Teddy, Kishu, and Knickers.

“Ok.” The kids said at the same time before looking at Elm.

“Hey, where’d you get the dinosaur?” Teddy asked, looking at Elm.

“Dad; he also got Lily a stuffed kitty.” Elm said with a smile, causing a light bulb to go off in Trunks’s head; he placed the stuffed kitty he had gotten her next to her.

“Aww; he called you dad!” Bulma happily exclaimed.

“Yeah—he’s been doing that for the last few hours.” Trunks replied as the older kids gave Elm his gifts.

Knickers got him a stuffed dog because Elm had told him one of the things he liked was dogs—whereas Lily is terrified of them.

Kishu got him a toy train set because Elm had also told Knickers that he had seen a train once; it interested him. However, it interested him because he would always imagine taking Lily and escaping from their mother.

Teddy got him Froggy Bearington from her favorite TV show,  _ Misfits _ . 

Froggy Bearington, by the way, is half frog and half bear. 

All the main characters of  _ Misfits  _ are half and half animals. 

Teddy’s personal favorite was Horace Bullhockey, a half-horse, half-bull character. 

Then there’s Kit Muttly, a half-cat, half-dog character.

There’s a half-chipmunk, half-blue jay called Jay Monk. 

There’s a half-unicorn, half-fairy named Rainbow Sparkle. 

They are the misfits of their home and are all best friends, who are tormented by the “normal” characters. 

Slowly, they start to get the “normal” characters to understand that different isn’t scary; different is—is just that, different. Change is what is scary. 

The show is about friendship and accepting someone for who you are. Trunks doesn’t mind it; Teddy loves it, so he doesn’t say anything. 

Vegeta doesn’t quite understand it and thinks that the person who created the show was high on something. He won’t say anything around the kids, but he just starts making fun of it when it’s just him and other adults.

“What did you get them?” Trunks asked, looking at his parents.

“Get well balloons, flowers, and some outfits.” Bulma said with a smile, causing Vegeta to huff.

“What is that for?” Bulma demanded, glaring at her husband.

“Some outfits? You bought them a whole wardrobe.” Vegeta said, causing Trunks to sweatdrop and mentally smack himself.

“I don’t know what size clothes they wear, so I just got a few outfits—three times. The smaller sizes can be donated or something; I’m not coming back to this city unless I have to. And they’ll grow into the larger sizes. To be fair, it may be times three, but I only got them five outfits and three pairs of pajamas each.” Bulma defensively stated.

“It’s fine mom. At least they have some clothes that fit now. Did you bring him an outfit for the rest of the day?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“Yep.” Bulma said with a smile as she held up a bag; she then walked over to Elm.

“Hi.” Elm quietly said, slightly unsure, looking up at Bulma.

“Hi. You were half-asleep when we met last night, but I’m your grandma. The man next to your dad is your grandpa. I understand you’re feeling better now, so these balloons are kind of redundant; but here. And here is a bouquet of daisies.” Bulma said with a smile, handing him three green, blue, and yellow balloons that read, "get well soon" and a bouquet of red, yellow, and white daisies.

“Thank you.” Elm said, looking at his balloon and flowers.

“You’re welcome. I also got you a new outfit. Well, come on; let’s get you changed.” Bulma said, reaching her arms out, essentially asking if she could pick him up; he let her.

“You do realize what you’ve done, right?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah…” Trunks sighed as they watched Bulma happily take Elm into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, they came back out to Elm wearing black shorts, a black and green camo shirt, white socks, and tennis shoes, and his hair was neatly brushed—except for that one strand of hair that stood up on top of his head.

“That’s not what I thought he was going to be wearing.” Trunks said, looking at Elm and his mom.

“You mean the tradition?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah…” Trunks nervously replied, looking at his mom.

“I’m not going to do that until she’s better. They’re twins; they need to do the tradition together.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Has she started talking to you yet?” Vegeta asked, looking at Lily; when Kishu and Teddy were three, you couldn’t get them to shut up. Knickers was an average talker; he didn’t talk too much, but he did talk.

“The only thing she said was “daddy.” That was when the nurse tried getting her out of the bed. Elm tried telling the nurse that Lily telepathically told her she wanted me. Nurse didn’t believe him and continued to try to get Lily, who by the way, wasn’t having any of that. I don’t know if it was stress or what, but she just cried out for me.” Trunks explained, watching as Elm went back to his spot.

“Aww!” Bulma happily cooed.

“Shit…” Trunks quietly growled so that the kids wouldn’t hear him.

“What’s wrong?” Bulma asked, concerned, looking at Trunks.

“I forgot to stop and get them car seats.” Trunks mumbled.

“Don’t worry about that; we took care of that for you. We figured you’d be too preoccupied to get any of that. No, we didn’t get them beds; we know you let them pick those out themselves.” Bulma calmly explained, looking at Trunks.

“Thanks.” Trunks sighed as he watched his kids:

  * Knickers was watching all of his surroundings
  * Kishu was watching TV
  * Teddy was watching Lily, hoping she’d wake up soon
  * Elm was between watching TV and Lily 
  * Lily started twitching a little



“Sorry I’m late. Those hazmat people had to check every tank to make sure they weren’t sleeping gas.” A guy said as he came in with an oxygen tank; a nurse was right behind him.

“Hi, I’m Nurse Sophia; I will be one of Lily’s nurses until eight tonight. I’m just here to check her vitals.” Nurse Sophia calmly introduced herself, walking to Lily to start checking on everything.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Lily was having a hard time breathing, so Nurse Sophia placed the oxygen mask on her while checking her blood pressure.

“Hmm…” Nurse Sophia said after writing everything down.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Trunks asked right away.

“Hmm? Oh, no; it’s good, actually. Her fever went from 103.5 down to 101.5 and her heart rate and blood pressure are normal. So, right now, the only things that are still at risk are her breathing and her pulse is still a little low. But if she keeps going in the direction she’s going in; she should be able to go home in the next few days.” Nurse Sophia said with a smile after looking over the information and notes she had on Lily, causing Trunks to sigh in relief. 

Involving Lily, this was the first good news that they had gotten.

“Mmmm…” They heard Lily moan and cry before they saw her rip the mask off.

Nurse Sophia was going to say something because she still had half an hour to go before the mask could come off. However, she quickly held her tongue as Lily leaned forward and started throwing up. And because she hasn’t eaten anything in over a week, she was throwing up nothing but blood and bile.

“Ahhh! She’s dying!” Kishu yelled, freaked out, freaking Lily and Elm out.

“Lily! Don’t die!” Elm cried, trying to climb into the bed next to her while she cried and continued to throw up.

“Kishu!” Trunks exclaimed, only a little frustrated. Part of him understood; Knicker, Kishu, nor Teddy had never seen anything like this before.

“She’s not dying.” Nurse Sophia calmly stated.

“Then why is she throwing up like “ _ The Exorcist _ ?!” It looks like pea soup everywhere!” Kishu exclaimed, shocking Trunks.

“Where have you seen “ _ The Exorcist _ ?” Never mind that; we’ll discuss it later.” Trunks sternly said, looking directly at Kishu, who looked back with a guilty look.

“She threw up like that because she hasn’t eaten or drank anything in the past week; there’s just nothing in her stomach to come up. Now, if you’d excuse me; I have to find her a new gown in her size and a blanket. I’ll be right back.” Nurse Sophia said with a soft smile before walking out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, Lily just started bawling, releasing a barrage of hiccups.

“It’s ok.” Elm gently said as he stood on a chair and rubbed Lily’s arm.

“What’s she saying?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“She’s sorry. Please don’t hit her; she didn’t mean it.” Elm sadly answered—with a hint of fear.

“Why would he hit her?” Teddy asked, confused.

“Is that what your mom did if you threw up?” Trunks asked, sitting down.

“If we did anything wrong.” Elm mumbled as Lily continued to cry.

“Define anything.” Trunks said, narrowing his eyes a little; he had a bad feeling.

“Threw up, coughed, sneezed, moved wrong, left our closet without asking, talked, cried, or looked at her funny.” Elm rambled off a list of things that they did “wrong” that would piss their mother off, shocking Trunks and Bulma. 

Vegeta was pissed off; he didn’t hide that as he stormed out of the room.

“Is everything ok? I just seen that man storm out of the room; he looked really angry.” Nurse Sophia said, walking in with several blankets, a new hospital gown, and what looked like a tote bag.

“Yeah… That was my dad; we just learned some upsetting details.” Trunks sighed as he watched Lily; she had finally stopped crying—and throwing up, but she still had hiccups.

“Well, I got a new bed set and such. I also brought bathroom stuff—such as a toothbrush, shampoo, and body soap. I don’t think she’s had a bath since she’s been here… Well, shower… We don’t have baths here because of all the IVs and such. But we do have a shower chair for patients to sit on. So, if it’s ok with you, I can get a hold of the nurse in charge of bathing and she can send someone in, to clean her; I’ll get her bed all set up.” Nurse Sophia calmly said.

“Would it be ok if my mom and I took care of that?” Trunks asked, looking at Nurse Sophia; he didn’t know if protocol would allow that. 

“Umm… Let me call down to the bathing station to see if that's allowed.” Nurse Sophia politely replied; she didn’t have to deal with bathing, so she didn’t know the rules.

“Oh, but before I go—let’s get her disconnected and out of that gown.” Nurse Sophia remembered, walking from the door and to Lily. She disconnected her IV tubes from everything, clamped them off, and then wrapped her arm up in plastic wrap of some sort.

Once that was all taken care of, Nurse Sophia untied and removed Lily’s gown and then wrapped her in a towel; she then picked her up and was going to place her on the chair that Kishu was sitting in.

“Mmmm…” Lily cried a little as she tried to reach out for Trunks; however, her arms couldn’t seem to get over Nurse Sophia’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong now?” Vegeta asked, walking back into the room.

“I think she wants her daddy. Do you mind?” Nurse Sophia asked, looking at Trunks.

“No, of course, not.” Trunks answered before she handed him his daughter.

Like before, Lily laid her head on his shoulder, tucked up her legs, and clenched his shirt with hands.

“I’ll be right back.” Nurse Sophia said as she left the room.

“She really is too adorable.” Bulma said, looking at Lily.

“Isn’t she going to change the bed?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“She’s going to figure something out for us really quick.” Trunks answered as he gently swayed back and forth.

“Well, hello there.” Bulma softly said when Lily barely peaked her head up a little and looked around with large eyes.

“Ok… I talked to the head of the bathing department; she said it would be fine that you and your mother wash her up. Just make sure that no water gets into the plastic wrap and to the IVs and such. But I have a trick for that. I just need to get to her arm. No, you’re fine; you don’t need to move her. I just need someone to hold her arm out straight.” Nurse Sophia calmly stated, stepping next to Trunks.

“Will you let grandma hold her hand, please?” Trunks gently asked, rubbing Lily’s back.

It took a few minutes, but Lily eventually held her hand out long enough for Nurse Sophia to duct tape the plastic wrap down so that water couldn’t seep in and mess everything up.

“I’ll get the bed made and everything; just press the red button when you’re done washing. Oh, and here’s her new gown. It will most likely be a little big on her; it was the only kid sized one left even close to her size.” Nurse Sophia explained, handing the gown and an extra towel to Bulma.

“Thank you.” Trunks said as he and Bulma took Lily to the bathroom.

Once in there, Trunks gently set Lily on the shower chair and removed the towel—kind of; he had it wrapped around her lower half. 

Bulma set the towel and gown on the sink and brought over the bag of soaps and such.

“Ok, Sweetie; tell us if this is too hot or not hot enough.” Bulma said after turning on the water and testing it on herself. To her, it felt decently warm, but you never know how it feels to a child.

Once she sprayed Lily’s feet to see how she would react, Lily seemed to really like to feel; she leaned forward and almost fell off. If Trunks hadn’t been right there, she would’ve too.

“Mmmm…” Lily cried when the water hit her ears; she didn’t seem to like the water hitting them.

“I’m sorry, Baby.” Trunks apologized, placing the water closer to her head to keep the water from hitting her ears; she looked up at him, confused.

“Welcome to a loving family.” Bulma said with a soft smile.

“Do you want me to wash the rest of you—or would you like grandma to?” Trunks asked once he got her hair washed; he had noticed that she was keeping her legs closed tightly.

After a few minutes, Lily slowly pointed to Bulma.

“Well, ok. Mom?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“I’d love to.” Bulma happily accepted.

After Bulma got Lily’s face and neck, shoulders, arms, back, stomach, and legs done, she only had one area left to wash. There was quite a bit of resistance when it came to that. Although, when Bulma was finally able to get Lily to open up, she couldn’t help but stare in shock before she started crying.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned.

“I just need a minute.” Bulma said, walking away from Lily and to the door.

When Trunks turned back to Lily, she was lying on her back, with her feet planted on the chair, knees up, legs spread just a little bit; her eyes were tightly closed with tears running down her rosy cheeks. 

It was then that he saw what had upset his mom so much; Lily had healing bruises from someone’s hands running from the insides of her knees, all the way up her inner thighs, to her bikini area. Needless to say, he was pissed off. But he wasn’t going to let Lily see that.

“Mom, if you need, you can head out; I can take care of things from here.” Trunks offered.

“Are you sure?” Bulma asked, looking at him.

“Yeah. Go get some air or something. If Dad goes with you, make sure the kids know that Knickers is in charge until I get out.” Trunks said as calmly as he could.

“Ok.” Bulma said before stepping out.

“Ok…” Trunks sighed in frustration before turning back to Lily; she was still in the same position.

“Lily, you can put your legs down; I’m not going to do anything to hurt you.” Trunks seriously, but calmly said.

Lily did as she was told and then struggled to sit back up.

“Here, let me help you. There we go.” Trunks said, gently sitting her up; she just stared at him with confusion in her eyes.

“*Sigh…* Lily, I need to finish cleaning you, ok? I promise, it’ll be quick, and I’ll use this cloth. I also promise that I won’t hurt you.” Trunks seriously said as he wetted a cloth, rinsed it out, and soaped it up.

After a few seconds, she let him do what he needed to do; it was over within seconds. 

However, it pained Trunks to see her entire body shake as she tightly closed her eyes and cry. 

It also pained him because her nails became remarkably sharp claws, and they were digging into her wrist; he had let her hold onto the hand he wasn’t using. 

Trunks didn’t get mad or yell at her for a few different reasons:

  * One: with what he suspected happened to her, he couldn’t blame her
  * Two: she was still so young and little; she probably couldn’t control it
  * Three: She was scared



“There we go—all done.” Trunks said once he had gotten her all rinsed off.

Once she opened her eyes and looked at him, Lily's claws retracted and once again became regular fingernails. 

Trunks then ran water over her fingers to get the blood off right away before wrapping her in the dry towel.

“No—don’t worry about this; I’m fine. You were scared; I understand. It’s not like you meant to do that. One day, you’ll be able to control it. That’s when you’ll need to not do that. I know you don’t understand—and I know that I’ve only known you and Elm for only almost a day. But I know, I already love you both very much—just like your older brothers and sister. You five, your grandparents and your aunt, uncle, and cousins are the most important people in my life. Granted, I don’t see my sister, nephew, or niece too often—but you do have two cousins. Like you and Elm, they’re twins—three years old. Also like you and Elm, one is a boy and the other is a girl. Hopefully, you’ll get to meet them some time. I’m not sure you understand why—and to be honest, neither do I; your mother hurt you and your brother a lot, didn’t she?” Trunks explained and then asked as he started drying her off.

After a few seconds, Lily nodded her head.

“Did she let other people hurt you as well?” Trunks asked, dreading the answer.

It took a little longer, but once again, Lily nodded her head.

“Girls?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily; she slowly shook her head no.

“Guys?” Trunks asked, grabbing the gown.

This time, Lily looked down, and tears started running down her cheeks as she nodded her head.

“Last question. Did they hurt you everywhere or just certain places?” Trunks asked, looking at her as he got her dressed.

Slowly, Lily crawled into Trunks’s arms and up his body; she placed her hand on his forehead, and images flashed in his mind like a video. 

There were at least two different men, but their faces were too blurry to tell who they could’ve been.

After a few seconds, she pulled her hands away and looked down, ashamed.

“Oh, Baby—I’m so sorry that all that happened to you. If I would’ve known where you and your brother were, I would’ve come for you two a lot sooner. Truth? I’ve known about you since before you and Elm were born. Granted, I didn’t know I was going to have twins—but I knew. I looked for you two for years; I even hired someone to try to find you. Unfortunately, we came up with nothing. I know it’s too late and none of that can be changed… Trust me; I would if I could. But I promise you, if you give me, Grandma and Grandpa, your brothers and sister a chance; we will keep you safe and make sure nothing like that ever happens to you ever again. Ok? Can you trust and give us a chance?” Trunks asked, looking at her; she just looked at him for a few minutes before nodding her with a soft smile.

“I’m so glad. You should smile more; I think it would make Elm and the others happy. I know it makes me happy. Speaking of Elm, does he know?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily as he pulled out a brand-new pink toothbrush; she shrugged, indicating she didn’t know, as he placed her on the toilet.

“Ok… Are you ready to brush your teeth?” Trunks asked, putting some toothpaste on the brush; she nodded but yawned right after.

“Open up.” Trunks calmly instructed, placing the brush in front of her.

It was not easy to get her teeth brushed; she kept yawning every few seconds. But he got it done.

“Do you want to go back to bed now?” Trunks asked, picking her up; she immediately nodded her head.

“Just so you know, your older brothers and sister got you some presents. So, when you’re ready to open them, they’ll be there.” Trunks said, walking back to her room.

** Earlier:  **

** With Bulma & Vegeta: **

“They’re coming back! Grandma, is she all clean now?” Teddy cheerfully asked when she saw the bathroom door open and then Bulma.

“Grandma, are you ok?” Knickers and Kishu asked right away, noticing how upset she looked.

“Bulma?” Vegeta asked, eyeing her up; something was up.

“I need some air. They should be out in a little bit. Knickers, you’re in charge; make sure your siblings behave.” Bulma said before heading out; she knew Vegeta was going to follow her; he always did.

“What’s going on?” Vegeta asked right away, almost demanding once they were on the first floor—in the same atrium that she and Trunks were in last night.

“How could someone do that to a child?!” Bulma nearly screamed as she sat at a table; only two other people were in there with them—but they were on the other side.

“Didn’t we have this discussion yesterday? She was a sick woman. And if she were still alive, we’d kill her for laying her hands on those kids.” Vegeta answered.

“Not that. That little girl—” Bulma breathed, not making sense; she was having a panic attack. That was when Vegeta knew she found something out that was far worse than what they learned yesterday.

“Bulma, calm down. Breathe.” Vegeta said, immediately by her side, rubbing her shoulders and back.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Are you better now?” Vegeta asked after a few minutes.

“As I’ll ever be in this situation… Why? Why did she take them if she never wanted kids in the first place? Why didn’t she just give them to Trunks? Why did  **_ that _ ** have to happen to such an innocent little girl?” Bulma asked, tears running down her face.

“What happened?” Vegeta slowly asked.

“Trunks had just gotten done washing her hair and asked Lily if she wanted him or me to finish washing her; she wanted me to. It never dawned on me there was a reason why—not until I got to her area. She had bruises going from the inside of her knees all the way up… They were healing, but they were still there. Someone touched her in a way a child should never be touched. I mean beating a child is wrong to begin with… but that—that’s not even right. There’s a special place in hell for people like them—child abusers and pedophiles alike.” Bulma said, beyond upset as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

At this point, Vegeta was beyond pissed off, but he was trying to remain calm for his wife.

“Do we think it was the mother?” Vegeta asked, standing up.

“No—the handprints were too big to be female.” Bulma replied; that only pissed Vegeta off even more. Sure, he had been evil at one point—and had done plenty of terrible things. But he sure as hell never touched or raped anyone—especially a child. Those were two things Saiyans would never do—especially children. 

After someone was convicted and found guilty of sexually assaulting a child, Saiyans would torture said whoever—for days on end—before murdering them.

“I don’t suppose we know who this person or people are, do we?” Vegeta asked, clenching and unclenching his fist.

“No… She doesn’t talk. And even if she did; she might not even know who hurt her that way.” Bulma sadly replied.

“They’re extremely lucky on that part. Anyway, you should head back up.” Vegeta said seriously.

“What are you going to do?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“I’m going to let off some steam, as you say.” Vegeta said, walking away without another word; at that point, Bulma knew better than to try to stop him.

** Back in Lily’s Room: **

Bulma got back to the room, just as Trunks came out with Lily.

“Did you just get done?” Bulma asked, shocked, looking at Trunks.

“No—not exactly; we had a serious talk. Well, I talked; she nodded or shook her head in response. And she showed me something that we will talk about at a later time. Knickers, can you please push the red call button? Where’s Dad?” Trunks asked as he held onto Lily, who was continuing to yawn like crazy.

“Sure.” Knickers said, doing what he was told.

“Your father just went to blow off some steam…” Bulma said, looking directly at Trunks.

“What’s going on?” Knickers and Kishu asked right away, both noticing the looks on Trunks and Bulma’s faces.

“*Sigh…* Your sister was hurt in more ways than we thought. But that’s not something we’ll discuss right now.” Trunks said as Nurse Sophia came back in.

“Are we ready to get hooked back up?” She asked with a gentle smile.

“Probably not. But it must be done.” Trunks said as he brought Lily to her bed.

“I can’t even fathom what you’re going through right now.” Nurse Sophia said as she hooked Lily up.

Knock. Knock.

“Well, hello everyone. Elm, it’s good to see you up and moving around.” Dr. Hashita said with a smile.

“Now, what’s wrong? I was only gone for fifteen minutes or so.” Vegeta exclaimed, walking in.

“I heard we’ve finally thrown up. That’s great news.” Dr. Hashita said with a smile.

“How the hell is that a good thing?!” Kishu furiously exclaimed.

“Kishu, behave. And watch your language.” Trunks sternly warned, giving him “the look.” 

“Sorry…” Kishu mumbled.

“It’s quite alright. Although, I was more expecting that from the older boy. It’s a good thing because now we can get her some ice chips. And then, if she can keep those down, we can get her some contrast so she can get a CT scan. Yes, trust me, I know your concern with that and her age. But please understand; I wouldn’t suggest it if I thought there was another way. We did an MRI on both of them when they got here. His stomach is just fine; there was nothing out of the ordinary. But when I tried to read hers, it was all blacked out; I couldn’t tell if anything was wrong. I would also like to check out her head as well. So long as I have your consent, I would like to get a full body scan. I also need labs from her so I can see how all her blood cells are doing.” Dr. Hashita explained, looking at Trunks.

“As long as it helps her—that’s fine.” Trunks said with a sigh, looking at Lily.

“Fantastic. I’ll order all that and we’ll just get her some ice chips and see how well they stay down before we try having contrast. But moving on; I hear we had a shower.” Dr. Hashita said, looking at Trunks.

“Yes—that was a whole new learning experience.” Trunks sighed in annoyance.

“Hmm? Is there something wrong?” Dr. Hashita asked, clearly confused.

“She was abused in a different way—by men?” Trunks questioned, looking at Dr. Hashita.

“Yes, that’s correct; it’s in her file. It’s actually one of the first things we checked on when they got here. He was fine, but Lily—it wasn’t pretty. Didn’t you know? Didn’t Mr. Peer explain any of that to you?” Dr. Hashita asked, looking at Trunks and his parents.

“No. He said nothing about any of that.” Trunks said, annoyed.

“Well, that’s certainly weird; he said he was going to tell you. Although, he has been swamped as of late. Well, I guess you know now.” Dr. Hashita sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Can I ask if there was any penetration—of any kind?” Trunks asked, trying to make sure the kids didn’t hear.

“From what I was able to tell—after she was sedated, her hymen is still intact. But there was bruising just on the outer walls. *Sigh…* So, there  _ was  _ penetration; but it wasn’t an object of any sort. And it wasn’t deep enough to break her hymen. I know this won’t make you feel any better about any of this, nor does it make it any better, but in my professional opinion, I would say, the only thing to penetrate her was a finger. And yes, we did try (to no avail) to collect fingerprint samples while she was sedated.” Dr. Hashita explained.

“Why the hell was she sedated in the first place?!” Vegeta asked, pissed off. 

“Well, to answer your question, Sir; we had to sedate her because she was so scared and inconsolable. She was moving around too much to be able to do anything; that’s also when we got the IVs in—the first time. She ended up ripping both IVs out of her arm and threw it across the room. I tell you—for a tiny little thing, she sure is very accurate; she got both needles stuck in the wall she threw them at. I can’t really say she—either of them are weak because they both pack a punch. One of our other doctors, (who was trying help with the twins) was holding her up by her midsection when she used her feet to kick away from him. There was so much force in that little kick, she went flying backward; she was caught midair by one of the orderlies we have. The doctor who was just trying to help, fell backward onto the ground; he didn’t stumble or anything; he fell backward almost instantly. Now, we get to the orderly. Lily was having a meltdown and couldn’t stop hyperventilating. Elm thought she was in danger and associated our orderly as a bad guy; he punched him in the side of the face and sent him flying out the door. In total, that day, it took over an hour to get them sedated and hooked up again. Elm also ripped his IVs out; but that wasn’t until he thought Lily was in danger.” Dr. Hashita explained, causing Vegeta to start laughing.

“Vegeta—behave.” Bulma said, smacking him over the head.

“It’s perfectly ok; others laugh as well when they hear about that. No, I don’t say anything; it just gets around. At least no one was recording any of that.” Dr. Hashita explained with a smile.

“They’re definitely part of my bloodline.” Vegeta very proudly stated.

“Well, it looks like the ice chips are here. I’ll take those. Thank you, Sophia. Lily may or may not get the CT scan tonight; she may not get that until tomorrow sometime. It all depends on whether or not she can keep the ice chips in. Please do not give her regular water as of yet. This way, with the ice chips, we can go slowly and make sure she doesn’t get too sick again. With everything going on in the hospital right now, I might not get to the results for a day or two. But once I get all the results, you’ll have them. It is to my understanding that you are gaining some kind of connection with her; you should be the one to give her these. Have a wonderful evening and keep feeling better.” Dr. Hashita said, handing Trunks the cup of ice chips before leaving.

“Ok…” Trunks sighed as he stood there, somewhat in shock with all the information he just received.

After a minute or two, Trunks regained composure and walked over to Lily.

“Teddy, what are you doing? Get out of her bed.” Trunks said when he saw Teddy sitting next to Lily, trying to pet her ears while Lily scooted away; she was almost at the edge of the bed.

“She was falling asleep.” Teddy complained as she climbed out of bed.

“And?” Trunks calmly asked.

“She needs to stay awake to eat ice chips and open presents.” Teddy said, looking up at Trunks, innocently.

“Teddy—I know you want to have her open her presents and everything. But she’s not feeling well; she needs her rest. Yes, she needs to eat her ice chips, but if she were to fall asleep and these were to melt, they can always bring more. And what were you trying to do while you were up there?” Trunks explained and then sternly asked.

“I wanted to pet her ears.” Teddy answered right away.

“Did you ask her?” Trunks asked right away.

“Yes.” Teddy answered right away.

“And?” Trunks asked, giving her “the look.”.

“She didn’t say no…” Teddy replied, looking down, looking guilty.

“She doesn’t talk at all.” Kishu mumbled.

“Kishu, behave. We’ll get there—one thing and day at a time.” Trunks sternly said before looking over to Teddy. 

“Teddy, I don’t think she wants her ears touched; she was backing away from you. Do you remember what we talked about personal space?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy.

“Yes… Don’t invade someone’s personal space because I don’t like it when someone invades mine…” Teddy mumbled.

“Correct. Now, apologize to your sister.” Trunks said calmly.

“I’m sorry I tried petting your ears when you didn’t want me to.” Teddy sincerely apologized, looking up at Lily, who was still not used to someone apologizing to her.

“I think she understands. Lily, would you like some ice chips?” Trunks said and then asked, holding a cup of ice chips in front of her; she slowly took one from the cup and stuck it in her mouth.

“Good girl. Do you want another? Here. Just go slowly.” Trunks said, setting the cup on a portable table that was just her height.

** Five Minutes Later: **

Lily had eaten about half of the ice chips before she pushed them away and laid back down.

“All done?” Trunks asked; Lily nodded her head, ready to go back to sleep.

Trunks saw Teddy rocking back and forth in her chair out of the corner of his eyes, clutching her shorts, trying not to look directly at Lily.

“*Sigh…* Ok… Before you go back to sleep, Teddy would really like it if you’d open your presents from them; you got one from her, Knickers, Kishu, and grandma and grandpa. Would you be up to that?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

She didn’t answer him; she just looked down at her hands, thinking it was either a trap—or that she didn’t deserve anything.

“It’s ok Lily; they really are just presents. See? They got me these.” Elm said, showing her the stuffed dog, train set, Froggy Bearington, and balloon; he then pointed to the daisies.

“Lily, I promise you; this isn’t a trap. Nothing in those bags is going to hurt or make you sick. And everything in those bags—from your brothers and sister, you deserve. Whatever they got you, they got because they care and love you.” Trunks explained, sitting in a chair next to her bed.

“…K…” Lily slowly and very softly said—like before, almost inaudible.

“Eh! Don’t push her; let her go at her own pace.” Trunks said when he noticed Kishu and Teddy about to say something.

“It’ll take a while, but they’ll  _ all  _ get used to everything.” Bulma said, reassuring Trunks.

“I know.” Trunks replied as they watched Knickers hand Elm Lily’s gifts to give to her.

With Lily’s gifts, Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy had to take shots in the dark, as they didn’t know what she liked; not even Elm knew what she liked. But he had said she probably didn’t even know what she liked; Lily has never been able to like anything—except for the fact that she and Elm were still alive. That was their mother’s gift to them.

Lily slowly opened her gifts:

Knickers got her a soft doll wearing a baby-blue dress and black shoes, with blue eyes, pink lips, bright green yarn hair.

Kishu got her two cat beanie babies: one black with green eyes and one orange and yellow with blue eyes. He also got her a jumbo puffer ball that she could squeeze and pull this way and that.

Teddy got her a stuffed animal character from her favorite show,  _ Misfits _ ; she picked out Kit Muttly, the half-cat, half-dog creature.

“Ok, Sweetie; Grandpa and I also got you some things.” Bulma gently spoke, showing Lily her three light blue, pink, and red balloons that read, “Keep Hanging In There,” and a bouquet of pink, purple, white, orange, and yellow lilies.

“Do you know what these flowers are? They’re lilies. They have the same name as you. And much like these flowers, you are so very pretty. We also got you a brand-new outfit for when you get out of here. So, you need to get better soon—so that you can come home. So that you and Elm can both come home together. Ok?” Bulma asked, looking at Lily, who looked back at her with big blue eyes.

“She says thank you.” Elm calmly said with a smile; this is the happiest he has ever seen Lily…


	4. Chapter 4

** Five Days Later: **

It was now early Thursday morning, and Lily was finally starting to feel better.

Dr. Hashita said she’d even be able to go home tomorrow. 

** Happy Birthday, Lily: You Get To Go Home! **

That was what was going through everyone’s minds.

Elm was thrilled to be a part of this family; he still had Lily, plus two older brothers and an older sister—and a parent who wouldn’t abuse them. 

No, they had a parent—a dad who loved them more than anything else. A dad who would die for them. A dad who would give up something for them. 

But most of all, Elm was happy that Lily was finally safe; he didn’t really care about himself too much. Well, he did, but Lily was more important; she couldn’t fight or stand up for herself like he could.

Lily still didn’t understand what was going on; the only thing she understood was that people were being kind and loving to her—and she didn’t understand why.

Lily still doesn’t talk much—or let anyone touch her. When a nurse comes to change her gown, she cries and reaches for Trunks. But those are the only times she allows him to touch her.

As of the other night, Lily has started eating solid foods; a few days ago, she was allowed to begin drinking shakes. It seems that her favorite is the chocolate banana with both milk and orange juice. It was also discovered that she really likes bananas and oranges, and orange juice; she does not like apples.

Elm, on the other hand, likes bananas and apples and apple juice; he does not like oranges.

It was about 5:30 AM, and Trunks was asleep in his chair while Lily was up; she had to go potty. They had finally taken the catheter out two days ago. Usually, Grandma took her; Lily was never up this early.

She really had to go, but Lily knew she couldn’t go by herself; she was much too small. And they didn’t have a child’s toilet—not that she knows about those yet.

She looked over at Trunks and took a deep breath, contemplating on whether or not to wake him; she didn’t want to make him mad, but she really had to go.

Eventually, Lily got herself all worked up and started crying.

“Hmm? What is it? What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, waking up instantly, dropping his foot that was resting on Lily’s night table, to the floor.

He didn’t understand why she was crying—until he saw how she was sitting and where her hands were; she was trying not to pee.

“Oh. Will you let me take you to the bathroom?” Trunks asked, standing up.

She looked up at him, face very red as tears ran down it; she didn’t know if she wanted him to take her—but he had washed her up and didn’t do anything.

After another few seconds ticked by, she couldn’t take it anymore; she had to go. She lifted her arms and looked at him with big blue eyes.

“Come on.” Trunks said with a smile, picking her up, took her IV stand, and then headed to the bathroom.

“Ok, here we go.” Trunks said, pulling her gown up in front of her. He then sat her on the toilet and looked up; she went right away, staring at Trunks the entire time.

When she was done, she reached up to him and tugged on his shirt.

“Are you all done?” Trunks asked, looking down a little; she nodded her head.

“Does Grandma give you some toilet paper?” Trunks asked. 

Once again, she nodded her head.

“Here you go.” Trunks said, handing her some toilet paper so she could wipe; Grandma taught her how.

“Ready?” Trunks asked after he was sure she was done; she nodded, and he lifted her and took her to the sink so she could wash her hands.

Then came the flushing of the toilet… Lily didn’t like the noise and cried as she hid her face in Trunks’s shoulder.

“It’s ok. It’s ok. The toilet’s not going to hurt you; it just makes that noise when you flush. It’s normal and not going to hurt you. Yeah, I know—you don’t like the noise, do you? Does it hurt your ears?” Trunks asked when he noticed her ears were flattened on her head; she nodded her head as he placed her back in her bed. 

However, she did stop crying faster than when Grandma flushed the toilet.

“Ok; go to sleep so that you can still go home tomorrow.” Trunks calmly instructed, lightly tucking her in; she just stared at him with her big blue eyes—until he fell asleep.

Lily sat back up and looked at Trunks, trying to understand what was going on.

Honestly, she was still scared, but she trusted him; she really did.

After a few minutes, Lily crawled over to the edge of her bed and started crawling on Trunks’s leg and up to him. 

As far as Lily was concerned, Trunks didn’t wake up—so she couldn’t get in trouble.

She made it to his lap and started using her hands to make “biscuits” (like a cat would do) to get comfy.

Once she was comfy, Lily curled up and fell asleep. 

Trunks smiled as he carefully reached her blanket and covered her, placing his arm over her so she wouldn’t fall.

** Fifteen Minutes Later:  **

A nurse came in to check up on things and saw the two sleeping; she just smiled as she carefully checked Lily’s vitals. Everything came out normal—better than normal.

She then left and ran into Dr. Hashita, who was going to check up on things as well; she just gave him the new information, causing him to smile.

“What does this all mean, Doctor?” The nurse asked, walking alongside Dr. Hashita.

“It means, she’ll be able to go home today, instead of tomorrow. I think it’s time; she’s well enough. If you’re the nurse to release her, just make sure Trunks knows she has to take it easy and watch out for symptoms in case they should come back. Let the other nurses know as well; I don’t know which one of you will have the privilege to release her. I’m so glad she no longer has pneumonia; I almost didn’t think she was going to make it.” Dr. Hashita admitted with a smile.

“She must be a fighter.” The nurse replied with a smile.

“Yes, I agree. Although, I think her entire family are a family of fighters.” Dr. Hashita replied with a smile before they went their separate ways.

** Two & A Half Hours Later: **

** A Little After 8:00 AM: **

Bulma, Vegeta, and the kids just arrived at the hospital and were headed to Lily’s room. 

They were in the elevator when it jerked a little and stopped for a mere minute. But that minute was enough for Knickers to freak out; he already didn’t like elevators as is. 

Vegeta, as much as he didn’t like elevators, was trying to remain calm. 

Elm had his head buried in Bulma’s shoulder.

“Kishu, Teddy, stop tormenting your brothers—and Grandpa.” Bulma seriously told Kishu and Teddy as they bounced up and down in the elevator. 

Meanwhile, Knickers stood in a corner with his hands over his ears; Vegeta stood stiffly in a corner, trying to remain calm and look brave for Knickers and Elm.

“Sorry, Grandma.” Kishu and Teddy apologized as they stopped bouncing and looked down.

Once they got to the floor they needed to be on, Knickers ran out of the elevator while the others walked out; Vegeta was the final one out, walking very slowly.

“It could’ve been worse; we really could’ve been trapped in there. Now, let’s go see your sister and dad.” Bulma sighed as she looked at her husband as Elm lifted his head back up. 

“Can I walk now?” Elm asked once everyone calmed down and ready to head to C8.

“Sure. But don’t let go of my hand. Teddy, you take my other hand or one of Grandpa’s—and Kishu, stay close and behave.” Bulma said seriously.

“Yes, Grandma.” All three replied while Elm and Teddy took Bulma’s hand; Knickers was next to Vegeta and Kishu.

“We’re all going home tomorrow, right?” Teddy asked when they got to Lily’s room.

“Hopefully. As long as Lily continues to do well.” Bulma answered as she opened the door to a mostly dark room; the only light was the sunlight peeking through the windows.

“Shhh… Dad and Lily are sleeping.” Bulma said as they walked in.

“Where is Lily?” Kishu asked, looking at an empty bed.

“Isn’t she in bed?” Vegeta asked, folding his arms.

“No.” Kishu replied, causing Knickers, Teddy, and Elm (especially Elm) to freak out.

“Ok—remain calm; I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe they took her to get last minute x-rays or blood work.” Bulma calmly replied as they looked around.

“Or maybe she’s still in the room, sleeping.” Vegeta responded, standing on the opposite side of Lily’s bed, staring at Trunks and Lily.

When Bulma saw what Vegeta was talking about, she just couldn’t help herself; she started taking pictures left and right.

Trunks was leaning against the chair with his feet on the edge of the bed, holding onto Lily with one arm.

Lily had moved around until she was sitting on Trunks’s right leg—her legs on either side as she leaned into his stomach, hands above her head, clutching his shirt, and her ears were up and twitching.

“She’s so adorable!” Bulma joyfully exclaimed as Lily started rubbing her face against Trunks.

“Mom—could you stop taking so many pictures? The flash is too bright and is making too much noise…” Trunks mumbled as he stretched, waking up.

“When did that happen?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks as he placed his feet back on the ground and sat up.

“Mmmm…” Lily moaned as Trunks moved; she too started waking up.

“Well, good morning.” Trunks gently said as Lily sat up all the way, rubbed her eyes, and shook her head; she then looked up at him a little confused, before looking all around her.

After a minute or two, Lily leaned back into Trunks, took a deep breath, and went back to clutching his shirt.

“Still so shy.” Bulma softly said, looking at Lily.

“Yeah, but she seems to trust Trunks; that’s all that matters, isn’t it?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife.

“For now, yes.” Bulma responded with a smile.

“Good morning.” A nurse said, walking in with a smile.

“Good morning.” Bulma and the kids said with smiles; Vegeta just there with his arms across his chest.

“Are you ready for breakfast?” The nurse kindly asked, holding up the picture menu they’d been using to find out what she wanted.

“Ok—back to the bed.” Trunks said, lifting Lily before gently placing her on the bed; the nurse set the menu in front of Lily.

‘She’s going to choose pancakes with syrup, sausage patties, toast, a fruit bowl consisting of oranges, bananas, kiwis, grapes and strawberries, and orange juice. Even though she’s only had two breakfasts here, she gets the same thing. But we have to ask.’ The nurse thought to herself.

However, this time, Lily chose French toast with syrup and shredded hash-browns instead of pancakes and toast; however, she still had the sausage patty, fruit bowl, and orange juice.

Trunks ordered eggs, bacon, toast, hash-browns, and coffee.

“Ok; I’ll send this down to the kitchen and someone will be up with that in a little bit. But before I go, I have to check your vitals and such to make sure you’re still able to leave tomorrow.” The nurse said with a smile; she wanted to keep it a secret until it was time.

“Her temperature is normal—as are her blood pressure and pulse. Everything is looking good. I’ll be back later. Have a splendid day.” The nurse said with a smile before she left.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“We have French toast with syrup, shredded hash-browns, sausage patties, a fruit bowl with oranges, bananas, kiwis, strawberries and grapes, and orange juice for Lily. Three sunny side up eggs, bacon, toast, regular hash-browns and a coffee for Dad.” A lunch lady said with a smile as she delivered food.

“Thank you.” Trunks said while Lily looked up.

“Lily says “thank you” as well.” Elm calmly said. By now, everyone dealing with Lily knew that she and Elm communicated via their thoughts.

** An Hour & A Half Later: **

** About 9:48 AM: **

Knock. Knock.

“Come in.” Trunks calmly responded, watching his kids: 

  * Knickers was showing Elm and Lily magic tricks
  * Kishu was complaining because he was bored and wanted to go swimming
  * Teddy was watching TV and making plans for when they got to their new home with her new brother and sister
  * Elm was watching Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy
  * Lily was watching Knickers 



Bulma dragged Vegeta to the gift shop; she had seen something she absolutely  _ had _ to get Elm and Lily.

“Hello again.” The nurse from before said with a big smile, holding onto a stack of papers—the same type as the ones that Trunks got for Elm.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked, looking at the nurse when he saw the pack of papers.

“Hi, Sweetie. Are you ready to have these removed and go home?” The nurse asked, somewhat ignoring Trunks.

“I thought she wasn’t leaving until tomorrow. Is she well enough to leave today?” Knickers asked, looking from the nurse to Trunks.

“Dr. Hashita believes so. Yes, while it may only be one more day; she has been in here, stuck in a bed for roughly two and a half weeks now. We all believe that one day isn’t going to do anything: she’s been doing well for the past few days now. However, she will have to go slow and take it easy. That means no rough housing or anything like that. She needs rest, but also needs to be up, walking so that she doesn’t lose the ability to walk. With all that said, if she should come down with a fever or her cough gets worse; please don’t hesitate to take her to your local hospital. You don’t live anywhere in North City, do you?” The nurse explained and then asked.

“No. Up until last week, we lived in West City; I recently bought a house in the country, a few miles outside of the city.” Trunks answered.

“Ok. If she should start coughing any worse than she already is—or develops a fever higher than 100, please take her to the nearest hospital. Oh, and Dr. Hashita would like you to take the twins to see a pediatrician within the next month; there is a list somewhere in here. Names with an “M” are male doctors, while names with an “F” are female doctors. You can make your decision based on who you think the twins would do best with. Here are her papers. Are you ready?” The nurse explained before handing Trunks the papers; she then turned to Lily.

“What is she doing?” Kishu asked, looking between Trunks, Lily, and the nurse.

“She’s going to remove Lily’s IVs so that she can leave here and come home.” Knickers explained, crossing his arms; that was explained just a few minutes ago.

“Oh… That’s great! But I remember this part from when I had my appendix out. It hurt just as much as it did when they put them in.” Kishu responded, causing Lily to recoil and back away from the nurse.

“Kishu!” Trunks exclaimed, really annoyed.

“What? It’s the truth.” Kishu said, defending himself.

“You didn’t need to say that out loud; you’ve gone and scared your sister.” Trunks explained as calmly as he could.

“Sorry…” Kishu said, looking down, guilty.

“*Sigh…* It’s done and over with; we can’t change that. Knickers, please take Kishu and Teddy and wait in the hall; we’ll be out in a little bit. Don’t ask about Elm; he won’t leave his sister for this. Kishu, Teddy, listen to Knickers; he’s in charge.” Trunks said seriously.

“Ok.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, said as they went to the hall.

“And Kishu, you’re not in trouble. I’m sorry for snapping, but you can’t say something like that right now.” Trunks apologized.

“Ok.” Kishu said with a small smile; he rarely got an apology when he got in trouble.

“Lily, it’s time to let this nice nurse take your IVs out so that we can get you dressed in the outfit Grandma got for you and then we can all go home. Ok? Elm and I are right here. Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy are waiting for us. And think about it; Elm had his IVs taken out and did just fine.” Trunks calmly explained, looking at Lily as he laid his hand next to her on the bed.

“Yeah. The worst part was when the tape was taken off. Now, all I have are some bruises; my arms feel better as well.” Elm calmly added in, taking her other hand in his.

Lily allowed Trunks to take her other hand as the nurse started removing all the tape.

“Now time for the IVs.” The nurse calmly spoke, starting with the one in her upper arm. She then removed the one in her elbow pit, finally followed by the one in her hand. 

The IV in Lily’s hand was the worst because Elm was forced to let go so she could get it out. 

Lily cried and cried; she, however, stopped when the nurse let her pick out her band-aids—sparkly rainbow.

“There we go. Do you need a cart for all her things?” The nurse asked.

“Uhh… Yes, please.” Trunks said, looking at everything; there was—a lot.

“I’ll be right back.” The nurse said, heading out.

“Are you ready to see what outfit Grandma got you?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily; she slowly nodded her head.

“Ok—hold on.” Trunks said, walking over to the closet.

“Let’s start with the smallest one first.” Trunks said, noticing his mom left the same three outfits in each size she found—including underwear and shoes.

“Ok—put one leg in each hole.” Trunks said, starting with the underwear while leaving the hospital gown on.

“Flutterbys.” Lily very softly spoke.

“Yes, those are butterflies.” Trunks said with a smile as he got the outfit ready; he was happy she said something. It may not be much, but it’s a start.

After a minute, Trunks removed her gown and replaced it with a light blue shirt designed with a rainbow and a unicorn and blue-jean skirt and purple socks.

“How does that all feel? Is anything too tight or too loose?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily; everything looked like they fit.

“Fit k.” Lily softly answered, looking at her shirt.

“It looks like Grandma brought ribbons as well. Would you like your hair up?” Trunks asked.

“K.” Lily softly replied, looking at the ribbons.

“One, two, or three?” Trunks asked; she held up two fingers.

“Pigtails it is.” Trunks said, turning her around so that he could brush her hair and put it up. 

The two blue bows were behind her ears, but they were still noticeable.

Like Elm, she still had that one strand of hair that stood up at the top of her head. However, she had long bangs that hung along her face and somewhat messy bangs just above her eyes. 

Lily’s hair, unlike any of the others, was a little wavy.

Trunks looked at both Elm and Lily and wondered how they would turn out. 

Knickers is smart, loves to read and do puzzles, helps around the house, and is gay. 

Kishu loves his video games or playing outside, nor does he like doing chores. 

Teddy's a tomboy and loves playing outside, in the mud, and does not like anything girly; she does help around the house. 

No matter what, he’d love them no matter what.

‘She definitely has that natural flush Luna had.’ Trunks thought to himself.

“Now, it’s time for your shoes.” Trunks said, picking up her shoes.

“No. No. No…” Lily cried, scared, backing away; she almost fell out of bed.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, confused.

“She doesn’t like shoes; they hurt her feet.” Elm explained.

“Baby, you have to understand that at most places, you have to wear shoes. But for now—you don’t have to wear them. But understand you’ll have to wear them if we go to a restaurant or something. Understand? I’ll find you some kind of shoes that won’t hurt your feet. Can we at least try one on?” Trunks asked, looking at her.

“Mmm… …K…” Lily slowly and softly answered, scooting back.

“Good girl.” Trunks said, taking the right shoe and placed it on her foot; it was a little big on her.

“You’ll just have to grow into these. Guess, we’ll have to find you a size or two smaller.” Trunks said, looking at the size of the shoe and her foot.

Just then, the nurse came in with a cart, and with Trunks and Elm’s help, got everything packed up.

“Are you ready to get out of here?” Trunks asked, picking Lily up while Elm climbed onto his back.

“…Yeah…” Lily answered, holding onto Trunks’s shoulders while Elm held onto him around his neck.

“Let’s head out then. Both of you, hold on tight.” Trunks sternly said with a smile as he started pushing the cart.

“K.” Elm and Lily said at the same time.

“What’s going on?” Bulma asked when she and Vegeta returned and saw Trunks and the kids—and the cart.

“We’re leaving.” Trunks replied.

“What about Lily?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“She’s hanging onto my other side. Because she was doing so well, Dr. Hashita said she could leave today.” Trunks explained, turning a little to show his parents.

“She’s so adorable! Oh, I remember when Teddy liked her hair up like that!” Bulma cooed as she snapped more pictures.

“I don’t like my hair like that anymore.” Teddy said, looking at Bulma.

“I know, Dear; we love you for your individuality. And you still kind of wear your hair up. You’re still my little girl.” Bulma happily replied.

“Grandma!” Teddy cried, embarrassed.

“Trust me—it’ll only get worse as you get older. And you still have me. Once you’re old enough, I’m sure I’ll do things that embarrasses you—all of you. I promise you that.” Trunks said with a smile.

“Daddy!” Teddy cried, even more embarrassed.

“Where are her shoes?” Kishu asked, noticing she was only wearing socks.

“Yeah, where are they? Didn’t you like them? I thought they were really cute.” Bulma said, a little disappointed.

“Well, the smallest pair you brought were still a little big on her I liked them; they were cute and all… But she apparently doesn’t like shoes.” Trunks explained, shocking his parents and kids.

“She says they hurt her feet.” Elm spoke up.

“Ohh. Ok. Well, let’s get you out of here and to the hotel; we have one more night there. We thought we weren’t leaving until tomorrow, so we registered for another night. Hey, I know; why don’t we just spend the rest of the weekend?” Bulma suggested with a smile.

“Woman, I just want to go home…” Vegeta sighed, annoyed; he was happy his granddaughter was finally better and all, but he missed his bed and training room—and such.

“As much as I’d like to do that, I have to get these guys home, find these two new beds, dressers and such. I also have to take them shopping to find what they’d like. Also, we also have all the stuff to finish moving to the new house. We’ll stay the night tonight, but tomorrow, we have to leave. Maybe when we’re all settled and Lily’s completely out of the woods, we’ll do some kind of summer family vacation or something. Heck, I even have a large enough yard; you could completely take it over for a day or whatever and throw one of your parties or whatever there.” Trunks calmly said.

“Ok! Sounds like a plan! We’ll do both! Vegeta, grab the cart so that Trunks can concentrate on holding the kids. Come on everyone; let’s go!” Bulma happily instructed, leading the way to the elevators.

“What have I done?” “What have you done?” Trunks and Vegeta asked at the same time, following Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy as they followed Bulma…


	5. Chapter 5

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Hey ma?” Trunks asked as they exited the elevator on the first floor.

“Yeah, what is it?” Bulma asked.

“You don’t happen to have both of their car seats, do you?” Trunks asked.

“Of course, I do. We haven’t set hers up or anything, but we have it. As for Elm’s, we’ll just have to get it all unhooked and hooked up into your van.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Wait! Mr. Briefs!” They heard a man call out to them before Trunks could say anything; it was Dr. Hashita.

“Yes, what is it? The nurse said we could leave. Was that not true?” Trunks asked as Lily and Elm clung to him.

“Oh, no. It’s not that; they’re both good to go. I just wanted to get to you before I forgot or lost you. I just finished reading over her results a little bit ago. The results from her last blood work and CT scans. I wanted to let you know in person, rather than over the phone.” Dr. Hashita explained, slightly out of breath.

“What’s going on? Is everything ok?” Trunks asked, concerned, looking down at Lily.

“I suppose it depends on you. You already know she has ADD, mild autism, asthma, anxiety, is a little slower, and doesn’t really talk; But what you don’t know (what I just found out) is that she has RA.” Dr. Hashita explained, confusing Trunks, Vegeta, and the kids; Bulma just looked shocked.

“What the hell is RA?” Vegeta asked, annoyed.

“Rheumatoid Arthritis. Are you sure?” Bulma asked right away.

“Wait—she has Rheumatoid Arthritis? She’s only two—nearly three. Is that even possible?” Trunks asked in shock.

“What the hell is Rheumatoid Arthritis?” Vegeta asked, even more annoyed.

“It’s an auto immune disease that affects the joints. The myth is that it only effects the elderly. When in truth, it affects people, mainly females, of all ages. But you’re sure she has it?” Bulma explained and then asked, worried.

“Yes, I am unfortunately; I reread and rechecked all the results. My guess is, that she probably has it due to all the abuse and the smoking, drug, and alcohol use while she was pregnant with them. I’m guessing no one in either side of your family has this?” Dr. Hashita explained and then asked.

“No—it doesn’t run in my family.” Vegeta said calmly; he didn’t even know what it was.

“My dad has it, but he recently just developed it.” Bulma replied. 

‘So, I is broked… Now he won’t want me.’ Lily sadly said to Elm.

‘You’re not broke. And if he doesn’t want you, he can’t have me.’ Elm seriously said to Lily.

“Oh, good; there you are.” A man said, walking over to everyone.

“Who are you?” Trunks asked, slightly annoyed; he didn’t like the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach.

“I have both families ready.” The man calmly said.

“What families? What are you talking about?” Trunks asked right away.

“The families who will be taking the twins. I have one for each. These people would like the boy and that family would like the girl.” The man explained, signaling for two families to walk over.

‘They going to seprate us!’ Lily screamed at Elm before she just started bawling.

“Oh, it’s ok, Dear; my son will take good care of you.” Some lady responded with a cheeky smile.

“Is that my pet?” Some boy asked in an arrogant tone of voice.

“Ok. Hold on a sec. Dad, please take the twins.” Trunks asked, handing him Lily and then Elm.

It’s not that Trunks didn’t trust his mother; he just knew his dad could get them away faster.

“Is there a problem, Sir?” The one man asked while the families stared in shock.

Dr. Hashita had gone to call security; he just had a feeling they would need them.

“What seems to be the problem?” Security asked, walking over.

“He’s keeping these people’s children away from them.” The man shot right away.

“Excuse me; those are my children.” Trunks shot back, very pissed off.

“He’s right, they are his children.” Mr. Peer said, walking over.

“Just who the hell are you?” The lady asked, pissed off.

“My name is Coast Peer; I’m a social/protective services worker. I was Elm and Lily’s case worker. I do have my credentials on me if you’d like to see them.” Mr. Peer answered.

“Mr. Grod, sir!” The one man exclaimed in shock as he bowed when another man walked over.

“Aw, Mr. Point. What seems to be the problem?” This Mr. Grod stiffly asked.

“That man, Mr. Briefs refuses to give those twins up.” The man, Mr. Point, replied, very annoyed.

“And why should he; he is their father.” Mr. Grod responded, narrowing his eyes.

“That he gave his rights away weeks ago.” Mr. Point calmly replied.

“Well, I highly doubt that, seeing as he only just found out about them a little over a week ago. And when he did find out, he came here right away and signed papers saying he wanted to keep them. I know, I was there, watching. Coast Peer is my number one worker—my go to man. I had been shadowing him, recording him for new recruits to follow and study. Yes, he knows this. You, Mr. Pine—you’re fired.” Mr. Grod said seriously.

“Wh-what? Why?” Mr. Pine asked in shock.

“Now, I’ll have you…” The lady started, pointing a finger.

“You’ll have what, Mrs. Meloon? As I understand it, you and your husband are in trouble for embezzlement. So, you ma’am, are barred from ever adopting any child ever again. And you, Mr. Pine, you’re fired because I have you on camera forging signatures. I have security cameras everywhere—except for the bathrooms.” Mr. Grod sternly explained.

“That’s enough! Let me say something! I’m going to say this loud and clear; and you people will listen. I did not spend over three years after their drug addicted mother up and disappeared looking for Elm and Lily and hiring a private detective to help to not come meet them when I finally got that call. I did not drive roughly three hours to get here—with my older three kids—and my parents driving behind us for nothing. I did not bring my older kids to meet their younger brother and sister just to tell them, nope, they’re not staying with us. I did not spend a week and a half trying to gain their trust after their mother completely ruined their lives just to lose them. I did not waist my life looking for them. I did, however, come here for them, to bring them home with me and their older brothers and sister. They are  **_ my _ ** kids and they’re staying with me and their siblings! And hell, even if I didn’t want them, I sure as hell wouldn’t separate them; they need each other. And even if I were like that, I sure as hell wouldn’t let you people have them. Just because they’re different and have cat ears and many other “disabilities” doesn’t mean they’re pets! They’re not pets; they’re children—innocent children who deserve a chance at life. They’re  **_ my _ ** children, not yours. I don’t care that they have ears or tails, ADD, ADHD, OCD, or autism, PSTD, or anxiety, or RA! I don’t care if they’re straight, gay, bi, trans, or whatever; I love them just the same—all five of them.” Trunks exclaimed, pissed off.

“Very well put.” Mr. Grod replied before walking away.

“Well, I never…” The woman gasped before dragging her spoiled rotten son away; the other family bowed in apology and left.

“But Mommy; I want my pet!” The little boy yelled as his mother dragged him along.

“Shut up! We’ll get you a different, better pet!” The mother yelled before they got into the car.

“Well—that was interesting.” Mr. Peer said, looking at the lady, writing down some information.

“What brings you here?” Bulma asked, looking at Mr. Peer.

“Another case arrived a last night; I just got called in. Call if you need anything.” Mr. Peer said, heading to the elevators.

“Well, anyway, I’m sure you want to get going. This is the closest hospital to you that has a Rheumatology department. I know this isn’t ideal or anything, but I don’t know anything about RA—other than what to look for. One of our rheumatologists made the final ruling; she recommended Dr. Rubay. Dr. Rubay is female and has been the top of her field for the past twenty or so years. She mainly works with younger kids. When they reach a certain age, she’ll pass them on to someone else. We got Lily an appointment in two weeks; it’s the soonest she could get in to see her. And I hope you agree; my colleague and I thought with just how advanced her RA already is for a child of her age and size, that she be seen sooner than later.” Dr. Hashita explained, handing Trunks a pamphlet.

“Yes, of course.” Trunks sighed, taking the pamphlet.

“Have a good rest of your day. Make sure they’re happy.” Dr. Hashita said before heading to the elevators to head back to wherever he was supposed to be.

“Yeah, you too.” Trunks said before turning to his mother.

“Everything will be ok—one way or another.” Bulma said, looking at Trunks.

“I know—but she’s so little. And all the crap she’s already had to go through… It’s just not fair for her.” Trunks said as they walked outside to where Vegeta had taken all of the kids.

“If you get rid of Lily, I’m not staying! I’m going with her; we’re not going to be separated!” Elm very seriously exclaimed, shocking Trunks and Bulma.

“No, of course, not. You and Lily aren’t going anywhere except with us.” Trunks replied.

“What about what that man said?” Elm asked, looking at Trunks.

“He was a liar and a cheater. You and Lily aren’t going to be separated; you’re going to be staying with me, Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy—in the country. You’ll see Grandma and Grandpa as much as possible—even if we have to go every Friday night for dinner or whatever. You’re  _ both _ going to be living somewhere where neither of you will be hurt on purpose ever again. Do you understand?” Trunks asked, picking Elm up and walking to where Lily could see them.

“Yes.” Elm answered.

“Lily, do you understand?” Trunks asked, looking at her; she just stared at Trunks before reaching for him.

“Come here. Yeah, you’re not going anywhere except for with us.” Trunks said, rocking her a little.

“Well, let’s head back to the hotel.” Bulma said with a smile as they walked to the cars.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

They had just gotten to the hotel and were headed up to the room when something came to Trunks; there was a children’s furniture store up the road.

“What are we going to do about beds?” Kishu asked, looking at everyone.

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Well, there are eight of us and only five beds. Yes, you and Grandpa will share a bed. But there’s still not enough for all of us.” Kishu answered.

“You’re getting very good at math.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Where’d Daddy go?” Teddy asked, looking around.

“I think he said he had to make a quick call or something. As for the bed situation, we’ll figure something out; we just have to wait for Daddy.” Bulma said as Elm looked around with Lily clinging to him; she was still scared and confused.

“Ok…” Trunks sighed, walking in.

“What are we going to do about sleeping? There aren’t enough beds.” Kishu said right as Trunks walked through the door.

“Kishu, I just walked in the door. I need to take a shower and then I have an errand to run—well two; I need to get clean clothes.” Trunks explained, looking at the outfit he had been wearing since he first met the twins.

“Don’t worry about any of that; I picked you up some outfits the other day.” Bulma said with a smile, picking up a bag.

“Thanks.” Trunks said with a smile—until Lily fell over; she did her best not to cry.

“Lily? Do you want to take a shower really quick and get clean?” Trunks calmly asked, kneeling in front of her; she just nodded her head as she lifted her arms.

“Elm?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“I took a bath this morning.” Elm replied.

“Ok.” Trunks said before walking to the bathroom with Lily.

“Oh, and as for beds? Grandma and Grandpa will get the king bed, you three will get a single bed and Lily and Elm will share the queen bed while I’ll sleep on the couch.” Trunks answered Kishu’s question before walking into the bathroom and shut the door behind him and Lily.

“He won’t be sleeping on the couch… Bet’cha he’ll sleep in the same bed as the twins.” Bulma said with a smile.

“What do you think Daddy has to do?” Teddy asked, looking at Kishu.

“Who knows?” Kishu sighed as he went to his bed.

“If he wants us to know, he’ll tell us.” Knickers spoke up, looking over his book.

** With Trunks & Lily: **

Trunks put the lid to the toilet down and set Lily down.

“Ok—arms up?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily; she did as she was told.

“Good girl. Now it’s time for your skirt and underwear…” Trunks sighed; this was not easy for her, but she listened and didn’t struggle.

After that, he removed her socks and ribbons.

He then removed all his clothes except his boxers; he left those on for her sake.

“Ready?” Trunks asked as he leaned over and turned the water on; she lifted her arms.

“How does this feel; is it too hot?” Trunks asked as he leaned her over so she could feel the water.

“Good.” Lily answered as she held her hand under the water.

“Good.” Trunks said before he stepped in with her. He then turned the showerhead on, making sure to stand far enough away so that her ears wouldn’t get hit by the water; she had her tail wrapped around her waist.

The first thing Trunks noticed was that she seemed to like it when the water hit her back. 

The second thing Trunks noticed was that she liked it when he rubbed her back.

She was making “biscuits” as she laid her head against his shoulder while he had one arm tucked under her butt to keep her from slipping while his other arm was around her shoulder. 

After a few minutes, he started to notice that she was beginning to fall asleep.

“Oh, no—not yet.” Trunks said, gently pulling her away from him.

“We need to get you cleaned up first.” Trunks said when she gave him a confused look.

He carefully set her down while kneeling in front of her.

“Let’s see… We have White Rain mixed with a little bit of pine, or Vanilla-Hunny mixture for shampoo. Do you want to smell them?” Trunks asked, holding onto the shampoo bottles.

“Yeah…” Lily answered, looking all over the place.

Trunks opened the White Rain with pine first; she did not like that. 

Trunks couldn’t help but to laugh at her reaction. 

When she smelled that, Lily’s eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunched up, tongue out as she made somewhat of a gagging noise, and she shook her head every which way.

“I guess that one’s a no. How about this one?” Trunks asked, opening the Vanilla-Honey.

“Dis one…” Lily breathed, smelling the shampoo while they both held onto it.

“Ok, hold still.” Trunks said as he began washing her. 

When he got done washing her hair, he ended up using Mixed Berry body wash to clean the rest of her; she didn’t like the Rustic Log scent.

“Hey, Ma; can you come here?” Trunks called through a cracked door.

“What’s up?” Bulma asked, looking through the crack.

“Can you take Lily and get her dressed so I can finish in here?” Trunks asked, holding Lily, wrapped in a towel, and her clothes and ribbons.

“I’d love to. Is that ok with you?” Bulma happily obliged and then asked Lily; she just reached out to her.

“Thanks.” Trunks said before he closed the door after Bulma took Lily.

“Let’s find you a clean outfit.” Bulma said, throwing the clothes Lily was wearing into a dirty bag of other dirty clothes.

“You just want to play dress-up with the child…” Vegeta mumbled, looking over his newspaper.

“No, I don’t; she needs a new outfit.” Bulma argued.

“She hadn’t been in that outfit for more than an hour; it was perfectly clean.” Vegeta replied, making a point.

“Well—it’s time for a different outfit. Besides, that outfit is in the dirty clothes and dirty now. Maybe a dress to see what size dress she needs.” Bulma faltered, knowing Vegeta was right; she, however, decided to ignore him.

Vegeta just shook his head—but slightly smiled.

By the time Bulma found an outfit—in the right-sized and turned around, Lily was asleep, wrapped in her towel.

“She’s so adorable!” Bulma happily exclaimed, taking a couple of pictures before redressing her in a red dress with pink hearts all over and red socks—and taking more pictures.

She or Trunks would put her hair up later after Lily woke up.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Do you feel better?” Bulma asked when Trunks came out.

“Much.” Trunks replied and then noticed Lily under a blanket. She was sleeping on her stomach with her arms above her and out to the sides, with her head slightly tilted to the side.

“That’s one of the ways you used to sleep when you were little. For the longest time you hated being on your back—until you didn’t. Then you’d sleep exactly like that—except on your back.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Or half off the bed…” Vegeta mumbled.

“Knickers sleeps on his side like Mai used to while Kishu sleeps on his back, half-on, half-off the bed and Teddy sleeps all scrunched up. I haven’t seen Elm sleep aside from that one night in the hospital. Where is Elm anyway?” Trunks explained and then asked, looking around.

“Sleeping on the couch.” Teddy answered with a smile.

Sure enough, Elm was sleeping on the couch on his stomach, one leg hanging off the couch while his other was bent up behind him; he had one arm under him while the other was straight out above him.

“Well, I guess my plans on put on hold.” Trunks sighed, walking over to and covered Elm with a blanket.

“What are these plans of yours?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“There’s this furniture store for kids about fifteen minutes from here; I was going to take them to check it out. I called a little bit ago; they said they do deliveries from one day up to a week. If they found something they wanted, I could have them delivered for Monday afternoon. That way, if everyone wanted, we could stay here until late Sunday night or early Monday morning.” Trunks explained, answering Vegeta’s question.

“Really?” Bulma excitedly asked.

“Yeah, why not? They deliver, so I have a little more time. And I figured Lily needs some time to have a little fun—or something. It really isn’t fair that she was stuck in a hospital and is the only one who didn’t get to have any time or fun here. I know they’ll be more trips—but this can be a get-well type of thing.” Trunks answered.

“Yay! So, we have three and a half days; I have to start planning!” Bulma happily exclaimed.

“Mom—no. Lily’s still not a hundred percent; she still needs to take it easy. We can stay here and do things—and we can go out to eat. Save your planning for when she’s better.” Trunks stated.

“Ok…” Bulma mumbled, causing Knickers to chuckle, Teddy to giggle, and Kishu to just start full-on laughing.

** Two Hours Later: **

Elm had woken up about half an hour ago and was looking out the window; they were on the second floor.

“Well, good morning, Princess.” Trunks said, looking at Lily as she sat up on her knees, dried drool running down her chin, and hair all over the place.

After a few seconds, Lily looked all around, confused.

“You got to leave the hospital, remember? They said you were well enough to go home. Hold still, please.” Trunks explained and then said, taking a wet wipe to her face to wipe the drool away.

After a few minutes, Lily felt her head and then looked up at Trunks, hands still on her head.

“Would you like your hair brushed and put up?” Trunks asked.

“Yeah.” Lily replied.

“Would you like me or Grandma to do it?” Trunks asked; Lily pointed to Grandma.

The entire time Bulma was brushing and putting Lily’s hair up, Lily stared at Trunks, not once taking her big blue eyes off of him.

“What are we doing now?” Teddy asked, looking up at Trunks.

“Can we go swimming; I’m so bored!” Kishu complained.

“Behave. I’m going to take Elm and Lily to pick their beds and dressers. And then, we’ll all go somewhere for a late lunch.” Trunks sternly explained as Bulma finished putting Lily’s hair up; they were up in loose pigtails with small buns tied up with the red ribbons.

“Ok…” Kishu mumbled.

“Ok, Lily—I know you don’t like them, but you have to wear shoes; you can’t go into stores without shoes. Ok? Just for a little while?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily, holding up a small pair of sandals. 

She stared at the shoes for a few minutes before slowly lifting her feet, one after another, allowing him to place them on her feet.

“Good girl.” Trunks said, slipping her sandals on. 

“Well, let’s get going.” Trunks said, picking Lily up.

“Can we come with you?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks; now that Lily was out of the hospital, he didn’t want to leave her or Elm.

“It beats staying here and doing nothing.” Kishu said, looking at Trunks.

“Can I come too?” Teddy asked with big hopeful eyes.

“It would give me and your father some time to ourselves.” Bulma said, hinting that she wanted "special" alone time with Vegeta.

“Ok. But you had all be on your best behavior; go get your shoes on. I’ll call you when we’re done at the furniture store and whatever.” Trunks said, looking at his parents.

“Ok. See you soon.” Bulma said with a smile.

“What are you doing?” Trunks asked, watching Lily as she bent backward, watching Bulma and Vegeta before leaning back up to look at Trunks, blinking a few times.

“We’ll see you after a while.” Trunks said, smiling at Lily as they headed to and out the door.

They walked past the pool, and Lily hid her face in Trunks’s shoulder while Elm clung to his leg.

“Do you want up?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm, who was almost tripping him.

“Yes, please.” Elm replied right away; they didn’t like the pool.

“Lily, hold on tight.” Trunks instructed before bending to pick Elm up.

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

They just arrived at Tiny Tots Furniture Land, and it had started raining.

“Great… *Sigh…* Knickers, can I trust you to watch all four of your siblings while I park the van? It’s raining—hard. Neither Lily nor Elm need to become sick again.” Trunks seriously stated, looking at his oldest.

“Yes, of course.” Knickers said with a smile.

“You have to watch all four of them; don’t let them out of your sight. Do you understand me?” Trunks seriously asked, looking directly at Knickers.

“Yes, I understand.” Knickers replied with a smile, glad his dad was trusting him with something as important as this.

“Kishu, Teddy, Elm, Lily; Knickers is in charge. You need to listen to and stay with him.” Trunks instructed, looking at the kids as Knickers unbuckled Lily; Teddy and Elm knew how to get unbuckled on their own.

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” Kishu, Teddy, and Elm replied while Lily looked at him with big eyes.

“Don’t worry, Lily; just stay with Knickers and Kishu. They won’t hurt you. In fact, they’ll keep you very safe. Ok? Just stay with Knickers and Kishu; I’ll be with you all soon.” Trunks said seriously.

Knickers got out first while Kishu helped Teddy, Elm, and Lily out before getting out himself.

“I’ll be over in a few minutes. Don’t lose your siblings.” Trunks stated before driving off to find a parking space.

“What is it?” Knickers gently asked, looking at Lily, who was tugging at his shorts; she put her arms up in response.

“Ok. Come here.” Knickers said, lifting Lily.

As soon as he had a good hold on her, Lily laid her head on his shoulder while Kishu managed to pick Elm up; Teddy held onto Knickers’s and Kishu’s shorts.

As they waited, they received looks from people walking in and out of the store.

“Are you kids alright? Are you lost?” An older lady kindly asked, concerned.

“No, we’re fine; we’re waiting for our dad to find a parking spot.” Knickers answered, holding Lily.

“Ok. I do hope he gets here soon. Stay dry.” The lady said, looking to the sky as she walked away, worried about the kids; she sat in the car and waited until she saw their father walk up to them.

After another minute, a man driving a van stopped in front of them. The lady didn’t think that was their father—considering Knickers told her he was looking for a parking space.

“Are you kids ok?” The man asked, looking out his window; he had a wicked smile and smelled of cheap cigars.

“We’re fine; we’re waiting for our dad.” Knickers responded, not looking at the man. Instead, he was looking out into the parking lot for their dad.

“Well, it’s raining kind of hard out. Would you like to wait in my van; it’s nice and warm.” The man said, trying to entice them.

“No, thank you; we’re just fine.” Knickers replied, holding Lily closer while gently pushing Teddy behind him and Kishu as Kishu held Elm closer to him.

“Oh, come on; your little sisters and brother look cold. Just look at them; they’re shivering something awful. Even you and your brother are shivering a little. So, bring yourselves and the little ones in so that you can all warm up. I’ve got heat, blankets, and other warm things; I even have a puppy.” The man calmly stated, really trying to get them in the van.

“You don’t have a puppy. If you did, we would hear it barking, scratching, or running around; puppies are notorious for at least running around—especially in a vehicle. My sisters are shivering, not because of the cold, but because they’re scared—of you. I highly doubt you have any blankets or anything warm in there: you’re nothing but a predator! So, stay away from my sisters, brothers, and me!” Knickers growled, pissed off, holding Lily even closer; he was not going to let anything happen to his younger siblings.

“Why you little—” The man started, until both Knickers and Kishu’s eyes and hair started sparking; they were about to change into Super Saiyans.

“Is there a problem here?” Trunks asked, walking over.

“I’m just trying to get these kids to bring their little siblings in to get warm; the little ones are shivering.” The man calmly said, looking at Trunks, not realizing who he was.

“They did the right thing; I’ve always taught my oldest three not to trust or talk to strangers. I also taught them, that when it comes to strangers, to never, ever get into their vehicle under any circumstance. Then, the biggest thing I’ve taught them, was to always,  **_ ALWAYS _ ** look after and protect their younger siblings.” Trunks dangerously stated, stepping in front of his kids.

After just a minute or two, the police arrived; the lady from before had called. She was worried, to say the least, when the van pulled up; she became quite unsettled when the older boys started holding the youngest two closer and pushed the other girl behind them.

The man was Gogurth Fettish, a Third-Class or Third-Degree Pedophile, convicted of kidnapping, torturing, raping, and murdering several young kids: two through thirteen. He had recently escaped prison when a raid happened six months prior; he was also one of the last few to be re-apprehended.

** Six Months Ago: **

** What We Know: **

  * Fifty-six inmates escaped North City’s Maximum-Security Penitentiary:
  * 25 inmates have been killed
  * 4 inmates (1 female & 3 male) were cornered & committed suicide rather than go back
  * 3 inmates (all female) were cornered & turned themselves in willingly
  * Along with Mr. Fettish, 20 other inmates have been caught & placed in several different titanium holes 20’ under the ocean with nothing but their thoughts
  * 3 inmates (2 female & 1 male) working together remain at large



After they finished talking with the police, Trunks looked at Knickers.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to go almost Super Saiyan.” Knickers said, looking down.

“Same here… Kishu mumbled.

“Don’t apologize; you did everything right—both of you. You two kept your sisters, brother, and each other safe. You repeatedly told that man no; he wasn’t taking a no for an answer—but neither were you. When push comes to shove, you do what you have to do. Because I strongly believe he would’ve gotten out of that van and tried to forcibly take all five of you. You going Super Saiyan was the right thing to do. Now, if you were to go Super Saiyan during a simple school fight—then we’d have a problem. Do you understand me? I mean—look at Teddy; you two are some of her biggest heroes. But if you really want to have an example of why you did the right thing; look at Elm and Lily—more Lily. They barely know us; and for obvious reasons, have trust issues. But just look at them; they’re both clinging to you two. It’s clear that you made them feel safe. That’s all that matters. As long as you’re using it for training with family or our family friends or in some sort of actual danger, going Super Saiyan is perfectly ok.” Trunks explained, looking at Knickers and Kishu.

“Ok.” Knickers and Kishu replied, smiling.

“Now, give me your brother and sister and let’s get inside before any of you get sick.” Trunks instructed, taking Elm from Kishu; Lily, on the other hand, was not letting go of Knickers.

“Do you have her? Are you going to be able to carry her around? I don’t think they have any carts here.” Trunks said, looking at his oldest son.

“I’ve got her.” Knickers said before they walked inside, lifting Lily a little more.

“Ok. Let’s get going.” Trunks said as they headed inside.

“Hello, and welcome to Tiny Tots Furniture Land; is there anything I can help you with? Are you looking for something specific?” A female store greeter politely asked.

“Umm… I am looking for beds and dressers for my three-year-old twins: one boy and one girl. My daughter has Rheumatoid Arthritis and mild autism; do you have anything that would maybe work a little bit better for her?” Trunks asked after calmly explaining.

“Please wait here; I have someone who can help you.” The lady politely replied, excusing herself.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Lily's ears started wildly twitching before she started crying.

“Hold on.” Trunks said, switching Elm around a little bit.

“You can set me down—if that’s ok.” Elm spoke up.

“Stay by Knickers and Kishu.” Trunks instructed, setting him down.

“Ok.” Elm said as he stood right next to Knickers as Trunks took Lily from him.

“Are you the one who is looking for a special bed for a little girl with autism and RA?” A man asked, walking over.

“Yes, I am.” Trunks answered, holding onto Lily.

“You’re new at this parent with a disabled child thing, aren’t you?” The man calmly asked.

“How can you tell?” Knickers and Kishu asked, becoming defensive.

“Boys, behave; he’s just asking a question.” Trunks said, hushing Knickers and Kishu.

“Sorry.” Both boys mumbled.

“Is it that obvious?” Trunks asked, turning his attention back to the man.

“You’re Trunks Briefs, yes?” The man simply asked.

“Yes.” Trunks answered, holding Lily close.

“My younger brother, Coast Peer mentioned you. Father of three, just turned father of five. The mother kept the twins from you for three years. Yeah, I knew you had to be him. Not only seeing you had five kids, but that two them had cat ears and tails. Yes, I’m Coast’s older brother; our mother makes the entire family come over for Friday Night Dinner and talk about anything—and everything. But anyway, you’re not here for all that; you’re here for a bed. I am Creek Peer; I’m here to help you in any way that you need. They both need beds and dressers. Do they both need specialty items—or just the little girl?” Mr. Peer explained who he was and how he knew what he knew before asking.

“Uhh… Both? She has autism and RA, and he has OCD.” Trunks answered, thinking about it all; he was one hundred percent unsure. 

While talking to Creek and trying to think, Trunks is also trying to keep Lily calm.

“Just hold on a minute.” Mr. Peer said, disappearing for a minute before coming back.

“Please hold onto her. Here we go.” Mr. Peer instructed, placing a pair of earmuffs sideways, over Lily’s ears.

“What’s with the earmuffs?” Kishu asked, confused.

“They are somewhat noise canceling; they cancel all outside noises except for when someone who is wearing them is being talked to. My sister made them special. Anyway, please follow me.” Mr. Peer explained, leading the way.

“How do you know what to look for, Mr. Peer?” Teddy asked, looking up at Mr. Peer.

“Why did your sister make earmuffs like that?” Kishu asked, interested.

“How did your sister know to make earmuffs like that?” Knickers asked, extremely interested.

“Ahh yes… I remember what it was like having young children. I have ten kids: one single, three sets of twins and one set of triplets. My oldest child is now twenty-two, my next two are twenty, the next two are seventeen, the next two are sixteen, and the youngest three are fourteen. Anyway, I have five of each: five boys and five girls. Half of my kids have autism—my last five actually. My oldest child is high functioning, meaning she actually does very well with social situations—except for parties—and she doesn’t take change well. My son has mild autism, which is what Lily has; he has issues with socializing, change, focus, and some other issues. And then the youngest three all have severe autism; they have issues with just about everything. Granted, when they’re at home, they do just fine. Also, three of my daughters have arthritis as well; they do well. You have kids, so you must know that all children are different; no two children are the same. Sure, some children will have the same interests and such, but they’re not the same. The same goes for children with autism; they all have different needs to be cared for.” Mr. Peer explained as they continued walking down a long aisle.

“Yes, I’ve figured that out with my older three. And I’m sure I’ll figure that as we go along. Teddy, as much as I appreciate what you’re doing to try to help Lily; please stay in front of me where I can see you.” Trunks sternly but calmly told his daughter.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy replied, causing Mr. Peer to smile.

After a few seconds, Lily started bouncing a little as she went from one of Trunks’s shoulders to the other.

“What is it?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily; she seemed highly interested in something behind them. 

However, there was nothing there; Lily was once again just lying against Trunks’s shoulder.

After another few seconds, Lily started acting up again, switching from shoulder to shoulder; Trunks just sighed.

‘Maybe this is one of her things.’ Trunks thought to himself—until he glanced up at the ceiling.

“Oh, I get it now. Please hold on a second, Mr. Peer.” Trunks requested, once again turning around to see nothing there.

“What is it?” Knickers asked, confused.

“You’ll see. Ok Lily—go ahead; go get them.” Trunks calmly said before whispering the last part; he then set her down and gave her a little push forward.

“Dad?” Knickers asked, really confused now, as were the other three.

“Shh… Just watch.” Trunks calmly but seriously stated as Lily started waddling down the aisle.

“She’s pigeon toed as well.” Mr. Peer noted, watching them.

“What’s that?” Kishu and Teddy asked, confused.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that as well. Pigeon toed is where someone walks with their feet turned inwards; you actually used to be pigeon toed as well.” Trunks calmly explained, looking at Teddy for a second while watching Lily; she fell backward, onto her butt, but she didn’t cry. No, she landed on a plush blanket, and it seemed like she was very entranced by it.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?! Where the hell are you parents?!” A bigger man exclaimed, looking at Lily; she froze.

“Hello?! For crying out loud! Your kind shouldn’t be allowed here. Can—you—understand—me? Do—you—speak—English? Where—are—your—parents? Jeez, come here!” The man very rudely yelled, reaching for a terrified Lily.

“Get away from her!” Trunks yelled, trying to get to them first. But it was too late…

“Don’t you dare lay a damn finger on her!” Vegeta yelled, coming out of nowhere and went to punch the man, but stopped just inches from his face.

“Nice restraint.” Trunks said in shock as he and the others walked over.

“I would’ve punched him.” Bulma muttered, walking over.

“Why the hell aren’t you watching your kid?” The man finally managed to ask, taken aback.

“I was watching her; I sent her to get my parents—who were—what? 

Playing some kind of game? Lily could see you; one of you had her attention.” Trunks explained before looking at his parents, who just smiled at him—well, Bulma was; Vegeta was too busy glaring at the man.

“You didn’t need to talk to her like she was stupid.” Knickers retorted, annoyed.

“Well, if she weren’t here, I wouldn’t be. Her kind don’t belong here; they should be exterminated.” The man coldly replied.

“Her kind? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, and Knickers asked, pissed off while Lily clung to Vegeta’s leg.

“Come here, Sweetie. Teddy, Kishu, Elm; you three as well.” Bulma calmly instructed, bending to pick Lily up; she didn’t know if Lily would let her, but she did after a few seconds.

“You know.” The man said, challenging them.

“No, we don’t know. Do you have a problem with her not being human, like you?” Trunks asked, looking directly at the man.

“No! Kami no! My fiancé ain’t human.  _ Her _ kind—the retards of the Earth. Damn people with mental issues.  _ Their _ kind should be eliminated—especially the ones who don’t talk!” The man yelled, pissed off.

“Why you…” Vegeta started, only to be cut off by Trunks holding him back.

For some reason, unknown to him, Vegeta felt extremely protective of Lily—more so than the others.

“Dad, no; he’s not worth it. We’ll just file a complaint with the manager or owner or whatever.” Trunks calmly stated.

“ **_ I _ ** am the manager. And  **_ my _ ** uncle is the owner of this store; nothing will happen to me.” The guy cockily stated.

“Oh, really now? Nothing is going to happen to you?” Mr. Peer asked, walking over now.

“Nope nothing… Uncle Creek, what are you doing here?” The man asked, clearly shocked.

“I am showing Mr. Briefs and his family to the special needs area. So, you really don’t like the disabled then? Even so, what were you thinking in yelling at the girl like that; she tripped on the blanket you dropped and failed to notice right away.” Mr. Peer replied, annoyed.

“I don’t mind the disabled—not the physical anyway. At least they have brains, can talk, and ask for what they want or need.” The nephew mumbled, looking down and to the left.

“Well, that’s not how we operate here; you know that. That’s the first thing I told you when you started here; if you had a problem with people with mental disabilities, this isn’t the job for you. So, with that being said, I’m going to have to let you go; turn in your vest, badge, and walkie-talkie, and head home.” Mr. Peer demanded, holding out his hand.

“What will Mom have to say about that?” The nephew asked with a smirk.

“I don’t care what your mother has to say. Yes, you got this job because she asked, but I told her what I’m going to tell you: three strikes and he’s out. This is your third strike—and you know this. So, hand everything over.” Mr. Peer once again demanded, still holding out his hand.

“Fine! But you’ll be hearing from my mom—your younger sister and Grandma!” The nephew exclaimed, ripping off his vest, badge and threw them, along with the walkie-talkie before storming out.

“Sorry about him…” Mr. Peer sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“It’s not your fault.” Trunks replied, walking to his mom and took Lily.

“This is your store?” Kishu asked, looking up at Mr. Peer.

“Yes. Actually, the entire Tiny Tots chain is mine—well, mine, my youngest brother and our youngest sister’s. No, that’s not his mother; she’s just my younger sister. It’s me, Coast, a sister, another sister and then the twins, who have kids of their own with autism. That’s how my sister came up with the earmuffs; her oldest child doesn’t like loud noises. Please follow me; we’re almost to where you need to be.” Mr. Peer said, stressed out.

“You mean Tiny Tots Furniture Land chain?” Knickers asked, following along, next to Trunks while carrying Elm, and Bulma taking pictures the entire way.

“Nope Tiny Tots chain. The twins and I have furniture, toy, and clothes stores here, in North City, South City, and East City; we’re working on a place in West City. I run and manage furniture, while my brother runs and manages toys, and my sister with clothes. We also make a lot of our own products. Well, here we are. The beds to the left are mainly for children with arthritis, while the beds to the right are meant for children with arthritis and autism. Whenever you’re ready, you can let her try out the beds; your son may as well. The only thing that is mandatory, is that there are no shoes allowed on or near the beds. Otherwise, they can bounce a little if they need. My oldest son is over there when you have a decision; just go to him and he’ll take you to the next area. He’s training so he can take over when he moves to West City next year. I’ve already let him know what’s going on.” Mr. Peer explained before leaving.

“Are you ready?” Trunks asked, pulling Lily away from his shoulder and held her out in front of him.

“She doesn’t understand.” Elm explained, looking up at Trunks.

‘Of course, she doesn’t. Why would she?’ Trunks asked himself, sighing as he looked at Lily. 

After a few seconds, Trunks set her on the ground and knelt in front of her.

“Lily—we’re here for you and Elm to pick out your own beds and dressers; you will each have your own bed and will no longer sleeping on a hard-concrete floor. Nor will you be sleeping in a closet. You will each have your own room or rooms—depending on what you both want. You will never be hurt by anyone like that ever again. Ok? Your brothers, sister, grandma, grandpa, and I will keep you protected; we won’t let anything happen to you. Even though we don’t see them very often, Aunt Bulla and Uncle Goten will protect you. We also have friends who will protect you. Lily, you, and Elm are safe now. Hey—it’s ok.” Trunks explained as best as he could so that she would understand him as he moved her long bangs out of her face before using his thumb to wipe away the oncoming tears. 

Trunks was then shocked when Lily grabbed hold of his shirt and cried into his chest.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Lily eventually calmed down. And when she pulled away, Trunks saw it; it was small, but she had a real smile. 

In the entire week that he’s known her, Lily has never smiled; it was usually tears and frowns or blank faces.

“Are you ready to pick your beds?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily and Elm.

“Yes.” Elm answered with a big smile as he began walking to the mattresses.

“Hold on, you knucklehead. Mr. Peer said no shoes allowed near the mattresses; you have to take your shoes off. Now Lily…” Trunks explained to Elm before turning to help Lily with her shoes; she already them off.

“She had them off as soon as you said no shoes.” Bulma calmly said.

“She ripped those suckers off like she couldn’t wait to get them off.” Vegeta said with a smile; he was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Ok—come on.” Trunks said, picking Lily and Elm up.

** An Hour & Twenty-Five Minutes Later: **

It took Lily a few minutes to understand that she didn’t have to choose the first type of mattress she tried out. 

She didn’t like any of the beds meant for just arthritis; those were too firm. 

She only went through three out of the eight beds meant for kids with arthritis  _ and _ autism—three times each. 

Eventually, Lily chose the third mattress in the arthritis/autism section she tested; it wasn’t too soft, but it wasn’t too firm. It was somewhere in between—which is no easy task. But Lily liked it, and that’s all that matters.

Now we come to Elm…

He went through every single mattress—nitpicking each and everyone; they all had something wrong with them.

All the arthritis/autism beds were too soft and sagged when he got in.

The arthritis beds were too firm and seemingly uneven.

So, Mr. Peer’s son took them to two other areas in the store, where he tested every single mattress.

He received many different looks from many different people, who all wondered how Mr. Peer Jr. could be so calm, patient, and understanding. He always replied with: “that’s what I was taught, and this was my job.”

Mr. Peer Jr. eventually explained that he gets it; he too had OCD. He completely understands the frustrations of everything having to be in a specific place or just the need to have certain things being perfect—which, for everyone, is different. Not all people with OCD like things the same way. And while it’s possible, it is really hard for two people with OCD to be friends because they prefer different things.

Eventually, after roughly an hour, Elm found the perfect mattress.

It was firm, but not too firm—and not too soft; it was just soft enough to be bearable to sleep on comfortably.

The best part? It was all around even with nothing out of place, nor was it too short or too tall.

Next, it was time to pick out the bed frame and/or head and footboards…

“I’m soooo hungry!” Kishu complained.

“Kishu, behave; we’ll eat in just a little bit.” Trunks seriously stated as they looked for what the mattresses would be going in.

“Why don’t we split up? It might make it go faster. Your father and I can take Lily and maybe get to know her while you take Elm and have one-on-one time with him—well, sort of.” Bulma suggested, looking hopeful.

“I know what you mean. Fine. We meet back here when they find what they want. Teddy, you go with Grandma, Grandpa, and Lily. Kishu, you stay with me and Elm. Knickers, you’re old enough; you can choose where you want to go.” Trunks calmly instructed.

“I’ll go with you.” Knickers replied.

“See you in a little bit. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa—the both of you.” Trunks said, looking directly at Teddy while handing Lily to Vegeta; he was the one she seemed more interested in.

** A Little Over An Hour Later: **

In the end, Lily picked out a purple bed frame with a headboard and footboard. The head and footboards were designed with colorful butterflies, fairies, and flowers. The difference between the headboard and the footboard was that the headboard had a rainbow in the background.

The dresser she chose was long, purple, and went sideways; the drawers only went up two but went sideways four. 

There was a total of eight drawers—and it was made so she wouldn’t have to reach too high up or bend down too low.

Elm chose a simple wooden bed frame with dark blue head and footboards with stars and planets on them—and they were perfectly identical in size and shape.

The dresser he chose went straight up and down and had six drawers; it was dark blue.

“Look, there’s Daddy.” Bulma said to Lily when they saw the boys walking up to them; Lily twisted around in Vegeta’s arms to look.

“Sorry we took so long. Have you been waiting long?” Trunks asked when they made it to them.

“No; we just got here a few minutes ago. She picked out her bed frame with matching head and footboards, and then we went past the dressers and we just decided to have her pick that while we were there.” Bulma explained with a smile as Lily leaned for Trunks.

“We did the same thing. Ok, come here.” Trunks said, taking Lily from Vegeta.

“So, we’re done then?” Vegeta asked with a huff; he wanted to get something to eat.

“I do believe so. We just have to take the tickets up to the checkout line and get everything situated.” Trunks answered and explained.

“Does that mean we finally get food?” Kishu impatiently asked.

“Yes, we’ll find somewhere to eat after we get checked out.” Trunks sighed, holding Lily while she leaned against him.

“Yay! Food!” Kishu exclaimed happily.

“Let’s head out.” Bulma said with a smile as they started walking away.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“This store is like a maze.” Bulma mentioned as they walked down the hall just in front of the special need’s mattress display area.

“Grandpa, my feet hurt… Please pick me up.” Teddy complained as she lifted her arms; Vegeta was always a sucker when it came to the girls in his life—especially the little ones.

“Yeah, come here.” Vegeta said, lifting Teddy.

“Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!” Lily cried, bouncing around in Trunks’s arms. However, they were not scared or upset cries; they were excited or something along those lines. Something had her attention.

“What is it? What do you see? Where are you going?” Trunks asked, holding onto Lily as she tried climbing out of his arms and over his shoulder.

When they turned around to see what she was looking at, they saw a bunch of different blankets and pillows.

“Well—they are going to need bedding.” Bulma said, looking at Trunks.

“Oh, come on!” Kishu exclaimed, frustrated; he wanted food.

“Hold your horses; we’ll eat in a little bit.” Trunks seriously said; Lily was expressing interest in something, and he was going to find it. 

Trunks had the distinct notion that Lily would be a child who didn’t ask for much.

As they started walking through the blankets and such—and the further away they got away from where they entered, Lily became increasingly agitated.

“Baby, what’s the matter?” Trunks asked, concerned as he tried everything he could do to calm her down.

“Does she need to use a bathroom, maybe?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“No!” Lily cried, struggling to get down.

“Apparently not… Do you want down?” Trunks sighed and then asked as he pulled her away from him.

“Yeah… Down pease.” Lily breathed, slightly out of breath, bending and unbending her knees at a rapid pace.

“Ok. Ok. Hold on. You need your shoes back on—once I find them.” Trunks calmly said, looking around.

“Oh, I have them. I think Elm is wearing his already.” Bulma stated, holding up Lily’s shoes.

“He had those back on as soon as he got done picking his mattress. He had them on just as fast as she had hers off.” Vegeta stated.

Lily started fussing as soon as she saw Bulma walking over with her shoes.

“I know you don’t like them, but you have to wear them if you’re going to be walking around in the store.” Trunks calmly told her, setting her on his arm in a sitting position—once she calmed down.

“She sure does settle down fast.” Bulma noted as she slipped the shoes on.

“Ok. Put your feet flat on the floor.” Trunks said when he noticed that her feet were on their sides; she struggled with that, but Lily got her feet flat.

Once she was steady on the ground, flat on her feet, Trunks let her go; she was gone within seconds.

“Where is she going?” Knickers asked, confused.

“Maybe she wants food.” Kishu said, thinking with his stomach.

“Does she not like us?” Teddy asked, worried.

“Come on—we should probably keep track of her.” Trunks said, turning around.

However, when they turned around, they stared in shock and confusion—until Bulma started taking pictures. 

Lily must’ve fallen because she was on her stomach, legs up off the ground as she struggled to pull herself along. 

It never occurred to any of them that she might not know how—or even to be able to pull herself back up when she falls.

“Ok—come on. Up we go.” Trunks said, picking her up and setting her flat on her feet again; she had tripped over a long orange cord.

“Tank you.” Lily said before she was once again on the move. Though, she didn’t go too far when she stopped and looked up.

“Oh. These are what had her attention.” Trunks said, looking at the wall and shelves of plush blankets and pillows.

“Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you were going to stumble through this area.” Mr. Peer said, walking around the corner.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Vegeta asked right away.

“Relax…” Bulma sighed, stepping in front of her husband.

“Sorry. What I mean, is that—well I mean what I mean. The one thing I’ve noticed that almost all children with autism have in common, is that they like soft things. Sure, there are some that like other textures; I, however, have just noticed most like soft things. Such is the case with your daughter. I tell you Mr. Briefs, you’re incredibly lucky. Sorry. Another thing I’ve noticed—especially with three out of my five kids with autism—they don’t like to be touched. No, I haven’t figured that out yet; it’s just something I’ve seen. Anyway, I was hoping I’d run into you again.” Mr. Peer explained before trailing off while writing something on a piece of paper.

“What is it?” Knickers asked, walking over to Lily.

“When you go to check out, hand the cashier this piece of paper; it just says that you have five kids and that if each kid wants, they may have one pillow or one blanket on the house. However, the littlest boy may have one pillow and one blanket, while the littlest girl can have up to two blankets and two pillows. Trust me when I say, you’ll want two of each because she’ll want to have her blanket or pillow on her at all times; it makes it incredibly difficult to wash them.” Mr. Peer explained, handing Trunks a piece of paper.

“Why would you do all this—give them each a free blanket or pillow?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Because Trunks is a good guy, raising five kids on his own pretty much. I mean, you’re his parents; you’re obviously helping him. But he said he’s moving soon, and it seems that he’s single; he never mentioned a girlfriend or anything. Just like I respect a single mother, I also greatly respect single fathers—possibly a little more, because fathers don’t seem to get the same respect as mothers. But anyway, the main reason I’m doing this, is because he reminds me of me when I was younger. I was also a teen parent—granted it was late teens; I was still a teen father. And most of them have different mothers. But anyhow, I should be heading out. Please, don’t be afraid to pick what you want.” Mr. Peer answered before leaving.

“Thank you, Mr. Peer!” Teddy called after him, waving before walking back to everyone.

“Well, you heard him, you all get to pick one thing—except for Elm and Lily.” Trunks stated, watching his kids.

“I’m good; I don’t want a blanket or pillow.” Kishu said right away, looking at Lily; she was feeling just about every pillow.

“Can I have his blanket or pillow then?” Teddy asked right away.

“If that’s ok with your brother.” Trunks said as the rest of them look.

“Can I?” Teddy asked, looking at Kishu, giving him the big puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t care.” Kishu said, backing away a little.

“Yay!” Teddy cried as she started looking.

Every pillow Lily pulled out, Elm picked up and put back; it bothered him, seeing pillows all over. However, that made it harder for Lily, who had to keep pulling the same pillow out over and over again; she had seen and felt one she had really liked.

“Elm. Elm… Why don’t you let your sister find what she wants before you put pillows back? Ok?” Trunks suggested, picking Elm up.

“Ok…” Elm huffed as he found something else that bothered him. There was an area of towels that were all messed up; they were not folded perfectly like the rest of them. So, while he was at arm’s reach, Elm figured he fix them while he could.

After a few seconds, Lily pulled out a soft blue and purple pillow with fairies all over it; she held it up to Trunks, hiding her face behind it.

“That one? Are you sure?” Trunks asked, kneeling in front of Lily, gently pushing the pillow down so that he could see her face.

“Yeah…” Lily softly replied.

“Well, ok then. Knickers, do you think you could find another pillow just like this one?” Trunks asked, showing Knickers the pillow.

“Sure.” Knickers said as he began looking while Elm just couldn’t help it any started organizing the pillows, finding a soft brown one with a dog on it.

While Trunks had her up, Lily found a remarkably soft, blue blanket with pink and purple flowers all over.

Teddy found a black and blue camo blanket with a matching pillow; she had seen the blanket first.

Elm couldn’t find a blanket he liked so, he just got the one pillow, allowing Knickers to get a blanket  _ and _ a pillow. 

Knickers found a red and blue blanket with mandala designs and a matching pillow with mandala designs on it.

“Are we ready now?” Trunks asked as they all stood there with what they wanted.

“Where’s Grandpa?” Teddy asked, looking around.

“He was just right next to me…” Bulma noted, looking next to and behind her.

“What do you need?” Vegeta asked, carrying two bed sets.

“Where’d you go?” Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta.

“Well, while they were picking their blankets and/or pillows, I went to grab them their blankets and pillows and whatever for their beds. And before you say anything, I looked for what they both liked. He likes the stars and planets, so I found him a set that had the planets. And then Lily seems to like those tiny flying people and the color purple, so I found that. The very last one.” Vegeta said, holding up the sets.

“Aww Vegeta; you do have a heart!” Bulma exclaimed, hugging her husband.

“Hush it, woman. Now, if we have everything, let’s get out of this place; I’m hungry.” Vegeta grumbled, trudging on in front of everyone.

“He is such a good father/grandfather.” Bulma happily cooed as they all followed Vegeta.

“Over three hours in one store… In a child’s furniture store none the less. How the hell did we manage that? I’ll tell you how: that man wouldn’t shut up; he just kept babbling on and on and on… I don’t give a damn how long the kids take. But oh, my Kami did that man talk?” Vegeta mumbled and grumbled as they made their way up to the registers…


	6. Chapter 6

“So, where are we going to eat?” Kishu asked as they walked out of the store and into the rain.

“I’m not sure, Kishu; we’ll figure it out in a little bit. Wait here while I get the van.” Trunks said, prying Lily away from him.

“Dad, can I hold Lily again?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks. 

“If she’ll let you. And if you can hold onto her and her pillow; she’s not letting it go.” Trunks answered.

“I can.” Knickers said, determined.

“It’s ok; I’m just going to get the van. I don’t want you out in this rain and getting sick again. You can keep your pillow. I’ll be right back.” Trunks said as she held her pillow close to her.

As soon as he let her go, Lily waddled to Knickers; Vegeta was holding Teddy while Bulma had Elm. Knickers was the next best option. Besides, she had allowed him to hold her once already.

“Come here. Can we give Kishu your pillow for a few seconds so I can pick you up without dropping it on the ground?” Knickers asked, kneeling in front of Lily; she stared at him like he was crazy.

“He’ll give it right back; he’s not going to keep it.” Knickers tried again, looking at Lily.

After a few more seconds, Lily slowly and hesitantly handed Kishu the pillow.

“There we go. Up, we go.” Knickers said, carefully lifting her and got her situated.

“Now, Kishu—please hand her, her pillow back.” Knickers said as Lily looked at Kishu.

Knickers knew as soon as she got her pillow, he would have to shift a little to keep from dropping her.

“Kishu, do you think you could take Elm so I could go get my car?” Bulma asked, looking at Kishu.

“I suppose…” Kishu said, kind of shocked.

“Thanks.” Bulma said, carefully handing him Elm before running off to get her car.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Sorry about that.” Trunks apologized, pulling up with Bulma right behind him.

“What happened?” Vegeta asked, setting Teddy down while Trunks got out.

“People… I had a person waiting to get in the spot I was leaving. I had a person pull out right in front of me. And then, when I went to turn a corner, someone just went speeding by without stopping. At least I didn’t have any of the kids in the van at the time.” Trunks explained, incredibly annoyed.

“Who knew there’d be a lot of people looking for children’s furniture?” Kishu asked, looking around.

“Well, there’s also a dollar store, a video store, and a clothing store in the same area.” Trunks replied. 

He, however, failed to mention that there was also an indoor Super~Bounce Extraordinaire. He knew that if he mentioned that—or if the kids saw that; they’d be begging to go. They’ve all been “ _ dying _ ” to go ever since the entire school district (minus the high school) went on a field trip opening day, just before Spring Break.

In their worlds: It was the most super, awesome, exciting experience of Kishu’s and Teddy’s lives; Knickers said it was pretty exhilarating.

There were trampolines: Kishu and Teddy, and pretty much all the “normal” students jumped and jumped to see who could go the highest and had competitions with their friends. Knickers and two or three of his friends studied the average height the average Human child (ages 5-14) could jump vs. the average Saiyan child (ages 5-14).

There were foam blocks: Kishu, Teddy, and others jumped into the foam pits. Knickers and his few friends studied the blocks, measuring their circumference, height, and weight.

There were ball pits with those plastic balls: Kish, Teddy, and others threw them at people until they got in trouble. Knickers and his few friends measured the circumference and weight of each ball.

They had this area where you could shoot baskets and soccer balls out of a small cannon and into a net: Kishu and several others had fun playing Target practice. At the same time, Teddy didn’t care for it. Knickers and his friends measured the velocity and momentum of the balls as they were being shot off.

There were arcade games like: 

  * Skee-Ball
  * Basketball
  * Air Hockey
  * Foosball
  * Kiddie Pool
  * A few Pinball machines
  * Shooting games
  * A crap ton of arcade cabinets
  * Racecar racing games
  * Motorcycle racing games
  * Claw machines
  * Other prize games



There wasn’t a whole lot that could be learned about any of those. Knickers, his friends, and the random creepers and competitors weren’t allowed to take things apart and inspect them to figure out how they worked—not without paying damages and such.

However, all the kids seemed to like playing in the arcade area—even Knickers and his friends. Although, Knickers and his friends did the other stuff as well.

There are also indoor and outdoor water areas with obstacle courses and such, as well. 

The schools were supposed to go to the new Water~World Extraordinaire two weeks ago before school let out for the summer. But it stormed all week, and they just couldn’t reschedule. And the schools had their placement tests.

Not all children went into Early Childhood; that was optional. 

Early Childhood usually started at ages four or five.

There are public schools, but Bulma had a heart attack when she found out Trunks was thinking about that; both he and Bulla were homeschooled. In fact, both she and Mai had words about all of that.

Bulma never really liked Mai; it was no secret—especially when she found out who she was before she was shrunk and everything. However, she kept her mouth shut because Trunks was supposedly happy.

But when she found out that she “convinced” Trunks to send Knickers to school once he was of age, Bulma freaked the fuck out. 

It was even worse when she found out it was Trunks’s idea—which he only got the idea because Gohan and Goten went to school. So naturally, it all fell on Chi-Chi for poisoning her son’s mind. 

Hey, Vegeta was ok with it; they didn’t see or talk to “that” family for two months. Well, Bulma and Vegeta and Chi-Chi and Goku didn’t; Trunks, Bulla, Gohan, and Goten talked.

Of course, it all blew over when Bulma saw how excited Knickers was for school—after Trunks and Mai won. However, Bulma would only give her blessing under the condition they put him and any other kids they may have in private school. Or things would take “drastic” measures. 

Instead of figuring out what all that would be, Trunks got Mai to cave and put him in public school. 

From there, the systems took over and placed them wherever.

** Early Childhood: 4 or 5: **

There are only two types of Early Childhood schools: 

  * One for average students, who want somewhat of a public-school learning 
  * One fancy one where you have to sign up like a year and a half to two years in advance to get in



There was another argument between Bulma and Mai—with  _ both _ Trunks,  _ and _ Vegeta stuck in the middle.

In the end, Mai won out, and Knickers was placed in the first type of Early Childhood; it was somewhat of a standard-setting.

And then Mai killed herself half a year later—shortly after he started school. And boy, did Bulma go off? 

But we’ll save that for a later time.

** Kindergarten: 5 or 6: **

There are two different Private Kindergartens: Advanced and Normal.

Advanced Kindergarten is where students, who Early Childhood teachers are sure, will make it far in Kindergarten to determine where they will go into first grade.

Normal Kindergarten is where students whose Early Childhood teachers are unsure of their learning abilities. They monitor them to see where they’ll go into first grade.

** 1st Grade-4th Grade: **

Three private schools have these grades. 

After Kindergarten, placement will determine whether you are an advanced student, an average student, or a below-average student. 

Whatever your grade average or IQ is, depends on what school you’d be spending first through fourth grades in.

** 5th Grade-8th Grade: **

The next four grades are the same as the last four; you get in based on your grades. 

However, when graduating fourth grade and headed into the fifth grade, they go back through your past grades and classes to determine where you will be as well.

** Freshmen (9th)-Senior (12th): **

There are a few different private high schools. And while they’re all based on getting in with grades, they don’t classify as advanced, average, or below average. Well, there are two that only want advanced students, but that’s asides the point. 

For the most part, all “classes” are mixed together depending on what a family can afford or can’t afford.

In total, there are four different high schools in the area: 

  * Two of them don’t care what you can afford; you get in on high grades
  * One requires a lot of money
  * One is cheap, and the other is free



So, once Knickers made it into first grade, Trunks asked him where he wanted to go to school; he had three choices: 

1) Go to public school 

2) Continue in private school 

3) Have him or grandma homeschool him

It didn’t take long, but in the end, Knickers chose to stay in private school; he had friends there—the same ones he still has today. He liked his teachers—and still does today. 

He meant no offense to his grandma or dad; he loves them both dearly. But he loves going to school and learning.

His family is most important to him; his dad, grandparents, great grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, Kishu, Teddy, Elm, and Lily.

Right before they started Kindergarten, Trunks sat Kishu and Teddy down and gave them the same option he gave Knickers.

  * Public School
  * Private School
  * Home School



Right away, much to Bulma’s—and Vegeta’s dismay, they both chose public school.

To Bulma, it was like being shot in the heart. Sure, she understood they loved having and seeing their friends daily and figured they wouldn’t choose to homeschool. But why couldn’t they have chosen public school?

We all know that Vegeta thinks school is a waste of time.

Kishu didn’t like the stuck-up students, teachers, or the outfits. But mainly, he didn’t like being compared to Knickers.

With Teddy, the first thing she was told when she had an interview with the new principal was that all girls must be prim and proper, well behaved little girls. She would no longer be able to play in the mud or any of that—not even at home. 

Nope, she wasn’t having any of that.

Knickers is a highly advanced student and is top of his class; there are only four other advanced students. 

Three out of the four students are his friends and are happy where they are. 

One of the other ones is from a competitive family and is doing everything he can to come out on top. Being second best is no longer good enough. 

The final guy is, of course, on the other person’s “Team.”

Kishu and Teddy are considered average students but are pretty content with that. They’re both extremely helpful and will help others whenever they can.

“Thank you, Knickers; I can take her from here. Are you all ready to go eat now?” Trunks asked, taking Lily from Knickers when he noticed she was shivering.

“Yeah!” Just about everyone exclaimed.

“Next. Oh, you’re already in here and in your seat.” Trunks said, shocked when he turned to get Elm in.

“Knickers got him in and set up while you were getting Lily.” Teddy said with a smile, climbing in behind Kishu.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Knickers said, looking at Trunks.

“No, I don’t mind. It actually makes things go faster; so, thanks. Now, get in the van before you get sick.” Trunks sternly ordered, looking at Knickers.

“Ok.” Knickers replied, getting in.

“Come on you two; in your seats.” Trunks ordered, ushering Kishu and Teddy to the back.

“Is everyone all situated?” Trunks asked, stepping out of the van.

“Yes!” Everyone except Lily said at the same time; she was too busy rubbing her face in her pillow.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just shut the door, making sure it locked when it did.

“So, where do you wanna go?” Trunks asked as he and Vegeta walked to the other side of the car.

“There’s a buffet up the street about ten minutes. We could get there and have a late lunch, early dinner—well, maybe just dinner. It is after all a little after four.” Bulma said calmly.

“That sounds good.” Trunks replied, getting into the driver seat of his van. 

Trunks let his parents out first so his mom could lead the way.

“Huh! Dad! Dad! Dad!” Kishu gasped and then started bouncing around in his seat.

“What is it?” Trunks asked, looking in his rearview mirror.

“I changed my mind about swimming; I know what I want to do when we’re done eating!” Kishu excitedly exclaimed.

“And what would that be?” Trunks asked, figuring he already knew the answer.

“I wanna go to Super~Bounce Extraordinaire! It’s just right there! Can we go, please?! Please?! Please?!” Kishu begged and begged, bouncing around in his seat.

“Probably not tonight. Kishu, it’s already almost 4:30; we still have to eat, and they I believe close at seven. We’re going to a buffet; knowing us, we’ll most likely be there well past six. And knowing you and Teddy; you’ll want to stay for more than an hour.” Trunks explained as calmly as he could.

“But… How about tomorrow?” Kishu desperately asked.

“We’ll see how  _ everyone _ feels. But if you keep asking, the answer will most definitely be “no.” Do you understand me?” Trunks asked.

“Yes…” Kishu mumbled.

“Good.” Trunks replied, stopping at the end of the driveway.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

They finally arrived at the buffet. Traffic was crazy, but the buffet just opened. 

Only a few people were there, asides from the Briefs family.

“It looks like it stopped raining.” Knickers said as they came to a stop.

“That’s a good thing. Are you all hungry?” Trunks sighed and then asked as he looked back at the younger four.

“Starving!” Kishu and Teddy called out from the back.

“I’m hungry. Lily says she’s hungry too.” Elm replied.

“Just sit tight; I’ll be over to let you out in a minute.” Trunks instructed, removing the keys before getting out of the van; he was immediately met by his parents and Knickers when he got to the side door.

“Lily, you’re going to get in trouble.” Trunks heard Kishu say before Lily started fussing.

“Kishu, what are you doing?” Knickers asked after opening the door.

“Knickers, don’t start anything right now.” Trunks sighed.

“Your father used to do the same thing when he was your age.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Mom…” Trunks sighed before looking back at Kishu.

“I was just trying to get her shoes on; she has to wear her shoes in the restaurant.” Kishu explained.

“Ok… While I appreciate the help; you can’t tell her she’s going to get in trouble for not wearing her shoes. We want her to get used to us, not be afraid of us. I know you’re just trying to help, so you’re not in trouble this time. Just go wait out by Grandma, Grandpa, and Knickers. You too, Teddy. Ma, can you take Elm, please?” Trunks asked, holding Elm out the door.

“Of course.” Bulma happily obliged, taking Elm.

“Now Lily—you do have to wear your shoes. I know you don’t like them, but there are rules, ok? You just have to wear them for a few hours, and then you can take them off. How about this? If you agree to wear your shoes like a good girl, you can bring your pillow in with you. How about that?” Trunks asked, trying to reason with her.

After a few seconds, Lily untucked her feet and allowed him to put her sandals back on.

“Ok, come on.” Trunks said, crawling out of the van, Lily right in toe, pillow in hand.

“Food!” Kishu and Teddy happily cried, leading the way.

“Hello, and welcome to the Fun Zone Buffet. Do you want menus, or are you here for the buffet?” A hostess asked with a smile; she was dressed as a giant cartoon character.

“We’re here for the buffet.” Bulma answered with a smile.

“How many in your party?” The hostess asked, looking at everyone; there was a family behind them.

“Eight. Three adults and five children.” Bulma replied.

“How old are the children?” The hostess asked; Vegeta was starting to become annoyed.

“Eleven, nine, six, and two and a half.” Trunks answered right away.

“Would you prefer a table or a booth? Two booster seats then?” The hostess asked, looking at Trunks.

“Booth. Yes, just two booster seats.” Trunks responded, looking at the booths and tables; Teddy should be able to reach just fine.

“Ok, please follow me; I’ll show you to your booth.” The hostess said with a smile.

“Come on, Kishu. Maybe if we have time later.” Trunks sternly said when he noticed Kishu looking at the “Fun Zone.”

“Here we go. I have to ask, does anyone have a birthday?” The hostess asked with a smile.

“Not today.” Trunks answered.

“Elm and Lily will be three tomorrow.” Teddy happily chimed in.

“Ok… I’m guessing we’re a little shy. That’s ok. You have two two-year-olds with birthdays. Not only is their meal free, but they also get a free cupcake of their choosing and a toy from the treasure chest at the end of your meal. Now we discuss the rules of the play area:

  1. Children 10 & under **must** be accompanied by someone **16** or older that is trusted ( **NO** Exceptions)
  2. Anyone 16 & over is only allowed on equipment if with a child
  3. **No** child should ever be left unattended ( **NO** Exceptions)
  4. **No** running
  5. **No** pushing/shoving
  6. **No** name-calling
  7. **No** bullying
  8. **No** Swearing
  9. **No** jumping on others (Period)
  10. **No** jumping off equipment
  11. **No** causing physical harm of any sort
  12. **No** shoes allowed
  13. We are **NOT** liable for lost or stolen items (so, it’s best if personal items DO NOT enter the Fun Zone.
  14. Stay **SAFE** Have **FUN**



“Slow down; you still have to eat.” Trunks said, noticing Lily was already trying to get her shoes off.

“Oh, that’s perfectly fine, Sir; children nine and under do no need to wear shoes. So, all but your oldest do not have to wear shoes if they don’t wish All we ask is that shoes stay under your seats or in a cubby hole.” The hostess explained with a smile.

“Ok—you can take them off.” Trunks said, looking at Lily when she looked up at him with big, innocent, and confused eyes.

“Can we take ours off as well?” Kishu and Teddy asked right away.

“Yeah, place them under your seat. Elm?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“I’d like to keep mine on.” Elm replied as Bulma placed the booster seats.

“You’re waiter or waitress will be right with you.” The hostess politely noted before heading back to her post.

Trunks placed Elm and Lily by the window, facing away while he sat next to Lily.

Teddy sat next to Elm, facing away from the window.

Kishu sat next to her, his side facing the window.

Bulma sat next to Kishu and Vegeta next to her.

Knickers finally got to sit on the outside of the booth—next to Trunks.

“What would you all like to drink?” A waiter kindly asked, walking over.

“I don’t suppose you have beer, do you?” Vegeta sarcastically asked.

“Actually, we do. But if you’re looking for something stronger, you’d be out of luck.” The waiter replied with a large smile; most of the waitstaff was used to people like him coming in.

“I’ll have a glass of beer, then.” Vegeta responded, somewhat shocked; he didn’t think a place like this would have beer.

“Can I just get a tea?” Bulma politely asked.

“Chai, Green, Herbal, Iced, Lemon, or Sweet? Or half and half?” The waiter asked, listing off what they had.

“Half-Iced and half-Lemon?” Bulma asked.

“I’ll just have a large lemonade.” Trunks said, looking at the drink board.

“Of course. And the kids?” The waiter asked, writing things down.

“Can I get a large Pepsi?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks. 

“Sure.” Trunks replied. 

Knickers was old enough and didn’t get hyper and slept just fine when he drank soda.

“Can I have a large sprite?” Kishu asked, looking at Trunks.

“Fine… No, Teddy, you may not have any soda; you don’t sleep at night.” Trunks sighed and then sternly said.

“Can I have an orange slushy? And Lily wants a red one.” Elm said, seeing other people walking by with slushies.

“Those come in small, medium and large as well.” The waiter said, noticing the look on Trunks’s face as the large ones went by.

“Yeah. One medium orange and one medium cherry slushy.” Trunks said calmly.

“Can I get a grape slushy?” Teddy asked, seeing as she wasn’t allowed to have soda.

“Yeah, that’s fine. A medium grape slushy as well, please.” Trunks continued, holding onto the twins as they were about to get food.

“Of course; I’ll have all those out for you in just a little bit. The food’s just over there. If you don’t see anything you like, please let our chefs know.” The waiter explained before walking away.

“Knickers and Kishu; you two can get your own food, right?” Trunks asked, looking at the boys.

“Yes.” Both boys answered.

“Can I take one of the twins?” Bulma asked before Trunks could even ask.

“I’ll take Lily.” Vegeta said when he noticed Lily staring at him.

“I’ll take Elm then.” Bulma happily said, taking him while Trunks took Teddy.

** An Hour & A Half Later: **

“Can we go play now?” Kishu and Teddy impatiently asked.

“Not yet; I’m not done eating. Neither are Elm or Lily.” Trunks replied as Elm slowly ate his sixth plate of meats while Lily slowly ate her first plate of taco salad, a small plate of mashed potatoes with a mixture of chicken, beef, and sausage gravies, a plate of cheese stuffed shells covered in white, cheese sauce, and a small salad with lettuce, tomatoes, black olives, cheese, shredded carrots, peas, pickles, a lot of cottage cheese and some Italian sauce.

“Knickers is; he could take us.” Teddy said, sitting up.

“No, Sweetie; he’s not old enough.” Trunks answered.

“Yes he is; the lady said he was old enough to play alone.” Teddy argued right away.

“Yes, he’s old enough to go alone. However, he’s not old enough to watch over you as well.” Trunks replied.

“That’s just stupid…” Teddy mumbled.

“That’s enough, young lady. Keep it up, and you won’t play at all.” Trunks said dead serious.

“Uh-oh.” Lily said as she dropped her fork again; she looked like she was going to cry.

“It’s ok, Lily.” Trunks said, picking the fork up.

“Excuse me.” An older lady spoke, walking by as Trunks was going to get up.

“May we help you?” Bulma politely asked.

“Oh, no; I was hoping I might be able to help you. I couldn’t help but notice she keeps dropping her silverware. I don’t want to judge, but does she have something wrong with her hands?” The lady gently asked.

“She has rheumatoid arthritis…” Trunks sighed, looking at this lady; there was something about her he trusted and that he should hear her out.

“Oh, I thought so. Mine is because of my old age and such. But I have a little grandbaby and a great grandbaby who both have RA. My grandbaby is now fifteen and my great grandbaby just turned three. No, my great grandbaby isn’t my grandbaby’s kid. We like to come to restaurants like this as a family—and we always run into the same problem; it's also an issue with little children as well. They just don’t seem to have suitable silverware for little kids or people in general with problems with their hands and wrists. Her RA seems to have set in her wrists; they turn a little inwards. Even if it’s not in her fingers, they’re still affected. I’d love to talk to you more about this, but my family is waiting. So, I’ll try to make this quick. We came here to just have a family time before I move into a nursing home. No one ever tells me anything, so I packed a few extra silverware packs. We bring them to these places for obvious reasons. My grandbaby wants her baby to learn how to use regular silverware—so she doesn’t need these. If you can use them, please take them. I’ve got plenty more at my new home in case she changes her mind. They are machine washable—or you can hand-wash them. These will help—and they’re brand-new in a pack.” This little old lady explained with a smile, setting a small bag of several brand-new packs of silverware.

“Thank you.” Trunks said, looking through the bag when the lady’s family came to get her.

“Sorry about her…” The man said, bowing and then noticed the bag and then Lily.

“It’s not a problem. Thank you.” Trunks once again thanked.

“Bye, young man; take care of your beautiful family.” The lady said before walking away.

“That was weird.” Kishu said once they were gone.

“Behave.” Trunks sighed, opening one of the packs; there was nothing wrong with it in any way.

“I think she just wanted to help.” Bulma said as Trunks handed Lily the new spoon.

“Daddy?” Teddy asked.

“Yes, what is it?” Trunks asked as he ate some of his food.

“Why does Lily have arfritis and Elm doesn’t?” Teddy softly asked, somewhat upset.

“I’m not sure. It just doesn’t work like that, I guess. But we’ll love them both just the same.” Trunks replied, causing Teddy to smile; although, she was still sad.

“It’s also pronounced “arthritis.” Elm probably doesn’t have it because arthritis affects girls more than it does boys. Yes, boys can get it too, but it’s mainly in girls.” Bulma explained.

“So, in other words, it’s sexist?” Knickers asked, annoyed, shocking, or confusing everyone at the table.

“Ye-yeah, I guess you could say that.” Bulma said, incredibly shocked.

“What’s sexist?” Teddy and Elm asked, clearly confused.

“Nothing you need to understand right now. How would you like to go play; I’ll take you.” Bulma offered, getting up.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Kishu and Teddy eagerly exclaimed, climbing out of their spots to go with Bulma.

“Wait. Grandma, I have to go potty first.” Teddy said right away, causing Lily to start wiggling around.

“I’ll take them.” Bulma happily offered, walking over to take Lily.

“Kishu, wait here.” Trunks said as Bulma took to the girls to use the bathroom.

** With The Girls: **

“Can I use my own stall?” Teddy asked when Bulma took them into the biggest stall.

“No, Sweetie.” Bulma said as she got Lily ready.

“Why not?” Teddy asked as Bulma held Lily over the toilet; she went right away.

“Because I said so. If you want to play in the “Fun Zone,” you’ll behave and do as I say.” Bulma explained, handing Lily a wet wipe from her bag.

“Yes, Grandma.” Teddy replied, swaying back and forth.

“Ok, your turn.” Bulma said, lifting Teddy over the seat; she didn’t trust these toilet seats.

After Teddy was done, Bulma pulled some toilet seat protectors out of her bag and placed them on the toilet before sitting down.

“Why didn’t you use the toilet seat protectors they have here?” Teddy asked, confused, holding Lily’s hand, swaying it back and forth.

“Grandma has her reasons.” Bulma said as she finished up.

“Because you’re weird?” Teddy asked, looking at Bulma.

“Because I’m weird? What does that make you?” Bulma asked, pulling out a wet wipe from her bag and wiped.

“Daddy’s daughter.” Teddy answered with a smile.

“Your daddy is just as weird as me; he came from me.” Bulma said as they walked to the sinks; she then had them wash their hands.

“I’ll give you that.” Teddy said with a small smile.

“Is something wrong, Lily?” Bulma asked when she saw Lily giving her a funny look.

“Hair?” Lily asked, pointing at Bulma’s crotch.

“Hair?” Bulma asked, confused, looking where Lily was pointing.

“I know what she wants to know.” Teddy said, looking at Bulma.

“And what would that be? How do you know what she wants to know?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Because I want to know the same thing. Why do you have hair on your naughty part, and we don’t?” Teddy asked, looking at Bulma, shocking her; she was so shocked, she couldn’t speak.

“Grandma? I think we broke her.” Teddy said, poking Bulma, causing Lily to start crying.

“Oh Lily, it’s ok; don’t cry. Don’t cry. I’m ok. I’m ok. The question just shocked me.” Bulma gently spoke, picking Lily up and rocked her.

“I’m sorry.” Teddy sadly apologized.

“It’s not your fault, Teddy; she just doesn’t understand how we talk yet. But don’t worry; she will soon enough. Let’s go find Daddy.” Bulma suggested as they walked out of the bathroom, Lily in her arms while Teddy held her hand.

“What happened?” Trunks asked when they walked over to the table.

“I will explain it when the kids are asleep. But Teddy, Lily, to answer your question; your dad can answer that when you’re older—much older. But for now, if you want to play in the “Fun Zone,” let’s go.” Bulma replied, clearly embarrassed.

“Let’s go!” Kishu and Teddy happily exclaimed as they took off ahead of Bulma.

“Are you still hungry?” Trunks asked as he sat Lily on his lap; she stopped crying as she reached for her drink.

Trunks set her back in her seat, and she continued slowly eating—but only a little bit.

“Well, he’s definitely Saiyan; he has a Saiyan appetite.” Vegeta said as they watched Elm finish his food.

“Yeah, that’s true. But that doesn’t make her any less Saiyan than him.” Trunks replied as Lily started yawning.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“I have to use the bathroom.” Elm spoke up after he finished his food.

“Same here.” Knickers, Trunks, and Vegeta said at the same time.

“Come on.” Trunks said, picking Lily up.

“You’re bringing her with?” Vegeta asked, confused.

“Have to; we have no one else to take her at the moment.” Trunks replied.

“Should we see if Kishu has to go as well?” Knickers asked.

“Yeah, we probably should…” Trunks sighed.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Bulma asked, walking over with Kishu and Teddy.

“Now, what happened?” Trunks asked, looking at everyone.

“Some kid pushed Teddy over; Kishu didn’t take that well and pushed the other kid over. Both Kishu and the other kid were kicked out; Teddy decided she didn’t want to stay there anymore. So, we came back. What are you doing?” Bulma explained and then asked, looking at Trunks.

“We’re headed to the bathroom. Kishu, do you need to go?” Trunks asked, looking at his middle son.

“Yes.” Kishu replied.

“You’re not taking her with, are you?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Not unless you want to watch her.” Trunks said calmly.

“I’ll take her; you’re not taking her into the men’s room.” Bulma said, taking Lily.

“Are we all done eating?” Trunks asked, looking at everyone.

“Yes.” Everyone replied at the same time.

“Mom can you get the girls ready to go and get Kishu’s shoes ready? We’ll head out when we get out.” Trunks asked and then stated before they headed to the bathroom.

“Ok.” Bulma said as they walked back to the table.

“Hey!” Some lady exclaimed, walking over to Bulma and the girls while she was getting Lily’s shoes on.

“Can I help you?” Bulma asked, slightly annoyed as she sat Lily in the booster seat with her pillow.

“You need to have your child apologize to my child.” The lady demanded.

“My grandchild will do no such thing. Your child started it by pushing my grandchild; her brother was just defending her. If anything, your child should be apologizing to my grandchild.

“Mom—what’s taking so long?!” A little boy complained, running over to them.

“Mommy, I wanna go home!” A little girl whined, also running over.

“Just hold on a minute or two; I’m going to get this nobody to realize just how important we are.” The woman snapped, glaring at Bulma, not even looking at her kids.

“Mommy! Mommy! She has that pillow I want!” The little girl cried, looking at Lily and her pillow.

“Oh, really now? I think we’ll just take the pillow then.” The woman calmly said.

“I don’t think so.” Bulma argued, standing in front of Lily and Teddy.

“Is something going on?” Trunks asked as he, his sons, and Vegeta walked over.

“Yeah, this woman won’t get her grandson to apologize to my son. And she won’t give me the pillow my little girl so desperately wants and needs and will get. Wait… Trunks? Trunks Briefs?” The woman explained and then noticed Trunks.

“Yeah, that’s me. Do I know you?” Trunks asked, annoyed, and unimpressed.

“It’s me, Belle, Belle Mote. I was friends with Mai.” The woman replied.

“Oh, yeah—I vaguely remember you. What does my son need to apologize for when your son started it all?” Trunks asked, annoyed, shocking Belle.

“If she weren’t so weird…” The boy started.

“Hush! Your son? Your and Mai’s boy? He has to be like twelve now.” Belle said, shocked.

“You mean Knickers. Yes, he’s eleven; he’s my oldest. Kishu, the one your son pushed, is my and Mai’s second child. When they were four and a half and a year a half, she died; that’s all I’m going to say about that. Sometime after that, I met a different girl and she had my third child, Teddy, who your son pushed down. But unfortunately, her mother died during childbirth. Kishu was just defending his little sister. And then over four years ago, I ran into Luna Nikos. You remember her, right? Yeah, well she had my twins.” Trunks explained, answering Belle’s question.

“Yeah, I know. Elm Jun and Lily May.” Belle replied.

“You know? What do you mean you know?” Trunks asked, looking at Belle.

“Your card and receipt, Mrs. Briefs.” The hostess from before simply said.

“Thank you.” Bulma responded, taking everything.

“Of course, I knew; Luna told me.” Belle replied.

“Why didn’t you say anything? I asked you several times.” Trunks asked, looking at her; he was beyond pissed off but was trying to stay calm.

“Why? Why not? You just moved on from Mai like she was nothing!” Belle yelled.

“Mai left us; she committed suicide. Yes, I moved on. Yes, I’m happy that I did; I have five great kids. I got to raise three of them from birth. My youngest two, I had to wait almost three years to even meet. I had to sit and wait in the dark while their mother abused the crap out of them.” Trunks explained, looking directly into Belle’s eyes, showing her just how serious he was; she was shocked.

“Luna would never hurt those kids…” Belle started, shocked.

“That’s where you’d be wrong; I just got one hundred percent custody a little over a week ago because of that—and she died in a car accident. The doctors have provided undeniable proof. Hmm? What is it Lily?” Trunks explained and then asked, picking Lily up, after feeling her tug on his pant leg.

“What’s wrong?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“I don’t know; she’s shaking something terrible.” Trunks said, rubbing Lily’s back as she held her pillow close.

“Mommy! I want that pillow!” The little girl cried, stomping her feet.

“I am working on it! Jeez! You two are so lucky I don’t beat your asses.” Belle muttered, rubbing her temples.

“You mean, like you did to them at Aunty Luna’s?” The little girl asked, shocking everyone.

“Why you little…” Belle started, only to be shocked once again—this time when the police cuffed her.

“Daddy, I want that pillow!” The little girl complained when a man walked over as the police took Belle away, kicking and screaming.

“Ok. We’ll see if there’s any at the store tomorrow.” The man said, picking the little girl up.

“But I want  _ that _ pillow! And I want it now!” The little girl demanded.

“Well, that’s just now how it works. I’m sorry about all that.” The man said, walking away with his kids screaming and crying.

“Come on, everyone; let’s head back to the hotel.” Trunks sighed, pulling out his wallet.

“I already paid for dinner.” Bulma calmly said.

“Yes, I know; I’m leaving a tip.” Trunks said, placing eight dollars on the table.

“I hope you had a splendid dinner. Did your children get their cupcakes?” The hostess politely asked.

“Oh, shoot. I forgot all about that.” Trunks sighed, huffing.

“That’s perfectly ok. Just head over that way to that big window in the back. The treasure chest is also back there; you can’t miss it. The twins may pick any one toy out of the chest.” The hostess politely explained, handing him two birthday tickets.

“Ok. Thank you.” Trunks replied before they all headed back to back with the tickets.

“Toy box first. Go ahead. You can pick whatever you want—but only one toy.” Trunks explained, setting the twins in front of the treasure chest.

It took a little bit, but Elm and Lily picked out a new toy: Elm picked out a plastic dinosaur, and Lily picked a small teddy bear.

“Hello. Oh, we have a birthday child?” A man behind the counter/window asked with a smile.

“Hello. Two. Twins. And then I’d also like guy buy my older three a cupcake each as well.” Trunks calmly answered and replied, holding both Elm and Lily.

“Of course. Here, we allow you to build your own cupcake. The list of cake types are written on the boards above. The frostings or icings are over here with what they are written on their tub. And the toppings are next to the frostings and icings.” The man explained, pointing to where everything was.

** The Cakes: **

  * White
  * Chocolate
  * Dark Chocolate
  * Strawberry
  * Marble
  * Yellow
  * Lemon
  * Angel Food
  * Pineapple Upside Down
  * Red Velvet
  * Rainbow
  * Sponge
  * Carrot
  * Spice
  * Rum
  * Pumpkin
  * Pound
  * Cheesecake 
  * Molten Chocolate
  * German Chocolate
  * Confetti



** The Frostings/Icings: **

  * Plain Vanilla
  * Milk Chocolate
  * Dark Chocolate
  * White Chocolate
  * Lemon
  * Strawberry
  * Peanut Butter
  * Coconut
  * Red (Vanilla)
  * Blue (Vanilla)
  * Pink (Vanilla)
  * Yellow (Vanilla)
  * Purple (Vanilla)
  * Orange (Vanilla)
  * Green (Vanilla)
  * Orange 
  * Butter Cream
  * Beer Cream



** Toppings: **

  * Rainbow Sprinkles
  * Chocolate Sprinkles
  * Cinnamon Sprinkles
  * Chopped nuts
  * Cookie crumbs (Oreo & Chocolate Chip)
  * Chocolate Chips
  * Peanut Butter Cup Chunks
  * Chocolate Syrup 
  * Strawberry Syrup
  * Caramel Syrup
  * Honey
  * Cherries



Elm got red velvet with strawberry frosting and crushed nuts.

Lily got plain chocolate with peanut butter frosting and chunks of peanut butter cups.

Teddy got confetti with green vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

Kishu got molten lava cake with dark chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles.

Knickers got carrot cake with coconut frosting and cherries.

Trunks got a plain white cake with dark chocolate frosting and chocolate chip cookie crumbs.

Bulma got a lemon cake with strawberry frosting.

Vegeta got a rum cake with beer frosting, chocolate drizzle, crushed nuts, and cherries.

“Thank you.” Everyone happily and politely said—except for Lily, who hid her face in Trunks’s shoulder.

“You’re all very welcome. Have a good night and please come again.” The man said with a smile before they left.

“Are we ready now?” Vegeta impatiently asked.

“Yeah, we’re ready.” Everyone replied while Lily nodded.

“It’s raining again.” Elm noted, looking up at the sky once they were outside.

“Yeah, I see that.” Trunks said, looking around as he handed Elm and Lily over to Vegeta while he went to get the van and Bulma got her car.

** Half An Hour Later: **

“That was a pretty good night.” Bulma said as they entered their room.

“Yeah, it was.” Trunks said, setting Elm and Lily down.

“Until it wasn’t…” Vegeta mumbled.

“Ok everyone—into your pajamas.” Trunks said before his parents could start anything.

“Oh, wait. I have pajamas for everyone.” Bulma said with a smile, making everyone except the twins look at her like, “oh, no—now what?”

“Never mind that; just put them on.” Bulma said, passing everyone some pajamas.

Once everyone was dressed, except for Bulma and Vegeta, they were all wearing matching pajamas:

  * Light blue T-Shirt with stars spelling out “LOVE FAMILY” on the front
  * Matching light blue shorts with stars all over them 
  * Dark blue striped socks



Bulma got as many pictures as she possibly could—in several different positions:

  * Tallest to shortest in a straight line
  * Trunks in the back with the boys in the center and the girls in the front
  * Trunks in the back with Knickers and Kishu in front of him, Teddy in the center, and the twins in front
  * Trunks on the bottom Lily on his shoulders with Elm behind her, Teddy behind him, Kishu behind her, and Knickers at the end
  * A dog pile picture with heaviest on the bottom and lightest on the top
  * And then several photos of just the kids together



“I’ll be right back; I have to use the bathroom.” Trunks said, heading to the bathroom.

“Ok, go put your shoes in the closet, and get ready for bed.” Bulma said calmly.

“Aww man!” Kishu and Teddy complained right away.

“Don’t “Aww man” me; we have a busy day ahead tomorrow.” Bulma said seriously.

“What are we going to be doing?” Knickers asked as he put his shoes in the closet, followed by Kishu and Teddy; Elm and Lily were last, slowly walking to the closet with their shoes.

“I don’t know yet—but we’ll be here until Monday morning. So, we still have time to do plenty of fun things.” Bulma said with a smile.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked, walking out of the bathroom just as a flash of lightning flashed across the sky, knocking out the power.

“We were jus—" Bulma started, only to be interrupted.

“Wahhhh!” Elm and Lily screamed and started hysterically crying as the power went out with a clash of thunder while putting their shoes in the closet.

“What happened? What’s going on?” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, asked, panicked.

“Hey, everything’s ok. You two are ok. I don’t think they like storms; it might bother their ears. Then you add the fact that they were in a closet when the thunder went off.” Trunks gently said, picking each twin up before carrying them to the queen-sized bed while explaining things.

He sat down and leaned against the wall and rocked the twins while Knickers climbed in to help.

Teddy also wanted to help, so she climbed up between Trunks’s legs and rubbed the twins’ backs along with Knickers; she was telling them, “it was going to be ok.”

Not wanting to be left out, Kishu climbed in the bed as well; he handed Lily her pillow that she had dropped.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

Elm had stopped crying after fifteen minutes and fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. 

Lily had just stopped crying about fifteen minutes ago and passed out maybe five minutes ago.

Just then, the power came back on, but Bulma quickly turned all that off.

“I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” Vegeta stated, looking at Trunks and the kids. 

Trunks had Elm curled up in his left arm, and Lily curled up in his right arm—both asleep. 

Knickers was leaning up against him with his head on his shoulder, asleep. 

Kishu was sleeping across his left ankle while Teddy was sleeping on his right knee.

“I don’t think it matters too much either way.” Bulma said, smiling; Trunks was also asleep.

Bulma just couldn’t help herself and got some more family photos…


	7. Chapter 7

** Saturday Afternoon: **

“Hey, are you ready to go for lunch?” Bulma asked, looking at everyone.

“Where are we going today?” Kishu excitedly asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Bulma said with a smile and a wink.

“When you say it like that, you make me nervous.” Trunks said, looking at his mother.

“I take offence to that.” Bulma said, faking being upset.

“He’s not wrong. What are you planning?” Vegeta asked, looking at his wife.

“You guys are so mean.” Bulma said like a child with big, sad eyes, causing both Vegeta and Trunks to sweatdrop.

Knock. Knock. 

Knock. Knock.

Just then, there was someone knocking on the door.

“I wonder who that could be.” Trunks wondered aloud as Elm and Lily hid behind his legs.

“Who knows…” Bulma said in a suspicious tone as she went to the door; she peeked out the peephole and smiled.

“Come on in. Look who’s come to visit.” Bulma said with a smile.

In walked Bulla, Goten, and their twins, Vego and Chiulma.

Vego is three with messy, dark, dark, almost black hair, blue eyes. He was wearing black pants with a black and white striped shirt and black shoes. He’s for sure a little boy; he likes to rough house, play pranks, is exceptionally mischievous, and doesn’t like to listen, and his favorite color is black.

Chiulma is three with neat, long, teal-colored hair tied in low hanging pigtails, black eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt with a purple shirt, white socks and shoes, a big blue bow on the back of her shirt, a gold pendant necklace, and a fake gold crown. She is most definitely the quintessential girly-girl; she is well behaved, hates the mud and being dirty, doesn’t like being outside, and loves having tea parties; her favorite colors are light purple, light blue, pink, and red.

“Aunt Bulla, Uncle Goten! Vego, Chiulma!” Kishu and Teddy happily cried, running over to them. 

Elm and Lily stayed hidden behind Trunks while Knickers lay in his bed, reading a book. 

As much as Knickers loved them, his aunt and cousins weren’t his favorite people; Uncle Goten was ok.

Vego breaks everything he touches; he broke three of Knickers’s model sets, playing with them—even though he was repeatedly told not to.

Chiulma thinks she’s all that and a bag of chips—and that her way is the right way; she’s always telling Teddy she needs to start acting more like a girl than a boy.

Bulla’s big thing with all that is that they’re only two—or they’re only three; they don’t know any better. Ok, so at two, maybe… But they just turned three a few months ago. And being told several times not to touch something that doesn’t belong to them without permission and doing it anyway with a smile on their face? Not so much.

Those two get away with a lot of things. Sure, Bulla will yell at and punish them now and again—but not enough. 

Goten tries but is always overruled.

“What brings you all the way here?” Trunks asked, looking at his sister; they live about an hour away from Bulma and Vegeta, which is a little over three hours away from North City. So, Bulla and Goten had to travel roughly four hours from their house.

“Mom called and asked if we’d want to come spend a few days with all of you. Unfortunately, we couldn’t get here until now, so we won’t have long. But we did make it.” Bulla answered with a smile.

“What were you doing that was so important that you couldn’t be here yesterday?” Vegeta asked, looking at his daughter.

“House hunting.” Bulla said calmly.

“How far are you moving away now?” Bulma asked, upset, but tried not to show it.

“We were actually thinking of moving half an hour closer.” Bulla explained, causing Bulma to perk up.

“Really?” Bulma excitedly asked.

“Really.” Bulla answered but quickly regretted it as Bulma attacked her with hugs.

“So, when are you moving now that you’ve been here for a few weeks. And how far?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks; she was trying to one-up him. 

“We’re going to finish moving on Monday; we only had a few things left to move to the new house, which is only fifteen/twenty minutes away from Mom and Dad.” Trunks answered, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Did you meet your new child? Did you decide to keep it, or put it up for adoption?” Bulla asked, not knowing he has twins.

“Yes, I met them; I have twins. They’re the same age as Vego and Chiulma—a few months younger. And yes, I’m keeping them.” Trunks answered, shocking Bulla.

“I love you—and I mean no disrespect, but don’t you have enough kids already? How are they all going to get the attention they need?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.

“I love you too. And I mean no disrespect, but it’s none of your concern; they are my kids, and I’m keeping them—all of them. And they will get all the attention they need or want; I will figure it out. So, please, mind your own business.” Trunks answered Bulla’s questions.

“Look, Mommy! Kitty people!” Vego excitedly yelled; he had managed to slip past everyone to see who was hiding behind Trunks.

Vego scared Lily—so much that she moved to the side of Trunks’s leg and shook like a leaf. Her ears were flat on top of her head while her tail puffed up and wrapped around her waist. Elm, on the other hand, went on the defense, backed away with his ears flat on top of his head and his tail straight out behind him, quickly whipping back and forth.

“Ooohh! Mommy, I want one!” Chiulma cried, running to Elm, who backed away even more and jumped up onto one of the beds.

“Vego, Chiulma, that’s enough; come here.” Bulla sternly said.

“But Mommy!” Both Vego and Chiulma whined.

“No buts; get over here.” Bulla said as firmly as she could.

“No!” They whined again.

“You listen to your mother, right now.” Goten strictly said; they immediately ran over to them.

“Uncle Trunks, can I have the one you’re holding?” Chiulma politely asked as she stood in front of Trunks.

“I’m sorry, but no, you cannot have her—or her brother; they’re not toys—or playthings.” Trunks explained.

“Wait. Those two are your kids?” Bulma asked in shock.

“Yeah—these are my youngest two; their mother was a Nekodian. No, she’s no longer among the living. Anyway, this is my youngest son, Elm, and my youngest daughter, Lily. Elm, come here.” Trunks said, picking Elm up, before setting him down in front of him, along with Lily.

“Don’t worry; they’re not going to hurt you. Elm, Lily, this is my sister, Bulla, her husband Goten and their twins, Vego and Chiulma; they are your aunt, uncle, and cousins. Vego and Chiulma are a few months older than you; all in all, you four are the same age.” Trunks calmly and gently explained.

“It’s a plesshure to meet you.” Chiulma said, doing a little curtsy in front of Elm and Lily.

“Hey.” Vego said in a bored tone.

“Hi.” Elm said calmly for him and Lily.

“Is she going to say “hi” back? That’s kind of rude.” Bulla said, looking at Trunks.

“Elm said “hi” for the both of them. Because I’m sure you’ll find out anyway; Lily doesn’t talk. They were both severely abused and neglected; they both handled it differently.” Trunks seriously said, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

“Sorry.” Bulla said right away.

“Knickers…” Trunks started, getting Knickers’s attention.

“Yeah?” Knickers asked, looking up.

“Will you be ok watching the kids for a little bit?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

“Sure.” Knickers answered.

“Ok, we’ll be back after a little while.” Trunks said, smiling before he left with his parents, Bulla and Goten.

** With The Adults: **

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Bulma asked as they walked into an empty game room.

“Didn’t you rent a room?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulla.

“No; we weren’t planning on staying the night. We were only planning on staying for a few hours.” Bulla explained.

“Well, that’s kind of pointless. You get in a car for four hours to spend a few hours here, just to get back into a car?” Bulma asked, looking at Bulla.

“We didn’t drive; Piccolo teleported us. He’ll be back around seven to get us again.” Bulla replied while Trunks and Goten just stared at each other for a second or so.

“So—Elm and Lily were abused?” Goten asked, changing the subject to avoid any conflict.

“Yes; that’s unfortunately correct. Their mother was severely abusive to them in every way possible; she even let others abuse them—including sexual abuse on Lily. Lily didn’t know to handle any of that, so she shut down and doesn’t talk. Elm talks, but he still has his issues. They both handled things differently. And they both have different disabilities. Elm has OCD, ADHD, is smart for his age, and loves to talk; he is also incredibly protective of Lily. Lily has ADD, mild autism, asthma, anxiety, rheumatoid arthritis, is a little slower, and I was told she doesn’t talk; however, I don’t think that’s true. I think when she gets comfortable enough, she’ll talk more; she says singular words every now and then. Oh, and yes, they do both suffer from PTSD.” Trunks explained, looking directly at Bulla.

“No offence, but are you going to be able to handle all of that? Do you even know anything about any of that? Don’t you think they would be better off with someone better equipped to take care of them and their needs? I’ve seen kids around where I live with those disabilities, but not the same kid; they were all different kids with one, maybe two disabilities. I mean, I guess Elm would be ok, but Lily? Don’t you think she needs more help than you can give?” Bulla asked, looking directly at Trunks.

“I may not know much about any of the things they have, but I can and will learn everything I can. Yes, I know there are people out there who know more and could easily care for them. But I am  _ not _ giving up  **_ my  _ ** kids, nor am I going to separate them. 

They could be deaf, or blind, or blind and death, and I’d still keep and love them. I love them just the way they are.” Trunks said dead serious.

“Ok. I’m sorry; I was just asking.” Bulla said, putting her hands up defensively.

“Bulla, you shouldn’t ask something like that in the first place.” Bulma said right away.

“I’m sorry, ok? It’s his life; I just wanted to make sure this was what he completely wanted. If he’s one hundred percent sure he’s happy and wants to keep them, great, fantastic. They look like good kids at least.” Bulla shot back, becoming defensive.

“They’re great. Elm’s very protective—and has Dad’s personality. Lily’s so sweet, and shy; I don’t know who Lily’s going to end up like. As far as I know, she won’t end up like anyone and will be her own person. Whoever they turn out to be, as long as they don’t turn out evil or thieves and such, I’ll be happy, and won’t care. But what about you Bulla? When did you start disciplining your kids?” Trunks explained and then asked, looking at Bulla.

“I came to the realization that they need some kind of discipline before they turn into spoiled, rotten brats who get away with everything. That’s not how we were raised.” Bulla explained.

“How’s that going for you?” Trunks asked, looking at his sister.

“It’s not easy, but it’s going. I thank Kami I have Goten to help me; I don’t think I’d be able to do it by myself.” Bulla said with a smile. 

“That’s so great.” Bulma happily stated.

“Yes, it is. I’m actually quite proud of you.” Trunks said, teasing his sister.

“Thanks…” Bulla sarcastically thanked, narrowing her eyes at him.

“So, is there anything else we need to discuss?” Vegeta impatiently asked; he so wanted to get back to the kids. There was something about being a grandpa that made him crazy—especially to Trunks’s kids. He loves Vego and Chiulma greatly, but he barely knows them. Sure, he barely knows Elm and Lily, but he knows he’ll get to know them more than he’ll ever get to know Vego and Chiulma.

“Yes, I have one more question—for Trunks.” Bulla started, narrowing her eyes.

“Ok, what is it?” Trunks asked, looking at his sister.

“What are you going to do about their ears and tails?” Bulla asked right away.

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulla, narrowing his eyes.

“I mean, don’t Saiyans—even half Saiyans turn into a great ape when looking at a full moon? I mean, that’s why our tails and our children’s tails were removed, isn’t it?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, but they don’t have ape tails; they have cat tails. Now, what about their ears?” Trunks explained and then asked.

“Well, I noticed, they have two sets of ears: cat and Human/Saiyan.” Bulla started.

“Yeah, and?” Trunks asked, narrowing his eyes even more.

“Don’t you think you should get rid of one set of ears—preferably the cat ears? I mean, then they can kind of look like everyone in the family.” Bulla said, shocking everyone in the room.

“I’m not going to change how they look—who they are. They are who they are, and that’s how it’s going to stay. Why would you even ask me that?” Trunks asked about ready to lose his temper.

“I’m glad you’re happy and are keeping your kids—but look at them. They look nothing like any of us with two sets of ears and tails. I get that your kids have three different mothers, Mai, Miki, and Luna, and that they get features from each of them—as well as you. However, Elm and Lily have ears and tails that make them look way too different.” Bulla rambled on and on.

“They are my kids; they are perfect just the way they are. I knew they’d have cat ears or a tail because their mother had ears, a tail, whiskers, a cat’s nose, and claws. As far as I know, they could have claws as well; Luna’s claws extend and retract. I spent the last, over three years trying to get a hold of Luna to know about them. Granted, at the time, I didn’t know it was twins; I thought it was just one. This is so much better; they have each other and aren’t alone. They both have two sets of ears and tails. I don’t give a rat’s ass what they look like; I only care that they have  **_ my  _ ** DNA and are  **_ mine _ ** . And yes, DNA has one hundred percent proven  **_ they are my _ ** kids, and  **_ I am their  _ ** dad. And yes, the second day there, a nurse did another DNA test right in front of me. And guess what; it came back positive. I will not change them to fit the mold of what you or society thinks. What has happened to you?” Trunks shot back, pissed off.

“Nothing happened to me.” Bulla said, defending herself.

“She’s been hanging out with a new group of people. They’re not horrible—except for their views on people and how they look.” Goten sighed, frustrated; he loved his wife, but not how she’s been acting.

“You’re not doing drugs, are you?” Bulma asked right away, concerned.

“You had better not be.” Vegeta sternly warned.

“What?! No! I would never do drugs! I’m just hanging with people who have opened my eyes to how some people look is wrong.” Bulla defensively shot back.

“Wow… Just wow… I’m going back to our room. Bulla, I love you, and I always will. But I can’t be around you or have you around if you keep thinking how you’re thinking and can’t accept how my kids look or are.” Trunks said, walking away.

“Are you referring to Knickers being gay?” Bulla asked, stopping Trunks in his tracks.

“How do you know that?” Trunks asked, turning back around to look at his sister with narrowed eyes.

“It’s plainly obvious; how he acts, talks and all that. So, he hasn’t come out yet?” Bulla asked, looking at Trunks.

“No, he’s out—to us anyway. I don’t think or know if any of his friends know yet, but that’s not your business; it’s his. So, keep your mouth shut. Again, like all my other kids, I love Knickers just the way he is.” Trunks said before turning around again.

“Good. There’s nothing wrong with being gay or lesbian.” Bulla simply said, striking a nerve with Trunks.

“So, it’s ok for someone to be gay or a lesbian—something someone is born with? But it’s not ok for someone to look how they look—even though that’s how they were born? When you two go back to the room, keep an eye on the kids; I’m going for a walk to cool off. They don’t need to see me like this.” Trunks asked and then said beyond pissed off.

“Yes, of course.” Bulma said in shock; she had never seen Trunks this angry before. Sure, she had seen him mad before, but not like this.

Even Vegeta was shocked; he didn’t think his son would snap like that—ever.

Bulla was standing there, shocked; she was standing there, thinking about what she just heard vs. what her new friends’ views. 

Were they undoubtedly wrong? 

Was Trunks, right? 

Were what her friends saying false? 

Do people honestly grow up with how they were born and be just fine? 

Do people who look different genuinely want to look like that? 

Do they not want to look like everyone else?

“Am I a horrible person?” Bulla asked, looking at her parents.

“No, of course, not; you’re just hanging out with the wrong people. I think if you stop hanging out with those people, and start remembering what we taught you, you’ll be fine. I promise, Trunks doesn’t hate you. It’s just, his children are who are most important to him. Just like Vego and Chiulma are the most important people in your and Goten’s lives. Just how your father and I feel about you and your brother. We never cared about who you were, or what you looked like. We only cared that you turned out to be good people. Bulla, we love you, and always will.” Bulma seriously explained while Vegeta stood there, nodding his head in agreement.

“I love you too. Thank you for not hating me. I’m sorry for all I said.” Bulla said with a small smile.

“We could never hate you. Make sure you tell Trunks you’re sorry as well.” Bulma said, hugging her daughter.

“I will.” Bulla said, hugging her mother.

“I was planning on taking everyone out to lunch…” Bulma sighed.

“Well, that’s not happening.” Vegeta grumbled.

“That’s ok; we’ll just go out for dinner instead. We’ll ask the kids if they’d want Taco Hut, or Wac-A-Burger, or something along those lines for lunch. We’ll just go for dinner around five.” Bulma happily stated.

“That’s fine—as long as I get some damn food soon.” Vegeta grumbled.

“Of course. Oh, Bulla, do you need any help finding a house and moving?” Bulma asked, looking at Bulla.

“Goten, get the twins—and call Piccolo.” Bulla ordered, looking at Goten, giving him “the look,” while Bulma and Vegeta gave Bulla a look.

“Right…” Goten sighed, heading out of the game room and to Bulma and Vegeta’s hotel room, where the kids were while Bulla stood by the door.

“What’s going on?” Bulma asked, looking at her daughter.

“Yeah—we found a house—two months ago—” Bulla nervously started.

“Oh, that’s great. What’s your address?” Bulma asked with a smile.

“Next to Aunt Tights…” Bulla answered, slowly backing away.

“Wha-what? But that’s even further away from us.” Bulma said, looking at Bulma, hurt written all over her face.

“Well, Aunt Tights said she owned the house next to her—and the previous people moved out; she said we could stay there at half the price. And it’s only temporary—like four or five years.” Bulla said, gulping as she watched her parents’ faces.

“What do Chi-Chi and Goku have to say about all this?” Bulma asked, right away.

“Well, they don’t know yet. I was just going to have Goten call and tell them. Well, Piccolo’s here; I have to get going. I love you, and we’ll call and video message you so that you can talk to Vego and Chiulma. And of course, we’ll be down for holidays. Love you, bye.” Bulla quickly said, backing out of the room and headed to her family and Piccolo.

“I thought she said she was moving closer…” Bulma said in disbelief.

“Next time we see her, you can give her what for. For now, remember, you have five grandchildren who love us more than anything except their father and siblings. Would I love to see Vego and Chiulma more? Hell yes. But we barely know them; they barely know us. The only reason they know Trunks is because he has their cousins—who they used to play with. Them moving further away is nothing new; we already only see them on holidays and their birthdays. I can’t believe I’m about to say what I’m about to say. But let’s head back to the kids, wait for Trunks, and we’ll do whatever you want until after this dinner thing of yours.” Vegeta said, holding onto Bulma’s shoulders.

“Ok. And you’re right. Let’s go.” Bulma said with a soft, sad smile.

“Where are Bulla and Goten?” Trunks asked when they met up in front of their door.

“Piccolo took them home. Turns out they already moved—next to Aunt Tights.” Bulma said, annoyed.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Trunks sincerely said.

“Yeah, me too. But your father has agreed to do whatever I wanted until after dinner. All of us, together.” Bulma said with a smile.

“That’s great. Well, we’d better get in there before something gets destroyed.” Trunks calmly stated.

“They’re not that bad.” Bulma said, looking at Trunks.

“You don’t know Kishu and Teddy when they’re in a room together. Sure, they’re well behaved in public, but that’s about it.” Trunks explained.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah—let’s just get in there.” Vegeta impatiently growled, annoyed.

“Right.” Trunks said, opening the door.

When they got in there, they were shocked; everything looked like it was in place. Nothing was destroyed or even broken.

Kishu, Teddy, and Elm were playing “ _ Go Fish _ ,” Knickers was reading his book, and Lily was asleep in Knickers’s arms, holding onto his shirt.

“What’s going on in here?” Trunks was the one to finally break the silence.

“After you left, Vego and Chiulma wouldn’t stop poking at Elm or Lily—no matter how many times we told them to stop.” Kishu started.

“Lily started crying and breathing funnily, and Elm started making hissing noises; his eyes started glowing. Knickers gave them several warnings until that happened. He had to get up, out of the bed; he was not happy as he picked Lily up.” Teddy continued explaining.

“Knickers?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

“I gave them three warnings before getting up to take action. All I did was give them a firm lecture and set them on two different beds. They started fussing and throwing a fit, so, I had to raise my voice a little. They sat there shocked, before they started crying. I did and told the others to do what you taught us; we ignored them. Eventually they stopped crying and sat on the beds until Uncle Goten came and got them.” Knickers explained.

“What about Lily?” Trunks asked.

“Once I set them on the bed, I immediately went over to Lily and rubbed her back until she calmed down. While I was rubbing her back, I lectured them. And when I had to raise my voice, I didn’t mean to, but I scared Lily; she jumped a little, but she didn’t push away or nothing. She just let me rub her back until she pulled away. She then crawled onto my lap; I started reading one of the books Grandma had picked up until she fell asleep.” Knickers explained.

“How long has she been asleep?” Trunks calmly asked.

“Ten minutes maybe.” Knickers answered.

“Ok. We’ll let her sleep for a while longer.” Trunks sighed.

“But I’m hungry!” Kishu whined right away.

“And you’ll get something. Vegeta and I will go out and get everyone lunch. We just need to know what everyone wants.” Bulma said with a smile...


	8. Chapter 8

“We’re back!” Bulma cheerfully called, walking into the hotel room with Vegeta.

“Welcome back.” Everyone but Lily replied.

“Did you bring food?” Kishu asked right away.

“Of course.”

  * Chinese for Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks 
  * Wac-A-Burger for Knickers, Kishu, and Elm
  * Taco Hut for Teddy and Lily



“When did Lily wake up?” Bulma asked, setting everything on a table.

Lily was now sitting on Trunks, rubbing her face on his shoulder, waking up.

“About five minutes ago.” Trunks answered, thinking about it for a minute.

“Who’s hungry?” Bulma asked with a smile.

“I am!” Kishu and Teddy shot right away, running over to the table.

“Mom—what is that?” Trunks asked, looking at a small table.

“Yes, well, that… The tables here are too tall for Elm and Lily—and we don’t have any booster seats for them yet. So, I may have picked up a small table with matching chairs. We can set it up next to the other table and they can still be part of the family.” Bulma innocently explained, looking guilty.

“Ok. Mom, you don’t need to look guilty for that. This is actually a really good thing. Everyone at the table.” Trunks said before quickly hugging his mom.

  * Trunks sat on the edge of the queen bed eating Sweet and Sour chicken with steamed rice
  * Vegeta stood up, eating Pork and Shrimp Chow Mein
  * Bulma sat at the table with the older kids, eating Sweet and Sour Pork with dirty rice
  * Knickers had three large double cheese quarter pounders with everything but onions, two chicken sandwiches, and two large fries
  * Kishu had five large double cheese quarter pounders with only ketchup, pickles, and mustard.
  * Teddy had four soft shell tacos and two bean and cheese burritos
  * Elm had four double cheeseburgers with mustard only and two medium fries
  * Lily had four soft shell taco supremes with no onions and a nacho supreme without onions, guacamole, or chives



** Forty-Five Minutes Later:  **

“What is it, Baby?” Trunks asked when Lily stood in front of him, antsy as she started curling and uncurling her fingers like she wanted something.

“She was wondering when we could have our cupcakes from the other night.” Elm spoke up.

Trunks just stood there in shock; he had completely forgotten all about those. He hadn’t even thought of them.

Yesterday was spent watching tv, playing cards and board games, sleeping off and on, and slowly gaining Elm and Lily’s trust.

With Elm, he was afraid this was all a dream, and he was going to wake up, and they would all be gone.

Lily still didn’t understand what was going on and was still afraid—mainly of being hit. She still flinches when someone goes to touch or pick her up—unless we’re playing pass the child.

“Who all wants their cupcake?” Trunks asked, looking at his kids.

“Me!” Kishu and Teddy cried right away.

“I’d like mine, please.” Knickers and Elm calmly replied.

“I think Lily wants hers.” Bulma said with a smile as Lily stood at Trunks’s leg, bouncing up and down.

“Ok. Ok. Hold on. Go sit back down.” Trunks calmly replied with a smile.

Lily immediately ran to her chair, stumbling a little—but she did not fall.

“Ok. Well, these are the twins’; they have three candles in each.” Trunks said, pulling the candles out of the cupcakes. 

Bulma made it clear that the cakes she made would have candles in them—not some dinky little cupcakes.

“Let’s see… Elm has red velvet with strawberry frosting and crushed nuts? And Lily has chocolate with peanut butter frosting and chunks of peanut butter cups?” Trunks asked, looking at the twins.

“That’s correct. Thank you.” Elm answered, looking at Trunks.

“Tank you. Tank you.” Lily thanked, bouncing around in her seat.

“Except for the blankets, this is the most excited I’ve seen her.” Bulma said, watching Elm and Lily.

“You’re both welcome. Yes, I know; it’s a good thing.” Trunks replied, setting the cupcakes in front of Elm and Lily.

“Ok. Well—that’s Dad’s. There is no way in Hell that a rum cupcake with beer frosting belongs to any of my kids.” Trunks said, pulling out his dad’s cupcake.

“I’ll take that.” Vegeta said, taking the cake when they noticed Kishu eyeing it.

“Knickers, you’re the only one who likes carrot cake and coconut frosting—with cherries.” Trunks noted, handing Knickers his cupcake.

“Thank you.” Knickers replied with a smile.

“Teddy, you chose confetti cake with green frosting and rainbow sprinkles?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy.

“Yes, thank you.” Teddy politely said with a smile—reaching for her cupcake.

“Not that you need this much chocolate—but Kishu, you wanted a molten lava cupcake with dark chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles.” Trunks said, looking at Kishu.

Usually, Trunks would not allow Kishu to get a molten lava cake because he doesn’t need that much chocolate. But this was a special occasion—and Kishu knew this; he was taking complete advantage of it.

“Mom—you got lemon cake with strawberry frosting?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom; his and her cupcakes were the only ones left.

Trunks got a plain white cake with dark chocolate frosting and chocolate chip cookie crumbs.

“Yes, thank you.” Bulma replied with a smile, taking the cupcake.

“You can all eat your cupcakes.” Trunks said, noticing none of them were touching their cupcakes.

Elm and Lily “knew” to wait until they had permission to eat.

With cakes and birthdays, Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy had been taught to wait until everyone had their piece of cake or whatever—especially the birthday child.

“Now what?” Vegeta asked once everyone finished their cupcakes, and Trunks was wiping cupcake crumbs and frosting off Lily’s face.

“I’m not sure.” Trunks replied, tossing the wet wipes.

Elm got the concept of wiping his hands and face, but Lily didn’t seem to realize she had crumbs and frosting on her face. She got her hands, but not her face.

“Can we go swimming?” Teddy asked right away.

“No!” Elm and Lily screamed, terrified.

Elm stood there, his ears flat on his head and tail poofed and rapidly swishing back and forth.

Lily ran and dived under a bed with her tail poofed and straight up.

“Did I say something wrong?” Teddy asked, concerned.

“No, you didn’t; don’t worry about it. Elm calm down. It’s ok; we’re not going to let anything happen to you. Do you want to tell me why you don’t want to go swimming?” Trunks calmly answered and then asked, looking at Elm; he would have to be patient and wait for Lily to come out from under the bed.

“Mom let one of her boyfriend’s take us fishing in the middle of a lake. He said we were going to go swimming. He threw me in the water with a rope to hold onto; he kept pushing me under until Lily fell in. I don’t know why he didn’t throw her in right away… But when I got to her so she wouldn’t go too far down, she only had a shirt on.” Elm explained, answering Trunks’s question, pissing Trunks, Vegeta—and Knickers off, and upsetting Bulma; Kishu, Teddy, Elm were confused. 

“Can I go for a walk?” Knickers asked, standing up.

“I’ll go with you. I don’t know the area, so you’re not going alone. We’ll talk. Kishu, you come with as well; you’re old enough to know what’s going on right now. Actually, Teddy, you come with as well. Mom, Elm, if either of you could; please get Lily out from under the bed. Dad—go cool off. Right now, there’s nothing we can do.” Trunks sternly instructed.

** With Trunks, Knickers, Kishu & Teddy:  **

“Daddy, is something wrong?” Teddy asked.

“Yes, something is very wrong. But Elm and Lily are too young—and Elm doesn’t seem to understand or even know what’s going on. I’m not even sure you’re old enough, but at the same time, you should probably know and understand what’s going on—to a certain degree.” Trunks explained, answering his daughter.

“What’s going on?” Kishu asked, sensing the seriousness.

“Is this what you were talking about with the doctor the one day—after you gave Lily a shower?” Knickers asked, upset.

“Yes. What do you know about _that_ subject?” Trunks answered and then asked, looking at Knickers.

“I started learning about that type of abuse a few months ago—around the same time we learned about physical abuse.” Knickers answered.

“Have you tried talking about it with me?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“No. It’s never happened to me—so, I didn’t want to bring it up. I’ve never been abused in any way. But I promise, if I ever had or have any questions, I’ll come to you, Grandma, or Grandpa.” Knickers answered right away.

“What’s going on?” Kishu asked again.

“Sit down.” Trunks instructed, motioning to a bench.

Once the three were seated, Trunks squatted in front of them, looking each of them in the eyes.

“So, Knickers knows already; Lily was hurt by more than just their mother. Their mother let other people hurt them as well—other men…” Trunks started, sighing in frustration; he hated having this discussion.

“You mean men touching her “no-no” parts?” Teddy asked, looking at Trunks.

“And just how do you know that?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy, who started shrinking away.

“Teddy…” Trunks started, looking at Teddy, who was still shrinking away.

“Has someone been hurting you? Teddy, look at me. Just like the twins, I’m not going to be mad at you.” Trunks seriously said.

“…Yes…” Teddy slowly mumbled, looking down.

“Is it still happening?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy.

“No.” Teddy honestly answered.

“Who?” Trunks seriously asked, trying to remain calm.

“Mr. Yamcha’s friend, Mr. Jin.” Teddy answered, looking down.

“Is he why you stopped wearing dresses and stuff?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy.

“At first. After a little while, I was going to wear dresses or skirts again—but they’re not comfy no more.” Teddy answered.

“Teddy, why didn’t you say anything?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy.

“Mr. Jin said if it was a secret and if I ever told anyone, I’d go to Hell—and bad things would happen to Knickers and Kishu. Or he would’ve told everyone I was a lying whore.” Teddy softly answered, tears falling.

“Teddy, this isn’t your fault. While you should’ve told me what was happening, I’m sorry for not seeing what was going on. If you would’ve told me, your brothers, aunt, uncle, your grandparents, or even Uncle Goku and his family we would’ve believed you. And we sure as Hell wouldn’t let him do anything to your brothers. Hell, Knickers and Kishu could easily take him down. This isn’t your fault—and you’re not a whore. He’s just lucky he’s dead. Can you tell me what he did to you? Did you do anything to you with his naughty part?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy.

“He just made me touch his naughty part. He only used his fingers on me. He wanted to kiss it, but Uncle Gohan walked over. I don’t think he seen or heard anything because Mr. Jin pulled away before he could.” Teddy answered with tears.

“Ok. That’s enough of that. From now on, if anyone touches you inappropriately or without your permission—any of you—you tell me, each other, or any trusted adult right away. Do you understand me?” Trunks stated, looking at his kids.

“Yes.” All three answered.

“Kishu, has anything happened to you?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu while hugging Teddy close to him.

“No. Not like that. Mr. Jin did throw a ball at my face one time by accident. He apologized right away.” Kishu answered.

“First off: none of you have to call him Mr. Jin. We only address people with trust and respect with Mr. or Mrs./Ms. Do you all understand?” Trunks asked, looking at his children.

“Yes.” The three replied.

“Good. Knickers, did Jin do anything to you?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

“No; he always left me alone.” Knickers answered right away, seething. Both of his sisters had been hurt—one right under his nose.

“Ok…” Trunks sighed, looking at the sky.

“So, someone was hurting Elm and Lily like that?” Teddy asked after a few minutes.

“Lily, yes. But I don’t think Elm has been. I know they were both abused, but I think she was only abused like that. Elm doesn’t seem to understand that. And for now, I’d like to keep it that way. But we need to talk about it. We’ll start with, I don’t want you to bring up to her right now. It already upsets her—and she’s only three. When she and Elm get a little older, we can all sit down and talk about it. About what happened to her and to Teddy. Teddy, as much as I don’t want to (because you’re only six), we need to talk because it did happen. But for the most part, Knickers and Kishu, we will talk about this whenever you want. Because as much as I don’t want to, it needs to be done; we need to talk about it. So, while we’re here—right now, you can ask anything you want to know.” Trunks explained, looking at his oldest three.

“Do we have to tell Grandma or Grandpa?” Teddy softly asked.

“Not if you don’t want to. However, you know they’ll find out one way or another.” Trunks answered.

“Why did they have to go through all that?” Kishu asked.

“Because their mother was a sick lady—and I made a stupid mistake—a few of them. The first was having relations with their mother in the first place. Ultimately, I’m glad we have them, but that night should’ve never happened. And yes, had that not happened, those two would’ve never been—and none of what happened to them would’ve happened. But that night did happen, and their mother had them. The next mistake I made was trusting she would’ve kept in contact me. And then the biggest mistake I made, was not telling Grandma, Grandpa, or any of you what I had done and that I had another child—children out there. Maybe had I told at least Grandma and Grandpa, Elm and Lily would’ve never been hurt like that. So, yes, it is partially my fault. And I will spend the rest of our lives apologizing and trying to make up for it. If you all want to be mad at me for this, that’s fine. But you are not allowed to hate me.” Trunks answered Kishu’s question, carefully explaining everything.

Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, looked at him before looking at each other for a few seconds.

“We don’t hate you. We’re sure you had your reasons—but we’d like to know why you didn’t say anything.” Knickers spoke for the three of them

“This was before the twins were even born—after I ran into Luna, she told me she was pregnant. She told me, she believed the baby to be mine because I was the only guy, she had relations with. For reasons you’re all too young to understand (or even need to know right now), I wanted proof. So we went to the doctors and she had a paternity test done. It’s a test to determine who the father of a baby is. I waited a few days and the doctors contacted me and told me I was the father. At that moment, I decided to wait to tell anyone until I knew what Luna wanted to do; she was their mother and I never want to take a child from their mother—unless they’re unfit. Which—as I found out, Luna was very unfit. But that’s aside the point. I was wrong and made a mistake. But I was going to find out what she wanted to do, and she just kind of up and disappeared on me. So, I was going to wait to tell anyone until I found her and figured things out. I even hired a private detective—which got me nowhere. I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. At this point, I do regret not saying anything. But at the same time I don’t think it would’ve mattered because if Luna doesn’t want to be found, she won’t be.” Trunks explained.

“At least they’re alive.” Kishu spoke up.

“Yes—at least they’re alive. And from now on, we’ll do everything to keep them safe.” Trunks replied.

“Are you going to have anymore kids? Because I’d really like another sister.” Teddy spoke up.

“I do not know. Maybe if I find the right woman who will accept you five—and she wants to have kids as well. As much as I know you want another little sister, that’s just not how it works. You’ll learn about that when you get older.” Trunks asked to the best of his ability.

“Ok…” Teddy mumbled.

“Knickers, do you have anything ask?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

“Not to be rude or disrespectful, but you don’t have any other kids out there, do you?” Knickers asked, looking at his dad.

“No, I do not have any other kids out there anywhere. Yes, I’m sure; Luna was the last girl I was with intimately. I promise you, that if I do ever find out that I have another child out there (or on the way), I will let you know.” Trunks answered Knickers, looking at all three kids.

“Ok.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, replied, happy with that answer.

“Anything else?” Trunks asked, looking at his kids.

“Why do people hurt people like that?” Teddy softly asked, looking at Trunks.

“Honestly, I don’t know. The only thing I can think of is that they’re sick individuals.” Trunks answered.

“Elm trusts us, right? Will Lily ever trust us because of what happened?” Kishu asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, Elm trusts us. He still has his issues, but he trusts us. And Lily—she’s coming around. She just needs some time. If you look at how she was that first night to now, she’s already come a long way. And yes, she still has a long way to go; we’ll be there for her every step of the way.” Trunks answered after thinking for a minute.

“What if it had just been Lily? I know they said they only saw one baby when Luna was pregnant. What if that one baby had just been Lily? Or what if Elm had not made it?” Knickers asked, panicking a little, looking at Trunks.

“Knickers calm down; they’re both here. But to answer your question—in either situation… If it had just been Elm, I’m sure he’d be just the same as he is now—if we were to ever find him. I have a feeling if it were just him, he would’ve run away. If he had no one to look after, he would’ve had no real reason to stay there. He seems pretty self-sufficient. Lily, on the other hand, I don’t know. If it were just her and her (and seeing as her mother didn’t kill her) she’s probably be worse now. It would probably be a lot harder to try to gain her trust—but we’d find a way. Her having Elm makes it so she has someone to help her understand that we’re not going to hurt her. You understand that your sister is slower than the rest of you? What that means is that she won’t get things as quick as any of you. A lot of people will say that she’s dumb, or stupid, or worse yet, retarded. She’s not any of those, she just needs extra time. And you probably already realize that if Elm didn’t exist—and it was only Lily; she probably wouldn’t be alive today. With what we know of Luna, Lily would most likely be dead. If that were the case, I probably wouldn’t ever be able to forgive myself for not saying anything. But it isn’t just Elm—or just Lily; it’s Elm and Lily—and we have both of them.” Trunks calmly answered.

“If you could, you’d go back and change it, right?” Kishu asked, looking at Trunks.

“No, probably not. And I’ll tell you why. One cannot go back in time to change something as small as this mistake. One can only go back in time to change things if it’s an absolute emergency. Something like this isn’t considered an emergency and could have far worse consequences. No, I don’t know what the consequences would be. And no, I don’t want to find out. Right now, I’m just thankful they’re alive and we have them and that I’m not planning a funeral. You three should be thankful for that as well.” Trunks explained and then sternly stated.

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, replied at the same time.

“There they are.” The four heard Bulma from behind them.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked, confused.

“We just got Lily out from beneath the bed; Elm said she was asking for you.” Bulma answered, holding Lily out to Trunks.

“Dad come back yet?” Trunks asked, taking Lily.

“He’s waiting by the van.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok… Why?” Trunks skeptically asked.

“I figured we’d go out and have fun before going out for dinner. We can all fit in your van, right?” Bulma answered and then asked with a smile.

“I’d have to rearrange a little, but yeah; we can all fit. Where are you planning?” Trunks answered and then asked.

“Uh-uh. It’s a secret.” Bulma said with a suspicious smile.

“Bounce, bounce. Bounce, bounce. Bounce, bounce.” Lily repeated, slightly out of breath, bouncing around in Trunks’s arms.

“Bounce, bounce?” Trunks asked, confused.

“Super~Bounce Extraordinaire?!” Kishu excitedly asked, hopeful, looking at Bulma.

“Oh, shoot. I think we have to work on what surprise means…” Bulma sighed but smiled; she couldn’t be mad—not at Lily anyway.

“Bounce, bounce. Bounce, bounce. Bounce, bounce.” Lily repeated, still bouncing around in Trunks’s arms.

“Ok, calm down. You need to be able to breathe. Come on you three.” Trunks calmly stated, looking from Lily to Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy; Bulma had Elm.

** Five Minutes Later:  **

“How are we going to do this?” Bulma asked with a smile once they arrived at the van.

“Take Lily, please.” Trunks said, holding Lily to Vegeta.

He would’ve handed her to Knickers, but there were a lot of shady characters right now—and they wouldn’t come near Vegeta.

In the end:

  * Bulma and Vegeta were up front
  * Trunks and Knickers were in the center
  * Kishu, Teddy, Elm, and Lily were in the back



** Fifteen Minutes Later:  **

“Welcome to Super~Bounce Extraordinaire. How many in your group? Are we looking for a day, week, month, or year pass?” A greeter asked when the Briefs family arrived at Super~Bounce Extraordinaire.

“Three adults, twenty-eight, fifty-eight, fifty, and five children, eleven, nine, six, and three. Day pass, please.” Trunks replied, looking at the price board:

 **Seniors-60+:** $25.00-Orange

 **Adults-30-59:** $30.00-Yellow

 **Adults-18-29:** $20.00-Green

 **Teens-12-17:** $15.00-Red

 **Children-6-11:** $10.00-Purple

 **Children-2-5:** $5.00-Blue

 **Children under 2:** $0.00-Pink

There was no way in Hell they were going to convince these people that Bulma and Vegeta were older than what they were. Vegeta only looked like he was in his late thirties. Bulma only looked like she was in her mid-thirties. But that’s only thanks to Shenron.

Nope.

“ID’s please?” The greeter asked, looking at the three.

Trunks and Vegeta willingly showed their ID’s while Bulma fussed a little, but eventually showed hers.

The greeter couldn’t believe it—until a different greeter walked over and explained things—and took over.

“Sorry about him. Your total is $120.” The new greeter apologized and then gave Trunks the total.

“It’s ok.” Trunks replied, handing the greeter cash.

Just hold out your wrists. These bands get you into all the attractions and allow you to leave and come back until closing tonight at eight.” The greeter explained, placing a wrist band on everyone.

“Thank you.” Everyone but Lily thanked; she hid her face in Trunks’s shoulder.

  * Bulma and Vegeta had yellow wrist bands
  * Trunks had a green wrist band
  * Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, had purple wrist bands
  * Elm and Lily had blue wrist bands



All wristbands were the same colors. But depending on the type of pass depends on the color shaded wristband.

  * Day passes were regular shaded colors:
  * Weekly passes were lighter shaded colors
  * Monthly passes were medium shaded colors
  * Yearly passes were shaded darker colors



“There you go. We hope you enjoy your experience here today.” The greeter said with a smile.

“Thank you. Have a nice day.” Trunks replied as they walked to where everything was.

“We’re just going to be here for a few hours…” Vegeta mumbled once they were away from the entrance.

“Yes, but you can’t do everything if you don’t purchase at least a day pass.” Trunks responded as everyone removed their shoes.

Once Kishu and Teddy had their shoes off, they immediately went running to the play area.

“Hold up. You don’t go anywhere we can’t see you. If you can’t see me, Grandma, or Grandpa, we can’t see you. Do you understand me?” Trunks stopped them and explained.

“Yes, we understand.” Kishu and Teddy answered, itching to get going.

“Go ahead.” Trunks let them go.

“I’ll watch them.” Vegeta stated, following Kishu and Teddy.

“What would you like to do?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“Uhh… I’ll wait.” Knickers replied.

“To do what?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

“To use the arcade.” Knickers answered right away.

“I’ll take you. Come on; let’s go.” Bulma motioned with a smile.

“Knickers, it’s up to you where you want to go. If you want to go to the arcade, Grandma will take you. If you want to wait, you can wait. Whatever you decide, we’ll be in on of the pits.” Trunks calmly stated.

“Ok.” Knickers replied, watching Elm and Lily.

“Mom—don’t start. I’m not going to discuss anything here, but I will say that I told Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy about not telling anyone about the twins when I found out. Like you and dad, they had a right to know. If he wants to stay and watch over his siblings, that’s fine. However, you have to have fun as well. That’s why we’re here.” Trunks sternly explained.

“Ok.” Bulma and Knickers replied at the same time.

“Here we go.” Trunks said, placing Elm and then Lily in the ball pit.

“No!” Lily screamed, freaking out.

“Lily, what’s wrong?” Bulma asked, concerned as Trunks picked her up.

She calmed down as soon as Trunks picked her up.

“No!” Lily screamed again when Trunks tried setting her back in the balls.

“You don’t like the balls, do you?” Trunks asked, once again taking Lily out.

“No…” Lily cried, trying to calm down, refusing to look at the balls.

“What did that Mr. Coast say when we were picking out their blankets and such?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks and Lily.

“Umm… Something about textures.” Bulma replied, trying to remember.

“Most children with autism like soft things. Some like different textures, but most like soft. I was looking it up online the other night and found that children with autism don’t like certain textures. I’m just thankful she allows me to pick her up and hug her.” Trunks explained, rocking Lily a little.

“Can we try to foam blocks?” Elm asked after a few minutes, climbing out of the balls.

“Sure. Knickers, can you take Lily so I can get up?” Trunks replied and then asked.

Knickers didn’t say anything; he just happily took Lily.

Once there, Elm jumped into the blocks.

“Elm, pass me one of those blocks, please.” Trunks calmly said, looking at Elm.

“Ok.” Elm replied, handing Trunks a blue foam block.

“Lily, how does this feel?” Trunks asked, handing Lily the block.

Lily didn’t say anything; she just squished the block in her hands, watching it with interest.

“Hi, Daddy!” Trunks heard Teddy above them; she was crawling around in a tube; he and Bulma waved at her with smiles.

Kishu was running around the nets and obstacle course; Trunks saw him here and there.

“Do you want to play in the blocks?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Yeah.” Lily replied, absolutely mesmerized by the block in her hands.

“Knickers, can you get in there as well? I have a feeling that Lily’s going to get lost because of how short she is. Elm, please wait to go any further; you’re starting to disappear.” Trunks asked, explained, and then called to Elm.

“Ok!” Elm called, walking back.

Knickers didn’t say anything; he just stepped in and then took Lily; she was fine until she stepped off the steps leading into the blocks—then she disappeared.

The only reason they knew where she was, was because the blocks moved when she moved—and Knickers stayed near her and Elm.

“Daddy, what’s going on? Where are Lily and Elm?” Teddy asked, running over.

“They are in the blocks somewhere; Knickers is keeping an eye on them.” Trunks replied, looking at Teddy.

“I can help.” Teddy enthusiastically offered, jumping in to help; she found Lily first.

Lily screeched and then started laughing when Teddy found her.

“Would you look at that?” Bulma asked as she and Trunks watched the kids play.

Kishu had come diving in when he heard Lily screeching.

Once he knew and understood she wasn’t upset—that she was having fun, Kishu joined in.

Lily and Elm would randomly pop and here and there and start laughing.

“What are you doing now?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“Making memories.” Bulma replied, holding up her camera; she had taken some pictures but was now taking a video.

“Are you ready to do something else?” Trunks asked, looking at everyone.

“Can we take them to the trampolines?” Kishu excitedly asked.

“We can see if they like it.” Trunks responded.

With Knickers and Kishu’s help, they got Elm and Lily out.

“Come on; let’s go!” Kishu happily exclaimed, leading the way.

“Do you think they’re going to like this?” Bulma asked, concerned when Kishu and Teddy immediately ran to the trampolines and started bouncing.

“I don’t know. We’ll just have to wait and see.” Trunks calmly answered, walking over to the trampolines.

“Ok. Here we go.” Trunks sighed, setting Lily down.

After watching Kishu, Teddy, and Knickers for a few minutes, Elm eventually started jumping around.

“It’s ok. They’re not beds; you can go ahead and jump. That’s what they’re for. See?” Trunks explained and then asked, jumping on one of the trampolines, showing Lily it was ok.

Trunks was worried that Lily would have a panic attack, but she started kind of bouncing. She sat on her butt or knees and bounced like that; every time she tried standing up, she’d just fall back down.

Suddenly, Kishu and Teddy jumped from different trampolines and landed on the one Lily was on—sending her flying.

If it hadn’t been for Vegeta, Lily would’ve landed in a net.

“Sorry!” Kishu and Teddy exclaimed right away.

“Knickers, don’t. Just wait a second. Listen.” Trunks instructed when he heard Lily giggling.

They watched as she waddled her way to a trampoline and sat down—waiting.

“What is it?” Knickers asked, confused.

“Hold on…” Trunks said, moving Lily to a different trampoline.

“Kishu, jump right behind her. As hard as you can—without breaking anything.” Trunks instructed after stepping back.

“Ok…” Kishu replied, confused, but did as he was told.

Lily went flying—but not as far; she landed on a different trampoline, bounced again, and ended up landing on another trampoline.

Lily was laughing the entire time.

“Can I try?” Teddy excitedly asked.

“Go ahead.” Trunks answered.

Teddy jumped, and Lily went, but only two trampolines over.

Knickers had a stronger jump than Kishu and Teddy, so he refused to jump and send Lily flying too far—despite Trunks saying it was ok.

“Don’t forget about Elm.” Bulma said, holding up her camera.

Teddy jumped for Elm first, sending him two trampolines over; he was able to land on his feet.

When Kishu sent him flying, Elm not only landed on his feet but when he first landed, he pushed off with his hands.

** Fifteen Minutes Later:  **

Lily went waddling over to Bulma.

“What is it, Dear?” Bulma asked, kneeling in front of Lily.

“Potty…” Lily replied, lifting her arms, red in the face.

“Ok. Come on. Teddy, do you need to use the bathroom?” Bulma said, lifting Lily as she called to Teddy.

“I’m coming!” Teddy called, bouncing her way to Bulma.

“We should probably try as well.” Trunks said, lifting Elm.

“Ok.” Knickers and Kishu replied, following along with Vegeta behind everyone.

** Ten Minutes Later:  **

“Well—that was interesting.” Bulma huffed, walking out of the bathroom with Lily and Teddy.

“What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, taking Lily when she reached for him.

“First there was a long line. Then when we went to use a stall, some lady pushed passed us and took the stall. Then when we got into a stall, I had to hold both girls up because it was cracked so bad that I couldn’t even sit on it; I had to stand and squat. The girls thought it was funny though. And then when I told the janitor and manager, I had to explain it three times—to each. Lily slipped and skinned her knee. Then Teddy walked into a walked into a pole and now has a red mark on her forehead.” Bulma answered, looking at Trunks.

“Someone’s tired.” Trunks said as Lily laid her head on his shoulder and slowly started falling asleep.

“How can she sleep in a place like this? It’s so loud in here.” Vegeta asked, looking around.

“She’s so tired—and with their cat genes, they can probably sleep just about anywhere.” Trunks answered his dad, rubbing Lily’s back.

“Now what?” Kishu and Teddy asked, looking at Trunks.

“We’re going to go play in the arcade for a little while. And then, I think Grandma has plans for dinner somewhere.” Trunks answered.

** Two Hours Later:  **

It was nearly four-thirty, so it was time to head to wherever Bulma wanted to go to dinner.

“Where are we going?” Kishu asked right away.

“It’s a surprise.” Bulma said as everyone got into the van.

“Is it that buffet again?” Kishu asked.

“No. You’ll see when we get there.” Bulma once again replied.

** Twenty Minutes Later:  **

Before Bulma drove them to the restaurant, they stopped back at the hotel to change into some nice outfits Bulma had picked out.

  * Bulma was wearing a nice dark blue skirt with a matching shirt
  * Vegeta was wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt
  * Trunks was wearing a nice pair of blue jeans and a light blue dress shirt
  * Knickers was wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt
  * Kishu was wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt
  * Teddy was wearing a nice blue skirt and a dark blue dress shirt 
  * Elm was wearing a nice pair of black jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt
  * Lily was wearing a nice light blue flowy dress 



“Ok, here we are.” Bulma said, pulling into a parking lot.

“What is this place?” Teddy asked, looking out the window.

“It’s an Italian restaurant. Have you ever been to one before?” Bulma asked, looking at Kishu as they all got out of the van.

“Only Knickers has been to an Italian restaurant before—back when Mai was still around.” Trunks spoke up.

“Oh. Well, now we’re all going to one.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Hello, welcome to Butterfly’s Paradise. How many?” A hostess behind a podium asked.

“I actually have a reservation under Bulma Briefs.” Bulma replied, looking at the hostess.

“Hmm… Oh, yep; here you are. Three adults and five children: one over ten and four under?” The hostess asked, looking in her notes.

“That would be correct.” Bulma answered with a smile.

“Ok. Please follow me this way.” The hostess replied, grabbing two booster seats before leading the way.

The hostess led them to the back of the building, to a secluded area where there were no windows—except for higher up.

“Your waiter or waitress will be with you shortly.” The hostess politely informed, placing down the menus.

“Thank you.” Bulma, Trunks, Knickers, and Elm politely said.

Kishu didn’t want to be there because it was fancy; he would prefer a buffet.

Teddy wasn’t happy she had to wear a skirt and a nice shirt; Bulma bribed her with ten dollars.

Lily was still too shy and won’t talk to strangers.

Vegeta would rather be anywhere where there weren’t people.

“This is nice.” Bulma said as they all got settled.

They sat at a long table with four people on each side:

Trunks, Lily, Elm, and Knickers on one side

Bulma, Teddy, Kishu, and Vegeta on the other side

“Mom—as much as I appreciate family time; I’m not so sure an Italian restaurant is such a good idea.” Trunks started explaining.

“Why not?” Bulma asked, pouting a little.

“We don’t know if Elm or Lily will even like any Italian food. Don’t look at me like that; we don’t have to leave. It would’ve been nice if you had talked to me about this. But we’re here—might as well stay.” Trunks sighed; he didn’t want to get into a fight with his mom.

“I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to do something for you so you that you could just relax. You deserve that. Think of it this way; they get to try something new.” Bulma explained.

“Thank you, Mom. I love and appreciate you so much. This is definitely different, but I’m not all that stressed; I love all my kids. But I do appreciate the help.” Trunks honestly spoke.

“Thank you. I love you and the kids too.” Bulma happily replied with a smile.

“Hello. My name is Kace, and I’ll be your waiter this evening. Can I get you any drinks?” The waiter, Kace, politely asked.

“Can I get a beer?” Vegeta asked.

“Ok…”

“Can I get red wine?” Bulma politely asked.

“Of course.” 

“I’ll just have a large Pepsi. Then, she’ll have a medium orange juice, he’ll have a medium apple juice, and she’ll have a medium fruit punch.” Trunks ordered for him, Lily, Elm, and Teddy.

“Can I have a large sprite?” Kishu asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Trunks replied.

“I’d like a large Pepsi.” Knickers politely requested.

“Ok. Do you know what you all want; or do you need time?” Kace calmly asked.

“We’d like some time, please.” Bulma and Trunks replied at the same time.

“What looks good?” Vegeta asked, trying to be part of everything for his wife, son, and grandchildren.

“I don’t know.” Bulma, Trunks, Knickers, and Kishu replied, looking through menus.

“Do you want some water?” Trunks asked Lily when she reached for the free cup of water in front of her.

“Water pease.” Lily responded, still reaching for the water.

“Both hands.” Trunks said, holding the cup from the bottom so that it wouldn’t fall.

“Tank you.” Lily breathed after sucking down a little less than half a cup of water.

“You’re very welcome.” Trunks said with a smile; that’s the most she’s talked since they’ve known her.

“Ok. One beer. One red wine. Two large Pepsi. One medium orange juice. One medium apple juice. One fruit punch. And one large sprite.” Kace said, setting everyone’s drinks down in front of them.

“Thank you.” Everyone replied.

“Are you ready to order?” Kace asked, looking at everyone.

“I believe so. I’d like the Eggplant Parmigiana with a salad.” Bulma clearly stated.

“I want the Steak Alfredo and the Shrimp Alfredo with a salad.” Vegeta calmly said, shocking Kace; he had never met someone who could even finish one dish.

“I would like the Giant Meat and Cheese Stuffed Shells and the Herb-Grilled Salmon with a salad.” Trunks said, looking over his menu.

“Can I get the Asiago Tortellini Alfredo with Grilled Chicken with a salad?” Knickers asked, looking from the menu to Kace.

“I’d like the Herb-Grilled Salmon, please.” Kishu spoke, looking at Trunks. Nothing else looked good to him; he didn’t like pasta.”

“Can I get the Lasagna with four cheeses?” Teddy asked, looking at Trunks.

“Can I get the two Tours of Italy with Chicken Alfredo, Spaghetti and Meatballs and Mac and Cheese?” Trunks asked, looking at the options of a Tour of Italy.

“Ok. Do you want any appetizers?” Kace asked, looking at everyone.

“Yes. We’d like four orders of Breadsticks, three orders of Lasagna Frittas, three orders of Fried Mozzarellas and two orders of Calamari.” Bulma answered.

“Ok. I’ll have all that out to you as soon as possible.” Kace said with a smile, walking away.

** Two Hours Later:  **

They discovered Elm likes spaghetti and meatballs and macaroni and cheese, but not Chicken Alfredo. Lily likes Chicken Alfredo and macaroni and cheese, but not spaghetti and meatballs.

“Did you get enough to eat?” Bulma asked everyone as they left the restaurant.

“Yeah.” Everyone (even Lily) replied.

“Let’s get back to the hotel. And I’m driving; you’re both drunk.” Trunks said, holding Elm and Lily—both of whom were falling asleep. 

Vegeta ended up having his beer refilled—four times.

Bulma had her wine refilled six times.

“Are you going home tomorrow?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks as he got the twins and Teddy in their car seats.

“No. I don’t have any beds for Elm or Lily, and their beds don’t arrive until Monday afternoon. Why? When do we have to leave the hotel?” Trunks answered and then asked when he got into the driver’s seat. 

Bulma sat in the passenger while Knickers and Vegeta sat in the middle, and Kishu was in the back with Teddy and the twins.

“I was supposed to have it until Monday, but the hotel manager told me we had until tomorrow afternoon.” Bulma answered.

“When did you find this out?” Vegeta asked, looking up at his wife.

“Just before we went to get Trunks and the older kids to take them to that Super~Bounce Extraordinaire. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to ruin everyone’s fun.” Bulma answered.

“It’s probably because we’ve been here for over a week.” Vegeta mumbled; he was incredibly relieved right now; he couldn’t wait to go home.

“I know it’s an inconvenience, but the kids’ and your beds are still at our place; Elm and Lily could stay in the spare room for the night. You could just stay home for one more night and then we could help you move everything else to your new home.” Bulma suggested.

“That’s fine; we’ll do that. And Mom, it’s not an inconvenience. You know why we’re moving—especially now with five kids; we all need the space. If you’re having such a hard time with us moving, you should just move out the country as well. There is a lot of land for sale; you could purchase some land and design your own home. I don’t mean to upset you, but clearly Bulla isn’t planning on moving back any time soon. No, you don’t have to purchase land if you don’t want; it’s just a suggestion.” Trunks explained as he drove off the parking lot.

“They could come live with us! We have seven bedrooms plus an entire basement. And we have all that extra land you said you didn’t know what to do with after you added the pools and such; that could be used for training.” Kishu called from the backseat.

“I don’t think your dad wants to live with his parents anymore.” Bulma replied with a sad smile.

“Mom, I love you and Dad very much—more than anybody or anything except my kids. But can you blame me? I’m twenty-eight with five kids. However, I don’t hate living with you and Dad. If you wanted to purchase land and buy a house out in country, you could stay with us until it was complete. But we can’t all live together forever.” Trunks calmly explained.

“Trunks—I love you too!” Bulma loudly cooed, hugging him while they were stopped at a red light.

By the time they got to their room for the night, Teddy, Elm, Lily, and Kishu were all passed out.

They all knew Elm and Lily would be asleep—and had a feeling Teddy might fall asleep. But Kishu—he was so full of energy when they left the restaurant. And he usually never sleeps in the car.

  * Vegeta carried Kishu 
  * Trunks carried Teddy 
  * Bulma carried Elm
  * Knickers carried Lily



“What are we going to do about their clothes?” Bulma asked, swaying a little.

“Don’t worry about that; they can sleep in their clothes. They can all change in the morning—after a shower. Mom, you should lie down and sleep.” Trunks answered and then suggested, looking at his mom.

Bulma didn’t want to argue, so she just went to bed; she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

“She’s your mother…” Vegeta sighed, staring at his wife in disbelief.

“She’s your wife.” Trunks countered, covering the Teddy; Vegeta had kind of covered Kishu, and Knickers covered the twins.

“If it’s ok; I’m going to take a shower now.” Knickers announced, holding a towel.

“That’s fine. Hey, Knickers; I want to say thanks for all your help this last week.” Trunks stated, looking at his oldest.

“Of course. Any time.” Knickers said with a smile, walking to the bathroom…


	9. Chapter 9

It was around six in the morning, and Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Knickers were packing up all their belongings. 

At the same time, Kishu, Teddy, Elm, and Lily slept.

Trunks and Bulma wanted to get an early start so they could stop somewhere and get breakfast before going home. 

There was this Log Cabin Breakfast place about an hour from the hotel; Bulma wanted to go this past week but didn’t want to waste the gas going back and forth.

Their website says they open at 6:30 AM and closes at 9:30 PM Monday-Friday. On Saturdays and Sundays, they open at 7:00 AM and close at 9:00 PM.

They stop serving breakfast (what they’re known for) at 11:00 AM on the dot and start serving lunch.

Bulma has it in her head that the earlier they get there, the better the food will be.

“Ok—is that everything?” Trunks asked, looking around.

“Everything the girls and Elm aren’t holding onto and an outfit for all of them.” Bulma replied.

“There was nothing under the beds, couch, or chairs.” Knickers added.

“Ok… Come on, Knickers; please help Grandpa and I take the bags to the cars.” Trunks calmly instructed while carefully getting the stuffed animals from Teddy, Elm, and Lily. 

Trunks also grabbed Teddy’s blanket and pillow; he decided to let Elm and Lily keep their blanket and pillows because he didn’t want them to freak out. He was unsure if Elm would have a panic attack or not; he was a calm kid who was starting to realize they were safe. Lily, on the other hand—there’s a good chance she’d have a panic attack; she was still confused and unsure about everything going on.

“Ok.” Knickers obliged right away.

Knickers was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jean shorts with suspenders.

“Mom, if you could; please get Kishu and Teddy up and ready. If you can successfully do that, you can try to get Elm and Lily. Otherwise, I’ll get them when we get back.” Trunks instructed, looking at his mother.

“Can do.” Bulma replied with a smile.

“Ok. We’ll be right back.” Trunks and Vegeta stated before leaving the room with Knickers and just about everything they had.

“Ok everyone; we’re going home today! If you want breakfast, you have to get up and get dressed!” Bulma exclaimed, looking at the sleeping children.

Kishu immediately sprung to life, rubbed his eyes, got out of bed, grabbed the clothes at the end of his bed, and ran to the bathroom to change.

Teddy was a little slower, but got up, sat in bed, rubbing her eyes and stretching before getting out of bed to get dressed.

Elm was up but was too small to get out of bed and dressed by himself; Bulma gladly helped him.

Lily was still sleeping comfortably and peacefully under layers of blankets with her pillow.

“I’ll get you dressed and then I’ll work on getting Lily up.” Bulma told Elm with a smile.

“Good luck. Lily gets up when Lily wants—unless you pick her up and shake her all over the place.” Elm sleepily replied, rubbing his eyes.

“Well, we’re not going to do that. Do you need to use the bathroom?” Bulma sighed and then asked as she removed Elm’s pajamas.

“Very much so.” Elm replied.

Lily woke up about an hour ago to use the bathroom before going back to sleep. 

Every morning, like clockwork (between 5:30 and 6:00), Lily was up to use the bathroom.

And no matter what, without fail, Trunks always woke up when she woke up.

Just as Bulma was about to take Elm to the bathroom, Kishu walked out wearing a green shirt with a dinosaur and matching dark green shorts.

Teddy was wearing a red shirt with puppies popping out of a box with blue jean shorts.

“Grandma, will you help me with my hair?” Teddy asked, watching Bulma.

“Of course, Dear. Just let me get your brother to the bathroom and then dressed.” Bulma answered with a smile, leaving the bathroom door open so she could still keep an eye on the kids.

“Make sure you put your dirty clothes in the bag on the bed Grandpa and I used—not on the floor, Kishu!” Bulma called from the bathroom, knowing her grandson well enough. Because—just before she yelled, Kishu was about to drop his clothes on the floor.

“Fine…” Kishu grumbled, walking to the bed with the bag on it; he put his and Teddy’s clothes in the bag because she couldn’t quite reach it.

“Wow… You’re both up and dressed already. Where’s Grandma—and Elm?” Trunks asked, shocked, looking around.

“Elm and I are in the bathroom!” Bulma called.

“Elm had to use the bathroom and Grandma’s getting him dressed.” Kishu added in.

“How did she get all of you to wake up like that? You two especially?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu and Teddy—who were the most difficult to get up in the mornings.

“She told us we were going home and that if we wanted breakfast we had to get up and get dressed.” Teddy answered with a smile.

“Of course. Food is what you up and going…” Trunks sighed.

“What do you expect? They are Saiyan.” Vegeta noted, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, this is true.” Trunks replied, looking from Vegeta to the kids.

“So, the only one not up then, is Lily?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Correct.” Teddy happily replied.

“Do you want help with your hair?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest daughter.

“What about Lily?” Teddy asked, confused.

“Don’t worry about her; I’ll take care of her in a little bit. Now, do you need help with your hair?” Trunks replied before once again asking.

“Yes, please.” Teddy replied with a smile.

It didn’t matter how many kids Trunks had or will have; he will make time for all of them.

Teddy was over the moon, happy that Trunks was doing her hair. Don’t get her wrong; she loved when Grandma helped her with her hair and all. It’s just that, Trunks did it better—and just how she liked it.

Just then, Bulma walked out with Elm, dressed in blue jean shorts and a blue and white striped shirt.

“How are you this morning?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“I’m fine.” Elm plainly answered.

‘Yep. He’s definitely like dad personality-wise. But who knows? Maybe that’s just because of how he and Lily had been living these past almost three years. Maybe as time goes on, he’ll loosen up a little. I mean, look at Dad. From what I understand, he’s loosened up quite a bit and can have fun from time to time. Well, whatever happens and how Elm turns out, I’ll love him no matter what.’ Trunks thought to himself, watching Elm while he started braiding Teddy’s hair.

“Do you want one of us to get Lily?” Bulma eagerly asked.

“Nah. Let her be—I’ll get her when I’m done with Teddy’s hair. It’s only 6:47. I only asked you to try to get Kishu and Teddy up because normally, they’re difficult in the mornings. I honestly thought they’d just be getting up by the time we got back up. And I certainly didn’t think Elm would be up just yet.” Trunks admitted, starting on another braid.

“Ok…” Bulma mumbled, pretending to be hurt; she wanted to wake Lily up.

“As much as I appreciate your help, I want Lily to get used to just me waking her up at first. Up until today, we’ve been letting her wake up on her own. Which, you know, for now is fine. But I need to figure out how to get her up without a fuss for when she has doctor’s appointment. Or for when she starts school—wherever that may be. Once I figure all that out, then you’ll be able to wake her up if you have her over night or something.” Trunks explained, getting four out the six braids done.

“What do you mean by wherever that is for when she starts school?” Kishu asked, looking at Trunks.

“Like with the three of you, Elm and Lily will get to choose where they want to go to school: home, private, or public. I don’t know where either of them will want to go. We’ll just have to see what happens.” Trunks explained.

“Oh. Ok.” Kishu replied, satisfied with the answer he received.

“And you’re done.” Trunks told Teddy after finishing her braids.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Teddy happily thanked, hugging Trunks.

“You’re welcome. Ok—one more…” Trunks sighed, standing up to walk over to Lily.

When he pulled two layers of blankets from Lily, she scrunched up, looking for warmth.

Her ears were flat on her head as she continued to sleep.

“Lily, it’s time to get up; we have to get going.” Trunks gently spoke, lightly shaking Lily.

“Mmmm…” Lily moaned and stretched out like a cat, ears popping up, eyes barely opening.

“There you are. I know, but we have to get heading out. Grandma wants to stop for breakfast in the next town. Oh. No…” Trunks explained, then started when Lily scrunched back up and started going back to sleep.

“Elm told me that Lily wakes up when she wants to wake up—unless someone violently shakes her awake.” Bulma explained, looking at Trunks.

“I’m not going to do that to her. Lily, Baby, we have to get going. Can you wake up just for a little bit? You can go back to sleep in the van.” Trunks tried again.

Lily stretched out again and barely opened her eyes to look at Trunks.

“There you are. I know… The sooner we get you changed, the sooner we can leave, get you out to the van, the sooner you can go back to sleep for a while. Do you wanna try to potty? Grandma can take you and get you changed.” Trunks suggested.

“K.” Lily mumbled, looking around.

“Good girl.” Trunks said with a smile as he removed her pajamas before handing her to Bulma, taking Elm in exchange.

“If you want to gather everything else around, you can go wait by the cars. That way we can get going faster.” Bulma suggested.

“Yeah, ok. Lily, we’re going to wait outside; I’m taking your blanket and pillow with. Ok? Do you want them with you in your car seat?” Trunks explained and then asked.

“Yeah…” Lily softly replied, stretching.

“We’ll be out as soon as possible.” Bulma said with a smile.

“Ok. Come on.” Trunks instructed, looking at the kids.

“Ok.” The kids replied.

“Daddy, where are my blanket, pillow, and teddy bear?” Teddy asked, looking at Trunks.

“They’re in the van. Everything’s in the van except for Lily’s blanket and pillow, Elm’s pillow and all the dirty clothes. Which reminds me, Elm, do you want your pillow with you in the van?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“No, I’m good.” Elm answered.

“Ok. Let’s head out.” Trunks instructed again.

“Are you staying here and waiting?” Trunks asked, looking at his father when he noticed him not moving.

“Yeah.” Vegeta answered, standing there.

“Ok; we’ll see you out there then.” Trunks replied before walking out with four out of five of his kids.

** Three Minutes Later: **

** With Bulma, Vegeta, & Lily: **

“Isn’t that all better?” Bulma cooed, carrying Lily, dressed in a pretty blue and pink striped summer dress and her hair tied up in pigtails with a blue and pink ribbon.

“Are you finally ready?” Vegeta asked, looking at Bulma.

“Jeez! Vegeta, what are you still doing here? I thought you went with Trunks and the kids.” Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta.

“Something didn’t feel right, so I waited here. Can we go now? What? Why are you handing me the child?” Vegeta answered and then asked, looking at his wife as she held Lily to him.

“Ok. She wants Grandpa to hold her.” Bulma replied with a smile.

“Fine. Let’s just get out of here.” Vegeta grumbled, taking Lily.

“Right.” Bulma happily agreed, following her husband.

“Awww!” Bulma cooed once they were in the hall.

As soon as Vegeta took Lily, she laid her head on his shoulder. And as soon as they were in the hall, Lily went back to sleep.

“Hush…” Vegeta hissed, protectively holding onto Lily.

That only caused Bulma to coo even more.

“Here they come!” Teddy excitedly cried when she saw Bulma, Vegeta, and Lily.

“She fall asleep?” Trunks asked, looking at Vegeta and Lily.

“As soon as Grandpa took her!” Bulma happily exclaimed, taking pictures.

“Take your child.” Vegeta urgently told Trunks.

Vegeta said it in a way that Trunks understood that something was going to happen. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t something they could do anything about but didn’t know what exactly.

“Everyone in the van, now.” Trunks instructed, ushering everyone into the van.

Kishu and Teddy climbed into the way back; Knickers helped Teddy get buckled into her car seat before taking his place in the passenger’s seat up front.

Elm was already bucked into his car seat, asleep, so all Trunks had to do was get Lily buckled in before he got in the driver’s seat.

Trunks covered Lily with her blanket and placed her pillow behind her head. However, it quickly went to the side of her head.

Once everyone was situated and ready to go, Trunks let his mom lead the way.

** Forty Minutes Later: **

“Are we there yet?!” Kishu complained from the back; he was starving and bored.

“Almost. Another ten or fifteen minutes.” Trunks calmly replied.

“Awww!” Kishu complained, becoming cranky.

“You had better behave, or you’ll sit in the van while we all go in and eat.” Trunks sternly warned. Granted, it was just an empty threat; he’d never let any of his kids go hungry. But Kishu didn’t know that.

“Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire.” Lily repeatedly mumbled in her sleep.

“Lily, are you ok? Knickers, can you please turn and see what’s going on?” Trunks asked, watching the road; they can to a spot that was clustered with traffic—like it was backed up or something. He couldn’t afford to take his eyes off the road for anything right now.

“Sure. ……… Umm… It looks like she’s sleeping.” Knickers explained.

“But she’s talking.” Teddy spoke up, confused.

“A lot of people talk in their sleep. Is she tossing, turning, twitching, or looking she’s going to panic in any way?” Trunks seriously asked.

“No. She just keeps mumbling “fire.” What do you think that means?” Knickers asked, confused and concerned.

“I don’t know.” Trunks replied.

“Do you want me to go back there and try to help?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“No. Just sit down. If she’s not panicking—or going to panic, there’s no need to worry; she’s fine. Besides, there are several police.” Trunks replied.

“Hold on.” Trunks sternly instructed after a minute or two, pulling over to make room for emergency vehicles to come through.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

For ten minutes, Trunks, his parents, and cars in front and back of them sat in traffic. 

At least twelve (or more) police vehicles, four or five fire trucks, and four ambulances went speeding by.

Kishu and Teddy watched with intense curiosity while Knickers read, and Trunks worried the noise would wake Elm and Lily. 

“What’s going on?” Kishu and Teddy asked, confused once the final emergency vehicle went buzzing past.

“I don’t know. But whatever it is, it can’t be good. But don’t you worry about any of what that could be. It has nothing to do with us. Now, please stay quiet; I need to concentrate on the road. I need you to promise you won’t yell or scream. Do you understand me?” Trunks strictly told his kids, before sternly asking, starting the van. 

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy answered.

“Good. Thank you.” Trunks replied, sighing in relief once he was able to get on the road and move again—once again, slowly following the line of traffic.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

They finally arrived at the Rustic Log Cabin—fifteen minutes late due to traffic.

“Is everyone ok?” Bulma asked when Trunks and Knickers got out of the van after pulling into a spot; she and Vegeta were waiting—and saved them a place.

“We’re fine. Do you know what happened? There were a lot of cops, fire truck and ambulances. And there go more. What is going on?” Trunks asked, watching as three more police vehicles, two fire trucks, and six more ambulances went by.

“I don’t know… How are the kids? Knickers?” Bulma asked, looking from Trunks to Knickers.

“I’m fine; I read the entire time.” Knickers replied.

“What about the younger kids?” Bulma asked once she knew Knickers was good.

“They’re fine. Kishu and Teddy were just as curious as we are and asked what was going on. But they weren’t bothered by it. Elm and Lily slept through it.” Trunks answered, walking over to the door to let the kids out.

“Really? They were able to sleep through that?” Bulma asked, shocked.

“Yeah. I was kind of shocked about that as well. It might have to do with their cat genes, but I don’t know. I kind of figured with their cat ears they’d have heighten hearing and would wake up. But no. It’s a huge relief. I don’t think Lily would’ve handled it very well; she doesn’t seem to like overly loud things.” Trunks answered.

“As we found out in that furniture store. Does she still have those earmuff things?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“They’re somewhere in the van. But anyway, I’m going to get them so we can eat and then hopefully head home. I have a feeling the last two hours to get home is going to a bit longer than that.” Trunks sighed, opening the door.

Kishu was waiting at the door, ready to get out as soon as the door open. And that’s precisely what he did; those doors opened, and Kishu was outside.

“Stay with Grandma and Grandpa.” Trunks strictly ordered.

“Yes, Dad.” Kishu replied, standing in front of Bulma.

“Good morning. Are you ready for breakfast?” Trunks asked, noticing that Elm was awake and alert.

“Yeah.” Elm answered as Trunks started unbuckling him.

“Daddy, can I get out now?” Teddy asked from the back seat.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Trunks replied, removing Elm from the car seat. 

“I can get out all by myself.” Teddy stated, unbuckling, and then walked over to Trunks.

“Ok. You can get out and stretch your legs. Stay with your brothers, Grandma, and Grandpa. Do you understand me?” Trunks told Teddy before sternly asking.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy replied before Trunks let her out. 

“Can someone grab Elm for me?” Trunks asked once Teddy was on the ground.

“Can I walk? I want to stretch my legs too.” Elm asked and explained, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, ok. But stay with the family.” Trunks told Elm.

“Of course.” Elm replied before Trunks set him on the ground.

“He wants to walk. Just keep an eye on him.” Trunks explained to his parents and Knickers before turning to get Lily.

“Mmmm…” Lily moaned and stretched as she slowly started to wake up.

“Good morning, Princess.” Trunks calmly spoke as he started unbuckling her.

“Are you ready for breakfast?” Trunks asked, removing her from her car seat—after making sure her shoes were still on. They were. 

Lily didn’t say anything; she just lay her head on Trunks’s shoulder and held on, waiting.

“Ok… We can head in now.” Trunks stated, shutting the van’s door, holding onto Lily and her blanket; she was not letting it go.

“She’s still asleep?” Bulma asked, noticing Lily.

“No, she’s awake; she just woke up and is trying to fully wake up. I think she’s going to be a child that has a tough time waking up. But that’s ok; we’ll go day by day.” Trunks replied as they started walking to the building.

“Hello. Welcome to the original Rustic Log Cabin. How many in your party?” A host kindly asked.

“Three adults and five children.” Bulma answered with a smile.

“Booth or table?” The host asked, looking at the group.

“Booth, please.” Bulma answered.

“Please follow me.” The host instructed, leading the way.

Their host led them to a large round booth:

Knickers got in first and sat in the center with Kishu on his left and Teddy on his right.

Elm sat between Kishu and Bulma while Lily sat between Teddy and Trunks, leaving Vegeta to sit next to Bulma.

“I’ll be back with some booster seats.” The host let the group know before disappearing; he was back within seconds with two booster seats.

“Do you have anything padded?” Trunks asked, looking at the booster seats; they had that grainy texture Trunks just knew Lily was not going to like.

“Sorry, no. We have these and ones carved and made entirely of wood.” The host apologized, holding the boosters.

“No, it’s fine. Thanks.” Trunks replied, taking the booster seats while Bulma took Elm and Vegeta took Lily.

“No. No. No. No.” Lily cried as soon as Trunks tried placing her in the seat.

“What am I going to do with you?” Trunks sighed, setting her on his knee and gently bounced her until she stopped crying.

“If she doesn’t like the feel of the chair, why don’t you just put her blanket over it to make it softer?” Teddy asked, looking from the seat to Lily’s blanket.

“That’s a great idea, Teddy.” Bulma praised Teddy for thinking of something so smart.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of that. Thank you, Teddy. Dad?” Trunks asked, looking at Vegeta.

“Yeah, yeah…” Vegeta mumbled, taking Lily for the five seconds it took Trunks to fold Lily’s blanket and cover the booster seat, making sure the seatbelt could still be used.

“Ok. How is that?” Trunks asked, setting Lily in the seat and buckled her in.

Lily quietly sat there, running her hands all over her blanket; she was content.

“Hello, my name is Dixie, and I’ll be your waitress this morning. How old are the children?” A waitress, Dixie, politely asked, setting eight cups (3 with lids and 5 without) on the table.

“Eleven, nine, six, and three.” Trunks answered right away.

“Ok. Because the children are three and older, they don’t qualify for free meals, but they do get a discount. The three-year-olds get fifty percent off their meals. The six-year-old gets thirty percent off of their meal. The nine-year-old gets fifteen percent off their meal. And the eleven-year-old, coming just under the age limit, gets five percent off their meal.” Dixie explained, writing ages down in her notepad for the final bill. 

“Ok.” Trunks replied.

“Can I start you off with some drinks?” Dixie asked, looking at the group.

** Bulma: ** Can I get a lemon tea?

** Vegeta: ** I’ll take a coffee—black.

** Trunks:  ** I’d like a coffee with sugar and cream.

** Knickers: ** Can I get a lemonade?

** Kishu: ** I’d like chocolate milk, please.

** Teddy: ** Can I have chocolate milk, too, please?

“Ok. And the little ones?” Dixie asked, looking at Trunks—assuming he was the father.

“He’ll have an apple juice and she’ll have an orange juice.” Trunks answered.

“Would you like the apple and orange juices and one the chocolate milks in no-spill, lidded sippy cups?” Dixie politely asked.

“Yes, please.” Trunks responded.

“Ok. And would you like them and the other cups in the regular type or the souvenir type for an extra three dollars each?” Dixie asked, looking at everyone.

“Does that include the coffee cups?” Bulma asked, looking at Dixie.

“Yes. So, all cups except for the coffee cups or mugs are designed online and ordered from a company hours away. The coffee cups or mugs are designed and handmade by the owners. They’ve been making all sorts of things like coffee cups, plates, bowls, tea sets, you name it, since they were eleven or twelve.” Dixie answered.

“Sold!” Bulma happily confirmed they wanted the souvenir cups and mugs.

“Ok. I’ll be back after a little bit with your drinks. But before I forget: we’ll supply you with the cream and sugar, but you add to your coffee to your liking.” Dixie explained with a smile before walking away.

“Mom… Why are we getting souvenir cups from here? Don’t get me wrong or anything; this is a very nice place. But still… Why?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

“To commemorate the day you brought the twins home for good. To remember this was the last stop before going home.” Bulma answered with a smile, causing Trunks to sigh but smile.

“Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire.” Lily mumbled, rocking back and forth.

“Daddy, she’s saying it again.” Teddy pointed out right away.

“Yes, I hear that.” Trunks sighed, watching Lily.

“What’s going on?” Bulma and Vegeta asked right away.

“On the way here—before all the emergency vehicles went by—Lily was asleep. But suddenly, out of nowhere, she started repeatedly mumbling “Fire.” She wasn’t having a panic attack or anything like that—and she stopped. So I didn’t worry or think about it. But now… It has to mean something, right?” Trunks explained and then asked, looking through a menu.

“Just keep an eye on Lily and listen to what she has to say.” Bulma instructed, looking through her menu.

“That’s just awful. Sorry. Here are your drinks:” 

One lemon tea

One black coffee

One coffee with cream and sugar 

One lemonade

One apple juice in a sippy cup

One orange juice in a sippy cup

Two chocolate milks—one in a sippy cup and one in a regular cup

“Are you ready to order? Or do you need more time?” Dixie asked after placing everyone’s drinks in front of them.

“I think we’re ready.” Bulma replied, looking at everyone.

“Yes, I agree.” Trunks replied.

** Bulma: ** Great. I’ll just have two sunny-side-up eggs with the nest of hash browns, bacon, two pieces of toast, and some grapes.

** Vegeta: ** I’ll have the Lumberjack breakfast with strawberries.

** Trunks: ** I’ll also be having the Lumberjack breakfast, but with mixed berries.

** Knickers: ** I’d like the Lumberjack breakfast as well with strawberries.

** Kishu: ** Me too! I want the Lumberjack breakfast with bananas and strawberries.

** Teddy: ** Can I have four French toast and four waffles, with syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon, the shredded hash browns, and some apples?

“The Lumberjack breakfast is a  **_ lot _ ** of food.” Dixie explained, shocked, writing everything down.

“They’ll eat it. Trust me.” Trunks replied with a smile.

“Ok… The little ones?” Dixie asked, looking at Trunks.

“He’ll have a Lumberjack breakfast as well, but with apples. He should be able to eat most of it—and what he doesn’t the rest of them will. She’ll have four pancakes, three waffles, two pieces of French toast, four sausage patties, two hash brown patties, and a fruit salad with only strawberries, kiwis, bananas, oranges, and grapes.” Trunks answered, shocking Dixie even more.

“We’re Saiyans. We’re proud people with large appetites.” Vegeta grumbled so she’d stop gawking.

“Oh. Oh, of course. I should’ve known that. We had a few different Saiyans come through a few months ago.” Dixie said, having a lightbulb moment, this time, shocking Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks.

“Well, I guess I’ll put this order in for you.” Dixie stated before walking away.

“Different Saiyans? The only Saiyans we know are us and Goku and his family and none of them have been out this way.” Bulma stated, looking at Vegeta and Trunks.

“Not true. There’s Cabbie and Collie, and their kids. Remember? They’re the ones who made that wish all those years for there to be more Saiyans. Or for anyone who was part Saiyan to become full Saiyans.” Trunks said, making a point.

“Right. But have they been out this way?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“I don’t know; I don’t think so.” Trunks responded, shaking his head.

“Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire.” Lily started mumbling and rocking again.

“Lily, what’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned, removing her from her booster seat to let her sit on his knee.

“Hey, Nani, turn that up, would you?” A different customer called to a waitress or hostess standing on some kind of a stage.

The lady, Nani, sighed but turned the TV up.

** Breaking News! **

_ “Today is a sad day as Snake-Back hotel was set ablaze by two arsonists, who have been apprehended.  _

_ The fire was contained and put out about twenty minutes ago. _

_ Firefighters have just exited the building and found that the fire was started on the second floor in Room D11. _

_ We were told that the arsonists, a husband-and-wife team, purposely checked into that hotel in that precise room to get revenge on someone who did them wrong. _

_ We have no info on the people staying in Room D10, but police have told us that the family didn’t do what the husband and wife say they did. _

_ From what I understand, the wife tried to adopt a child and separate it from its twin sibling. But the father decided he wanted to keep said children and kept the one child away from them. _

_ However, the police have just informed us that that is not the case. The father of the twins just found out about them and traveled far to get to them.  _

_ Someone said something about him signing his rights away, but the father never did such a thing. _

_ So as of this moment, until further notice, the unnamed family is safe.”  _ An announcer stated, giving whatever information he could until he was interrupted by the desk person who checked Bulma and family in and out.

_ “I know the family the husband and wife were after. They checked in a little over a week ago. They just checked out this morning. It started with the grandparents and three kids. And then a day later, another little child showed up. I overheard them talking while they were in the pool. Their son just found out he had twins that the mother kept from him. The mother was spiteful and on drugs and is now no longer among the living. A few days ago, the father and another child came with the grandparents and other children. They are a good family and I’m glad that my boss has limitations on how long one could stay here because I’d hate to see anything happen to those people. To the family: If you’re out there and see or hear this, take care of each other and God bless you.” The desk person explained without giving names. _

_ “Well, there’s that. _

_ So far, there are no fatalities here at the Snake-Back hotel _ .

_ In an update on the tragic pileup that happened at 7:30 this morning on Highway M just east of North City: _

_ The tragedy has traffic backed up as far as halfway to South City, a quarter of the way towards West City, most of East City, and pretty much all of North City. _

_ It’s so massive that outside help had to be called in. _

_ Police, firefighters, and EMTs from North City, East City, South City, West City, and other surrounding areas have come to help. _

_ No, not all police, firefighters, and EMTs from around have been dispatched because they are still needed in their home areas. _

_ This is the worst tragic pileup in over fifty years. _

_ As of this time, there are thirty injured, fifteen dead, and thirty-six missing. _

_ I’ve just got an update on how the pileup started: _

_ It started when a train malfunctioned and suddenly stopped on its tracks in the middle of the street. _

_ A truck coming from the East carrying tree trunks for woodworkers and a truck coming from the West carrying metal spears and sheet metal lost control or couldn’t stop in time and collided with the train. _

_ Metals spears and sharpened tree trunks went flying, impaling objects, trees, vehicles, animals, and people. _

_ From there, things just continued to get worse as cars, trucks, and other vehicles continued to collide with each other. _

Click.

“Hey! I was watching that!” The customer from before yelled, annoyed.

“That’s nice, Mick. There are children here; they don’t need to be hearing any of this. Some of them are much too young. If you want to watch the news, you know what room you can go to. I don’t care if you don’t like it because it’s smaller and there are a bunch of “idiots” in there. Mick, you’re just as much an idiot as they are. And Nani, shame on you for obliging his request and turning it up; you know better!” An older-looking lady angrily stated, walking in with who looked like her husband.

The other customer, Mick, turned back to his food without another word.

“I apologize to all who have young children. Please, enjoy your meals. And if you do have young children, your bills will be cut in half.” The man calmly announced before he and the lady disappeared.

“Hello, sorry about this. My name is Oak and I’m taking over for Dixie; she had an accident in the kitchen. To put simply, she slipped on some water and ended up with an arm in a deep fryer. But that’s all I’ll say about that. But anyway, my associates and I have your order. I have two sunny-side-up eggs with the nest of hash browns, bacon, two pieces of toast and some grapes?” A waiter, Oak, explained and then asked, walking over with a few other waiters.

“Yes, that’s me.” Bulma calmly stated.

“I also have Four slices of French toast, four waffles, both with syrup, scrambled eggs, bacon, a nest of hash browns, and apples. Is that correct?” Oak asked, holding a plate.

“Yeah, that’s hers.” Trunks replied, taking the plate, and set it in front of Teddy.

“And finally, I have four pancakes, three waffles, two pieces of French toast, four sausage patties, two hash brown patties, and a fruit salad containing strawberries, kiwis, bananas, oranges, and grapes. Yes?” Oak asked, looking at everyone.

“Yes.” Trunks once again replied, this time setting the plate in Lily’s spot; he then placed her in her booster seat and buckled her in.

“And then we have five Lumberjack breakfasts?” Oak asked.

“Yes, that’s also correct.” Trunks and Bulma replied before Vegeta could say anything.

“Ok. My associates will assist you with that. Have a lovely day and enjoy your food.” Oak politely excused himself.

The Lumberjack breakfast, by the way, contains:

  * 3 Sunny-side-up eggs
  * 3 Poached eggs
  * A side of scrambled eggs
  * 4 Pancakes
  * 4 Waffles
  * 4 Pieces of French Toast
  * 4 Sausage patties
  * 6 Sausage links
  * 6 Pieces of bacon
  * A nest of hash browns
  * 3 Hash brown patties
  * 3 Pieces of toast
  * A choice of fruit



“Oh, my Lord. I still don’t understand how you can eat that much. I know I’ve only been a Saiyan for a few years, but I still can’t eat that much.” Bulma stated, looking at all that food.

“You weren’t born a Saiyan. It’s abundantly clear you weren’t born a Saiyan because you don’t have the right hair or eye color. It’s also clear that Trunks and Bulla weren’t born full Saiyans. But it is what it is. I loved you how you were before, and I love you now. I don’t care what you are. Same with the kids; I love them no matter what. And I will fight to keep them safe.” Vegeta explained before stating facts.

“Aww! We love you too!” Bulma happily exclaimed, hugging her husband.

“Gahh! Get off me, Woman! Not in public! Not this much!” Vegeta exclaimed, nearly yelling as he tried to get away from his wife.

As much as Vegeta loved Bulma, he wasn’t a fan of glomping hugs in public places.

Hand holding? 

Yes.

Simple hugs?

Sure.

Kissing?

Depends.

Surprise glomping hugs?

Absolutely not.

Those were Vegeta’s rules.

How many did Bulma and the family follow?

None—especially the kids.

** An Hour & A Half Later: **

“Lily, why did you keep saying “fire” before?” Trunks quietly asked, looking at Lily.

She just stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Did you see a fire somewhere?” Trunks asked, only to receive the same wide-eyed stare.

“She has dreams or nightmares that come true. Sometimes they’re right on and she can let someone know. Sometimes she sees them after something happens in a different area. Sometimes she knew when Mom was going to be angry before she was, and we were able to hide before that happened. Sometimes she was able to dodge some of Mom’s attacks. When Mom’s man friends would come over, Lily knew almost every time. There were a few times she didn’t see and couldn’t escape their wraths, but for the most part we stayed hidden. Fire could represent the fire at the hotel—and most likely is. However, a year ago, Mom got drunk and lit the shed out back on fire. Because of that, the kitchen also caught fire. One of Mom’s man friend put it out right away though. He was the only nice, sensible one. But I don’t think he likes kids because once he saw me and Lily, he took off.” Elm explained, shocking everyone.

“So, she has psychic abilities then?” Bulma asked, looking at Lily.

“I guess so. They come and go; she can’t control them.” Elm answered.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” Trunks asked, looking at an antsy Lily.

“Potty…” Lily answered right away.

“I have to go too.” Teddy answered.

“Ok. We should probably all go before we leave. We have a long car ride home.” Trunks instructed, looking at everyone.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Everyone had used the bathroom, grabbed their cups and Lily’s blanket, paid their bill, and then left to go home.

It was a quiet ride:

  * Lily fell asleep as soon as the van started moving
  * Elm fell asleep shortly after that
  * Teddy fell asleep about half an hour in
  * Kishu, as hard as he tried not to, fell asleep after an hour
  * Knickers read until he fell asleep after two hours



Trunks was thankful all the kids fell asleep; it made it easier to concentrate on the road.

As much as Trunks would’ve loved to talk one-on-one with Knickers, but couldn’t because of how bad traffic.

Even the slightest distraction could cause another pileup that involved them. 

Trunks wasn’t going to risk that. 

Knickers understood one hundred percent. But to be honest, he bought a new book and couldn’t put it down. 

Traffic was backed up for miles.

They were stuck in traffic for two hours alone before it let up. And even then, it took another hour and a half for them to get back home—to Bulma and Vegeta’s for the night…


	10. Chapter 10

When they pulled into Bulma and Vegeta’s driveway, Trunks turned the van off.

“Stay in the van. I’ll explain when I get back in in a minute or two.” Trunks told his kids, stepping out of the van.

“Ok.” They all replied before he shut the door.

“Is everything? Why aren’t the kids getting out?” Bulma asked as she and Vegeta met Trunks in front of the van.

“Yeah, everything’s just fine. I was just thinking.” Trunks started.

“About what?” Bulma asked, curious.

“The twins—Lily especially. And all the changes they’ve already gone through: From wherever they were living in a closet before to a hospital. From the hospital to the hotel. From the hotel to here. They got to pick out their own beds and dressers. They got to eat regular, decent meals and cake. They got new, clean, clothes that aren’t ripped or filled with holes. They got toys, blankets and pillows, balloons, flowers, and even cards. They’ll get more presents as time goes on. They went from having one abusive mother to me. They got three older siblings and you two. Basically, they went from just the two of them, being alone and abused to being with a big loving, caring family. And then tomorrow, it’ll be from her to the new place. I don’t know about either of you, but if I were in their position, I think this would be too much change all at once—especially going from one place to another after only a week or so. I don’t want to confuse or overwhelm them—especially Lily. Elm I think could handle it for the most part, but Lily I’m not so sure about.” Trunks explained, looking at his parents.

“What are you saying? Are you not spending the night?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“No, I’m not saying that. I’m saying, I’m going to take them to the new house and explain to them that that’s where we’ll be living, but we’ll be spending the night at your place. As much as I don’t want any of them having to sit the van much longer because we’ve already been stuck in the van for over four hours—it’s just what I think needs to be done. But none of them have been there yet—not even Knickers; he’s only seen pictures.” Trunks explained, answering his mom before she had a panic attack.

His parents have already done so much for him. Not only growing up but in the last almost twelve years with his kids. 

And all Bulma wanted was for them to spend one last night with them in their house? 

It’s the least Trunks could do for her.

“Can we follow along?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

Well, there was another thing Bulma wanted; she wanted to take buttloads of pictures.

“Hold that thought.” Trunks told his parents, walking to the backseat door.

“Can we get out now?” Kishu impatiently asked.

“I have to go potty!” Teddy whined.

“Yeah, you can get out and stretch your legs for a little bit. But just a little bit; I’ve got one more place I want to go before staying at Grandma and Grandpa’s tonight. And Grandma and Grandpa want to come with. So, I need to rearrange a little bit.” Trunks told the kids.

“Where are we going?” Kishu asked while Knickers got out.

“It’s a surprise—for all of you. I can’t tell you with them right here. Come on; come stretch your legs. Ask Grandma or Grandpa to unlock the door so you can use the bathroom. Does anyone else need to go while we’re stopped here?” Trunks explained and then asked.

“I do.” Knickers answered.

“I’ll just use the backyard.” Kishu replied.

“Oh, no you will not.” Bulma and Trunks strictly responded.

“Why not? Grandpa does it all the time; he says he’s helping the flowers grow.” Kishu argued.

“Vegeta!” Bulma exclaimed, shocked.

“What? When all the bathrooms are in use and I have to go, I have to go. It’s not like I’m taking craps out there. And hey, it really does help your flowers grow; you said they look the best you’ve seen in years. And I don’t piss on the flowers; I piss in front of them.” Vegeta defended himself.

“Vegeta, language. There are tiny children present now.” Bulma scolded. She couldn’t argue about what he said about the flowers; she did say that the flowers looked better than they had previously.

“Elm, do you have to use the bathroom?” Trunks questioned once he got him out of his seat.

“Yeah.” Elm replied, stretching.

“I have to go potty!” Teddy whined even louder, bouncing from foot to foot.

“Who has the keys?” Trunks asked, looking at his parents.

“I do.” Bulma answered.

“Ok. Please let the kids in to use the bathroom and take Elm with; he needs to go as well. Come back out when you get done.” Trunks asked his mom and then instructed Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy; Bulma would bring Elm with her.

“Ok.” Everyone replied, going to the house.

“Vegeta go unlock the house before there’s an accident.” Bulma told her husband, handing him Elm—or tying to; something bothered Vegeta about him. But he took him and took him inside.

“What is it, Ma?” Trunks calmly asked; Lily was still asleep.

“She can really sleep, can’t she?” Bulma asked.

“Yeah. But I don’t think she’s feeling her best yet. As much as she had yesterday; I think it may have been a little too much for her at that time. Not the food, but the Super Bounce place. Is that what you wanted to ask?” Trunks explained and then asked, looking at Bulma.

“No. I wanted to let you know while I was thinking about it. I have to apologize.” Bulma started but stopped.

“For what?” Trunks asked, confused.

“When we were using the bathroom at the Rustic Log Cabin, Lily was didn’t have to pee; she pooped. I asked her if she still had to potty; she shook her head no. I asked her if she was done; she nodded her head yes. At the time, I remember thinking, I didn’t think she had pooped at all since we met her, and she had the catheter taken out. And she really did have to go. I didn’t say anything because we had all just eaten and wanted to get home. But she went. There was no forcing it out. There was no blood. But there was a lot. I don’t think she peed, but I could be wrong, and she could’ve gone while pooping. But I couldn’t be so sure—and I didn’t know if she’d have to poop again. So, I traded her underwear for a pull-up. I had purchased some that second day here; I set them aside and forgot all about them until we got to the Rustic Log Cabin. They had been wearing underwear and been good about saying when they had to use the bathroom. But I just had this gut feeling and placed her in one. So I have to apologize for doing that without asking or even telling you.” Bulma apologized, babbling as she explained why. She looked so guilty.

“Mom, stop.” Trunks stopped his mom’s babbling.

“What’s going on?” Knickers asked as he, Kishu, and Teddy walked out, followed shortly by Vegeta and Elm.

“I’m sorry.” Bulma apologized again, confusing Vegeta and the kids; Vegeta was going to say something, but Trunks beat him to it.

“Mom, stop. It’s fine. You were only doing what you thought was right. And, although I have three more kids than you and Dad had, you’ve been doing this longer. You’ve been helping me with my kids since Knickers was born. It started with him and has continued all the way with Teddy. And I’m sure it will continue with Elm and Lily. You helped me even when I was with Mai. And after she left and I was a wreck, you let me, and the boys move in—no questions asked. You’ve been a great help to me, and I appreciate it more than you will ever know. You and Dad both. I wouldn’t be where I am now without you two. As much of a pain as she was, even Bulla helped a little. I owe you two so much. I couldn’t have done it without you. I couldn’t do it without you or Knickers. Because once he reached a certain age, Knickers was a great help with Kishu and Teddy. All three of them have been a big help with Elm and Lily. If anything, I have to apologize to all of you for not saying anything when I found out Luna was pregnant—and the babies were mine. I know that was wrong and could’ve nearly cost me the twins in the first place. So no, you have nothing to apologize for. If you truly felt she needed a diaper, then she should have one—especially for a four-hour car ride. If she had an accident, you made the right call. If she didn’t have an accident, it was better safe than sorry. It’s better to have something and not need it vs needing something you don’t have. You taught me that. Mom, I love you and Dad more than anything—except my kids. They’re first, then you and Dad, followed by Bulla, Goten, Vego, and Chiulma. I always have and always will. That’s one reason why I’m out here, rearranging my van. You asked if you could follow along and I told you to hold that thought; I figured it’d just be easier to take one vehicle and we could all go together.” Trunks sincerely told Bulma.

“Trunks!” Bulma cried, hugging Trunks.

“How are we all going to fit in there?” Kishu asked, speaking up.

“We figured it out last night.” Bulma replied, not letting go of Trunks.

“But that was so crowded…” Kishu complained.

“Mom, please let go of me. I have to get Lily and the van organized.” Trunks told Bulma.

“Sorry.” Bulma sheepishly apologized, letting go of Trunks.

“It’s fine. And Kishu… If that’s what it took, we’d do it that way. It’s not that long of a drive. Everybody will fit. But we’re not going to do it that way. It never dawned on me yesterday because it was a long day—and that Super Bounce place was a last-minute plan. Don’t worry; I have it figured out. First things first; I have to take care of Lily. Mom, did you pick up wipes?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

“Yes, but it’s somewhere in the back.” Bulma replied.

“Ok. Ummm… Everyone inside or out back. I’ll just give Lily a quick shower; she didn’t have one this morning. None of you did. So at some point today, you’ll have to shower. Well, except for Knickers; he showered last night.” Trunks explained, looking at everyone.

“Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm! Wahhh!” Lily started bawling.

“Lily? Princess, what’s the matter?” Trunks asked, unhooking Lily from her seat and removed her from it.

“Is everything ok?” Knickers asked, concerned.

“Yeah; she’s just tired—and maybe hungry. And I’m not sure what she did, but the diaper was a good call.” Trunks replied, closing the van’s back door.

“Not exactly the plan… But sometimes plans change.” Bulma told Trunks as they started heading inside.

“Right. Lily, do you wanna take a bath or shower and get clean?” Trunks asked once Lily settled down and just laid her head against Trunks’s shoulder.

“Yeah…” Lily cried, sniffling a little.

“Teddy.” Trunks calmly spoke.

“Yes, Daddy?” Teddy asked, looking up.

“You come with; you and Lily can take a bath together. Elm?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“No, I’m good; I’ll take one later.” Elm calmly responded.

“Are you sure?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“Yes, I’m sure; I don’t want to take a bath with girls. Besides, I can shower on my own; I’ve done it before.” Elm calmly replied.

“Ok.” Trunks replied,

‘He’s no normal kid. And what’s with that attitude change? Before, he was all for not leaving Lily’s side. Now, he won’t go near her.’ Vegeta thought to himself.

“Oh, wait. Mom, what’d you do with Lily’s underwear?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“Right. Here you go. I grabbed a clean pair.” Bulma replied, passing a pair of pink panties with little blue ribbons.

“Thanks.” ‘I don’t know why she buys underwear with ribbons.  **_ Nobody’s _ ** going to see them.’ Trunks thanked and then thought to himself.

“Daddy?” Teddy asked once they got to the bathroom.

“Yes, Teddy?” Trunks asked, setting Lily down.

“Since I changed my undies this morning, can I just keep wearing the ones I have on now?” Teddy asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Let me see what your sister did so I can figure out if I need to spray her with the showerhead.” Trunks told Teddy.

“Ok.” Teddy replied, happily swaying back and forth.

“Arms up?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

Slowly, Lily raised her arms, and off came the dress.

Next, Trunks removed the ribbons in Lily’s hair before turning around to check her diaper.

“Ok. Teddy, you might as well sit on the toilet.” Trunks told Teddy.

“She pooped?” Teddy asked, looking at Trunks, scrunching up her nose.

“Yes, she pooped. No. Don’t cry; it’s perfectly ok. Your big brothers and Teddy all used to wear diapers and would poop and pee in them. But that’s what diapers are for. Grandma put you in a diaper just in case because we had a long car ride to Grandma and Grandpa’s. And even if you didn’t have a diaper and you had an accident in your underwear, that would’ve been ok. Accidents happen. They happen to everyone. I had a few accidents when I was your age. Aunt Bulla had a few accidents. Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy have all had accidents in the car. Kishu had an accident on a rollercoaster. Knickers had an accident at a movie theater. Teddy here; she’s had accidents watching TV, playing outside, in bed, and in a neighbor’s sandbox. Although, her accidents were because she’s stubborn and refuses to stop what she’s doing for the minute it takes to get in the bathroom, go, wash hands, and head back out. She’s gotten better with that. However, I’m still wondering about the whole sandbox fiasco.” Trunks explained, looking at Lily before looking at Teddy.

“I’m not saying that it wasn’t an accident. But even if it wasn’t, he deserved it. He pulled my hair too many times.” Teddy spoke.

“The point is, you’re not in trouble. We’re just going to remove the diaper, throw it away, clean you off and then you and Teddy are going to take a bath. Would you like bubbles?” Trunks asked, looking at both girls.

“Yeah!” Teddy happily exclaimed, raising her arms.

Lily had no clue what he was talking about.

“Teddy, grab the bubbles from under the sink; they should be pink with cherry blossoms on the label.” Trunks instructed, pulling the showerhead down.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy replied, going to the sink.

“Here we go.” Trunks sighed as he started removing Lily’s diaper.

“Well, you’re definitely making up for a few weeks, aren’t you?” Trunks asked once he got it off.

He rolled the dirty diaper up, placed it in an old plastic bag, and threw it out; he then set Lily in the tub.

“You need to stay standing, ok?” Trunks asked; Lily nodded her head.

“How does this feel?” Trunks asked, turning the water on.

“Good.” Lily replied.

It took a few minutes because of how shy Lily was, but Trunks got her body cleaned.

He rinsed the tub out before filling it with water.

“Now we put the bubbles in, right?” Teddy eagerly asked, handing Trunks the bottle of bubbles.

“We’ll see. Get undressed and get ready. Do you wanna smell?” Trunks told Teddy and then asked, holding the bottle to Lily.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy replied.

“Yeah.” Lily replied; she liked it.

“Ok, Lily; watch this. See if you like it.” Trunks told Lily, getting her to sit before pouring just a little bit of bubble soap in the tub.

At first, she didn’t know what to do, but as soon as some bubbles hit her foot, Lily reached to touch them. And then she started hitting them, so Trunks added more bubble soap, followed by Teddy. 

Trunks placed Teddy in front so that Lily wouldn’t smack her head on the faucet; she was just going after those bubbles.

“Ok, you two can play in the tub for a little bit. Water stays in the tub. Any water ends up outside the tub, you’re done.” Trunks told the girls once the tub was filled just enough so they wouldn’t go under.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Yeah?” Trunks called, smiling as both girls splashed around.

“It’s Mom.” Bulma called.

“Come in.” Trunks responded.

“How’s it going in here?” Bulma asked, opening the door.

“See for yourself.” Trunks insisted, sitting on the toilet.

“Aww! Do you care if I take a picture?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Knock yourself out; just don’t put it on social media or show anybody outside of the family.” Trunks replied.

Bulma just smiled as she took a few pictures.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Hmm?” Trunks hummed, looking from the girls to his mother.

“When Knickers and Kishu were their ages. Teddy is Knickers age now that he was then, and Lily is Kishu’s age now that he was then; Teddy was just a baby. You used to give them baths together because it made it easier at the time. Knickers would sit in the tub, making bubble hats or beards, watching as Kishu attacked the bubbles—until Kishu would splash water and bubbles at him. Knickers would get so mad and water would get everywhere—including the ceiling. I’m kind of surprised there’s no water outside of the tub now. Teddy usually has the floor drenched.” Bulma fondly remembered before saying as she watched the girls.

“I actually hadn’t thought of that. I mean, I remember that, but I didn’t think of that. And I told them they could play for a little bit. And that if any water ends up outside the tub, they were done. More to Teddy than Lily, but I told Lily as well. I only wish I had some of their bath toys… But Lily seems content on killing the bubbles. Teddy, no splashing in her face or ears.” Trunks replied to Bulma before giving Teddy a warning.

“I don’t suppose you need any help in here, do you?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Nope.” Trunks replied.

“Ok. Well, I’ll head out.” Bulma replied with a smile.

“Oh, wait.” Trunks stopped Bulma just as she opened the door as something clicked in his head. 

“Yes?” Bulma asked, turning around.

“Would you mind watching them while I rearrange the van?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“I’d love to. What needs to be done?” Bulma eagerly asked.

“Teddy needs everywhere washed. I got Lily’s legs, back and everything below her stomach. It wasn’t easy, but I got that. She still needs everything above her stomach, face, and hair cleaned. Umm… Let them play for another ten minutes before you start washing them. And do Teddy first so that Lily can play with the bubbles—unless the bubbles are gone. If they’re gone by that time, it doesn’t matter who’s first.” Trunks explained, watching the girls.

“Can do.” Bulma happily replied.

“Teddy, Lily.” Trunks spoke, kneeling next to the tub.

“Yes, Daddy?” Teddy asked, looking up at Trunks; Lily just stared at him.

“I’m going to go get the van set up and everything so we can go on a small trip. Ok? Grandma is going to sit in here and watch you. If I’m not back in in ten minutes, she’s going to start washing you two. I need you two to behave and be good girls, ok? Listen to Grandma, and do as she says.” Trunks told Teddy and Lily.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy replied with a smile while Lily continued to stare at Trunks.

“I’ll be back; I promise.” Trunks told Lily, noticing a little fear and confusion.

“…K…” Lily softly replied.

Trunks sighed, getting up before leaving his mom in charge, shutting the door behind him.

“Oh, wait. Are you going to bring her shoes in for her? They were on the floor of the van.” Bulma asked, stopping Trunks.

“Nah. I’ll just put them on in the van when I get her buckled in.” Trunks replied.

“Ok.” Bulma replied with a soft smile.

“Hey, Dad. What’s up?” Knickers and Kishu asked when Trunks walked into the living room; Elm was watching TV.

“Not much; I’m just going to get the van set up so that it’s ready to go.” Trunks answered.

“Where are Teddy and Lily?” Elm asked, not looking away from the TV screen.

“They are still in the tub; Grandma is watching them. Right now they’re playing around. Grandma will wash them up in ten minutes.” Trunks answered, watching Elm.

“Ok.” Elm replied.

“Ok. I’ll be in after I finish the van. Listen to Grandpa—and Grandma if she and the girls come out before I get in.” Trunks told the boys.

“Ok.” Knickers, Kishu, and Elm replied.

“Knickers, you’re in charge until Grandma gets out with the girls. Listen to your brother.” Vegeta told Knickers, Kishu, and Elm once Trunks closed the door behind him.

“Ok…” Knickers and Kishu replied, confused as Vegeta walked out.

** Outside: **

When Vegeta got to the van, Trunks was in the back, removing Lily’s car seat from the seat.

“What are you doing?” Vegeta asked, looking at his son.

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you inside?” Trunks asked, stepping out of the van.

“I came to talk to my son. Knickers is watching Kishu and Elm; we both know he’s reliable. Now, what are you doing?” Vegeta answered and then once asked.

“There’s a spot between the driver’s seat and the passenger’s seat that is meant for a car seat—once the cupholders are removed. I’m going to put Lily between Mom and me. Elm will stay where he is, and you’ll sit where Lily was. Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy will sit in the back. Why are you really out here? Is about Elm?” Trunks answered and then asked, looking at his dad.

“There’s something unsettling about him… Don’t take that the wrong way because I know you’ve been looking for these two for the past few years—which your mother and I could’ve helped you with. But that’s in the past. This is now. I didn’t notice anything until we got here, but there’s something different. I don’t want you to take that the wrong way…” Vegeta started until Trunks stopped him by putting his hand up.

“I want to say it’s because he’s nervous or scared. I want to say he’s just adjusting to everything. But I don’t know. I started noticing something changing on the way home—about halfway. I really sense something different here. Is it just me, or is his distancing himself from Lily?” Trunks stated, agreeing with Vegeta before asking a question of his own.

“No, it’s not just you; he is. That’s the first thing I noticed. And I’m trying to figure out why I didn’t say or notice anything back at that hotel, but what three-year-old takes baths or showers by themselves?” Vegeta answered and then asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t sense anything dangerous, do you?” Trunks asked.

“No.” Vegeta simply answered.

“We’ll keep our guard up. But if he doesn’t do anything, I’m not going to worry about it.” Trunks said, looking at Vegeta.

“Sounds like a plan.” Vegeta replied.

With that, they got the van rearranged.

** Inside: **

Bulma had just finished cleaning and dressing the girls; they were just leaving the bathroom.

“Is your dad still outside? Where’s your grandpa?” Bulma questioned, looking around.

“They’re both still outside.” Elm responded, still staring at the TV.

“Dad went out. And as soon as the door closed, Grandpa went out.” Knickers explained.

“Ok. Should we go see if they’re ready to head out?” Bulma asked, looking at everyone.

“Yeah!” Kishu and Teddy exclaimed, jumping up.

“That sounds like a plan.” Knickers replied.

“Ok. Come on, Elm.” Bulma kindly called Elm.

“Coming.” Elm spoke.

“Is everything alright, Dear?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired.” Elm answered.

“Ok. Let’s head out.” Bulma spoke, concerned, picking Elm up.

“Lily, please wait; you don’t have shoes.” Knickers spoke.

“Her shoes are in the van; I saw them on the floor before your dad shut the door. He said just let her go out without them; he’ll put them on when she’s in her seat. Just make sure she doesn’t fall down the steps.” Bulma replied and then sternly warned.

“Right.” Knickers replied, getting his shoes on.

“Do you want to go outside?” Knickers asked Lily as she stood by the door, hitting it with her palms.

“Out pease.” Lily softly spoke, looking back at Knickers.

“Will you let me pick you up, so you don’t fall down the steps?” Knickers kindly asked.

Lily didn’t say anything; she responded by lifting her arms.

Knickers picked her up, took outside, carried her down the three steps, then set her down, and she was off.

“Why does she run like that?” Kishu asked, confused.

“Like how?” Bulma asked, stepping out with Elm and Teddy.

“She’s not running how a normal person runs; it’s kind of like a weird waddle. I’m not making fun of her—I’m not trying to anyway. I just don’t understand why she runs like that.” Kishu explained.

“Well, part of it’s her age; you all used to have weird runs when you were younger. Knickers run was like a really fast skip. Kishu, you used to run like you had fire in your pants. And Teddy, she ran kicking her feet to the side. Another part of its because she’s pigeon toed—like Teddy was. Another part is probably because of the arthritis she has. And finally, it could also be a side effect from all the abuse.” Bulma explained.

“Oh…” Kishu replied, unsure of what to say.

“It’s fine. You’ll all just have to watch out for her. Incoming Lily!” Bulma replied with a smile before calling to Trunks and Vegeta.

“Now what is she doing?” Kishu asked as Lily started doing a U-turn.

“Oh, I think Lily thinks I told her to come back in. Knickers tell her she doesn’t have to come back.” Bulma replied before instructed.

“Right.” Knickers replied, walking over to Lily.

She stopped and looked up at him, confused.

“You don’t have to come back in; Grandma was just letting Dad and Grandpa know you were coming so they could watch for you.” Knickers explained to the confused little girl.

“It’s ok. Go get Dad and Grandpa.” Knickers tried again, this time picking her up and turning her around.

Lily was once again on the run to Trunks and Vegeta.

** With Trunks & Vegeta: **

Trunks and Vegeta had just finished rearranging the van and were now leaning against it, talking.

“This’ll be the first time you and Mom will have seen my house, isn’t it?” Trunks asked, looking at Vegeta.

“I don’t know about your mother, but I know I haven’t seen it. I’m sure if your mother knows the address, she’s probably drove past it or whatever.” Vegeta answered.

“Yeah—that does sound like Mom.” Trunks agreed.

“You’re truly happy with this house? One hundred percent sure?” Vegeta questioned, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, I’m extremely happy with this house—one-hundred-fifty percent. Not like the apartment. The bank is who owned it before me; they said it was only built five years ago. The people who lived there previously moved out to be closer to family twelve or fifteen hours away. I don’t remember that detail. The house itself is on four acers of land. But there aren’t any leaks, creaks, busted floorboards, cracks, broken windows. There’s no mold growing anywhere. Nobody died there. There’s not been any satanic rituals done there. Nothing’s falling apart. There’s central heat and air. Each kid will have their own room—unless Elm and Lily want to share, but I don’t see that happening right now. All the rooms, except the master are the same size. There are four bathrooms total: the master, two full, and one half; they are in great condition. The master bath and both full bathrooms have a tub and a shower. Not that I actually, but the kitchen is huge; the dining room is right next to the kitchen. I can see the living room from both the kitchen and dining room. There’s plenty of land for the kids to play on. The first three acers of land are fenced in so that the kids can’t run off—and in case we get a dog; Kishu really wants a dog. The fourth and final acer is brick walled in with padding on the inside; it will be used for training purposes. It’s even bigger than your training room. I had three pools installed in the back; it’s fenced in—which I’m even happier that I had done now. The only things I need to do is get some kind of play set in the yard for the kids to play on. Swings, slides, yada, yada, yada. And then on the inside, I have to paint the walls in—all of the rooms.” Trunks explained, listing off just about everything the house had.

“So, it’s sturdy?” Vegeta asked with a cocky smile.

“Very much so.” Trunks replied.

“What are the floors made of?” Vegeta asked, looking at Trunks.

“The kitchen, dining room, and bathrooms are all tiled. All the bedrooms, the living room, and hallways are carpet. The basement is polished wood, and the attic is some kind of wood. Yeah, it’s kind of weird, but it’s nice at the same time. More or less, I’m just glad the bedrooms are carpeted. I know I don’t have to worry about Knickers; he’s pretty mellow. I don’t think I’ll have to worry about Elm too much; he’s pretty calm, but I don’t know; he could do a complete one-eighty once he’s comfortable enough. Kishu and Teddy: they like to rough house and are always knocking each other down—or running so fast they trip. And then there’s Lily: she falls often. I feel awful because it’s not even her fault. Pigeon toed? Fine, that can be fixed; we had to do it with Teddy. But that RA… That kills me. Because of her mother, she all of her other issues. And you know, I don’t give a crap what she has or doesn’t have; I’ll deal with it all and take care of her. But it’s just not fair; she shouldn’t have to deal with  **_ ALL _ ** that. The worst part of it all? There’s really nothing that can be done about any of it except for medicating her—which I’m not thrilled about. I never in my wildest dreams thought I’d have to medicate any of my children.” Trunks replied and then continued to explain before airing some of his concerns.

“But it’s safe to say she’s not weak. Not if what that doctor said was true. She packs a powerful kick. She wasn’t even three yet, plus she’s tiny; and yet, she was able to kick away from a grown-ass man and knock him to the floor. And even if that was only a onetime thing, she has a dad who loves her more than life itself. She has three brothers and one sister who love and will protect her. She has two grandparents who will do anything and everything for her. She’s not alone anymore—neither is he. What? What are you looking at?” Vegeta sincerely explained before asking when he noticed Trunks looking past him.

“Sorry; I thought I heard the front door open. And thanks for that.” Trunks apologized, answered, and then thanked Vegeta.

After a few seconds, Trunks saw Knickers carrying Lily down the stairs.

“What is it now?” Vegeta asked when Trunks looked past him again.

“Lily’s coming.” Trunks answered, watching.

“Incoming Lily!” Trunks and Vegeta heard Bulma yell at them.

“Where is she?” Vegeta asked, looking back.

“I don’t know. I would’ve thought she would’ve been around the van by now. I don’t think she fell; I don’t hear screaming of any kind.” Trunks replied.

After a few seconds, they heard Knickers talking.

“You don’t have to come back in; Grandma was just letting Dad and Grandpa know you were coming so they could watch for you.” 

“That makes sense…” Trunks and Vegeta sighed, kicking themselves for not even thinking about what Bulma said and how it could confuse Lily. 

“It’s ok. Go get Dad and Grandpa.” They heard Knickers again.

After a few seconds, they saw Lily running past the van and the car.

“Where is she going?” Trunks asked, watching as Knickers went after Lily.

“I don’t know, but I’m surprised she’s in the same dress she was in before the bath. I was sure your mother would’ve put something else on her.” Vegeta replied with somewhat of a smirk.

“All of Lily’s clothes are in the back of the van or your and Mom’s car.” Trunks replied.

Just then, Lily came running around the back of the car; she stopped and looked around, confused.

“Lily, over here.” Trunks called, getting Lily’s attention right away; she started waddling over to them.

“Hey, there you are!” Goku exclaimed, flying over with Gohan—scaring Lily; she went running behind the car again.

“What was that?” Gohan asked, confused, referring to Lily as he and Goku looked towards the car.

“Knickers, are you still by Grandma and Grandpa’s car?” Trunks called.

“Yeah!” Knickers replied.

“Did you see a large cat-like creature run back there?” Goku called, causing Vegeta to twitch.

“Dad, relax; they don’t know yet. Can you please bring her over here?” Trunks stated, holding his dad back, getting Goku’s and Gohan’s attention before asking Knickers.

“Umm… Not really.” Knickers replied.

“Why not?” Trunks asked, immediately pulling away from the van.

“Umm… Well… She crawled under the car.” Knickers replied, unsure exactly how to explain that Lily was under the car.

“How did she get under the damn car?” Vegeta asked, shocked.

“She’s small enough; she can probably fit into a lot of different places at the moment—especially when she’s scared.” Trunks replied, walking over to the car.

“I’m sorry; I tried to get her, but she faster than me.” Knickers apologized.

“It’s not your fault; don’t worry about it. Cats move faster when they’re scared. Nekodians are obviously no exception—Lily is no exception. Saiyans are just as fast.” Trunks replied, walking over to the car, bending down to lay flat on his stomach to look under the car.

Sure enough, Lily was under there; she was curled up, shaking like a leaf—her tail wrapped around her waist, and her ears were flat on her head.

“What’s going on? Where’s Lily? Oh, hey Goku, Gohan.” Bulma asked and then happily greeted, walking over with Teddy, Kishu, and Elm when she noticed Goku and Gohan.

“There’s another one. What are they?” Goku asked, looking at Elm.

“Who are they?” Gohan asked, immediately picking up that they were important.

“Kakarot and his boy showed up—Kakarot yelling like a buffoon. He scared Lily and she went running—under the car.” Vegeta explained.

“What?! Is she ok?” Bulma asked, panicked.

“No; she’s petrified. She’s tightly curled up in a ball, shaking.” Trunks answered, getting up.

“And to answer your questions: that’s Elm and his twin sister, Lily, is under the car. They’re half Nekodian and half Saiyan; and they’re youngest son and daughter.” Trunks answered, shocking Goku and Gohan.

“When did this happen?” Gohan asked as Trunks went to the other side of the car.

“They were conceived three years and eight months ago. They were born three years ago as of two days ago. Knickers, go wait by the others, please.” Trunks answered and then told Knickers.

“And before you ask, they’ve been with their abusive mother, Luna—who for whatever reason, kept them from me. No, I didn’t tell anyone; I was going to wait until I found out what Luna wanted to do, but she just up and disappeared. Doctor from North City called a week and a half ago; they were admitted with pneumonia, bruises, bumps, etc. after a vehicle crashed into the car they were. Luna died in the car accident—and of an overdose of several different drugs. Now, if you’ll excuse me; I have to get my daughter.” Trunks explained before kneeling to lay flat on his stomach to look under the car.

“This is a sensitive subject. Their mother was severely abusive: physically, mentally, emotionally, and she let other men abuse them—including sexual abuse on Lily.” Bulma explained to Goku and Gohan after handing Elm to Vegeta.

“Wow. But—I guess that explains why he’s so off and tense these last few years. Not while he was with Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy—but when he wasn’t with them. It looked like he was always deep in thought, not all there, or insanely agitated.” Gohan explained.

“Do you think he knew about them being abused?” Goku asked, looking at Bulma.

“No, he didn’t. You should’ve seen him the day they met—after he found things out. He was so distraught that he broke down, crying.” Bulma answered.

“I can’t imagine. I don’t know what I’d do if I were ever in that situation.” Gohan sympathized.

“Take the boy.” Vegeta told Bulma, handing her Elm; he then walked over to the car and got on his stomach.

** With Trunks & Lily: **

Trunks had just gotten on his stomach and looked under the car to see Lily not only curled up and shaking; she was also crying.

“Lily? Lily, it’s Daddy. It’s ok; everything’s ok. Goku and Gohan didn’t mean to scare you. In fact, Goku and Gohan are family friends. You remember Uncle Goten, right? Goku is Uncle Goten’s father and Gohan is Uncle Goten’s older brother. You could actually say that Goku and Gohan are like family. Lily, please; can you look at me?” Trunks explained, trying to get her to at least look at him.

Yes, Lily was closer to that side of the car but was still far enough under that Trunks was an inch or two short of being able to reach her.

“Lily, I have a surprise for you and your brothers and sister; it’s a little ways away, but I have it. If you want to see it, you have to look at me.” Trunks tried again.

After a minute or two of nothing, Trunks saw his dad’s shoes walking towards the car; he then saw that he was kneeling to see what was going on.

“Lily, Grandpa’s here as well; he would like you to come out from under this car. Grandma, Knickers, Kishu, Teddy, and Elm want you to come out as well.

“What was that?” Trunks and Vegeta asked, confused. 

Lily had said something, but because she had her face buried in her arms, and she’s already soft-spoken as is, they couldn’t understand her.

“Bad girl. Twubel. Sowee. Pease no hit. No wan be hit. I sowee.” Lily very softly spoke, tearfully apologizing as she uncurled just a little so they could understand her.

“Oh. Baby, no; you’re not a bad girl. You were just scared; you’re not in any trouble for being scared. Nobody’s going to hit you. Nobody’s going to ever hit you like your mom hit you ever again. It’s ok; we understand. I promise you, Goku and Gohan aren’t bad guys; they’re good guys. They’re two of our friends and they will help keep you safe. Goku’s just a big…” “Idiot.” Trunks calmly explained, trying to get her out; he started to say something, but Vegeta butted in.

“Dad…” Trunks sighed, shaking his head.

“What? Kakarot’s a big idiot. At least his boy has a brain…” Vegeta argued.

“Don’t confuse her by calling Goku “Kakarot.” I know that’s how you know him, but she’s going to get confused because everyone else calls him Goku. Baby, what Grandpa means is that Goku is a big goofball. Ok, that’s not what he means, but that’s only because Grandpa and Goku are very best friends. I think Grandpa would be very sad if you didn’t come out and meet his very best friend. If Grandpa keeps staring at me like that, his face is going to freeze. And if Grandpa doesn’t say something nice soon, I will repeat what I just said a little louder so that everyone else can hear. So, go ahead Grandpa; tell Lily something you and your very best friend like to do together. Maybe tell her about how you and Goku  _ got somewhere _ with  _ someone who was scared _ and stuck in a tree. Tell her about how you got that someone down.” Trunks explained and then blackmailed his dad, watching Lily; her ears popped up, and she was barely peeking at Trunks over her hands. It showed she was listening.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the car, at the mention of him and Goku being “very best friends,” Vegeta stared at Trunks, eyes twitching.

“Fine… My friend, Kak—Goku, and I helped a boy a little older than you down from a tree. Unfortunately, we had not been getting along that day because he was being an even bigger idiot than normal—and he was really ticking me off. We were arguing about something stupid when we heard this kid in a tree; he wanted his dad but was too afraid to come down from the tree had climbed up. Uhh… My idiot friend suggested we fly up to help him. I mean, at least he was trying to think logically, but the kid was even more afraid that some guy was flying because normal people can’t fly. So that plan was thrown out the imaginary window…” Vegeta started telling the story about how he and Goku “helped some kid down from a tree.” He was doing horribly. However, it had Lily’s attention; she straightened out, and her ears were twitching as she listened.

“And—what happened next?” Trunks asked, looking at his father.

“Umm… I can’t say I really remember. But I bet you anything that my  _ very best friend _ does. If you crawl out from under there, I bet you anything I can get him to tell you the rest of it.” Vegeta told Lily, trying to bargain with her, sarcastically saying his “very best friend.”

“What do you say?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily, who was lying on her side, watching Trunks.

After a few seconds, Lily rolled onto her stomach and started kind of shuffling backward, towards Trunks.

“Good girl. Tell Grandpa to get his friend ready to tell his part of the story.” Trunks told Lily, who was facing Vegeta.

“Story?” Lily softly breathed, looking at Vegeta with big, innocent blue eyes as she tried shuffling her way out.

“Yeah, yeah…” Vegeta replied, getting up.

“Ok. Just a little more. Can you roll onto your back? If you can do that, I get a hold of your ankle and pull you out.” Trunks calmly told Lily, coaxing her out when he noticed her struggling.

“It’s ok. Take your time. You’re doing great.” Trunks praised Lily; she was struggling to roll over.

“Wait a minute. Lily stop for a second. Teddy, can you please come over here?” Trunks called when a thought came to his head.

“I’m coming!” Teddy responded, running over.

“Yes, Daddy?” Teddy asked.

“Can you get under the car and help Lily roll over?” Trunk asked Teddy.

“I can try.” Teddy responded, getting on the ground.

“Hold on a second. First off: this is the only time you get to crawl under any vehicle. Secondly, don’t go all the way up; just go to where your hands can get her hips to flip her over. Once she’s flipped over, hook your arms under her legs and lift them a little. I’ll pull you two out once you have her. Ok? Do you know where her hips are?” Trunks explained and then asked.

“Yes, right here.” Teddy answered, holding her hips.

“Very good. Go on.” Trunks instructed.

With Teddy’s help, Trunks got Lily out from under the car.

** Meanwhile: **

Vegeta got up and walked right over to Goku.

“Vegeta what were you talking about? We never helped a boy down from a tree.” Goku asked, confused, looking at Vegeta.

“Shut up… Now, listen up here,  _ very best friend _ . Trunks is getting somewhere with Lily and I had to make up some ridiculous story about us rescuing some kid from a tree and being best friends. You listen here, Buddy; when Trunks brings her over, you will finish the story. The kid is a boy a little older than Elm and Lily. Elm and Lily are three. He is stuck in a tree and can’t get down. You thought of flying to him to get him down. But he's human and can’t fly—nor has he seen anyone else fly. So he is afraid of you. Also we were arguing about something stupid before we got there. You finish that story and make it good.” Vegeta sternly explained, demanding Goku do this.

“Ok.” Goku replied.

“Wait. What? Just like that?” Vegeta questioned, narrowing his eyes, confused.

“Anything for my very best friend!” Goku happily replied, placing his arm on Vegeta’s shoulders.

“Get off me!” Vegeta yelled, backing away.

“Whatever you say, Best buddy.” Goku happily obliged.

“What’s going on under there?” Bulma asked Vegeta.

“Your son blackmailed me, that’s what.” Vegeta grumbled.

“With Lily.” Bulma calmly snapped.

“Teddy, can you please come over here?” They heard Trunks call Teddy.

“Go on.” Bulma told Teddy.

“I’m coming!” Teddy called, running to the other side of the car.

“What’s going on with Lily?” Bulma asked again, demanding an answer.

“She was curled up in a tight ball, shaking and crying. She’s scared and confused. She apologized after she said she was a bad girl who was going to be in a lot of trouble and was going to be severely punished. She asked—no, she begged us not to hit her.” Vegeta answered his wife, shocking her, Knickers, Kishu, Gohan, and even Goku. Elm didn’t say anything; he just sat in his car seat.

“Ok. Here we go.” Trunks told Lily, carrying to where everyone was with Teddy leading the way.

“I helped!” Teddy happily announced.

“Did you now?” Bulma asked with a smile.

“Yeah! I got to go under the car, flip Lily over, and hold onto her legs as Daddy pulled us out!” Teddy happily explained how she helped get Lily out.

“That was very brave of you. We’re so proud of you. Thank you so very much.” Bulma praised Teddy, hugging her.

“Lily, are you ok?” Bulma asked, walking over to her; Lily hid her face in Trunks’s shoulder.

“It’s ok; Grandma’s not mad at you. She, like everyone else was just worried. Nobody here is going to hit you. We now know to never go under any more cars—or any other vehicles.” Trunks gently spoke, rubbing Lily’s back; he stopped so that Bulma could take his place and rub her back instead.

“Ok. We have to be going soon; we have a special surprise to see. However, I think we have a story to finish. So, it’s time to meet some friends.” Trunks told Lily, pulling her from his shoulder; he then turned her, so she was sitting in his arms, leaning against his shoulder.

“Hi.” Gohan calmly greeted with a friendly smile.

“Hello, Little Lily. I’m sorry I scared you. Can I tell you a little secret?” Goku greeted before asking her.

Lily responded by putting her finger to her lips.

“Truth is, you scared me. I thought you were somebody who used to pick on me all the time. She was very scary.” Goku told Lily, getting her attention.

“You had better not be talking about me…” Bulma growled, glaring at Goku.

“No, of course not! You’re grandma is one of my best friends—even if she can be a little scary. But she wasn’t as scary as the person who used to throw rocks at me. I’m so very sorry for scaring you. I hope we can get past all this and be best friends like your grandma and dad. Or maybe we can be very best friends like your grandpa and me. I heard he was telling you about the boy we helped get down from a tree.” Goku happily told Lily.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was stewing at being called Goku’s very best friend as far away from Lily as possible; he didn’t want her to sense his waves.

“Your grandpa was in a bad mood that day because he didn’t get to train me earlier. I was a little late in meeting up with him. But you’re not interested in that. You want to hear about how we got that boy out of the tree…” Goku started talking, and talking, and talking.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

“Bye! See ya later!” Goku called, waving as he and Gohan started flying home—or wherever.

“Have a fun trip!” Gohan called before they disappeared.

“What doesn’t he understand about finishing  **_ ONE _ ** story? One story! What does that idiot do? He finishes one story and then tells two more! And what’s worse? They weren’t short stories! What doesn’t that idiot understand about we have to get going?” Vegeta complained.

“Oh, come on, Dear; it wasn’t so bad. He was being nice. And Lily liked the stories. That was the point, now—wasn’t it?” Bulma calmly spoke, making a point.

“Everyone in the van; we have to get going so that we can get back here before it gets too dark. It’s nearly four. We still need to be back so we can have dinner and get ready for bed because tomorrow’s going to be a busy day. Kishu, you still need to take a shower; I still need to take a shower. So let’s get going. Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy; you three are in the back. Dad’s going to sit where Lily was sitting.” Trunks started explaining.

“Where’s Lily going to sit?” Teddy asked, confused.

“She’s going to be up front, in between Grandma and me.” Trunks answered.

“Why can Lily sit up front and I can’t?” Kishu complained right away.

“Because she’s still little enough that she needs a car seat. And before you say anything, Teddy; your car seat isn’t compatible with the hookup up here.” Trunks explained, looking from Kishu to Teddy.

“I don’t wanna sit up front; I don’t wanna sit in a car seat.” Teddy spoke right away.

“Ok… Tell you what. Teddy, if you sit between your brothers—and you behave, you can go without your seat this once. I catch you jumping around or not sitting still, you’re in that car seat until you’re big enough. Do you understand me?” Trunks asked, looking directly at Teddy.

“I promise.” Teddy promised right away with a smile.

“And Kishu… If you promise to behave the entire way the surprise—and at the surprise; I’ll consider letting you sit up front on the way home this one time. Do you understand me?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu.

“Yes. I’ll behave.” Kishu promised.

“We’ll see how this goes.” Trunks sighed.

“Trunks?” Bulma asked, opening her door.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked, walking over.

“Which way do you have her car seat facing?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“I think it’s facing the back. Why?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“Does it matter which way the seat faces?” Bulma asked.

“I don’t think so; I just got it strapped in.” Trunks answered.

“Don’t you think she’d like to sit facing the front? I mean, she can watch all the cars and trees and such.” Bulma suggested, looking at Trunks.

Trunks knew that look in his mom’s eyes; she was going to get her way one way or another. 

“Ok Lily; you’re going to have to wait a little bit longer. Grandma wants to switch you around.” Trunks told Lily, walking around to the other side of the car, after closing the back door as everyone else was inside.

“Yay!” Bulma happily exclaimed as she leaned over and started removing the car seat so she could turn it around.

While she was doing that, Trunks got in with Lily, shut his door, and waited.

“Awww!” Bulma happily cooed when she saw Lily hitting and holding the steering wheel; she couldn’t help herself and took pictures.

“Mom… Could you please just finish setting the seat up so we can go?” Trunks asked, keeping a hold on Lily so that she wouldn’t fall.

“Now we just need Elm, and we’ll have a picture of them all on Daddy’s lap, driving.” Bulma happily smiled before going back to changing Lily’s seat.

“Your grandmother…” Trunks sighed but smiled as Lily stood up to look out the window.

HONK!

Lily found the horn—and she did not like it.

The noise shocked her so much that Lily fell backward into Trunks, ears flat on her heard. However, she didn’t cry.

Once Trunks saw she was about to start crying, he placed her on his knee, firmly held onto her, and started bouncing his leg; it’s what he used to do with Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy when they were little like Lily and were upset.

However, he wasn’t sure it would work with Lily; she certainly was not like her brothers or Teddy. Yet, she didn’t cry and seemed to enjoy the ride.

“Ok. All ready.” Bulma stated once she got the car seat situated.

“Ok. Here we go.” Trunks told Lily, picking her up and placed her in her seat—after Bulma moved her blanket and pillow.

“What would we like for dinner tonight?” Bulma asked, looking back at everyone.

“Special short ribs!” Kishu answered right away.

“No! Pizza!” Teddy argued.

“Tay-toes.” Lily quietly mumbled; nobody heard her.

“Kishu and Teddy; you don’t need to yell. We’re in a small space, remember.” Trunks told Kishu and Teddy once Lily was situated.

“Sorry.” Kishu and Teddy apologized.

“One: we’re not doing pizza; we’ve all had enough of fast-food type of food. Two: I can’t make my special short ribs because there’s no time; I have to start those earlier in the morning.” Bulma explained, causing Kishu and Teddy to groan in frustration.

“Neither of you two are getting off to a good start: do I need to get your car seat, Teddy? And Kishu, you must really not want to sit up front on the way home.” Trunks stated, looking towards the back.

Kishu and Teddy quickly quieted down.

“Knickers, do you want something specific for dinner?” Trunks asked.

“Nah, it doesn’t really matter to me so long as it’s not anything with Jalapeños.” Knickers replied.

“Yuck!” Kishu and Teddy immediately exclaimed, sticking their tongues out and gagged.

“Tay-toes…” Lily mumbled again, this time kind of getting Trunks’s attention.

Elm didn’t like he cared too much as he sat in his seat with his eyes closed.

“Tay-toes…” Lily mumbled yet again. Unfortunately, Trunks couldn’t understand or even hear her over Kishu and Teddy arguing over what food they wanted.

“I’ll be right back.” Trunks sighed, getting out, shutting his door, and heading around to the other side; he could hear Kishu and Teddy outside.

“Uh-oh.” Lily softly spoke, holding her pillow as she tilted her head back to try to see; she knew Daddy was mad.

“Uh-oh is right.” Bulma sighed, buckling in.

“That’s enough, now. Teddy, up; you’re in your seat. And Kishu, you’re not going to get to be up front on the way back. Knickers, I want you in between these two.” Trunks stated, trying not to yell.

“Why?!” Kishu and Teddy complained.

“You lost your chances.” Trunks calmly stated as Knickers got up.

“Do you want me to set that up?” Knickers asked, looking at his father.

“Please.” Trunks replied.

“What do you mean we lost our chances? We haven’t even started going yet!” Kishu complained.

“Precisely; we haven’t started moving yet. You both know the rules; there’s no yelling in the van—in any vehicle. I gave you your warning when you two were yelling out what you wanted for dinner. And don’t think I don’t know you’re back there, hitting and kicking each other. Teddy, I could see your legs and Kishu, I saw a foot. I don’t want to hear it. You lost your chance. Maybe we’ll try again a different day. But for today, no. Teddy, you’re in your car seat. And Kishu, you stay in the back. Knickers is in charge. If you don’t behave and listen to him, Grandpa will have to get involved. And you both know what that means. Knickers, that does not mean you get to be controlling. Now, before we get even further behind schedule, let’s get a move on it.” Trunks explained as calmly as he could before getting out after Knickers got Teddy strapped in.

“Ok…” Trunks sighed, once again getting in his seat, and shut the door.

“Are you alright?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, I’m fine. A little frustrated because I wanted to be there earlier. But what can I do? Stuff happens.” Trunks replied, watching Lily; she was bouncing her legs up and down as she looked at the ceiling.

“Lily?” Trunks asked, getting her attention.

“I know you don’t like them, but I need you to wear your shoes. Ok? Can you do that for me, please?” Trunks asked, watching Lily bounce her legs.

“K.” Lily softly replied, holding her legs still.

“Thank you, Lily.” Trunks told her, carefully placing her sandals on her feet before starting the van.

“Well-well.” Lily softly replied.

“Well-well?” Bulma asked, looking at Lily.

“I think she’s saying welcome.” Trunks explained.

“Yeah.” Lily softly spoke, squeezing her pillow.

“Now… Before we get going: Lily, I have a question for you.” Trunks calmly spoke, looking at Lily; she looked back at him, waiting.

“When Grandma asked what everyone wanted for dinner, what did you say?” Trunks asked, getting Bulma’s attention.

“She said something?” Bulma asked, shocked.

“She said something, but I’m not sure what.” Trunks repeated, looking at Lily.

“Do you want something special?” Bulma asked, looking at Lily.

Lily didn’t understand… Well, she did, but she was afraid they were going to punish her, so she hid her face in her pillow.

“No, no, no. Lily, it’s ok; we want to know what you’d like. That’s why we’re asking; you’re not in trouble for wanting something.” Trunks told Lily, removing the pillow from her face; she just tilted her head up, trying to look back again.

“She was doing that when you were talking to Kishu and Teddy.” Bulma told Trunks.

“Oh? Oh. Lily, no. Don’t worry about what just happened; that had nothing to do with you. Kishu and Teddy got in trouble because they were yelling and fighting with each other. You’re not in trouble. So, what would you like for dinner?” Trunks explained before gently asking her.

For a few seconds, Lily just looked from Trunks to Bulma: back and forth a few times; she looked like she was becoming overwhelmed.

“Ok. We’ll try again later.” Trunks spoke, backing out of the driveway.

“Tay-toes.” Lily finally spoke up—not very loudly, but not as quiet either.

“Tay-toes?” Kishu asked, confused, indicating he heard what Lily asked for.

“Potatoes?” Trunks asked, stopping at a red light.

“Tay-toes. Tay-toes. Tay-Toes.” Lily happily repeated, kind of bouncing around in her seat.

“Ok. Potatoes and what? Steak?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

At the mention of steak, Lily stopped moving and made a face.

“Well—it doesn’t seem likes that idea.” Trunks spoke, noticing Lily’s face as he waited for the light to turn green.

“But how would she know what steak tastes like?” Kishu asked, knowing her history.

“Normally, Mom fed us bread or scraps of food she didn’t finish; it was usually enough to keep social workers or whoever away. However, once a month, she fed us really good for almost a week. Usually steak, pork, catfish, sardines, an array of vegetables, brown rice, or ghost peppers mixed with creams and stuff. The steak was always pink or red; Lily doesn’t like the taste of blood. If she’s eating meat, it can’t be even the slightest bit of pink; it has to be cooked all the way through. Also the steak was usually incredibly thick. Mom can’t cook catfish to save her life; it always tasted like mud. As for pork: it makes Lily sick. So Lily doesn’t like Steak, pork, catfish, brown rice, or peppers of any sort.” Elm answered with an annoyed sigh.

“Who gives a child a ghost pepper—in any form. Do you know how dangerous that is?” Bulma asked, pissed off.

“That’s not what I want to know; I want to know why she fed you for roughly a week once a month.” Trunks asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

“Mom had this friend who would come over for a few days; she was different when her friend was over. We used to go to her house for a day or two. She’s been to America, Italy, and Germany; she learned how to cook some interesting dishes—mainly a lot of potato or pasta dishes. She can’t cook German food for anything, but she can bake it. Actually, she can bake a lot. I personally didn’t like the potato dishes she made, but Lily loved something called hamburger gravy over mashed potatoes, and her chicken fettuccine alfredo. What she really loved though, were her cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and homemade or freshly made bread. She was talented in many other things as well. But she was denser than a bag of rocks.” Elm explained.

“That’s not very nice.” Bulma replied, shocked.

“It’s not my fault. Always making promises she couldn’t keep. But Lily still absolutely loved her.” Elm stated.

“Does she have a name?” Trunks asked, butting in before Bulma could say anything.

“I don’t remember. She spent more time with Lily; she didn’t seem to like me very much.” Elm replied with somewhat of a smile.

“Ok. Well, let’s talk about something different now. Lily, are you ok?” Trunks insisted before asking Lily, concerned.

Lily was watching everything going on outside the window, bobbing her head side to side; it was like she was dizzy or something. And then she threw up all over her dress and pillow—and she kept going until Trunks told Bulma to cover Lily’s eyes.

“Lily gets motion sickness—especially when looking out car windows.” Elm spoke up as Trunks turned into a gas station.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Knickers asked, annoyed.

“Didn’t really think of it.” Elm plainly stated.

“That’s enough now. We’ll talk about all this later tonight. Dad, please fill the van up; I’m running low on gas. Mom, please turn Lily’s car seat back around. No, I’m not mad at you; most kids like to look out windows. Lily’s just not one of them. Knickers, Kishu, Teddy, and Elm; unless Grandma or Grandpa say, you stay in the van. And make sure you listen to and do as they say. Come on, Lily; let’s see if we can find you a clean outfit. No, don’t cry; you’re ok. This isn’t on you.” Trunks instructed and then calmly told Lily, removing her from her seat.

After a little bit of searching, Trunks found a towel, a clean outfit for Lily, and an empty plastic bag to put her dress and towel in once he was done.

Trunks walked to the van and opened the back door.

“Kids, come on; you’re coming with.” Trunks instructed, holding Lily.

“Ok.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy replied.

“I’d rather stay in the van.” Elm replied.

“That’s just not going to happen. Knickers, please unhook your brother.” Trunks told Elm and then instructed.

Once that was done, Trunks set Lily down for a second before getting Elm; he then handed him to Knickers.

“Bathroom?” Trunks asked a lady at the checkout counter.

“All the way in the back. If you need, you can use the lady’s room; the men’s room doesn’t have a changing table.” The lady politely replied.

“Thank you. Come on.” Trunks replied and then instructed.

Lily was just small enough to sit on the changing table while Trunks cleaned and changed her into a light blue and white striped tank top and light blue shorts.

Elm was thin but was tall for his age and could be mistaken for a four-year-old. In comparison, Lily was tiny and could still be considered or mistaken as a two-year-old.

“Why did we all have to come in?” Kishu asked once they left the bathroom.

“Do you want something small to eat?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu.

“Yeah.” Kishu and Teddy replied.

“I could eat something.” Knickers replied.

“Doh-Doh.” Lily softly spoke, looking over Trunks’s shoulders.

“Doh-Doh? Oh, doughnuts.” Trunks asked and then noted, noticing the doughnuts behind him—and the relatively large white doughnut with chocolate frosting and sprinkles that Lily was staring at.

It went against his better judgment but caved, “do you all want a doughnut?” 

“Are you serious?” Kishu asked in shock.

“Do you want one or no?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu.

“Yeah.” Kishu and Teddy replied.

“Lily? Elm?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Doh-Doh pease.” Lily responded.

“No thank you; I don’t eat doughnuts.” Elm replied.

“Ok. Anything else you’d be interested in?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“No, thank you; I’m not all that hungry.” Elm replied.

“You’re sure?” Trunks asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. Thank you anyway.” Elm replied.

“Ok. Lily, which doughnut would you like?” Trunks asked, looking at all the doughnuts.

“Dat one, pease.” Lily pointed to the large doughnut she was looking at.

“What about this one? It’s the same as that one—just smaller.” Trunks asked, but Lily kept looking at the big one.

“Do you all want a large doughnut?” Trunks asked, sighing.

“Really?” Kishu, Teddy, and Knickers asked, shocked.

“If I get you all a large doughnut, you realize you’re not eating them all at once, don’t you?” Trunks asked, looking at his kids.

“What do you mean?” Teddy asked, confused.

“I mean, they’re for after dinner—and with how big they are, you can have them in halves or thirds. That’s two or three days of one doughnut. Do you understand?” Trunks asked, looking at his kids.

“Yes.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy answered.

“Lily, do you understand? You’re not getting the doughnut all at once—and you can’t eat it until after dinner and maybe lunch.” Trunks explained to Lily.

“Doh-Doh. K.” Lily replied.

“Ok… Which one does everyone want? Keep in mind, Lily wants the white doughnut with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. And Kishu, you’re not getting one that’s all chocolate. One at a time. Youngest to oldest.” Trunks asked and then explained.

“Can I have the white doughnut with white frosting and sprinkles?” Lily asked, looking at the one down from the one Lily wanted.

“Ok. Kishu?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu.

“I’d like the chocolate doughnut with blue frosting and Oreos on it.” Kishu replied.

“Knickers?” Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

“Umm. The White doughnut with white frosting and nuts on top.” Knickers answered, looking through the doughnuts.

“Can I walk now?” Elm asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah, sure. Stay with and hold Kishu’s hand. Knickers, can you take Lily?” Trunks told Elm before looking at Knickers.

“Of course.” Knickers gladly obliged.

“Ok, Lily; Knickers is going to take you so I can get the doughnuts. Ok?” Trunks told Lily, handing her to Knickers, hoping she’d go right to him.

“Knick-Knick.” Lily softly spoke, latching onto Knickers.

“Knick-Knick?” Kishu asked, confused.

“Right now, that might be easier for her to say. At least she knows who he is.” Trunks answered as Lily latched onto Knickers.

“Do you think she knows who we are?” Teddy eagerly asked.

“What’s going on over here?” Bulma and Vegeta asked, walking over.

“Doh-Doh.” Lily spoke.

“Doh-Doh?” Vegeta asked, confused.

“Doughnuts.” Trunks answered.

“You’re getting them doughnuts?” Bulma asked with a soft smile.

“Yep. Lily wanted a doughnut, so I agreed to let them all pick one out—except Elm, who didn’t want one.” Trunks replied, pulling out a box; he then started removing doughnuts.

“Holy crap; those are huge.” Vegeta stated, looking at the doughnuts.

“Yeah, I know…” Trunks sighed.

“Can’t you get them something smaller? Why doesn’t Elm want one?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Lily saw the big one and wasn’t looking anywhere else. So, I told them they could all get a big one, but they were for after dinner—and they weren’t getting them all at once. It will be divided in halves or thirds. They all agreed or there wasn’t going to be any doughnuts. Elm says he doesn’t like doughnuts and isn’t hungry.” Trunks answered, pulling out a second doughnut.

“Guess what.” Teddy told Bulma and Vegeta.

“What?” Bulma asked, humoring Teddy while Vegeta just watched them.

“Lily calls Knickers “Knick-Knick.” Daddy says it’s because it’s easier for her and that at least she knows him.” Teddy happily announced.

“Really now?” Bulma asked with a smile.

“Yes. Lily, do you know us too?” Teddy replied and then right away asked Lily.

“Knickers, please show Lily Kishu, Teddy, and Elm.” Trunks told Knickers.

“We’ll start with an easy one. Who’s he?” Knickers asked, having her look at Elm.

“Em.” Lily happily answered.

“Ok. And our other brother?” Knickers asked, having her look at Kishu.

That took her a few seconds, but Lily answered with, “Kishy.”

“Kishy?” Kishu asked, turning red.

“Behave.” Trunks warned.

“And our sister?” Knickers asked, turning Lily to Teddy.

After a minute or two, Teddy was starting to worry Lily didn’t know her—and it was upsetting her.

But then Lily took a breath and happily answered with, “Tiddy.”

For a few seconds, everyone just stared at Lily; she was so proud of herself.

“Well, she knows who you are. It seems she has a hard time with “E.” But she knows who you are. Dad…” Trunks answered and then groaned as Vegeta stood there, trying not to laugh. Unfortunately, he had to leave the store; he couldn’t hold it in and had to go outside to laugh his ass off.

“That’s going to need to be corrected. But it’s not horrible. At least she can say her “D’s” ok. She doesn’t replace them with “T’s” like some kids.” Bulma spoke with a smile; she was laughing on the inside because she knew better than to out loud.

“Lily, what’s our sister’s name?” Kishu asked with a smile.

“Tiddy.” Lily answered, looking at Teddy.

“Kishu, behave.” Trunks scolded, looking at Kishu.

“Knickers, can I take your sister, please?” Bulma asked, looking at Knickers.

“Sure.” Knickers answered, handing Lily to Bulma.

“Bulba.” Lily said as soon as she saw Bulma.

“No, I’m Grandma. You call me Grandma.” Bulma told Lily.

“Geta!” Lily cried when Vegeta walked, back in—a lot calmer now.

“No, that’s Grandpa. Grandpa.” Bulma told Lily.

“Gamma? Gampa?” Lily asked, confused, looking between Bulma and Vegeta.

“Yes. That works.” Bulma replied with a smile.

“Gamma. Gampa.” Lily said, pointing to each of them.

“Yes. Very good.” Bulma praised Lily with a smile.

“Who’s that?” Bulma asked, turning Lily to Trunks once he finished placing doughnuts in a box; he had even picked out a small jelly-filled doughnut for himself.

“Daddy!” Lily happily cried, her voice going up an octave.

“Well, it’s safe she knows who her dad is.” Vegeta stated, sticking his pinky in his ear, and twisted.

That was one of the things Trunks worried about: Lily not knowing who anyone was. She had never said any of their names; she hadn’t even said “Daddy” since they’ve known her.

“Give me the damn doughnuts and take your child.” Vegeta ordered Trunks, holding out his arms to take the box of doughnuts.

“Ok. Let’s find something to eat.” Trunks told his kids as he took Lily from his mom.

When Trunks told them to find something to eat, he meant a sandwich or something—not what they actually left with.

“Do you have everything?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“I have the kids and Dad has the food, drinks, and doughnuts. Dad, can you get Lily set in her seat?” Trunks replied and then asked, setting the kids on the van’s floor.

Lily waddled her way to her seat and stood there, holding it, bouncing a little.

“Yeah.” Vegeta replied, crawling over to Lily and her seat while Trunks got Elm.

“Well, you’re not warm… Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Trunks asked Elm after feeling his forehead.

“I’m fine—just tired. Can I please have my water?” Elm replied before asking.

“Yeah.” Trunks sighed, handing him his water.

“And how are you feeling?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily, sitting there bouncing her legs; she was hooked in properly. She was also starting to become fussy.

“What is it, Baby?” Trunks asked, concerned; she was just fine a second ago.

“Pillow?” Lily asked, opening and closing her hands.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Baby, but your pillow needs to be washed.” Trunks calmly told her; it didn’t seem to help as she started arching her body, about to have a panic attack.

“Isn’t that why we got a spare?” Kishu asked, looking up; he wasn’t buckled yet.

“That’s in the back—buried somewhere.” Trunks sighed.

“What about her blanket?” Vegeta asked, speaking up.

“It’s too hot…” Bulma started.

“I’ll turn the AC on if I have to. Where is that?” Trunks asked, interrupting his mother.

“Hold on.” Bulma sighed, bending forward; she had placed it in a bag on the floor in front.

“Thank you.” Trunks thanked as Bulma handed him the blanket over the chair.

“Lily, look what I have.” Trunks told Lily, barely getting her attention.

“Eh?” Lily asked, slowly calming down.

“What’s this?” Trunks asked, holding her blanket up.

“Blanky? Pease?” Lily softly asked, reaching for it.

As soon as Trunks handed her blanket, she was rubbing her face all over in it.

“Tank you.” Lily softly thanked, rubbing her face.

“You’re very welcome. Ok—let’s see… Mom, you have egg rolls and berry flavored tea?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

“Yep. Thank you.” Bulma replied, taking her food and drink.

“Dad, you have a roast beef sandwich, cheese sticks, and an instant coffee.” Trunks stated, handing Vegeta his stuff.

“Thanks.” Vegeta huffed, taking his food.

“This is mine…” Trunks stated, looking at a ham sandwich with chips and a Pepsi.

“Teddy, you had a cheeseburger with cheese curds and a pink lemonade, yes?” Trunks asked.

“And teddy grahams.” Teddy added.

“Yes, but you have to eat your cheeseburger and curds first before you get those. Same goes for you two.” Trunks replied and then sternly told Knickers and Kishu.

“Ok.” Kishu mumbled while Knickers nodded that he understood.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy replied.

“I’ll just have Grandpa hold onto the cookies. Now, I know each of you got a slice of pizza, but I don’t know who got what, so you’ll just have to figure that out. Knickers, I know you got a Sun Drop, and Kishu, you got an orange soda. Dad, Teddy got teddy grahams, Kishu has mini Oreos, and Knickers has mini chocolate chip cookies. Oh, and Lily wanted mini fudge-stripe cookies.” Trunks explained, handing Vegeta a bag of cookies. He gave Knickers the two pizza boxes: Knickers got the slice of sausage pizza, and Kishu got **** the slice of pepperoni pizza.

“Don’t worry, Lily; you’ll get your food when I get up front.” Trunks told Lily before shutting the door behind him.

“It’s going to be a late night…” Trunks sighed, opening Lily’s milk and poured it into a blue sippy cup with a butterfly carved on each side.

“Knickers, can you please make sure Teddy’s being careful with her lemonade. Please make sure the lid’s shut tight so it doesn’t spill all over.” Trunks asked his oldest.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Knickers replied before taking a bit of his pizza.

“Thank you. Here’s your milk. Grandma will get your food in a minute.” Trunks thanked and then told Lily as he handed her her milk.

Now, with how her car seat was facing, Lily could see everyone. She could even see Kishu and Teddy if they leaned over.

Bulma gave Lily her chicken sandwich with ketchup, and Lily took it apart, licked the ketchup off the top bun, ate the top bun, followed by the bottom bun. 

One by one, Bulma handed Lily a cheesy-tot, which she dipped in the ketchup left on the chicken patty.

When she got sick of the cheesy-tots, she at the chicken.

“Well—at least she’s eating it all.” Trunks stated with a smile.

While eating her chicken patty, Lily was kicking her legs—so much so that she kicked her left shoe off.

It was going to hit Knickers in the face with how hard she kicked it off; however, Vegeta caught it, causing Lily to stop moving and just stare at Vegeta, who stared back at her.

And then, Lily just started giggling as she started kicking her legs again—this time flinging her right shoe. And again, Vegeta caught it, and she just laughed.

Vegeta sighed, unbuckled, got on his hands and knees, crawled over to and put Lily’s shoes back on her.

As soon as Vegeta got back to his seat, Lily started again—laughing while flinging her shoes, and Vegeta catching them.

“What’s going on back there?” Bulma asked as Trunks smiled and watched the road.

“Lily keeps kicking her shoes off. Grandpa caught the first one, and stunned Lily for a few seconds before started laughing and kicked the other one off. Grandpa put her shoes back on… But once he got back to his seat, she kicked them off again.” Knickers explained.

“She just keeps laughing.” Kishu and Teddy added.

“It’s a game.” Trunks told them, smiling as he watched the road.

‘Soon…’ Elm thought, watching Lily…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any confusion on chapter 11:
> 
> After I posted Chapter 11 previously, I realized that I wasn't happy with it. It's not that I wasn't completely unhappy with it. I just decided I wasn't ready for Sakura to be introduced yet; I don't want her introduced until later on. 
> 
> So I just decided to completely rewrite it. I am now much happier with it.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry for any confusion as to why I'm posting Chapter 11 again.

After half an hour, they arrived at a large house.

“Where are we?” Teddy asked, looking out her window.

“Who’s house is this?” Kishu asked, causing Knickers to shake his head.

“This is our house—our home.” Trunks answered, removing the keys from the ignition.

“Really?” Kishu and Teddy excitedly asked.

“Yep. Starting tomorrow this is where we’ll be living.” Trunks replied before getting out.

“Tomorrow?” Teddy asked, confused when Trunks opened the door.

“Yes. Tomorrow. Elm and Lily won’t have their beds and dressers until tomorrow. And I promised Grandma we’d spend one more night at their place before moving.” Trunks explained.

“Ok.” Teddy replied, happy with that answer.

“Can we get out now?” Kishu impatiently asked.

“You can, but you need to stay by the van and Grandma. Don’t go running off. Do you understand me?” Trunks answered and then sternly ordered.

“Yes.” Kishu and Teddy answered.

“That means you too, Knickers.” Trunks told Knickers.

“Yes, Dad.” Knickers calmly replied.

“Can we go to the other side of the van to look at the house?” Teddy eagerly asked.

“Let me out, please.” Vegeta told Trunks, standing there.

“Ask Grandma or Grandpa. Knickers, please take Elm with you.” Trunks replied, moving so Vegeta could get out.

“Ok.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, replied, stepping out of the van.

Trunks handed Elm over to Knickers but was quickly set on the ground because he wanted to walk.

“Daddy.” Lily happily spoke, looking at Trunks, bouncing her legs.

“Lily… I know you and Grandpa were playing a game, but now it’s time to wear your shoes. Ok?” Trunks told Lily, holding her shoes in front of her.

“Out?” Lily softly asked, holding her blanket, holding her legs still.

“Yes, you’re getting out of your seat. Do you know why?” Trunks asked, slipping her sandals on before removing her from her seat.

“Tay-toes?” Lily innocently asked.

“No. I’m showing you, Elm, Teddy, Kishu, Knickers, Grandma, and Grandpa our new home. We’re going to spend tonight at Grandma and Grandpa’s, but tomorrow we’re going to be moving into our new home. Do you understand? No? I didn’t think so… Umm… Starting tomorrow, we’re going to be living in our new home; we’re going to be living here.” Trunks explained once he and Lily were outside, looking at the house.

“Why?” Lily questioned, looking at Trunks.

“Why? Because this is our home. This is where you, your brothers, sister, and me will be living as a family. Grandma and Grandpa will come visit, and we’ll visit them. Are you all ready to go see?” Trunks answered Lily before asking everyone else.

“Yeah!” Kishu and Teddy exclaimed, running to the house.

“I’ll keep an eye on them.” Knickers sighed, following Kishu and Teddy.

“I’ll keep an eye on them.” Bulma stated with a smile, following Kishu, Teddy, and Knickers.

“Are you two ready?” Trunks asked, holding Lily while looking down at Elm.

“Sure.” Elm replied, following the others.

“Keep your guard up.” Vegeta told Trunks as they started walking to the house.

“Right.” Trunks agreed.

“Down, pease.” Lily asked, looking at the ground.

Trunks didn’t say anything; he just set her down but kept her blanket, watching her run, feet inward.

“Em!” Lily cried, running to Elm.

“Lily, be careful.” Elm told Lily, catching her before she fell.

Lily didn’t seem too bothered as she grabbed Elm’s wrist with both hands.

‘This is going to suck. This should’ve never happened in the first place… God, I’m stupid.’ Elm thought to himself as he and Lily walked up with everyone else.

However, there was a roadblock; Lily couldn’t get up the three steps to the door; neither could Elm.

“Come on.” Vegeta told them, picking Elm and Lily up as Trunks walked to the door to unlock it.

“In we go. Shoes off at the door.” Trunks instructed, stepping aside so everyone could go in.

“This is so big!” Teddy cried, running around after removing her shoes.

“It’s huge.” Kishu noted, shocked, removing his shoes.

“The size of the house puts the pictures to shame.” Knickers stated, looking around after removing his shoes. 

‘This’ll be great for Lily.’ Elm thought to himself, looking around after Vegeta set him down.

“Elm, you need to take your shoes off.” Trunks told Elm, removing his shoes.

Elm huffed, annoyed, but removed his shoes along with Vegeta and Bulma.

“No!” Lily cried, clinging to Vegeta.

“Lily, what’s the matter?” Trunks asked, concerned.

“Do you want to get down and walk?” Bulma asked, looking at Lily.

“No!” Lily cried.

“Dad, set her down for a second.” Trunks told Vegeta, getting Lily’s blanket ready.

Vegeta did as Trunks told him—well, he tried to.

“No! No! No! No!” Lily screamed, refusing to let go of Vegeta, having a panic attack.

“Lily look what I have. Do you want your blanket? And you can take your shoes off now.” Trunks asked and then calmly explained, kneeling next to the distressed girl, clinging to his father.

Lily stared at Trunks and her blanket for a good minute and a half before pushing her shoes off, letting go of Vegeta, and slowly walked over to Trunks.

“Come here. What’s the matter?” Trunks gently told Lily, securely wrapping her in her blanket before asking as he lifted her into his arms.

Lily didn’t respond; she just laid her head against Trunks’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Knickers asked, concerned, watching Lily.

“It’s too big for her. It’s empty and there are too many boxes; that means it’s time to play _Place the Child in a Box_.” Elm spoke up.

“ _Place the child in a box_?” Everyone asked, looking at Elm.

“Mom would put us in a box and duct tape it shut. We had so long to escape before she sent us sliding down some kind of chute, into garbage or something.” Elm calmly explained.

“Lily, we’re not going put in a box and send you down a chute. Ok. This is home. You’re safe, remember?” Trunks explained and then asked, rocking a very shaky Lily.

“Can we look around now?” Teddy impatiently asked, looking around.

“Hold on a second; let me get Lily a little more situated.” Trunks told Teddy, kneeling to set Lily on her feet; he then lightly placed her blanket around her shoulders before picking her up again.

“Ok… Shoes are always to be taken off at the front or back doors; they are not to be worn in the house—especially not your rooms. This is the entryway: the right closet is where coats will be hung up. The left closet is where the mop and bucket, broom and dustpan, feather duster, and vacuum will be. From here there are a few halls leading to different areas of the house. I think we’ll start with upstairs because there’s less up there. Follow me.” Trunks explained before instructing everyone to follow him upstairs; Bulma happily carried Elm up.

“Mmmm…” Lily moaned in fear and immediately started clinging to Trunks, tucking her legs up.

“It’s ok, Lily; we’re just going upstairs. I have you. I’m not going to drop or throw you down the stairs.” Trunks soothingly spoke to Lily, rubbing her head as he walked up the stairs.

“Wow, this is nice.” Bulma noted once they were all upstairs.

“From what I understand, the original plans for the house were to be a duplex or something like that. That would be why there’s a door at the bottom and top of the stairs.” Trunks explained, holding onto Lily.

“Daddy, what’s that?” Teddy asked, looking at a thick metal chain hanging from the ceiling.

“That’s the attic. None of you are allowed up there. That includes you, Knickers. It’s meant for storage and storage alone. Do I make myself clear? If any of you go up there, there will be consequences.” Trunks sternly explained, looking at Knickers, Kishu, Teddy, and Elm; Lily nodded her head that she understood.

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” Knickers, Kishu, Elm, and Teddy, answered right away.

“Good. Now that we go that out of the way, let’s continue. There are three bedrooms up here and a full bathroom. There is also a hall closet at the end of the hall. The bathroom and one of the bedrooms are on the left side and the other two bedrooms are one the right side. Except for my bedroom downstairs, all the bedrooms are the same size, and all the floors are carpet. So there is no need to argue over who gets what room. My thoughts were having the boys upstairs and the girls downstairs with me. However, if we do that, these doors have got to stay closed when Elm is upstairs; I don’t want him falling downstairs.” Trunks explained.

“I thought you were going to see if Elm and Lily wanted to share a room.” Bulma stated, looking at Trunks.

“I don’t want to share a room with Lily. I love Lily very much, but I’d like my own room.” Elm spoke right away.

“Oh. Ok.” Bulma replied, stunned.

“Anyway, have a look around.” Trunks told everyone.

“Can I have the room across from the bathroom?” Kishu asked right away.

“I don’t care—so long as this doesn’t start any kind of fight.” Trunks told Kishu and Knickers.

“Elm, what room would you like?” Knickers asked, looking at Elm.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I guess I’ll take the one next to the bathroom. Sorry; I’m just tired.” Elm replied, sighing and then apologized.

“Ok. Then I’ll take the one across from Elm.” Knickers stated, taking what room was left.

“Well, since you have your rooms picked, let’s head back downstairs.” Trunks instructed, having Bulma and Elm go first, followed by Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy with Vegeta behind them; he and Lily were last.

“Mmmm.” Lily cried, clinging to Trunks again.

“We’re just going back downstairs; you’re ok.” Trunks calmly told Lily.

“Where are we going next?” Teddy asked, ready to take off.

“Hold your horses; we stay together so nobody gets lost. Follow me. This is half bathroom.” Trunks started but was interrupted.

“Why is it called a half bathroom?” Teddy asked, confused.

“A half bathroom is a bathroom that only has a toilet and a sink; there is no shower or tub.” Trunks answered, looking at Teddy.

“Oh. Why?” Teddy asked, even more confused.

“Half bathrooms are just for going pee or poop.” Kishu answered right away.

“Ohhh… Ok.” Teddy replied, happy with that answer.

“This is the living room. As of tomorrow—or the next day, we’ll have a couch, a few chairs, and a TV—among other things. That includes the PS4 and Xbox. They stay out here.” Trunks sternly explained.

“Aww man! Why?!” Kishu and Teddy complained right away.

“Because I said so. You don’t need these gaming systems in your room. I bought them for all of you because you all had to have them.” Trunks answered, looking at Kishu and Teddy.

“But Knickers rarely ever plays either of them, I only like the Xbox, and Teddy only plays the PS4!” Kishu complained.

“Keep it up, Kishu.” Trunks warned.

“But why?!” Kishu and Teddy complained.

“Potty.” Lily mumbled against Trunks’s shoulder.

“Ok. Hold on. Mom, can you take Lily to go potty?” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“Of course. Come on, Lily.” Bulma gently told Lily after setting Elm down.

‘What is it with kids and video games?’ Elm asked himself as Bulma took Lily to the bathroom.

“Now that’s enough—both of you. If you keep it up, not only will neither of you have a TV in your rooms, but I’ll either sell the systems, including your 3DSs, or I’ll smash the systems, including your 3DSs to pieces. Either way, you won’t have them anymore. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Trunks sternly told Kishu and Teddy.

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” Kishu and Teddy mumbled, looking down.

“Oh, and when we get back to Grandma and Grandpa’s, neither of you will have your 3DSs or TV. You’re both grounded for the rest of the night. I gave you fair warning about not complaining about where the systems go, and you didn’t listen. Any arguing will get you another day of grounding. We will discuss family movie night later.” Trunks strictly told Kishu and Teddy.

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” Kishu and Teddy mumbled again, this time looking at Trunks.

“All better.” Bulma said with a smile, walking over to everyone with Lily.

“I completely forgot; there wasn’t any toilet paper in there, was there?” Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

“No, there wasn’t. But not to worry; Grandma comes prepared. I keep wipes in my bag.” Bulma replied with a smile, holding Lily to Trunks.

“Would you like to get down and walk now?” Trunks asked Lily, noticing her looking at the floor.

“Yeah.” Lily softly answered.

“Ok. Just set her down, please. Lily, you stay with everybody, ok?” Trunks told Bulma and then Lily.

“K.” Lily replied before sticking her finger in her mouth.

“Ok. Living room. Over here is the kitchen with the dining room right next to the kitchen. The kitchen and dining room are not to be played in: one’s for cooking and baking and the other’s for eating or doing homework. The sliding glass door between the kitchen and dining room leads outside. We live on four acers, but you only have access to three of them. The fourth and final acer is for training. So, where the fence ends, you don’t go any further. If any of you go passed the fence without me, Grandma, or Grandpa, there will be consequences. Knickers, once you turn twelve, we’ll talk about the fence.” Trunks explained, showing them the kitchen, dining room, and the door that leads outside.

“Can we go outside and look at everything?” Teddy asked, looking at Trunks.

“Not right now. We still have a few other rooms to look at. Maybe if we have time, we’ll look after the rooms.” Trunks told Teddy.

“Ok.” Teddy happily replied.

“Moving on. This is the full bathroom with a toilet, sink, tub, and shower. The upstairs bathroom has a toilet, sink, tub, and shower as well. This is my room. I do have a bathroom in here, but you all need to ask to use it. This bedroom, I do believe will be a guest bedroom and the two rooms on either side of mine will be Teddy’s and Lily’s rooms. Do you wanna go look?” Trunks asked, looking at Teddy and Lily.

“I want this room!” Teddy called, immediately running to the room on the left.

“Do you wanna see if your sister would like that room as well?” Bulma asked, looking at her granddaughter.

“No. I want this room!” Teddy yelled, stomping her feet.

“Teddy, that’s enough. If you’re not going to behave, you’ll get whatever room I pick for you. How about that? You’re already grounded for the rest of today. Do you want to add another day?” Trunks strictly warned Teddy.

“But I want this room!” Teddy screamed.

“Teddy Cami Briefs! Now, that is enough. We’re going to let Lily look at the rooms and let her pick where she wants to be. I’m not going to reward bad behavior; you know this. You know better. You will be grounded tomorrow now as well. Keep it up and you’ll add another day and so on and so forth. Now, Lily… I’m sorry for yelling, but Teddy was misbehaving. Would you like to look at the rooms now?” Trunks scolded Teddy before calmly asking Lily.

“We’ll start with this room.” Trunks said, setting Lily in front of the room Teddy so desperately wants.

Lily peeked in the room, turned around, and walked back over to Trunks.

“No? How about this room?” Trunks asked, setting her in front of the room on the right.

Lily stared at the room for a few minutes before looking back at Trunks.

“It’s ok. Go ahead.” Trunks kindly told Lily.

Slowly, Lily waddled into the room and looked around; she went right to the closet and sat down.

“Lily?” Trunks asked, concerned, walking into the room.

“Oh, Lily…” Trunks sadly sighed when he walked to the closet to find Lily lying in the closet, curled up in a ball.

“What’s she doing?” Kishu asked, walking in.

“Kishu, please stay out for now.” Trunks told Kishu as calmly as he could while Elm walked in.

“It’s home… That’s what she knows.” Elm told Trunks, watching Lily.

“Yeah… I figured as much. Lily, this isn’t your room; this is your closet. Out there—that’s your room should you choose it. This is for your clothes and maybe some toys—or something. Out there, in your room, you’ll have a bed, dresser, desk with a chair, toys, maybe a TV. You never have to sleep on the floor in a closet ever again.” Trunks explained as best as he knew to an autistic three-year-old with ADD. However, he didn’t think about the PTSD and anxiety; Lily looked out into the room and started wailing. And because she was crying so hard and so much, she was struggling to breathe.

All Trunks could do was sit on the floor in the closet, holding and rocking Lily, trying to soothe her. 

After a few minutes, Lily started calming down—and pointed to the room.

“Do you want this room?” Trunks asked, walking out of the closet with Lily.

“K…” Lily softly answered, laying her head on Trunks’s shoulder.

“How is she?” Knickers asked, concerned.

“Confused. Teddy, if you’re going to misbehave, you’re not going to get what you want. However, Lily has picked the other room. So you’ll get the room you want. But from now on, if you misbehave, you get nothing. Understood?” Trunks answered Knickers before explaining to Teddy.

“Yes, Daddy. Sorry.” Teddy answered and apologized.

“Can we look at the backyard now?” Kishu asked right away.

“I don’t think so; it’s heavily raining. We should be heading out anyway. Starting tomorrow you’ll have all the time in the world to look and play out back.” Trunks replied.

“Do we have a basement?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, we do. And there’s an area for everyone. But we should probably be headed ou—” Knock. Knock. Knock. Trunks answered and then started when somewhen started knocking on the door.

“Are you expecting company?” Bulma asked, looking at her son.

“No. The only people who know the new address are us, Goku, and Gohan. Nobody else should know because I haven’t told anyone. The others shouldn’t know until tomorrow—when we get everything else here. Mom, take Lily please. The rest of you, stay with Grandma.” Trunks answered and then told Bulma, handing her Lily before telling Knickers, Kishu, Teddy, and Elm.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Coming!” Trunks called as he and Vegeta started walking to the door.

“Who is it?” Trunks asked once they got to the door.

“Tiny Tots Furniture Land Moving Company. We’re looking for a Trunks Briefs; we have two beds and dressers: one of them for a special needs child.” A man on the other side of the door replied just before opening the door.

When Trunks opened the door, there was indeed a Tiny Tots Furniture moving truck—and two men in uniform.

“Hi. Sorry; I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.” Trunks told them after opening the door.

“Sorry. We were on our way to the base after making a different delivery when we got lost. We saw the area, address, and a vehicle, so we figured we’d stop and see if the owner was home. If it’s a problem, we can just come back tomorrow.” One of the men explained.

“No, it’s fine. You’re here; you might as well bring them in.” Trunks replied, looking at the men.

“Ok. Could you please make sure we have the correct items before we unload?” The second man asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah.” Trunks replied, walking with the men and his dad to the truck.

After a few minutes, Trunks stated that everything was correct.

“What’s going on?” Kishu asked when Trunks walked back in.

“Stay out of the way; Elm and Lily’s beds and dressers are here.” Trunks told Kishu, Teddy, and Knickers; Bulma had Lily, and Knickers had Elm.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

“Ok. We just need you to sign, saying you received everything and that nothing was damaged.” The first man stated as the second went to wait in the truck; Vegeta made him nervous.

Trunks signed the paper, and the man was out of the house.

“How are we doing over here?” Trunks asked, noticing that Lily was barely awake—until she was.

‘Well, it’s time for me to leave.’ Elm intended to think to himself, but Lily heard him.

“No!” Lily cried, trying to push away from Bulma, shocking everyone there.

“Do you want down? All you have to do is ask.” Bulma gently explained, setting Lily down.

‘Lily, it’s time. You knew this day was coming. You knew the day your dad came to the hospital. Just think. Now you have a dad who loves and won’t hurt you. You have three older siblings who love you. And you have two amazing grandparents who love you as well. You’re safe now.’ Elm told Lily.

“No! Em no!” Lily screamed, tears just running down her face.

“What’s going on?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm, confused as he walked to his bed and dresser.

“It’s time to go.” Elm calmly stated.

“Yeah, we’ll leave in just a minute or two. I have to at least get the beds and dressers to their respective rooms.” Trunks replied.

“No. You don’t understand; it’s time for me to go.” Elm replied.

“No!” Lily cried, waddling a little.

“Don’t understand what? Where are you going? Elm?” Trunks asked, looking at Elm.

“First of all: I don’t belong here. Secondly: I’m not Elm; Elm’s dead. I killed him.” “Elm” stated, looking at everyone before a bright light surrounded him.

When the light disappeared, this green, black, and white humanoid-looking thing with dark green hair and gray eyes was standing where Elm had previously been.

“What the hell? Who and what the hell are you?!” Vegeta yelled, pissed off.

“What do you mean you killed Elm?” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, asked, standing there, shaking; Trunks was just in shock.

“Em!” Lily continued to cry for him.

“My name is Eel and I’m a Hypomimicmorph.” This thing, Eel, calmly started answering them.

“Hypomimicmorph?” The kids asked, confused.

“I’m a shapeshifter. Once again, Lily, I’m sorry; I have to go.” Eel answered and then told Lily as she stood there, crying.

“Who are you exactly? Is that even Lily?” Knickers asked, seething.

“I told you: my name is Eel and I’m a Hypomimicmorph. Yes, that’s Lily—the one and only. Yes, I killed the real Elm, but I had no choice. Elm was not innocent; he was an evil little shit, who if I or someone else hadn’t killed at the time, would’ve killed Lily. Luna wasn’t the evil bitch you were told about; it was Elm. No, Luna never wanted to be a mother—and wasn’t the mothering type, but she would’ve never hurt Lily. Yes, Elm was beat, but that’s because it kept him at bay. However, it didn’t stop him from harassing, tormenting, torturing, and beating Lily. I killed Elm last year sometime and took over as him. In hindsight, I probably shouldn’t have done that. Actually, I wasn’t supposed to do that; I wasn’t supposed to get close to her—or any of them. Any of them being Nekodians. However, I was also told to do this—just don’t get close. Well, I failed at that. I was supposed to pretend to be a lighter version of Elm and avoid Lily until I got a signal saying it was time for me to leave. I got that signal a few hours ago. The prophecy is completed. Because I’m sure it’s going to be asked, but I don’t have time, Elm and Lily are the reincarnations of the first ever twin Nekodians ever born. They are also the only twins born since then. Nekodians are usually born as singles, triplets, or quadruplets—never twins. That has something to do with the original twins and the prophecy. The Nekodian Elders know all, but unfortunately, you can’t get a hold of them—and Lily’s too little to get a hold of them. However, I’ve been given permission to tell you that out of the entire Nekodian race, pretty much all are only half. Some are half Nekodian and half Saiyan like Lily. There are some half Nekodian and half Human. There are half Nekodian and other races out there like Venarians, Ariens, and so on, and so forth. There are even two or three half Nekodian and half Juptarians out there That’s odd considering Juptarians are the reason for pretty much the extinction of the Nekodian race. But I’m sure that those two or three individuals are probably products of rape. But anyways… As I just told you, most any and all Nekodians left are half-breeds. However, there are two full Nekodians left.” Eel explained.

“These Elders of there?” Vegeta asked, glaring at Eel.

“You don’t intimidate me, Vegeta. I’ve been around for fifteen thousand years. You’re also half immortal now as well. That’s thanks to the birth of Elm and Lily; Nekodians are immortal unless killed. They stop looking like they age between fifteen and twenty-one. When a Nekodian has sex with a non-Nekodian by choice, their partner gains immortality as well. If a female Nekodian has a child with a non-Nekodian, that child’s father’s entire side of the family become immortal unless killed as well. Sometimes friends (like most of your friends) can become immortal unless killed as well. That usually means the child will eventually trust them enough to give off that ability. Elm, being evil, didn’t trust nobody. Even if he didn’t, he was evil and wanted it all for himself. That’s why he wanted to kill Lily. Kill her, he can absorb her and steal her energy, abilities, and soul. What that means is that he’d become fully immortal. Because they were twins, Lily got Elm’s abilities; her body rejected his soul—so that went to Hell. I’m not sure why she wasn’t able to get his energy; she’s not very strong, but she is at the same time. I can’t tell you any of this information, but you’ll find out later on, that Lily is stronger than anyone ever gives her credit for. But she has and will always have her issues. She does have a proper mate out there, as do you. But to answer your question, no; the Nekodian Elders are all dead. There are five of them and only Nekodians can contact them. The elders know everything about any all living Nekodians—whether they be full, half, a third, or even a sixteenth. If they have even a little Nekodian in them, the Elders know. With that said, from now on, anymore Nekodians born will only be half. There are two living full Nekodians—both female. One is over a thousand years old and the other just turned twenty-one a few months ago. They’ve managed to stay hidden all these years. But that’s partially because of me. It's also partially because of another fellow who has been keeping an eye on the twenty-one year old.” Eel started explained, only to stop and take a breath before continuing.

“Both of these Nekodians are important to Lily—and soon all of you. Again, you’ll find that out in the future. But the younger one; she’s the most important. These two are not normal Nekodians, by the way; they are Nekodian witches. And despite what the older one says, the younger one is a hundred times stronger than her. But she’s been around for over a thousand years and become accustomed to being the strongest of her kind. Please note that I was not allowed to say anything until the signal was given. And even then, I’m only allowed to say so much. If I could’ve said something when we first me, I would’ve. There are a lot of twits and turns with Lily. But if you want to know more, you should probably ask your Namekian friend—Piccolo? He knows quite a bit. Don’t get angry with him when you see him next; he didn’t know about Lily. Well, he knew of Lily, the one Nekodian would watch and care for her once a month for a few days. And Piccolo has kept an eye on the full Nekodian her entire life, so he’s seen Lily. But I know for a fact he doesn’t know she’s your child.” Eel finished explaining.

“Just so you are aware, I don’t get a thrill out of killing children. However, I know that if I hadn’t, I knew the fate of the world. And I knew none of you’d be able to do it. If he were allowed to keep living, Elm would only become stronger and Earth would be completely obliterated. So, in a way, I’m sorry. But for Lily’s, and the two full Nekodian’s sakes, I’m not sorry.” Eel apologized but didn’t apologize.

“What happens now?” Trunks asked, looking at Eel.

“I leave. I served my time. I’m not going into details because it’s none of your business, but I got drunk, did something incredibly stupid and got five thousand years of watching over Nekodians—mainly the royal family. That includes Lily because her great, great grandparents, who first came here one hundred years ago were king and queen at the time. Anyway, their second son and his wife (who are Lily’s great grandparents), had two kids, who mated with the son and daughter of the three others who made it to Earth at the time. Those three were two female and one male. Both females had one child each: one had a boy, and one had a girl. Lily’s great, great grandparents didn’t believe in mating outside of their race. To keep the race pure, they had to mate with their own kind. By the time Lily’s grandparents were alive, the king and queen had been dead for a few years—so it would’ve been ok to mate outside of the race. And I think that the daughter did, but I’m not sure; they’re all dead now.”

“But anyway, Lily’s grandfather, met her grandmother, who was a Nekodian. She was a descendant of one of the Nekodians who escaped from Nekodian around the same time as the current older living Nekodian and her husband. Unsure how or why, but she came to Earth. She said she was the only one in her family that was left. Cassius and Stella Nikos. Luna’s parents. Now, here’s the last thing I can really say. Luna does not have seven brothers and sisters; she has two or three. That brings me to Coast Peer. If you ever see him and you have Lily, get her as far away from him as possible. He may be a social worker or whatever, but that’s just a disguise. Do you know how lucky you are that Dr. Hashita contacted you? If he hadn’t contacted you, there’s a good chance Lily would be dead. Coast Peer is actually a rare species hunter; he hunts rare and endangered species. Right now, he and a witch hunter are looking for the two full Nekodains. The witch hunter, because they’re witches, want to kill them. Coast and his associates, because they’re full Nekodian, want to get a hold of them because they can make a lot of money on them. And them being witches as well only sweetens the pot as most say. Coast and his associates are a big reason that most Nekodians—full and half are dead. They sell the full Nekodians after they get done torturing them. It’s even worse for females because they will repeatedly rape them. Any half Nekodians will not only be tortured and if female, raped, will be dismembered alive before they are killed. The only thing I know about sold full Nekodians is that they end up dead. The only reasons Coast didn’t kill Lily is because we were brought straight to the hospital and then you were called. I know for a fact that Saiyans, because you are no longer rare or extinct, Coast and his associates aren’t after you. In fact, they are terrified of you—and Namekians. So, I’m not sure if they’ll come after Lily unless she’s ever alone. But just in case, keep her away from him. They’d kill me if anything happened to her.” Eel explained before ending in a mumble.

“They?” Bulma asked, looking at Eel.

“The only two living full Nekodians. The younger one especially; she was very protective of Lily. She did everything she could to try to keep Lily safe; she was actually trying to figure out who you were so that she could bring Lily to you. But Luna wouldn’t say anything. But that’s because of Elm. As much as he hated to admit it; he needed Luna. But I really do have to get going before I say something I shouldn’t.” Eel explained, answering Bulma.

“Em!” Lily cried, standing there.

“But before I go, I should let you know that this was foreseen by the full Nekodians. The younger one gave me a little bit of one of her abilities to use. Not to the full extent, but enough to make you all forget some things—especially Lily. Unfortunately, she’ll remember how Elm actually was towards her. But if this isn’t done, she’ll do nothing but scream and cry for God only knows how long. She will refuse to eat, be held or comforted. Nothing. So, if you want her to be a happy little girl, getting her to sleep as fast as possible will be the best thing for her. A nap will help ease her suffering, but actually going to bed will completely make her forget me. Once she goes to bed and sleeps for roughly five hours, she’ll be better. That being said, you might be able to get her to eat a little tonight, but I don’t know how much. Teddy will be the same; she will also forget all of this. Kishu, I’m unsure about; the magic I was given to use goes by what its owner thinks. However, its owner doesn’t know any of you; she just gave me enough to help erase. But because there are a lot of you, it’ll be dispersed at it see fit. So I don’t know what he’ll remember. It’ll will either be like Lily and Teddy, or like Knickers or the rest of you. Knickers is older, so he’ll only forget my name and what I represent. Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma: being adults and Lily’s dad and grandparents, you will remember our conversation and other information. However, like your children, it’ll be like you never met Elm at all. All memories of anything you may have done with him these past few days will be gone. Pictures will have still been taken but will be changed to not include him/me. Everyone you know who have met him, will have completely forgotten about him. Once you go to bed for the night, you won’t remember. Doctors, nurses, social workers, hotels, restaurants, and whoever else who has come in contact with Elm will completely forget about him. The only other two who will remember are the two remaining full Nekodians. But now, I really have to go. Bye.” Eel explained before getting ready to disappear.

“Wait! I have a quick question.” Trunks called, stopping Eel.

“What is it?” Eel asked, looking at Trunks.

“So, if it’s true about Elm being the one to abuse Lily, Luna never did? And she never let men touch her?” Trunks asked, hopeful, looking at Eel.

“Yes, Elm abused Lily. Luna only started abusing Lily towards the end—the last two weeks. However, as for men, Luna was so checked out a few months back that yes, she let men do as they pleased to Lily—to a point. Luna had enough sense to not let a man rape Lily. Luna checking out is because of Coast; he drugged her up really well. But now I must go. Goodbye.” Eel answered before finally leaving.

“EM! EM! EM!” Lily screamed, running to where he was, tripping and falling over her own feet.

“Lily…” Trunks started with a sad sigh, watching her as he walked over. However, just before he got to her, she was up again; she ran to the window and just screamed and cried for “Elm” to come back.

“Em! Em!” Lily screamed, pacing back and forth in front of the window, trying to find him.

“Lily, he’s gone.” Kishu stated as nicely as he could.

“Kishu, don’t. Thank you for trying to help, but right now—I don’t think anything’s going to help. Not until she can at least have a nap.” Trunks sighed, walking over to Lily again.

“If what he said was true…” Knickers mumbled as Trunks picked up a screaming Lily.

“Knickers don’t start. As crappy as it is, I believe him. After tonight, we’ll find out for sure, but I honestly don’t believe he’s lying to us. What reason does he have to lie? Yes, I’m aware that people and other races lie, but I don’t feel he is. Actually… Piccolo!” Trunks warned Knickers before explaining and then calling for Piccolo.

“You called? What’s that screaming?” Piccolo asked, looking at Trunks as he faced away from him.

“My youngest daughter, Lily. I just found out about and got full custody of her a week ago. She’s half Saiyan and half Nekodian. She also had a twin brother, Elm, at one point. Do you know a Hypomimicmorph called Eel—or anything about Nekodian culture—specifically a prophecy?” Trunks answered and then asked, turning to look at a stunned Piccolo.

“They’re your twins?” Piccolo asked, shocked, staring wide-eyed at Lily.

“Yes. So, you do know of them? Eel said you have been watching over the last two remaining full Nekodians and that they were important to Lily.” Trunks spoke, rocking Lily, trying to soothe her—but nothing seemed to be working.

“Why is she so worked up?” Piccolo asked, watching Trunks and Lily.

“Eel just left. She wants her brother.” Trunks answered, rubbing the back of Lily’s head.

“Ah. Yes, I knew of Elm and Lily. Do you know of Elm?” Piccolo replied and then asked, watching Lily.

“Yes, we heard of Elm; Eel was pretending to be him for Lily’s sake or whatever. Turns out he killed Elm a year ago. And something about Luna not being abusive.” Trunks explained, bouncing Lily, trying to get her to relax.

“I’ll be right back.” Piccolo told them before disappearing.

** Five Minutes Later: **

“Here, give her this.” Piccolo said, handing Trunks a sippy cup.

“What is it?” Trunks asked, looking at the sippy cup Piccolo was holding.

“Some kind of drink to help Lily.” Piccolo replied just before words started appearing in front of them.

**Lily’s Father,**

_Assuming this is Lily’s father, & the big green slug that’s been following me for years is a friend of yours and is & isn’t a threat._

_He was looking through my fridge, looking for something for the screaming child—Lily._

_This will help her relax & sleep._

_All it is is some warm milk mixed with some magic pixie dust._

_Just tell her that it’s “Magical Pixie Milk.”_

_It’s the only way to get her to drink warm milk._

_There’s nothing but warm milk mixed with some blue food coloring and edible glitter._

_It’s also in her favorite sippy cup I own._

_If you can get her to drink it, it’ll take approximately 5 minutes to become drowsy & 10-15 minutes to fall asleep._

**S.**

**P.S.**

_Doctors don’t know always know shit._

_& I yes, I am referring to Dr. Hashita._

_Just to point out. He is a great man & doctor, but he doesn’t always know everything._

_He used to be one of my doctors growing up ~_~_

_He’s a nice enough guy, but he sometimes tends to misdiagnose kids people—mainly kids._

_Most of the time, he’s spot on, but there are times when he’s not._

_I understand that he’s diagnosed Lily with Rheumatoid Arthritis (RA)._

_That’s not true; she doesn’t have RA._

_Not in the way he says anyway._

_She may have the RA in her wrists, but I promise you, that’s it._

_Ultimately, you’re her father; the call is entirely up to you._

_But I’d get a second opinion before starting her on “5,000,000” medications ~_~_

_Yeah, I know she has ADD, autism, anxiety, is a little slower than most kids her age…_

_Bla, bla, bla…_

_I have all that & I do just fine without medications._

_Sure, I may be a little spacy at times—or so I’ve been told._

_But anyway, my point, she does not have RA._

_If she’s like me, she has an unidentified physical ailment._

_It’s not something Earth’s doctors have ever seen before._

_& it’s not something most will ever see._

_I was seriously hoping that because Lily’s only half Nekodian, she wouldn’t have it.e_

_This ailment only affects Nekodians._

_It’s not really all that painful; it just causes the Nekodian who has it to fall over._

_It’s not anything too terribly serious—unless whoever has this issue falls downstairs, on concrete, or out of a tree._

_It does not discriminate or care & it’ll happen when you least expect it._

_A fall can happen at any time._

_So, by all means, get a second opinion, but when the doctor tells you it’s not RA, but they don’t exactly know what it is, don’t let them start running tests._

_If you love your daughter, **DON’T** let them run tests._

_It’s nothing but a huge pain in the a$$._

_Sure, if it were just blood work & some scans, fine. So be it._

_But it’s so much more than just blood work & scans; the doctors will turn her into a giant pin cushion._

_& that includes a—oh, what’s it called?_

_Ummm…_

_Hold on…_

_I have it somewhere…_

_It’s the shot they stick in your back, generally to test for meningitis._

_Spinal Tap. That’s it._

_They not only do blood work & scans,_

_they also do a spinal tap._

_Oh, crap…_

_I left the speaking part on._

_& I’m still doing it._

_Wow…_

_Ummm…_

_Anyway, I should probably get going._

_Get a second opinion._

_I’m not sure of your area… But tell your slug friend & have him leave me a note or something._

_If I’ve been to the hospital in the area you live, which, there’s a good chance I have…~_~_

_I can recommend a doctor who knows & understands—to a point—Nekodian culture._

_They won’t recommend or push to have extra testing done._

_Have a lovely rest of your day & promise to keep Lily safe._

_That’s all that matters in the end._

**S.**

“Well, that was interesting…” Bulma spoke first, watching as words appeared in front of them.

“S?” Vegeta asked, confused as Trunks took the sippy cup from Piccolo.

“Lily, I have something for you. It’s magical pixie milk…” Trunks told Lily, setting her on the ground.

“Pe-pease.” Lily asked, reaching for the cup, trying to breathe.

Once Trunks gave her the cup, Lily started drinking the milk right away.

“So, Namek… Who is this person?” Vegeta asked, looking at Piccolo as Lily drank her milk.

“She’s one of the last full Nekodians left. But that’s all I can say. It’s already bad enough she’s seen me—or knows I’m around.” Piccolo answered.

“What’s the girl’s name?” Vegeta impatiently asked, demanding answers.

“I cannot say. All I can tell you is that I’ve been sworn to protect her since she was like three—maybe four years of age.” Piccolo answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not even a hint, Uncle Piccolo?” Teddy innocently asked.

“That doesn’t work on me. No, I can’t give any hints.” Piccolo replied, looking at Teddy.

“Clearly, her name starts with “S.” So, we can go from there. Maybe there’s a database…” Bulma thought out loud.

“Good luck. There is a database, but it only contains the deceased.” Piccolo answered, looking at Bulma.

“So, you’ve been watching this girl for years now. Are you protecting her from witch hunters or Coast Peer and his group?” Trunks asked, looking at a shocked Piccolo.

“You know of Coast Peer?” Piccolo asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah; he was the twins—Lily’s case worker.” Trunks answered.

“And she’s still alive?” Piccolo asked, dumbfounded.

“Dr. Hashita called me first. What can you tell me about Elm?” Trunks answered and then asked.

“Not much. I don’t know much about the twins other than Elm was pure evil while Lily is pure innocence. My charge was S. I know that S was friends with Luna and did what she could to help her with Elm and Lily. If it wouldn’t jeopardize everything, I would’ve killed the kid myself.” Piccolo told Trunks what he could.

“Why is that?” Bulma asked, shaking a little.

“S used to go over to see Luna and Lily to make sure they were alive and well. She has unimaginable magic powers—for her age. According to what I’ve heard, not even her great grandmother didn’t even come close to having that kind of power when she was S’s age. S can control her powers, but with Elm, there was only so much she could do. She would go over once a month and put a small, thin barrier up that would keep him from killing Lily. Well, one of the last times she went over, Elm had enough of it and as soon as S entered the house, he hit her over the head, knocking her over. It stunned S enough that Elm had enough time to get a fire poker, stick it in the fire; he went after Lily with it. S, using what little strength and energy she had left, got up and was just barely able to block Lily. Instead of Elm stabbing Lily, S took it instead. She sent Elm flying across the room. I guess he was so shocked that it gave S time to put the barrier up and temporarily heal her side. Luna told her to take Lily and go. That’s the last time I heard of Elm. I had later heard that Eel had killed him, but I had no clue he impersonated him.” Piccolo honestly answered, looking at Bulma.

“This “S” did all that for a friend’s child?” Vegeta asked as Lily started wabbling like she was drunk.

“Come here.” Trunks told Lily just before picking her up; she was still crying, but it wasn’t as loud as before.

“S did everything she could for Lily; she loved Lily like she were her own. Or that’s how it seemed to me. If it weren’t for the fact that she was with Luna when Luna gave birth—and the fact that S has never had any kind of relationship, I’d have to wonder if she were really Lily’s mother. But S has never had any kind of relationship whatsoever.” Piccolo replied.

“What are you saying?” Vegeta asked, looking at Piccolo.

“You know exactly what I’m saying.” Piccolo replied.

“You’re saying this girl, who is twenty or twenty-one is still a virgin? She’s never had any sex of any sort?” Vegeta asked, dumbfounded, looking at Piccolo.

“I was trying not to say that in front of the kids. But yes, that’s what I’m saying.” Piccolo replied.

“What’s a virgin? Is that a girl thing?” Kishu asked, slightly confused.

“What’s sex?” Teddy asked, very confused.

“It’s nothing for either of you two to know about just yet. It’s adult stuff.” Bulma replied.

“But Knickers isn’t an adult.” Kishu argued.

“Ok… It’s something you’ll start learning about when you’re around his age. Come on; we really have to get going.” Trunks spoke up, rubbing Lily’s back; she had stopped crying and just dropped her cup.

“I have one more question before we leave—if you can answer it.” Bulma spoke up as Trunks started walking to the front door.

“Hmm?” Piccolo asked as everyone got their shoes on.

“What else about this “S” makes you say that if it weren’t for the fact that she was Luna when she gave birth, you’d wonder if S were Lily’s mom?” Bulma asked, looking at Piccolo.

“Aside the fact that S is very motherly? They look alike—almost exactly alike. I don’t know Luna all that well, but I have seen her before. In my opinion, Lily looks more like S than she does Luna. But again, S has never been any type of relationship. Up until a few months ago, she never really left her house unless it was to see Luna and then later bring Lily over. Recently, she’s started doing all the grocery shopping and such. So, it’s really impossible for S to be Lily’s mother.” Piccolo answered.

“There’s also the fact that I saw Luna when she was pregnant with Elm and Lily; we went to the hospital and had a paternity test done. That’s how I knew about them. Well, at the time I only knew of one child. And I guess, I only got one child.” Trunks added in.

“You don’t know who S could be?” Bulma and Vegeta asked, looking at their son.

“No. Not anyone that looks like Lily anyway. I know plenty of girls with S names, but none that Lily would look like. I promise, at this point, if I knew who this “S” could be, I’d tell you.” Trunks replied.

“He might know her if he saw her. They’ve never met, but they’ve been in the same area a few times. Trunks and S were both having hectic days and bumped into each other. But I don’t think they ever looked up long enough to see what the other looked like.” Piccolo spoke up with somewhat of a smirk.

“What is that look for?” Vegeta asked, demanding an answer from Piccolo.

“I’ll let you get to whatever it is you need to do. See you around.” Piccolo replied before teleporting away.

“Damn Namek…” Vegeta growled.

“Dad come on; we need to go. Mom still needs to make something for dinner. And I need to lock up.” Trunks told Vegeta, holding the door open.

“Hey. Elm’s car seat is gone.” Kishu stated once he opened the back door.

“He probably took that too. Get in so that I can get Lily before she gets sick again.” Trunks told Kishu, Teddy, and Knickers.

“Who’s sitting where?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Teddy and Kishu can sit in the back, Dad can sit where he was sitting before, and Knickers can sit where Elm previously was.” Trunks answered.

“Em…” Lily weakly moaned.

“I’m sorry, Lily. Or you and Dad can sit in the middle and Knickers can sit up front with me.” Trunks told his mom as he got Lily in her car seat, covered with her blanket, and handed her her sippy cup; she was almost asleep but was fighting it.

“Em…” Lily spoke, barely audible.

“Everything’s going to be ok, Lily; I promise. Just go to sleep.” Trunks told Lily before lightly kissing her forehead.

“Trunks, I need to stop at a store on the way home; I have to pick up potatoes and something to go along with them. I never thought about until we got halfway to your house; nothing ever got taken out for dinner.” Bulma told Trunks as they stood outside.

“That’s fine.” Trunks replied, going to walk around to the driver’s side, but Bulma stopped him.

“Let your father drive; you’re in no condition to drive. You’re too stressed and worried about Lily. Just sit behind your father or me and watch over Lily.” Bulma told Trunks, concerned.

“Fine… Knickers, get in.” Trunks sighed and then told Knickers.

** Twenty Minutes Later: **

In the end, Vegeta and Bulma sat up front with Lily between them. 

Trunks and Knickers were in the center, watching Lily as she drank her milk until she finally fell asleep. 

Kishu and Teddy were in the back—both “secretly” playing their 3DSs without the sound.

“They’re busy today.” Bulma stated, looking at an almost filled parking lot.

“It’s probably the storm that’s supposed hit later this week. This is only the beginning. Kishu and Teddy.” Trunks replied before sternly talking to his middle children as he unbuckled.

“Yes,” “Dad?” “Daddy?” Kishu and Teddy asked, looking up from their games to look ahead of them.

“I don’t care where you are in whatever game you’re playing. Nor do I care if you can save or not. Turn the 3DSs off and hand them up. That’s a week without them.” Trunks quietly ordered, turning to face them.

“But… Why?! That’s not fair!” Kishu and Teddy whined.

“I don’t care. I specifically told you earlier that you two were grounded for the day and there would be no 3DS for the rest of it. And Teddy, you had already added an extra day over the whole room fiasco. Now, quit your yelling, or you’ll wake your sister. She needs her sleep.” Trunks warned.

“You said that we wouldn’t get our 3DSs at Grandma and Grandpa’s house; you said nothing about not being able to use them in the van.” Kishu stated, being smart.

“Keep it up, Kishu; I dare you.” Trunks warned, looking at his son.

“But he’s right, Daddy; you did only say at Grandma and Grandpa’s home.” Teddy piped up.

“Teddy, behave.” Trunks warned.

“But you didn’t say anything about the van…” Kishu mumbled as he and Teddy handed Trunks their 3DSs.

“One more word about anything electronic—from either of you and I will give your 3DSs to Grandpa to do whatever he pleases. Do you understand me?” Trunks strictly warned, looking at Kishu and Teddy.

“Yes…” Kishu and Teddy mumbled.

“Mom, how long are you going to be in the store?” Trunks asked, watching Lily; she was starting to twitch as soon as Vegeta stopped the van behind another car waiting for a spot.

“I’m hoping ten to fifteen minutes, but with all this traffic, I’m not sure.” Bulma answered.

“Do you have your phone or communication device on you?” Trunks asked, not taking his eyes off Lily.

“Yeah, why?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Because, if the van stops completely, Lily is going to wake up—and we just got her to sleep fifteen minutes ago. I want her to be able to sleep for as long as she needs. So, I was thinking we’ll drop you off with Kishu and Teddy, and Dad, Knickers, Lily, and I will drive around to keep her asleep. Just contact me when you get done—or in the check out?” Trunks suggested.

“That’s fine.” Bulma replied, understanding.

“Why do we have to go in?” Kishu and Teddy complained right away.

“Because I said so. Because you two want to scream and yell and we can’t have that right now. Because, obviously, you two are bored and your fingers need something to do. So you’re going to go with Grandma and there will be no complaining. While you’re in there, you are not to ask for anything. If you ask for anything without Grandma offering first, you’ll lose your 3DSs for another day per thing you ask for—nor will you get your doughnuts. If Grandma offers you something, fine; there’s nothing I can do about that. But nothing sweet. Neither of you need anymore sweets. Do I make myself clear?” Trunks told Kishu and Teddy, making sure to make eye contact with both of them.

“Yes…” Kishu and Teddy guiltily answered, looking down.

“Now, listen to me very carefully. I love you both so very much. I love all four of you more than anything in this entire universe. But you can’t misbehave when you don’t get your way or what you want. What’s going on with you two?” Trunks asked as Vegeta started driving again.

“Why didn’t Lily get in trouble for screaming?” Teddy softly asked, looking at Trunks.

“Teddy… Lily was hurt very badly, remember? By Elm, her mother, and other men. And then that man who was at the house earlier…” Trunks started but was interrupted.

“He said his name was Eel.” Kishu spoke up.

“Yes. Eel. I’m not sure why, but he pretended to be Elm and was very nice to Lily—making her forget all the bad things the real Elm did to her and changed it to her mommy. Her mommy did hurt her, but not as much as we were told. And then, of course, there were men that hurt her as well. For Lily, she lost her best friend. And even though he technically wasn’t, she lost her brother. That can’t be easy for her. Losing your best friend like that is not like not getting the room you want—or losing your electronics. Lily is hurting; her heart is aching and breaking. You remember how you felt after you lost your pet mouse, Twister?” Trunks explained and then seriously asked.

“I was very, very sad.” Teddy answered.

“You didn’t leave your room.” Kishu stated.

“That’s enough. You had the same reaction with your hamster.” Trunks stated.

“Sorry.” Kishu and Teddy apologized.

“Teddy, Kishu—I don’t like yelling or punishing you, but sometimes you leave me no choice. Tell you what. If you two can behave for the next few days, maybe I’ll let you have your 3DSs back early. But if you don’t behave, you’ll keep losing another day. Understand?” Trunks calmly explained and then asked.

“Yes,” “Dad.” “Daddy.” Kishu and Teddy replied.

“Good. Now, go with Grandma and behave.” Trunks told them once Vegeta pulled up to the front of the store.

“Come on, you two.” Bulma instructed with a smile.

“No sweets.” Trunks sternly told Kishu, Teddy, and his mother; Bulma just waved at him.

Once the doors were closed, Vegeta started driving again, and Lily was sucking down my milk in her sleep.

** Forty-Five Minutes Later: **

They had picked Bulma, Kishu, and Teddy up about fifteen minutes ago and were now just getting home.

“Boys, go help Grandma and Grandpa with the groceries. Teddy, go wait by the front door.” Trunks told Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy while he unhooked Lily’s car seat from the car; the three did what they were told without argument, each grabbing bags. 

Well, Knickers and Kishu each grabbed two or three bags while Teddy grabbed the doughnuts, carefully carrying them to the door.

“Ok…” Trunks sighed, stepping out of the van with Lily’s car seat in hand; he then shut and locked the van up before heading in.

“You didn’t take her out of her seat?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks, confused.

“Nah. I figure I’ll just let her sleep and stay in her seat until she wakes up. If she’s not up in the next half an hour, I’ll wake her.” Trunks answered, setting Lily next to the couch.

“What are we having for dinner?” Kishu asked, looking at Bulma.

“I’m going to try to make that “Hamburger Gravy over Mashed Potatoes” we were told Lily likes. I found a recipe online; it seems easy enough.” Bulma answered with a smile.

“Daddy, can I color?” Teddy asked, looking up at Trunks.

“With crayons, colored pencils, or markers, and on paper—not the iPad or whatever tablet you have.” Trunks told Teddy.

“Yes, Daddy.” Teddy replied, going to the kitchen with a coloring book and some crayons.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Trunks asked, looking at Kishu when he grabbed the remote.

“Watching TV.” Kishu answered like it was nothing.

“No… You’re grounded, remember? That includes TV. I told you that earlier after the incident about the PS4 and Xbox. I said we’ll discuss family movie night.” Trunks sternly told Kishu.

“What am I supposed to do the entire night?” Kishu asked, staring at his father.

“Read an actual book, color with your sister, do a puzzle, use your imagination. There’s no electronics for the next few days.” Trunks sternly told Kishu.

“Fine…” Kishu mumbled, walking to a bookshelf and picked a book.

“And what are you doing?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“Preparing for high school.” Knickers replied.

“High school? You still have to get through middle school. Knickers don’t push yourself too much. You’re smart and will do just fine. I’m not saying don’t study, read, or whatever—just don’t overdo it. Relax and have some fun. It’s summer, and you have a new little sister who is counting and depending on you—just like Teddy and Kishu. I know this is all a big adjustment, but it’ll all work out. I know you wanted _both_ your sister _and_ brother… But I guess that’s just not possible. I know and understand you don’t want to believe it, but deep down, you know just as much as I do that that Eel character and Piccolo are right: Elm was evil. And they’re right in saying that if he were alive and were to become stronger, we may not be able to do the right thing to save Earth. It’s hard knowing that one of my children could be evil, but do you know how I’m looking at it?” Trunks told Knickers before asking him.

“How?” Knickers asked, looking at Trunks.

“We have Lily—and I’m so thankful for her. Knickers be thankful she’s alive and we’re not planning a funeral. Unfortunately, I don’t know what to do about Elm because I don’t know what’s left of him or if Eel buried him somewhere already. But that doesn’t matter. What does matter to me is you, Kishu, Teddy, and Lily; you four are all that matter to me, Grandma, and Grandpa. Well, and Aunt Bulla, Uncle Goten, Vego, and Chiulma. But you four are who matter the most to me. I would’ve loved to have Elm as well. But he was evil, and there was nothing we could’ve done for him. Knickers—there was nothing we could do. You have to be thankful for who and what we have. Every day, I am thankful for Lily because I know now that we could’ve easily not had her at all—because I know she could be dead somewhere right now. I know I screwed up and it could’ve cost us Lily. So I am so thankful for her. But she’s not the only one. Every day, I am so thankful for you. Every day, I am so thankful for Kishu. And every day, I am so thankful for Teddy. I am thankful that I have four great, handsome, beautiful, adorable, smart, amazing children. Straight, gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender, Asexual. I don’t care who you are or turn out to be; I love you for you and I’m thankful for you all every day.” Trunks sincerely told Knickers, looking him in the eyes. 

“Dad… I love you too. And I love and am thankful for Kishu, Teddy, and Lily. And I love Grandma and Grandpa as well. I love you all more than anyone or anything. And as much as I love Aunt Bulla, Uncle Goten, Vego, and Chiulma, I’d prefer not to see them until they mature a little—and stop destroying our things—or Chiulma always telling Teddy how she should be. Well, I guess I shouldn’t say they should mature more; they’re only three. But I wish they’d listen to and respect their elders more.” Knickers replied, annoyed.

Bulma was standing in the kitchen, listening and crying her eyes out.

“What do you mean by that?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“Well, Vego and Chiulma don’t respect anybody except their parents. But that’s only because they get them whatever they want and don’t tell them no. They told us that you have too many kids with too many different women; they said they heard their mom say something about it and that they agree. How could Grandma and Grandpa just let you go out and ummm… The word that rhymes with “duck” but starts with “F” these woman. All of whom were messes or messed up. And the only reason they come to visit is because their parents make them. That, and that Grandma and Grandpa always give them toys, candy, and some money-even though it’s never enough.” Knickers answered Trunks, shocking him and Bulma; Vegeta kind of saw this coming, but at the same time, he didn’t and was now annoyed.

“And they wanted to take Elm and Lily home to play with and dress up like dolls.” Teddy added in, looking up.

“When did they say all of that?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers and Teddy.

“At the hotel.” Knickers, Teddy, and Kishu answered.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Trunks asked, looking at them.

“We didn’t want to get in trouble.” Knickers answered. 

“Every time we try to say something, Aunt Bulla gets mad and says we’re lying. Then we get stuff taken away.” Teddy softly answered.

“No matter what we say.” Kishu mumbled.

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing of this? This is the first I’m hearing of any of this.” Trunks asked, looking at the three.

“Aunt Bulla always said she told you and that we weren’t to talk about it or we’d get in even more trouble.” Teddy replied.

“I’m sorry that all that happened…” Trunks started.

“It’s not your fault; it’s ours for not seeing that she was lying to us.” Knickers spoke up right away.

“Maybe so, but I’m your dad; I should’ve seen something was going on.” Trunks replied.

“I’ll be talking to your aunt in the next few days. That’s unacceptable.” Bulma strictly stated.

“In a few days?! I’m calling her now!” Vegeta exclaimed, pissed off, grabbing a communicator before walking to his training room.

“I’m going to keep your father from completely screaming at your sister. I’ll make dinner when I get out.” Bulma told Trunks before following after her husband.

Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta, knew they were telling the truth because Knickers never lies. Teddy never lies about something like this. As much as Kishu likes to fudge the truth from time to time, this wasn’t one of those times. 

“Em…” Lily mumbled, slowly waking up.

“Hi, Baby. Did you have another good nap?” Trunks gently asked, walking over to Lily.

“Em?” Lily asked, looking around.

“No, Baby. Elm’s not here. I’m so sorry.” Trunks gently told Lily, apologizing as he removed her from her seat.

“Em…” Lily softly spoke, walking to a window to look out it.

“Lily…” Trunks sadly sighed, watching her.

“What do we do now?” Kishu asked, looking at Trunks.

“I guess we wait for bed. Hopefully, what Eel said was true and she’ll feel better tomorrow. Lily, would you like to play a game?” Trunks replied and then asked, thinking of a board game they could all play. At the moment, all he could think of was _Aggravation_.

“Em.” Lily sadly repeated, watching and waiting for him just to come walking up the steps.

“Ok… Time to get dinner started. Oh, when did Lily wake up?” Bulma sighed and then asked, noticing Lily standing at a window.

“A few minutes ago.” Trunks answered.

“Is everything ok?” Bulma asked, concerned.

“Em…” Lily spoke again, this time falling on her butt, crying.

“Oh, the poor little girl; it’s just breaks my heart.” Bulma sadly spoke, watching Trunks pick Lily up.

“Did you get a hold of Bulla?” Trunks asked, rubbing Lily’s back while looking at his mom.

“Yeah, we got a hold of her.” Bulma answered, walking to the kitchen to start dinner.

“I’m guessing that didn’t go well.” Trunks asked, looking at his mom.

“Nope. Not at all. We got “it’s not her problem.” And “she can’t help that they speak the truth.” And then she hung up. So, your father teleported to them.” Bulma replied.

“God… What the hell?!” Bulla snapped when Vegeta appeared with her, Goten, Vego, and Chiulma.

“Tell them.” Vegeta demanded, looking at his daughter and grandchildren.

“I can’t believe you said anything!” Vego yelled, looking at his cousins.

“That’s enough! They should’ve said something before today. If you’re only coming here to get material stuff, candy, and money, and not to see us just to see us, you’re not going to be getting anything anymore—except on your birthday and Christmas. We’re not going to give you anything if all it’s doing is turning you into spoiled rotten brats.” Vegeta explained to all of them.

“I’m not a spoiled rotten brat. I’m a princess angel.” Chiulma stated, highly of herself.

“If you have to say that about yourself, it means your spoiled rotten.” Vegeta stated.

“Dad!” Bulla exclaimed, shocked.

“Bulla, we love you, Goten, Vego, and Chiulma so much. But you’re raising your children with such disrespect. I know we didn’t raise you that way. You used to be such a good girl. What the hell happened?” Bulma asked, looking at her daughter.

“Me?! What about Trunks?! He has five kids with three different mothers! I suppose the last two don’t count because they’re twins. If they weren’t, they’d probably have a different mother. The only other ones with the same mother are Knickers and Kishu—and we all know how that turned out. Where is the boy anyway? What’s his name again? Elm? Where’s Elm?” Bulla snapped, causing Lily to cry even more.

“Elm’s no longer with us. He never was. Elm has been dead for over a year; a shapeshifter named Eel was impersonating Elm. Elm was apparently evil.” Trunks started explaining.

“Well, ain’t that just fantastic. What about the girl? Is she evil too?” Bulla interrupted, annoyed.

“No, Lily is not evil. Please stop bringing her brother up because this past year, Eel has been her brother and has been good to her; this has been extremely hard for Lily.” Trunks stated, annoyed.

“Why? Because of all her issues? Why should we keep her in the dark?” Bulla asked, demanding an answer.

“Bulla, that’s enough!” Bulma exclaimed, slapping Bulla across the face; she had had enough.

“Mom?” Bulla and Trunks asked, shocked as Bulla held her face.

“I didn’t raise you—either of you the way you’re acting. I don’t know what happened to _my_ daughter, but I want her back. Did Trunks make some mistakes? Yes, he did. But his children are not and shouldn’t be treated as such. This isn’t their faults, so don’t bring them into it! As for Trunks, he’s raising his kids, pretty much on his own and is doing a fantastic job. Yes, your father and I have helped him, but he’s mostly done it on his own. And not only that, but he’s raising respectful children. Yes, they have their moments, but what kid doesn’t? Also, the boys’ and Teddy’s mothers were not mistakes; he truly loved them. It’s just one was crazy and the other didn’t make it through her birth. As for Luna, she was a mistake, but Lily sure as Hell isn’t. I love Vego and Chiulma more than you or they will ever know, but they are spoiled rotten brats who run all over you. I don’t care what it takes, you, Goten, and your kids will move in here. I’m not taking “no” for any kind of answer. Until you turn your life and attitude around, you will not be living on your own. And I will be telling Chi-Chi and Goku know what’s going on and what your kids have said and learned. Once you and your children learn manners and such, you may move out. Goten’s at least trying. Also, after Trunks and his children are settled, your father and I will be buying a house and some land out in the country near them. You will also be moving; you will not stay here. Do you understand me?” Bulma snapped and then asked, becoming scary Bulma. Not even Vegeta wanted to mess with her right now.

“Yes…” Bulla mumbled.

“Good. Now, when you and your twins are ready to apologize to your brother/uncle, and nieces and nephews/cousins, you will do so. Vegeta, take them home. Enjoy your freedom while you can. I love you, but I have never been so disappointed. And make sure you say goodbye to all those friends because you won’t be seeing them anymore. They, I believe are the reason you’re how you are now. We’ll see you in a few weeks to help you start moving home. Have a good night.” Bulma sternly told her daughter.

“Yes, Mom.” Bulla replied before Vegeta took her, Goten, and the twins to their current home.

“Mom…” Trunks started but was interrupted.

“I’m ok. And I will be. It’s time someone teaches Bulla a lesson. And you know what? I really am happy about all this. I love all my grandchildren equally, but right now, I’m so glad you raised your children right.” Bulma told Trunks. 

“Thank you. But Bulla will get there. Vego and Chiulma are only three; there’s time to get that entitlement they have out.” Trunks told Bulma as he held Lily.

“Yeah. I guess that’s what happens when someone starts hanging out with the wrong crowd. I know I didn’t raise either of you to be like that. I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that they had the twins so young. Yes, you had kids young as well… Actually, you were a younger than Bulla, but you handled it better. Mai was older than you and didn’t care how she looked or anything. Bulla has always been into fashion and all that. She had the twins and could no longer hang out with her friends like she used to. Not only that, but I don’t think neither Bulla nor Goten are happy. I’m surprised they made it this far. Your father has recently been talking about mates and such. Now that you’re both full Saiyan, and I’m a Saiyan. Your dad seems to think that we all have a proper mate. He says it’s something you know the instance you see the person—it’s how he feels about me. So you and Bulla have someone out there, but it wasn’t Mai, Miki, or Luna and it’s not Goten. Don’t get me wrong, I like Goten; he’s like family. Well, he has my grandchildren, so he kind of is family. But he and Bulla aren’t meant to be—their spark is gone. Honestly, I think that’s why Vego and Chiulma are acting the way they are; they can feel the tension. I think they’re just staying together because they have Vego and Chiulma together. I think they were teenagers who loved each other but were not in love. You know what I mean?” Bulma explained and then asked.

“Yeah, that all makes sense. I’ll talk to Goten as soon as I get the chance.” Trunks responded.

Just then, Vegeta popped back in.

“How is it there?” Bulma asked, looking at her husband.

“Hell. The moment I got them home Bulla started screaming at Goten; he just stood there and took it.” Vegeta answered.

“What’s going on with her as of late?” Bulma asked as she made dinner.

“Ask your sister.” Vegeta grumbled.

“What does that mean?” Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes. 

Bulma hasn’t gotten along with her sister since she had her first child around the same time Mai and Trunks had Kishu; she had another child two weeks before Bulla had the twins.

Her sister raises the kids with the mentality that they should get whatever they want. And girls should be raised as little princesses while boys will be boys.

“It means Bulla and the twins have been hanging out with her often; your sister has rubbing off on her. And then you add the people she’s been hanging out with lately—who by the way were only introduced to Bulla through your sister. And I don’t believe Goten has anyone to hang out with there.” Vegeta answered Bulma.

“We’ll get Trunks and his kids settled and then we’ll get Bulla, Goten, and the twins, and bring them home.” Bulma stated.

“Right.” Vegeta agreed—mainly because he didn’t have a choice; Bulma scared him to the core this time. 

“Em…” Lily mumbled.

“I’m sorry, Lily.” Trunks apologized, rubbing Lily’s back before kissing the top of her head.

“Vegeta, can you see if you can find Teddy’s old booster seat in the attic for Lily? Dinner will be ready shortly; I’m just waiting on the potatoes to soften up so I can mash them.” Bulma asked Vegeta.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Vegeta replied, walking away.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Dinner!” Bulma called after setting the table.

“It smells good.” Kishu stated once he and everyone else sat down.

“What is that?” Teddy asked, pointing to a big bowl of chunky brown goop.

“That’s the gravy; it’s grounded up hamburger and beef gravy. These are the potatoes. I have them separated like this just in case someone doesn’t want gravy—or wants it on the side. I made rolls. Unfortunately, I didn’t have time to actually make them from scratch, but we have rolls and peas.” Bulma answered.

“Yuck. Peas.” Kishu and Teddy immediately stuck their tongues out.

“Lily likes peas. And this is the meal she asked for on her first night in a real home. Trunks, aren’t you going to put her in her booster seat? Her blanket’s there so she doesn’t have to sit on the seat itself.” Bulma explained and then asked, looking at Trunks and Lily.

“I tried; she doesn’t want to sit in the booster seat right now.” Trunks replied.

“He really did try; she’s refusing to let go of him.” Vegeta added.

“It’s fine, Mom. Not only has it been a long day for her; it’s been a hard, bad day for her. She misses her brother.” Trunks told Bulma before she could say something.

“That guy wasn’t her brother; he was an imposter. The real Elm was evil.” Knickers bitterly stated.

“Knickers that’s enough; don’t start. Imposter or not; he kept Lily safe—and she really loved him like her own brother. He and this S character are a big reason Lily is alive now. After tonight it won’t matter anyway; she will hopefully feel better. Knickers, he’s all that she’s known for the last year. All of you, imagine it like this: if your and Kishu’s mother or Teddy’s mother were still alive. Ok? Then all of a sudden, either one of them wanted full custody of any of you—and got her/their way. Now, they take any of you away from me except for weekends or even not at all. Teddy, you’d go to your mother’s, Knickers, you’d go with your mother and Kishu would stay with me. Suddenly you’re in a completely different environment and don’t understand why that’s happening. Knickers, you’re forced to live with your mother, you wouldn’t see Kishu, Teddy, or Lily except on the weekends. Or if your mother were vindictive and decided I couldn’t see you at all; you wouldn’t see your siblings at all. It’s like they never existed, but you know that they do exist—or did. Right now, that’s how Lily feels; her brother, who is all she’s had for the last year, was just ripped away from her. Or imagine if anything happened to Kishu or Teddy. And then imagine that with either of those situations, someone came up to you and said something like what you just said about Elm/Eel. How would you feel?” Trunks scolded before giving Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy a scenario to think about.

“Sorry.” Knickers apologized, sitting there, trying to understand Lily; he hasn’t ever had to go through what she is currently going through. Meanwhile, Kishu was sitting in his chair, too stunned to say anything. 

At the same time, Teddy sat in her chair with tears falling down her cheeks.

“Teddy, it’s not going to happen. I just wanted you all to think about how Lily’s feeling right now. However, we’re not going to talk about this anymore tonight; if you have anymore questions before you go to bed, I’ll try to answer them to the best of my ability. But right now, it’s time to eat.” Trunks calmly and clearly stated.

“Ok.” Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy, replied, going to eat their food.

“Lily, are you ready to eat?” Trunks asked, pulling Lily away from him—well, trying to pull her away; she wasn’t letting her go.

“Lily, I’m not going to put you in the booster seat; I’m just going to turn you around to face the table. You’re just going to sit on my knees.” Trunks calmly told Lily.

“Hi, Lily. I was told you really liked Hamburger Gravy over Mashed Potatoes. I don’t know if I did it right, but I did my best. I hope you like it.” Bulma softly spoke, looking at Lily, concerned.

Lily’s eyes were red and puffy from crying—and she was a little pale.

When Bulma set her food in front of her, Lily just stared at it.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Please, Lily. Please eat something—at least a little bit. You have to eat or you won’t feel better.” Trunks tried coaxing Lily into eating; she was just staring at her food.

Now and then, she’d look around to try to look behind her, but she couldn’t quite seem to turn around like she wanted.

Except for Lily and Trunks, everybody else was done eating.

“I get it now…” Vegeta sighed, standing up; he then moved the chair with the booster seat out of the way.

“Vegeta, what are you doing?” Bulma asked, watching as Vegeta pulled his chair next to Trunks and sat down.

“What do you get?” Teddy asked, confused.

“Give me the child.” Vegeta told Trunks, giving him a look.

“Ok. Lily, Grandpa wants to see you.” Trunks told Lily, lifting her and passed her to Vegeta.

“You need to eat.” Vegeta calmly told Lily, holding her up at eye level.

“Vegeta, don’t scare her.” Bulma scolded when Vegeta was staring Lily in the eyes.

Lily didn’t know what to think. The only thing she knew was what Vegeta read in her eyes; she was confused and wanted Daddy.

“What Lily wants…” Vegeta started, turning Lily to sit on his knees, facing Trunks, Knickers, Kishu, and Teddy.

“…Is to see _all_ of you. She could only barely just see Kishu and Teddy; she couldn’t see Knickers or her daddy.” Vegeta finished explaining once he had Lily situated and settled on his knee.

What one child—one little girl could do to Vegeta to soften him up. He never used the term “daddy.” He highly believed it was a saying that was only meant for girls and small children to say.

Vegeta loved all his grandchildren. But Teddy and Lily—there was something about those two that brought him crumbling to his knees. 

Maybe it’s because he knows Knickers and Kishu can defend and take care of themselves. Lily and Teddy were still so small and can’t protect or care for themselves.

Maybe it’s because he’s always had issues with the women/girls in his life. 

Vegeta was close with his mother and was pretty young when she was killed. 

He’s always had the mentality to be the best and become stronger, but it didn’t set in the way it had when his mother died.

His mentality to be best and the strongest became his obsession after she passed. 

Big, bad, evil Vegeta.

Then he met Bulma—and that’s where it all started.

They had Trunks, but he wasn’t always there and didn’t learn until later one.

He loves Trunks very much, but he knows he wasn’t the greatest father with him.

Then Bulla was born and became his pride and joy—and she had him wrapped around her finger.

Then Trunks made him a grandfather. One boy followed by another.

Yes! His grandsons would be the strongest and would take on Goku’s grandchildren.

Knickers can fight and is incredibly strong; he just doesn’t like to fight—despite being born full Saiyan. But when push comes to shove, and his family and/or friends are in danger, he will fight to protect them.

Kishu can fight and will soon be able to start training with Trunks, Knickers, and Vegeta. Unlike Knickers, Kishu likes fighting. However, he also loves his electronics—especially video games.

You could tell they had a human mother. Mai was human; she was never granted to become a Saiyan—not even half. Yet, both Knickers and Kishu were born full Saiyans. No one knows why.

Then Trunks met Miki—who Vegeta isn’t convinced was human; there ain’t no way he always says.

But whatever; they had Teddy together.

A boy, they said. Doctors told Trunks and Teddy they were having a boy.

A boy, Vegeta’s ass. Teddy was born, and _he_ didn’t have a penis; **_she_** had a vagina.

It’s sad really—Miki was a good girl.

Teddy, she’s a rough and tumbles little girl who would rather fight and play in the mud than play dress-up and have tea parties. 

Just like Bulla, Teddy had Vegeta wrapped around her little finger. However, this little girl didn’t spend his money left and right; he could give her a thick, long stick, and she’d be happy—no Malibu Dreamhouse for this girl.

Now, there’s Lily.

Vegeta feels most protective of her. She’s pure innocence, broken or defeated, defenseless. 

Just by looking at her, Vegeta could tell she wouldn’t be an expensive child, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to be a tomboy like Teddy.

 ** _Maybe_** she’ll want to learn to fight, but it’s highly doubtful.

Vegeta thinks she’ll be somewhere between a girly-girl and a tomboy.

At this point, Vegeta doesn’t have that great of a relationship with Vego or Chiulma. But that’ll soon change—he’s hoping.

“Hi, Lily!” Teddy happily exclaimed, causing Lily’s ears to flatten on her head.

“Not so loud, please; you don’t need to be yelling inside.” Trunks calmly scolded Teddy.

“Sorry. Hi, Lily.” Teddy apologized and then tried again.

“Hey.” Kishu simply said.

“Lily, I’m sorry.” Knickers apologized, confusing Lily.

“I didn’t mean to hurt or upset you.” Knickers calmly spoke, looking at Lily.

“Knick-Knick…” Lily mumbled, pointing to Knickers.

“Yes, that’s Knick-Knick. Knickers.” Trunks praised Lily with a smile.

“Kishy?” Lily asked, pointing to Kishu, but was looking at Trunks.

“Kishy?” Kishu asked, embarrassed, sliding into his chair.

“Kishu…” Bulma sighed, smacking him over the head with a towel.

“Yes, that’s Kishy. Kishu.” Trunks once again praised Lily.

“Tiddy.” Lily softly spoke, pointing to Teddy, still looking at Trunks.

“Yes… Well, no. Teddy. Her name makes a “TE” sound. Can you make a “TE” sound?” Trunks replied before explaining and asking.

“………TE.” Lily slowly repeated what Trunks said.

“Teddy. Can you say _Te_ ddy?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“ _Te_ ddy?” Lily repeated, looking at Trunks, confused; she even copied how he emphasized “TE.”

“Now, can you say Teddy just like that?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Teddy?” Lily answered, unsure.

“Very good. Now, where’s your sister?” Trunks praised and then asked.

“Teddy dare.” Lily softly answered, pointing to Teddy.

“Yes, very good.” Trunks praised, looking at Lily.

“Em?” Lily asked, looking around, causing Trunks to drop his head for a second.

“No, Lily; Elm’s not here. Can you please eat something?” Trunks answered and then asked, looking at Lily.

“K.” Lily responded after taking a deep breath.

Trunks sighed in relief before getting a spoonful of mashed potatoes with hamburger gravy and fed Lily; he didn’t think she’d feed herself right now.

In the end, Lily at a little less than half her bowl of mashed potatoes and hamburger gravy and one biscuit without butter. Bulma tried to give her one with butter, but she refused to eat it.

“Are we doing family movie night?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yeah… We’ll do family movie night. All of us.” Trunks answered, getting Kishu and Teddy’s attention.

“Even us?” Teddy softly asked.

“Yes. Even you. You are family, right? Just because you’re both grounded, doesn’t mean we’re going to exclude you from family movie night.” Trunks explained, looking at Teddy and Kishu.

“Thank you!” Teddy and Kishu happily exclaimed.

“And Kishu. Be happy Lily can say “SH.” If she couldn’t, she might be calling you “Kissy” instead.” Trunks told Kishu, embarrassing him.

“Daaadd…” Kishu whined, walking to the living room.

“Oh, just wait until you’re older…” Trunks sighed, looking at his son.

“Can we play a game before the movie like always?” Teddy asked, looking at Trunks.

“Not tonight; it’s getting really late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Moving day. If you want to be able to watch a movie, we can’t play a game. You’re lucky you’re getting to watch a movie because you might be up past your bedtime. No go on; go get your jammies on. You two as well. Come on, Lily; let’s get you into a pair of jammies.” Trunks answered, explained, and then told Teddy, Kishu, Knickers, and Lily.

“What are we watching?” Bulma asked when Trunks came out with Lily.

“Last I knew, it was Knickers turn to choose.” Trunks stated, looking at his oldest.

“Shouldn’t it be Lily’s turn? I mean, Teddy chose the last time—and it does go from oldest to youngest. That would be Lily.” Knickers replied, looking at Trunks.

“Right now, Lily probably doesn’t care what’s picked out. I don’t think she was allowed to watch TV or movies, so I doubt she knows what she likes.” Trunks answered, looking at Knickers.

“What about at S’s place when she went there?” Teddy softly asked, looking at Trunks.

“I’m not sure.” Trunks replied.

“Lily have you seen TV shows or movies?” Kishu asked, looking at Lily.

“ _Boo Brudders_.” Lily softly answered with her finger in her mouth.

“ _Boo Brudders_?” Teddy asked, confused.

“Do you mean _Boo Brothers_?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Boo Brudders.” Lily repeated, leaning into Trunks.

“What’s _Boo Brothers_?” Kishu asked, confused.

“Hold on. Lily? _Scooby Doo_?” Trunks asked, setting Lily on the floor before kneeling in front of her.

“Where are you?” Lily asked, looking at Trunks.

“Scooby doo’s best friend is?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Shaggy.” Lily answered with a soft smile, finger still in her mouth.

“Who else with Scooby and Shaggy?” Trunks asked, smiling.

“Fed, Dapney, Belma.” Lily answered, looking at Trunks.

“That’s right. Fred, Daphne, and Velma. What are Scooby and Shaggy’s favorite snacks?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily while Bulma disappeared.

“Scooby snacks.” Lily softly answered.

“What is their van called?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Misstory Maseen.” Lily answered, standing on her tippy-toes for a second. She may have said it wrong, but she knew the answer.

“The Mystery Machine. Very good. Do you know what Scooby’s full name is?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Scoobert Doo.” Lily answered with a big smile. 

“Can you answer one more?” Trunks asked with a smile. 

Lily was happy and wasn’t asking about Elm. Trunks would ask as many questions as possible about Scooby that he could think of. But she still looked exhausted.

“What does Scooby say when they catch the bad guys or when he’s super happy?” Trunks asked, looking at Lily.

“Scooby Dooby Doo!” Lily happily exclaimed, throwing her arms above her head with the biggest smile they’ve seen on her.

However, right after Lily realized she just yelled like that, she quickly covered her mouth with her hands and looked down.

“Lily, no… It’s ok; you’re not in trouble. You can’t yell all the time, but that’s what I wanted. I wanted to see you happy. You’re not in trouble. Scooby does say “Scooby Dooby Doo” like that when he’s very happy or when they’ve caught the bad guys. You’re just fine.” Trunks told Lily, taking her hands away from her face and just held them, looking her in the eyes so she’d hopefully understand.

“Ok, I give. What is _Scooby Doo_?” Knickers and Kishu asked at the same time, looking at Trunks.

“It’s a really old show. I used to watch it on Saturday mornings when I was a kid.” Trunks answered, picking Lily up.

“It started in 1969 with _Scooby Doo: Where Are You_ and has been going strong ever since. There have been several different series and God only knows how many movies. I don’t think we have _Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers_ , but we have a few others. For the movies, we have _Scooby Doo and the Witch’s Ghost_ , _Scooby Doo on Zombie Island_ , _Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders_ , and _Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase_. For the series, we have most of _Scooby Doo: Where Are You_ , and because it’s short, _The 13th Ghost of Scooby Doo_. And then, I also saved all the dolls your daddy had to have when he was younger. We have Freddy, Daphne, Velma, and of course Scooby, and Shaggy.” Bulma added, answering more of Knickers and Kishu’s question. She then stood in front of Trunks and Lily, pulling out each character doll of Scooby Doo.

All the dolls seemed to catch Lily’s attention—but not as much as the Shaggy doll; she was bouncing in Trunks’s arms.

“Do you want it?” Trunks asked, taking Shaggy from his mom; Lily just stared at him with big, innocent blue eyes.

“Go ahead; he’s all yours. So are Scooby and their friends.” Trunks calmly told Lily, holding Shaggy next to her; she reached for and took Shaggy.

“Where did you watch Scooby?” Kishu asked, looking at Lily.

“Kishu, not right now.” Trunks scolded, looking at Kishu.

“Sorry…” Kishu mumbled.

“Aunty Sockra.” Lily softly spoke, trying to see inside the magical box that Bulma had.

“Aunty Sockra?” Bulma asked, confused.

“Not now, Mom. For now, we’ll just let her adjust and then we’ll ask about Aunty Sockra. Which, if I had to guess, “Sockra” is probably pronounced, “Sakura.” I don’t know, but that’s what it sounds like to me. I could always be wrong. Either way, she’s the person who was taking Lily here and there. But for now, let’s get to a movie before it gets too late. Knickers?” Trunks stated and then asked his oldest.

“I think Lily has something she wants to watch.” Knickers replied as Lily reached into the box Bulma held for her; she pulled out _Scooby Doo on Zombie Island_.

“Are you sure?” Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

“I’m sure. It’s only fair. She’s the youngest now, and Teddy chose last time; it’s her turn.” Knickers answered, looking at Trunks.

“Ok.” Trunks replied with a smile, setting Lily on the couch before putting in the movie.

“I’m so glad I kept all that instead of donating it like I said I would. Just look at her light up. You might as well just take the movies with you tomorrow; I’m sure she’d like that.” Bulma told Trunks, watching the kids.

It went Lily, Knickers, Teddy, and then Kishu.

“I know. So soft blankets and pillows, fairies, butterflies, and Scooby Doo—specifically Shaggy.” Trunks replied and then noted, watching his children watching Scooby.

“Hmm?” Bulma asked, confused as to what her son was talking about.

“Lily likes soft blankets and pillows, fairies, butterflies and Scooby Doo—specifically Shaggy.” Trunks answered with a smile.

“I’m surprised none of them have mentioned their doughnuts.” Vegeta whispered to Trunks and Bulma.

“Just means that they’ll have them for breakfast. It’s too late for all that sugar now.” Trunks replied in a whisper.

“Good thinking.” Bulma praised Trunks with a smile.

** Four Hours Later: Midnight: **

They started the movie at a little before eight, and it was now midnight.

Lily and Teddy passed out about halfway through the movie while Kishu made it almost to the end. Knickers, Trunks, and Bulma were the only ones who finished the movie. Once Kishu passed out, Vegeta went to his training room to train. 

The girls and Kishu had fallen asleep, so Vegeta figured it wasn’t really a family movie night anymore. He’d make it up to Knickers later by doing whatever he wanted for about two hours.

Trunks hasn’t gotten laid since Luna; he just finished pleasuring himself when he heard something unsettling.

“Em… Em… Em…” Lily was walking the hallway, crying.

“Lily? What’s wrong?” Trunks asked, concerned.

“Daddy? Em?” Lily tearfully asked, looking up at Trunks.

“Oh, Baby… Come on. Do you have to potty?” Trunks asked, lifting Lily.

“Potty…” Lily mumbled, tears in her eyes.

Lily went, and then Trunks went; Lily looked at the door when he went.

Instead of taking Lily back to the couch or a different room, Trunks took her with him to his room.

“Em?” Lily sadly asked; she was losing her voice from crying so much.

“Elm had to go away. But maybe, if you go to sleep like a good little girl, he’ll be back when you wake up in a few hours. Baby, you need to sleep.” Trunks told Lily, lying in bed with her on his stomach with her head on his chest.

“Go to sleep…” Trunks soothingly told Lily as he rubbed her back up and down while repeatedly kissing the top of her head.

‘Now I understand why Eel wasn’t supposed to get close. People like Lily get attached and it hurts them in the end…’ Trunks thought to himself, sighing as he did his best to stay awake until Lily fell asleep first.

“Trunks.” Bulma called, walking into his room.

“Mom, what are you doing up?” Trunks asked, turning his head to look at his mom.

“Same could be asked of you. Your father and I heard Lily. We were going to get up and get her, but we heard you first. Don’t worry; I’m not spying or anything like that—and I’m not staying. I figured that maybe her blanket and Shaggy would help her sleep.” Bulma answered, covering Lily with her blanket and sticking Shaggy under her arm.

“Thanks…” Trunks sighed, watching Lily.

“You’re welcome. And Trunks.” Bulma replied and then started.

“Yeah?” Trunks asked, turning to look at his mom again.

“When you and Bulla were her age and couldn’t sleep for whatever reason, it helped to place your heads on the left side of your dad’s or my chests. The steady beats of our hearts lulled you and Bulla to sleep every time. I think it’ll work with Lily as well. She’s obviously still small enough to lay on your stomach and chest; you should give it a try. Night. Love you. Both of you.” Bulma told Trunks and Lily—sneaking a forehead kiss on Trunks after kissing the back of Lily’s head.

“Night, Mom. Love you too.” Trunks replied, carefully pulling Lily up so that her head was just over his heart as Bulma walked away, shutting the door behind her.

And his mom was right. It took about three minutes, but Lily fell asleep. With every beat of his heart, Lily’s ears simultaneously twitched along with it.

“Night, Lily. Love you.” Trunks whispered, kissing her forehead after covering her, before falling asleep himself.

Every night, Trunks always kissed each of his children’s foreheads—whether they’re awake or not…


End file.
